Pokemon: The Kalos Chronicles
by DeltaRaptor762
Summary: Upon returning home with Alexa, Ash meets a mysterious masked stranger named Ghost who tells him to improve his skills or he will fail in the end. As he sets off on a journey through Kalos as a more responsible and mature young man, he will finally reunite with the love of his life, Serena, and he will help uncover Ghost's mysterious origins while aiming to win the Kalos League.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE EITHER. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS ARTIST, Ebony-River, OF DEVIANTART.

* * *

Prologue

Kanto - Team Rocket HQ

The headquarters of the region's most notorious criminal organisation was as busy as it could ever be. Agents and grunts were busy training with their pokemon to make them as strong as possible. Scientists and doctors were busy making and testing new gadgetry to make their pokemon unnaturally powerful. Admins and their minions were busy in conference rooms, planning their next moves to take over the world or ways to avoid detection by the Lance and his G-Men. Others were just simply doing their own things.

But one particular man was in his dark office, with nothing else, but his cup of coffee and his beloved Persian. This man was Giovanni, the heartless and greedy leader of Team Rocket. He was busy watching video feed from past situations. And those situations were ones that made his blood boil to immeasurable levels.

He was watching footage on his and Team Rocket's most hated arch-enemy, Ash Ketchum.

He had heard many things regarding the boy that involved foiling Team Rocket's plans and he could hardly believe it. But that all changed when he met Ash in the Unova region. He could barely believe his eyes when he first saw him. That was the boy who was the thorn in his side for so long? That fifteen year old boy was the one causing Team Rocket and his trio of idiots so much trouble and money? A simple trainer with an impossible dream? A boy and a Pikachu?

Ever since three of his agents, James, Jessie and Meowth had returned from the Unova region and told him everything about the boy that they knew, from being able to befriend any pokemon to meeting every legendary pokemon to almost single-handedly being able to save the world. Giovanni was so shocked from being told this that he had to see this phenomenon for himself. After accessing the Team Rocket satellites for footage connected to this boy, he couldn't take his eyes off what he saw. Ash saving legendary pokemon. Ash stopping teams Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma. Ash meeting every legendary pokemon from Mewtwo to Arceus to Kyurem. Ash in very tough situations, but always finding a way out.

Seeing his foe ending up so lucky with great opportunities while managing to foil Team Rocket's evil schemes every time he sees them has made him dangerously angered. He even heard that he was responsible for foiling some plans of Cassidy, Butch and Dr Namba. But Giovanni's latest defeat at the hands of the boy in Undella Bay in the Unova region was the most humiliating. The power of the Weather Trio at his disposal for a few mere minutes and it was ruined by a mere child. All that research that took months and money…wasted.

But he also had another thing to worry about. Over the past few years, some of his Team Rocket grunts and field agents have been mysteriously...murdered. He had received reports that his agents have been found out in the forests, natural areas and even civilized areas where bodies have been found lying dead with numbers next to them written in their own blood. He wanted to know who would go so far to kill his agents and get away with it. It definitely wouldn't be Lance and the G-Men as they would only apprehend and arrest them. So that meant that there was a mysterious killer on the loose.

"Grrrr. That little brat Ketchum has messed with me for the last time. At this rate, Team Rocket's going to have to be disbanded in just a few years time because of profit losses. Mainly the profit losses because of Jessie James and Meowth.", growled Giovanni to himself. He then began to wonder to himself when he thought of those three.

"Why do those three keep on going after that single Pikachu when there are millions in the world that Team Rocket can easily steal? They say that he is stronger than any other, so I'll see this for myself.", said Giovanni as he tapped on his computer keyboard before he got his results.

He began watching various clips of Ash's Pikachu in battle. Against trainers in league or gym battles, against Team Rocket's machines, against Brandon's Regice, against Tobias' Latios and even when he shot a Thunderbolt against Arceus. Against ARCEUS. The GOD of all pokemon. AND it did legitimate DAMAGE. Giovanni began to develop an evil smirk as he also started to watch clips of some of his other pokemon battling such as Charizard against Articuno and Sceptile against Darkrai.

But one clip that he had seen earlier was one that revealed his greatest secret.

He was Lugia's Chosen One.

He couldn't believe it. So that's why he's been meeting all those legendary pokemon and becoming friends with them. That's why he miraculously managed to save the world so many times. Because he was _destined_ to.

Now his smirk had become an incredibly wide smile.

"You know, maybe those three may have done me a favour after all. Finding a trainer of great importance to the world with intensely powerful pokemon who can be incredibly useful for Team Rocket's schemes. But I must first be sure that they are worth the capture.", said Giovanni as he picked up his private phone on his desk.

"Matori, send in for James, Jessie and Meowth.", spoke Giovanni to his secretary.

"Yes, sir. May I ask why you want those three when they are your least favourite of our agents?", asked Matori.

"I have a special assignment for them, Matori. It looks like they have given me information valuable information throughout their travels after all. And I don't think I'll consider them completely hated.", said Giovanni and then he hung up on the phone.

Five minutes later, the trio entered his office.

"You wanted to see us, sir.", asked James nervously.

"Yes, I did. Have a seat and lets have a little chat, shall we?", said Giovanni as he pointed to the two seats.

Jessie and James took their seats while Meowth sat uncomfortably on the floorm but he kept quiet.

"S-s-so, sir, w-wha-what do you wanna talk about?", asked James.

"About the boy you have been following all these years.", said Giovanni.

"The twoip? Why him?", asked Meowth.

"Well, I believe that you have been…following him for quite some time now. Am I right?", asked their boss.

"Yes, sir. Only to steal his pokemon, especially his Pikachu.", said Jessie.

"Hm, so it seems. I need your own reason on why you have been following that single person all this time.", said Giovanni.

"Well, sir, his pokemon are a lot more powerful than almost anyone else's and they are worth stealing. I mean, he caught an incredibly rare shiny Noctowl, a lot of wild starter pokemon and even a Gible, which is capable of becoming a Pseudo-Legendary pokemon. And his Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile have defeated legendary pokemon. THOSE are definitely worth taking, along with everyone else he has.", explained Jessie.

Giovanni thought for a while. He had to admit, she was right about those facts. Shiny pokemon are hard to find and starter pokemon aren't everywhere these days. Pseudo-legendaries are powerful and can become powerful pokemon. And it's not everyday one can defeat a legendary pokemon with a common pokemon.

"Alright then. I'm sending you out on a special mission. I want you to go after the boy one last time. You tell me these stories on how powerful his pokemon really are, but I want to see them in action before confirming that they are worth stealing. It doesn't matter if you fail or succeed at capturing his pokemon, I just want to see how powerful they are together.", said Giovanni.

"Okay, sir. And what do you mean by 'one last time.'", asked James.

"After this, you three will be doing real missions for Team Rocket instead of following the boy throughout his adventures.", said Giovanni, "You are hereby dismissed. And while you are at it, act like you really mean to take his pokemon and don't hold anything back. You will also find your pokemon in your lockers."

"And one more thing. If his pokemon do prove that they are worth taking, then he and all of Team Rocket will be meeting up. Very, very soon."

"Alright, sir. We're going.", said James as he and his two partners got up and left the office.

"Well, I guess that means one good thing for us.", said James.

"What's dat?", asked Meowth.

"No more having to embarrass ourselves in front of the boss, no more blast offs and no more having to endure Pikachu's Thunderbolts.", said James.

"I guess you're right, James.", said Jessie.

After the two collected their pokemon from their lockers, they went outside to find a Meowth-head balloon waiting for them.

"Just you wait, twoip. Team Rocket's coming at you at full throttle, and this time, we're holding nothing back.", said Meowth.

* * *

In the Kalos Region Team Flare HQ

In his office in the Team Flare HQ, the leader of the organisation with orange hair known as Lysandre was too watching clips and footages of Ash Ketchum as Giovanni had been, but he was filled with fascination rather than anger. After all, he had not met Team Flare yet or know about them. And he wasn't their enemy…yet.

He was watching the final satellite footage of Ash's little adventure at the Tree of Beginning. He was truly amazed that the boy was able to utilize aura because of Sir Aaron being his ancestral Aura Guardian and how he can use it to his advantage, despite the fact that he had not been able to use it very often.

He had already seen every other one of Ash's encounters and adventures with legendary pokemon, but the one where he used his aura was the one that caught his eye. This was the one adventure he couldn't take his eyes away from.

"If we can somehow use that power, it can help us greatly in our plan. ", said Lysandre to himself while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Knowing the boy, he'll be wanting to come to Kalos next in his Journey. Our master plan is only in its beginning stages. If we can capture him, his abilities can be of great use to us and our cause.", said Lysandre to himself, thinking of the possibilities in which the aura of a human can be used.

"We'll be waiting for you, Chosen One.", said Lysandre as he switched off his viewing screen.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Kanto Region

Outside a cave within one of the mountains near Vermillion City, an unknown masked figure with black clothes was watching the world from a high altitude. In the cave behind him, a small group of pokemon were sleeping after today's training session.

He turned his attention towards the Vermillion City Train Station. He saw from a faraway distance that people were leaving and entering, but he was mostly focused on a single individual. A young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a young woman walking next to him.

"So, you have come back.", said the figure.

Suddenly, one of the figure's pokemon floated up beside him. It resembled a large gold sword with sliver edges and a golden handle. It also had black ghostly arms with purple fingers and holding a strange gold and bronze shield. The was also a single purple eye above the blade.

"_Is that the boy_?", asked the pokemon.

"Yes, my friend. That is the boy.", said the figure.

"_When are we to meet him?", _asked the pokemon

"When he returns home to Pallet Town, my friend.", said the figure.

"_I do not mean to offend you, but are you sure that confronting the boy in the way that you think is best is the right thing for him? It can really hurt him.", _said the pokemon.

"No offense taken, Aegislash. And I must do this. He has suffered enough from not becoming victorious because of his responsibility as the Chosen One to protect the world from harm. Giving him this talk will most likely take it as a challenge, knowing that he has great determination to win. He has great power within him. He just needs a little…motivation to get him to do better in such little time.", said the figure.

"_I understand. But don't you think that the way you will give him this talk will be a little on the harsh side?", _said the pokemon, now known as Aegislash.

"The boy has taken much worse talks than what I'm going to tell him. It should be enough to ignite the true fire within him. And that fire should be enough to keep the world safe as well as keeping him focused on his true goal.", said the figure as he walked back into the cave with his Aegislash.

"Rest up tonight. We leave for Pallet Town in the morning.", said the figure as he lay on a makeshift bed.


	2. Returning Home

In case anybody didn't view my profile, this story will have a shipping that I have made up. This story will have some chapters based off some episodes based off the XY anime, but maybe with my own adjustments on how I think they should have been and some being replaced with my own and the exclusion of some characters. This will be mostly about Amourshipping, Insectivoreshipping and Will-O-Wispshipping. The gang will also be getting pokemon from the anime and also ones they didn't get, and the pokemon Ash released or befriended will return. I will try to make the chapters as long as possible. This will also have some horror scenes such as injury, many deaths, blood, gore, etc. So this is an adventure, horror and romance story. This will probably be my longest story yet.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon as it belongs to its rightful creators.

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning Home

"Wow, Ash. Pallet Town is a lot more beautiful than how you described it to me, Ash. It looks really tranquil and peaceful for such a town that's popular for being home to the famous Professor Oak.", said Alexa, who was riding her Gogoat along with her Helioptile and a male passenger who owned a Pikachu.

The fifteen year old young male, known as Ash Ketchum replied. "Yeah, this is how it mostly is during most of the year. But it can get quite popular when there are festivals held in Pallet Town or when important people come by to visit this little town. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse that was on Ash's, known as Pikachu, squeaked in response. "Pika Pikachu Pi."

It was a long journey in Unova for Ash and Pikachu, but they were finally returning home for a well-deserved rest. After they separated from Striaton City Gym Leader and Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan, and future Dragon Master and Opelucid City Gym Leader Iris at Vermillion City, Ash and Alexa rode on Gogoat to get to Pallet Town. Ash had once again ended up in the Top 8 in the Unova League when he lost to Cameron and his Lucario. But Ash didn't care. He was still happy that his journey was worth it.

The group were currently exiting Viridian Forest and were look out upon Ash's hometown in the Kanto region, Pallet Town. There were some people outside relaxing or doing work together, some children were playing with each other or with some wild pokemon they have befriended. The town was a distance away from the foursome, but they kept riding on Gogoat and they would get there within a short while.

"So, Ash, where should we go first? To your home or to Professor Oak's ranch?", asked Alexa.

"Well, I really want to see my mother again after al this travelling in Unova and the Decolora Islands. Can you drop me off home first? I'll catch up to you at the ranch later on.", said Ash.

"Alright then, Ash. To your house, it is.", said Alexa cheerfully as Gogoat continued to go downhill to Pallet Town.

While they were riding, Ash was thinking to himself. "_Well, I guess this was a great adventure. I went to a new region, made some new friends, met some new rivals, caught some new pokemon, encountered some more legendary pokemon, saved the world a few more times and participated in a new Pokemon League.'_

But when he looked up to the sky, he saw in his mind the face of a girl he knew for a split second. He reached out for it, but it vanished before him, giving him a sad expression on his face. '_But I still haven't found you, Serena. Oh, Serena, where are you?'_

Pikachu noticed Ash's sad expression and the action he just performed with his hand to the sky. Being the curious little electric-type and worried starter of his friend, he spoke up. "Pika Pikapi?"

Ash snapped out of his trance and faced Pikachu. "It's nothing, Pikachu. I was just thinking of something. There's nothing to worry about."

"Pika Pika.", replied Pikachu in relief.

After about fifteen minutes, of riding they finally entered Pallet Town. It was still the same as Ash had remembered when he left for Unova, except for a few changes on some houses and even a newly built Pokemon Centre. They suddenly stopped in a small two-storey house with white fencing and flower bushes.

Ash's house.

Ash quickly dismounted from Gogoat while Pikachu leaped off and landed on the ground. "Thanks for the ride, Alexa. I'll see you later."

"No problem, Ash. See you at the ranch.", said Alexa as she and Helioptile rode off again on Gogoat towards the laboratory that sat on a hill at the edge of the town.

"Well, Pikachu, are you ready to see Mom again after all this time? Because I sure am.", exclaimed Ash excitedly.

"Pika!", squeaked Pikachu.

As Ash opened the door, he gave out a loud call. "Mom, I'm home!"

His mother, Delia Ketchum, came running into the living room, eager to see her little boy again, and gave him a big bone crushing hug.

"Welcome home, Ash. It's great to see you again.", said Delia as she tightened her grip on her son.

"I'm glad…to… see you…too, Mom, but you're…crushing me.", said Ash as he struggled.

Delia suddenly realized this and let go of him. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just that I haven't seen you in over a year and a mother has to see her son as much as she can."

"I don't blame you, Mom. And I missed you as much as you missed me. It's really great to see you again.", said Ash.

"I know, honey. And I know you mean well. Now, then, how was Unova?", Delia said, changing the subject.

"Unova was great mom. The experience was great. So many new pokemon, new places and people.", said Ash, "But unfortunately, I lost in the Unova League again and ended up in the Top Eight, again."

"Oh, don't worry, Ash. There are still maybe plenty of leagues you can compete in or some old ones that you can redo. You win eventually.", said Delia.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Mom.", said Ash.

'Mime Mime Mr Mime.", said Mr Mime, who had just appeared behind Delia and was wearing an apron, and a broom in his hands.

"Good to see you, too, Mr Mime.", said Ash as he gave Mr Mime a hug, to which he returned, "It's been quite a while huh?"

"Mime.", replied Mr Mime.

"Well, Ash, you had better get unpacked and clean yourself up. It has been a long journey for you, but you're not eating dinner in such post-adventure conditions, especially not at Professor Oak's laboratory. He invited us to have dinner with him tonight.", said Delia sarcastically while holding back a laugh.

"Okay, okay, Mom. I get the point. I'll get going.", said Ash as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Pikachu followed him up. Delia and Mr Mime went back to the kitchen to do who-knows-what.

When, Ash reached his room, he glanced around. It was just as he left it. The bed, the desk, the carpet, everything. He walked over to his desk and began to take contents out. Pignite's belt, the Unova gym badges, his sleeping bag that he threw on his bed, a certificate he received in the Unova League.

The last item that he took out was a pink hat ribbon.

"Phew, even after all this travelling, it's still in good condition and in one piece.", said Ash to himself.

He put all of his things on his table, but he placed the ribbon back into his pocket. As he adjusted the badge case, he placed it next to a framed photograph. Seeing it made him a little down.

It was a picture that was taken seven years ago. It had two people in it. One of them was Ash as an eight year old in a yellow and red tank top and blue shorts. The other person was…a girl. She had hair in the colour of honey brown that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress and a straw hat that had the same pink ribbon Ash now had. A blue handkerchief was wrapped around the girl's left knee, showing that she had hurt herself. They were both holding a Poliwag in their arms and they were smiling.

Ash grabbed up the photo. He looked at it for a moment before he smiled again and embraced the photo, savouring the happy memory.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'm sorry that I haven't found you any sooner, I'm not giving up until I find you.", said Ash as he put the photo back down gently on the table.

"Pika Pika?", Pikachu asked.

"Oh, are you wondering who is that girl in the picture, huh? Well, I'll tell you later at dinner. After I get cleaned up, why don't we go catch up to Alexa and say hello to our pokemon friends, hm?", said Ash.

"Pika Pi!", squealed Pikachu in delight.

After about fifteen minutes, Ash was ready to go. Since his Unova jacket was too dirty to be presentable, Ash resorted to using just a clean black shirt and a new pair of blue jeans. He also decided to take the Serena's pink ribbon with him along with the five other pokeballs that contained Charizard, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy and Scraggy.

When Ash and Pikachu were ready to go, they ran downstairs, only to be greeted by Ash's mom and Mr Mime at the door.

"We had better get going if we want to be in time for dinner at the Professor's. And you look very good. Are you ready to go?", asked Delia.

"Yes, Mom.", said Ash.

"As well as dinner, it would be great to meet the new pokemon you got from Unova. And I haven't seen your older pokemon in a while either.", said Delia.

"Yeah, it's going to be great to see my entire team again.", said Ash, "But I also owe them an apology for not keeping in touch with them often enough. I hope they'll forgive me."

"Oh, honey, of course they'll forgive you. They might have even bee training while you were away.", replied Delia.

"You're right, Mom.", said Ash.

After exiting the house and then locking the door behind her, the four walked off to Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. Along the way, Ash told his mother of his adventure. He was careful not to tell her about the dangerous adventures such as the battle against Team Plasma, Kyurem and the Swords of Justice, the adventure with Victini and the incident with the female Mewtwo and the Genesect. His mother was amazed by his stories and was willing to hear more things that can amaze her. Mr Mime chatted with Pikachu the whole time.

The sun was still up in the sky, but it was starting to go down, meaning that it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Ash didn't know why they were going so early to the ranch since dinner wouldn't be for a long time. But he didn't care as long as he saw his pokemon after such a long time.

It took them about ten minutes, but they were finally were at the front door to the Professor's Laboratory. They both entered.

"Professor Oak, are you here?", Ash shouted out, hoping that the professor was home. He got no response.

"Hm, maybe they are out in the ranch. Lets check it out.", said Delia.

Ash and the others walked through the laboratory. There were papers everywhere, machine parts, books, documents, computers and old pokeballs strewn throughout table after table. It was a mess as someone would point out, but it was always like this, nobody could blame the professor as he was always a busy man. Ash also caught glimpses of sketches of various pokemon. '_Those must have been sketched by Tracy. Wait a minute, where is he by the way?'_

At last, after taking a few turns here and there through the lab, they finally reached the back door to the ranch. Ash hesitated in opening the door, as his mother noticed. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Well, firstly, I just hope my older pokemon will be happy to see me, even though we stayed out of contact of a long time. And secondly, I just hope the Tauros will be able to go easy on me if they try to stampede on me like always."

"Ashy, once again, you might not have stayed in contact with them often, but you are still their trainer and they are your friends. So I'm sure they still respect you, especially after all you have been through with them on your journeys. As for the Tauros, it's just natural for them to stampede at you. It shows that they care about you."

"Okay, Mom. Well, here goes.", said Ash as he turned the door handle and opened the door.

When they stepped out to the ranch, the first thing they saw was a Professor Oak riding on Gogoat while Alexa was watching him with Noivern and Helioptile next to her. She had her camera on as she recorded the professor and her pokemon

"Professor, are you having fun riding on Gogoat?", said Alexa as she turned her head and adjusted the camera a little bit.

"Fun?! I'm having the most fun in my life right now riding on a pokemon, especially one from another region.", said Professor Oak as he held on tight to Gogoat's horns as it galloped through the ranch.

"I'm really glad, Professor. I think Gogoats make the best riding partners next to Rapidash and Zebstrika, only better and a lot more gentle.", said Professor Oak.

Gogoat then turned around towards Alexa's direction and began galloping towards her until it stopped right in front of her. Professor Oak dismounted from Gogoat.

"Hey, Professor! Alexa!", called out Ash as he ran and waved to the professor and the journalist.

The two adults turned his way and they smiled. "Ash, my boy, how have you been? Welcome back."

"Thanks, Professor. It feels great to be back.", said Ash as he ran up to his old mentor.

"Hello again, Ash. I see you got yourself cleaned up for tonight, huh?", asked Alexa, removing his headgear camera and putting it back into her camera bag.

"Yep.", said Ash.

"So, Ash, how was your journey through Unova and the Decolora Islands?", asked Professor Oak. "I'll bet it was a lot of fun."

"It really was, Professor, it really was. I got to meet a lot of new people, meet and catch a lot of new pokemon, see new places and everything else.", said Ash.

"Well, I can see that. Your Unova pokemon have really been keeping me on my toes as of lately. Everything about them is so fascinating. I've been studying about what they eat, where they can live, how they interact with other pokemon from other regions and what they can biologically do. I'm really impressed with the pokemon that you caught.", said Professor Oak.

"Thanks a lot, Professor. Have they been behaving themselves while I was away?", said Ash, "By the way, where's Tracy?"

"Yes, some of them can be a handful at times, especially Muk, but I made it al work out. As for Tracy, he's on vacation in the Sinnoh region.", said Professor Oak.

"Okay, Professor.", replied Ash.

"So do you want to see your-", but before Professor Oak could finish his sentence, there was a loud rumbling sound and the ground was shaking beneath everybody's feet.

"Professor, what's going on here? Is this an earthquake?", shouted Alexa over the thundering sound.

"No! It's worse! It's Ash's herd of thirty Tauros on a stampede!", said Professor Oak rather loudly.

"What?!", asked Alexa, but Professor Oak pointed out to a large cloud of dust coming towards them that was created by a herd of bull-like pokemon charging towards them. More specifically, towards Ash.

They were coming in closer towards their trainer when he was suddenly grabbed by two green vines from behind and hoisted up into the air and away from the stampeding Tauros. Ash just narrowly missed the herd as they stampeded right past him and into the distance.

"Whoa, that was close. Glad I haven't been flattened again.", said Ash as he wiped some sweat off his head.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!", said a voice behind Ash.

Ash turned around to see his faithful Kanto grass-type starter. Bulbasaur lowered Ash with his Vine Whip to the ground and released him from the grip.

"Thanks for the lucky save, Bulbasaur. I owe you one.", said Ash as he petted Bulbasaur's little green head.

"Bulbasaur Bulba.", said Bulbasaur in affection.

"Anyway, buddy, how have you been? It's been such long since we've seen each other.", said Ash.

"Bulba Bulba.", said Bulbasaur.

"So you've been doing great, huh? How have the others been doing while I was away?", asked Ash.

"Bulba.", said Bulbasaur as he nodded his head to tell his trainer that they have been doing very well.

"That's great, pal. Do you think that you can perhaps call them all over to let them know that I'm back.", asked Ash.

"Bulba.", nodded Bulbasaur in approval as he began to charge a Solar Beam from his bulb on his back.

"Ash, before I forget to tell you, some pokemon who either used to belong ot you or that you might have met have came recently from various places.", said Professor Oak.

"Cool, Professor. Which ones?", asked Ash in excitement.

"You know when you see them, Ash. And I'm sure that they will be very happy to see you when they come.", said Professor Oak.

"In the meantime, I'll bring out the rest of the team. Come on out, everyone!", called out Ash as he threw the five pokeballs around his belt. When they snapped open, the five blue lights that came out materialised into Snivy, Charizard, Oshawott, Pignite and Scraggy.

"Oshawott!", shouted Oshawott.

"Snivy Sni.", said Snivy simply.

"Pig Pignite.", said Pignite as he sent out small embers of fire from his nostrils.

"Scraggy.", said Scraggy.

Hearing hteir voices would be enough for one, but Charizard's below was by far the most loudest for its species.

"Rrraaarrgggh!", roared Charizard.

"Well, everyone, we are back at home in Pallet Town at last. Aren't you glad to be here again?', asked Ash.

They all gave their own shouts of saying 'yes', but Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower in Ash's face. Ash wiped his face of the black char.

"Well, it looks like you certainly are, pal. We're also about to see some of our old friends again. Isn't that exciting?", said Ash.

When Bulbasaur finished charging his Solar Beam and shot it into the air, it exploded like fireworks, giving off many different bright colours of particles. Alexa was truly amazed by this.

"Wow. That was an amazing display that Bulbasaur gave off. It looks just like fireworks.", said Alexa as she recorded it on her camera.

"Bulbasaur's using Solar Beam as a signal to gather all the pokemon together. Its patterns vary whether the pokemon are from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova. But this pattern is the most unique as this brings the pokemon from all the regions altogether at one time.", explained Professor oak as they watched the 'sparks' fall through the air until they disappeared.

"That certainly was a beautiful sight.", commented Delia, who sat at an outdoor wooden table with benches.

They waited for a few moments before they heard a much deepened and violent rumbling sound. Ash, Delia, Alexa, Professor Oak and the pokemon around them turned to face an incoming bigger cloud of smoke than before. As it got closer, they could make out the shapes of a horde of pokemon. Ash's pokemon.

"Hey, everyone, over here. It's so good to see you all again!", shouted Ash, hoping to fully get his pokemon's attention. But they seemed to already have caught sight of him and didn't slow down.

The pokemon who was leading the charge was Bayleef, enlightened as always to see her trainer and crush. She suddenly collided with him and he fell backwards on the ground under her immense weight.

"Bay Bay Leee.", said Bayleef as she nuzzled her cheeked against Ash's in affection.

"Uuhh, Bayleef, it's great to see you too.", said Ash.

The pokemon behind her stopped in their tracks before their trainer and smiled at the presence of their trainer and friend. In the crowd, there was Squirtle, a normal and pink Butterfree, Pidgeot, Muk, Primeape, Gengar, Kingler, the thirty Tauros in a more calm and less frenzied formation, Lapras, Quilava, Totodile, shiny Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Corphish, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Gliscor, Unfezant, Boldore, Palpitoad, Leavanny and Krookodile. There was also a Riolu, Houndour, Larvitar, Ralts, Snover, Rotom, three Eevees, Lampent, Vibrava, Venipede and Zorua in the group, but Ash didn't recognise them.

"Guys, it's all great to see you all and I've really missed you all.", said Ash. The pokemon gave their respective cries. Gliscor suddenly jumped on Ash from within the crowd and slammed right on top of him.

"I missed you too, Gliscor. Don't worry.", said Ash as he pulled the heavy pokemon from off of him.

But the affectionate confronting didn't stop there. The Squirtle, Pidgeot, Lapras, Larvitar, Houndour, Riolu, Venipede, Snover, Haunter and the two Butterfrees came up to him. Professor Oak walked up beside them.

"These are some of the pokemon that you might have had before in your journey's or ones that you might know. Squirtle arrived here a few days ago with Officer Jenny. She said Squirtle wanted to return to Ash since there have been a lot less fires in the city he lived in ever since the Squirtle Squad was formed.", explained Professor Oak.

Ash eyed Squirtle. "Squirtle, it's great to have you back on the team. Welcome home.", said Ash.

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle.", said Squirtle as he hugged his trainer and best friend.

"Your Pidgeot came to the ranch not too long ago. My guess it that the Pidgey and Pidgeotto flock you told me about are strong enough now to defend themselves against the Spearow and Fearow.", said Professor Oak.

"Wow, Pidgeot is that true?", asked Ash and Pidgeot nodded, "Well, besides that, I'm sorry if I didn't come for you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

Pidgeot simply nibbled on his ear in affection. "Pidgeo Pigdeo!"

"Lapras just arrived here yesterday night. And my, she's grown a lot.", said Professor Oak.

It was true. Lapras had matured into a beautiful young adult since Ash had last seen her in the Orange Islands. She used to be smaller, but she had grown a lot and her height his increased by at least a meter. Her skin had turned into a slightly darker shade of blue and her neck had extended a bit.

"Look at you, Lapras, all grown up. I'm really proud of you.", said Ash as he patted Lapra's head.

"This Gengar is actually the Haunter that you left with Sabrina at the Saffron City Gym. She called me about a month ago, stating that she was going to return him since he is technically a pokemon that you befriended, but didn't catch. So that makes him one of your unofficial pokemon. But Sabrina captured him for you and then sent him here.", said Professor Oak.

Ash and Gengar faced each other and smiled at each other. "It's really great to see you again, Gengar. Even though I never technically caught you, would you still like to be on my team?", asked Ash.

"Gen Gengar.", said Gengar as he used his ghostly abilities and floated right through Ash. It sent shivers down his spine as Gengar came out of his back, laughing.

"I'll take that as an official yes, then. ", said Ash and Gengar nodded.

"And I'll bet you know these two Butterfrees. ", said Professor Oak.

"How I could I forget them? It's my Butterfree and his mate. It's great to see you again, but I thought you were out travelling the world somewhere. What are you doing here?", asked Ash.

"Freee Free Eeee.", said Butterfree.

"Freee Eeeeeeee Reeeeeee.", said the pink Butterfree.

"What?", asked Ash in confusion as he couldn't understand them.

"_I think I can help you with that, Ash.", _said a distinctively familiar little voice.

Ash turned in the voice's direction and he came face to face with a Zorua. "A Zorua. Wait a minute, that voice. I recognise it. Are you by any chance that Zorua the I met back in the Sinnoh region who I helped back to its mother?"

Zorua jumped on Ash and began to lick his face in affection. "_Yes, that's me, Ash. I'm really glad that you remembered me."_

"But how did you find this place?", asked Ash,

"_I overheard some humans talking about you back in Unova. I told Meema that I wanted to see you again and she let me go. I snuck aboard one of those things that you call a ferry and came here. That was when I found this place and some of your other friends recognised me_.", said Zorua.

"Oh, that makes sense. How long have you been here for?", asked Ash.

"_About two weeks_.", said Zorua.

"Ok. Could you perhaps translate what Butterfree just said there?", said Ash.

"_Sure. Things have been great for them since they became a couple. About two years later, they became parents with three Caterpie, who are now Butterfree themselves and are on their own in the world, perhaps searching for their significant others. But after that, since the pink Butterfree became so rare and valuable to pokemon poachers, they have been jumping from place to place in search for a new home. But they didn't have any luck since poachers were everywhere these days. Then one day, your Butterfree suggested that they can go back to Professor Oak's ranch where they would be safe under the eyes of the man. At first, the pink Butterfree refused, but she warmed up to the idea and went along with it. They arrived here about seven months ago and were welcomed with open arms.",_ said Zorua.

Ash was really shocked at this. His Butterfree and his mate had been on the run for such a long time from poachers? For such a long time?

"Hey, you two,", said Ash, "You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you want to. Here you are safe from any poacher as long as my pokemon are here to protect you."

Both the Butterfree were touched by his words until Ash's Butterfree spoke up.

"Free Eeeeee.", said Butterfree.

"What did Butterfree say, Zorua?", asked Ash.

"_Butterfree said that he would like to join you on your journeys again sometime. He feels like he has gone a little bit soft and wants to feel the thrill of battle again.", _said Zorua.

"But what about your mate? Aren't you going to stay with her?", asked Ash in a concerned voice.

"Freeeeee Reeeee.", said the pink Butterfree.

"_She says that she's fine with him battling and travelling alongside you as long as he visits her back often or allows her to come with you on your journeys.", _translated Zorua.

"Okay, Butterfree.", said Ash.

Another voiced screeched. "Prime Priiimeape!"

"Whoa, Primeape, calm down I haven't forgotten you. And you look as strong as ever. How have you been?", said Ash as he felt a light punch on his shoulder from the pig monkey pokemon.

Ash hadn't noticed this before, but Primeape was wearing a huge Championship Belt. It had a golden buckle that was engraved with the logo and also the words _Primeape: Interregional P1 Fighting Champion._

"And that's a pretty cool belt that your wearing. I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you for your accomplishments.", said Ash.

"Primeape Prime.", said Primeape.

"Yes, you really should be proud. When Anthony brought him back here, he told me that there was nothing felt for him to teach and that the rest can be up to you as his official trainer.", said Professor Oak.

"I'll thank Anthony that next time I call him.", said Ash.

"These are all the pokemon that I know that belong to you, but the rest of these pokemon just came here on different days and I don't believe I know them. I'll leave you to find out who they are for yourselves.", said Professor Oak when he pointed to Riolu, Houndour, Larvitar, Venipede and Snover before he left to join the other adults in their conversation.

"_Hello there again, Ash. It's great to see you again.", _said a voice in his head. Ash discovered that this voice belonged to the familiar looking Riolu.

"Hello to you as well, Riolu, but do I know you?", asked Ash, "And are you talking to me through telepathy?"

"_No, I'm communicating to you using aura. You do have the same aura as Sir Aaron, after all.", _said Riolu, "_And you saved me back in Sinnoh, remember?"_

"Hang on, you're the Riolu who can use Aura Sphere. I saved you from Hunter J and returned to your master.", said Ash in realization.

"_Yes. But now, I want to join your team_.", said Riolu.

"But what about the Lucario Kingdom back in Sinnoh? I thought you were destined to be the new leader.", said Ash.

"_I was, but I wanted to find you more. After I returned back to my keeper, I told him all about you and your aura powers. He was very surprised to hear that you were a descendant of the legendary Sir Aaron and that you had the power to manipulate aura, but you never used it often. I finally finished my aura training a few months ago and I told him that I wanted to be part of your team. He said that I can go, but I will have to teach you on how you can utilize and train your own aura powers so that you can become a great future guardian. You will also have to take it very seriously as it will be very difficult.", _explained Riolu, "_Are you willing to partake in this, Ash?"_

"Yes, yes I am, Riolu. I'll train hard alongside you. I won't let you or your master down.", said Ash with determination.

"_That's the spirit, Ash. As well as that, I want you to teach me how to battle properly as my new trainer.", _said Riolu.

"Okay, Riolu." ,said Ash, "And remember, I'm your friend, not master, so you won't ever have to call me it."

Riolu nodded in response to this.

Ash then decided to meet the other four pokemon. The Larvitar was actually the same one that Ash had hatched and helped it return to its mother in Mount Silver. With Zorua's translation, Ash found out that Larvitar really missed him and wanted to be with him. His mother let him go since she really couldn't stop her son and she already trusted Ash because he hatched and returned Larvitar to her. It was a long journey for Larvitar from Mount Silver to Pallet Town, but he had done some training on his own at home and managed to arrive in one piece to the ranch.

The Houndour was also the one he had met and saved in Johto from being injured. It was grateful to Ash and decided to leave its pack to train under him to become a more powerful member of its species. It trusted Ash completely and so did its pack.

The Snover was actually the same Snover that Ash and his friends had met in the Sinnoh region. Although it wasn't lonely anymore after meeting Ash, it was having some self doubts about its strengths. So it decided to come look for Ash to train under his guidance and to be with the one who saved him. Like Zorua it snuck aboard a ferry from Sinnoh to Kanto. When it got to Professor Oak's ranch, the Sinnoh natives, especially Torterra, welcomed him.

The Venipede was the one that Ash had a close-up encounter with in Castelia City in the Unova region. It wanted to be stronger, so it went to find Ash. It had been following him throughout Unova for a while now and was coincidentally on the same ships Ash and Alexa had been on. He went ahead of them to Pallet Town to surprise him. He also apologised for poisoning Ash, which he gave forgiveness.

The only pokemon who Ash didn't recognise was the three Eevees, the Lampent, the Virbrava, Rotom and the female Ralts.

"I now know who all the others are, but I don't know who you are-", before Ash could finish his sentence, Professor Oak showed up once again.

"I think I can answer that. This Rotom is the one you helped me capture in the Decolora Islands. I have finished doing all the research about him I could and I was wondering if you would take him under your wing. The Ralts was sent to me by Professor Birch in the Hoenn region because I wanted to study the Fairy-Type pokemon.", said Professor Oak.

"Fairy-type?", said Ash in amazement.

"Yep. It's a type that is exclusive to the Kalos region.', said Alexa.

"Wow.", said Ash.

"Yes. Unfortnately, I have studied Ralts all I could and I'm getting too old to train it so I could study it further. Would you mind if you can train her so that I can study her evolutions?", said Professor Oak.

"Sure, I'll train Ralts and Rotom the best I can. But who are these? I've never seen them before.", said Ash when he gestured Lampent, Vibrava and the three Eevees.

"To be honest, my boy, I don't know myself. I was out in Viridian Forest one day when I came across them, all injured and battered. I healed them here at the lab and have been here ever since. Your pokemon seemed to tell many things to them and have been looking forward to meeting you.", said Professor Oak.

The five pokemon began to speak in their own language to Ash. Zorua translated for Ash.

"_They are saying that they have been abandoned by their abusive trainer because he thought that they were weak. He wanted his Eevees to become Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon, but they didn't like those evolutions and they got released for being disobedient. The trainer didn't know that Lampent needed a Dusk Stone to evolve into Chandelure and kept on training him brutally until he gave up and released him. As for Vibrava, he kept on getting defeated too many times by other people's pokemon. The trainer got fed up with this and released him while calling him weak so many times.", _said Zorua.

Ash was shocked and furious. "What's the name of this trainer?"

"_They said that his name was Damien.", _said Zorua.

Upon hearing that name, Ash was beyond angry. "By any chance, did he have black sunglasses, blue hair and a brown vest?"

The pokemon nodded.

Now Ash and Charizard were both outraged. Hearing the name of that abusive trainer made them wanna kill Damien for his crimes. Charzard released a huge Flamethrower into the sky to expel his anger. He thought Damien had learnt his lesson all those years ago, but it looked like he was still the arrogant abusive trainer from before.

"That's actually the same person who abandoned Charizard here when he was a Charmander, but I took him in. Don't listen to Damien. He doesn't know what he's talking about and you are definitely not weak.", said Ash to the pokemon, who were crying tears of happiness that someone appreciated them.

"Would you like to train under me instead? I promise to be a good trainer to you all and be an even greater friend.", said Ash.

The pokemon all eagerly nodded and tackled him to the ground, hugging their newfound trainer and friend. One of the other things that they heard from some of Ash's older pokemon was that he was a very kind and generous trainer who is willing to help out any pokemon in need.

The adults stood up from the table and watched Ash. "It's not much of a surprise how my son can interact so well with almost any pokemon.", said Delia.

"Indeed. He's a really special boy.", said Alexa.

Al of Ash's old, current and new pokemon had all gathered in one group in front of their trainer.

"Guys, I've come to realise something. You have all been my best pokemon friends for a long time and I have noticed that I've been neglecting you for long periods of time now. I'm very sorry for this I hope that I can be a better friend to you all. I hope we can reconstruct our bonds. Can you please forgive me? I promise that I won't ever do this again.", asked Ash.

All, except the new pokemon, pokemon gave out their own cries. They knew that Ash may have been busy on his journeys, but he was still their trainer and friend until the very end.

"And to make it up to you all, instead of just scurrying off to another region, I spend one week here at home to spend some time with you all and help you get stronger.", said Ash.

"The pokemon were even more overjoyed now. All being able to spend some time together with their trainer as a family. Delia was also happy for this. '_At least I can spend some more time with my little boy and perhaps teach him a thing or two about responsibility.', _she thought and smiled.

All of a sudden, a shower of large blue flames came showering down upon everyone from out of the sky. They all formed a large prison ring around all the humans and their pokemon, trapping them.

"What on earth is this?!", said Ash.

"It's Will-O-Wisp!" said Professor Oak.

The pokemon all huddled together to prevent themselves from being burnt. The humans did the same. They all then heard a very familiar laugh coming from above them.

"Professor, look!", said Alexa as she pointed up to the sky.

They all looked up to see a very familiar object- a Meowth-head balloon. And it was carrying Ash's three most least favourite people in the entire world. Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble, it's the end of the line."

"And make it double, it's-"

"TEAM ROCKET!", shouted Ash in anger, "Why do you guys always have to ruin everything?!"

"Because it's our job to do it, especially for you, twerp. And you dare interrupt us while we are reciting our new and improved motto? You really should learn how to respect older people, twerp.", said Jessie in an angry and mocking tone.

Delia was angry when she called her son 'twerp', not once, but twice. "You miserable old wart-faced hag! How dare you call my son a twerp!", yelled Delia in rage.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME, OLD LADY?!", screamed Jessie in anger, "I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON IN RESPECTING TEAM ROCKET!?"

"Respect you evil and cruel people?! Not in a million years! You three are worse than even Cassidy and Bubbles. And how dare you call my mother old!", said Ash in anger.

At that moment, Professor Oak's phone rang from his pocket. He answered it. "Hello? Yes, he's here. Ash, it's for you."

Professor Oak tossed Ash the phone. Ash caught it and talked. "Hello?"

A loud yell escaped from the other end. "IT'S BUTCH!"

Ash quickly hung up and turned back to his three enemies. His pokemon were also very unhappy at Team Rocket for calling their friend and his mother rude names. They suddenly took battle stances.

"Why don't you just give up on chasing me already? I have proven more than enough times that my team and I will never be defeated by the likes of you and we'll just send you blasting off empty-handed.", said Ash.

"Don't you get the message yet, twerp? We'll _never_ stop chasing you. Not until we capture your Pikachu and every last of your other pokemon for Giovanni. He'll make better use of them than you ever will.", said Jessie.

"Yeah.", said James.

"Well, if Giovanni wants them so much, why doesn't he come here and get them himself instead of sitting like a coward behind a desk in the dark and sending out his three weakest agents to do it for him?", said Ash with much courage in insulting the Team Rocket Leader. "And, besides, even if he does come, he'll just get pummelled by my team, again and again."

The pokemon all roared in agreement. They knew if Jessie and James were weak trainers as they are, then the rest of Team Rocket weren't much better and could take them down any day.

"And tell him that if he wants my little boy, he will have to go through me first.", shouted Delia.

This sent the three rockets' anger into overdrive.

"You'll pay for saying all that!", said Meowth as he pressed a button on his remote and random mechanisms sprouted out from the balloon in random places.

"That's enough! Alright, get ready, gang. Let them have it all!", said Ash to his pokemon.

All the pokemon gave out their biggest roars and shouts of battle at the trio.

"Gogoat, Helioptile, Noivern, lets help them out!", shouted Alexa.

"You too, Mr Mime.", said Delia to her pokemon.

All of Ash's pokemon suddenly released their own most powerful special attacks varying from Pikachu's Thunderbolt to Corphish's Bubble Beam to Riolu's Aura Sphere to Rotom's Thunder. Helioptile, Gogoat, Noivern and Mr Mime added in with Thundershock, Dragon Pulse, Solar Beam and Psybeam. All the attacks then merged into one enormous entity of fire and coloured streaks.

"Auuugghhhhh!", screamed Team Rocket.

The attack finally collided with the balloon. It engulfed the balloon and made it explode. They all expected the trio to fly off into the distance, but they instead fell from out of the explosion a little further away from the gang and landed hard on the ground with a _thud._

Bruises, burn marks and scratches covered them form head to toe. Some of their uniform was even beginning to burn away. Blood was seeping out from the wounds fast.

"Had enough?", said Ash.

The trio slowly got up, but in excruciating pain from the attack they just received.

"NEVER!", yelled Jessie, "We have come too far to fail now. We will get your pokemon and that's final! Seviper, Yanmega, Wobbuffet, Frillish, Woobat, out here on the double!"

"Mime Jr, Yamask, Amoonguss, time to fight! And Carnivine, don't even think of biting me. I'm hurt enough.", said James.

"I want in on this too. ", said Meowth as he extended his claws.

They released their all of their available pokemon on them and they materialised in the air. Ash's pokemon gave death glares at their bitter enemies.

"Our pokemon can still fight. We will leave victorious!", said Jessie.

"If I were you three, I'd leave right now if you don't want to end up in your graves so early.", said a new voice, full of anger and hatred.

"Beat it, pal. You don't know who you're dealing with.", said Jessie, not even turning around to see who she was talking to.

But that was a huge mistake as she heard a sound of metal swiping and felt something sharp against the back of her neck. James did too. The trio turned around to see who was attacking them. The nearly screamed when they saw him.

"Huh?", said Ash in confusion. He and the others were a good distance away and they couldn't hear what he was saying but they saw what was happening.

In front of Jessie, James and Meowth was perhaps the most frightening figure they had seen in their lives. He stood a good few inches above their height. He was wearing a metal silver mask on his face that also covered the eyes, a black cloak wrapped around his neck that went down to his ankles with a hood that covered his head, a black leather full body that covered the neck down to the toes under black pants and long sleeved suit made of various fabrics and leather, black fingered gloves, a black belt, black cowboy boots and a gauntlet in each forearm. Those frightened them the most because out of each of them stuck out a pair of parallel silver metal blades that touched their necks, but not pressing down hard. And there were already fresh and dried red bloodstains on the blades.

"W-wh-who are you?!", stuttered James. Their pokemon also faced him and fear quickly overtook them like syrup over pancakes.

"I'm the person who is going to end your miserable lives right here and now if you do not get out of here. You three are already critically injured, but you'll have no problem finishing you off.", said the figure.

"You don't have the-", started Jessie, but was quickly cut off because the figure pushed his blades further inward against her skin, making a small cut.

"Oh, I don't, don't I?", said the figure, "If you want to keep on living, you will do exactly as I say and leave. And if I ever see you anywhere near the boy ever again or having to do with anything involving stealing or abusing pokemon, I will, without hesitation, kill you. Just like I did with your other rocket pals that I've slaughtered."

"Y-ye-ye-yes, sir.", said Meowth.

Thinking that he made his point, he retracted the blades from Jessie, but kept the other ones on James. This gave her a quick opportunity to recall her pokemon and make a break for it and Meowth followed. She ran into the forest, but not before giving off one final message to Ash.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF TEAM ROCKET, TWERP! WE WILL BE BACK ONE DAY, AND WHEN WE DO, WE WILL FINALLY HAVE YOUR POKEMON!", screamed Jessie as she and Meowth disappeared into the trees.

The figure turned his attention back on the still terrified James. He was literally crying, sweating furiously and whimpering in fear. There was even a damp patch in his pants.

"You do not seem fit for Team Rocket as you are the most…innocent and childish of the trio. So I will give you a choice.", said the figure, "You can either quit Team Rocket, go out into the world, make something of your intelligence and yourself and avoid my wrath. OR you can stay with them and risk falling by my hand in the future. Which one will it be, hm? Live or die, make your choice."

For James, after what the stranger had just said, the answer was so obvious, it couldn't possibly be avoided. "I-I-I…I quit Team Rocket. Please have mercy on my miserable soul.", whimpered James in fear.

"Good.", said the figure as he retracted the two blades from James' neck back into the gauntlet. He then spoke in a more calm…friendlier… lower voice. "Don't waste your life, boy."

Taking this opportunity, James quickly recalled his pokemon and then took off running at unimaginable speeds. He jumped over the fence of the ranch and headed for the entrance to Viridian Forest. But everyone in the ranch heard the last thing he said out loud for the entire town to hear.

"I'M SORRY, ASH!", shouted James as he also disappeared.

Knowing that his work with Team Rocket was finished, the figure drew his cloak around his body and turned to face the rest of the humans and their pokemon. They stood in their places, not saying a word or making a sound as they stared at each other. The pokemon glared at him. Although they didn't hear what the conversation was between Team Rocket and the masked stranger, he did look like a bit of a threat.

And then, after about five minutes of this, the figure started to walk towards them.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of this story. I will probably focus more on this story and less on Ash and Ursula's journey since this will be longer. I will still try to update Ash and Ursula's Journey while doing my other two stories. And the next chapter is almost done.


	3. The Stranger Named Ghost

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

* * *

Chapter 2: The Stranger Named Ghost

The group of people were slightly taken aback in shock and fear when they saw that the dark and mysterious figure advance towards them. Ash took this as a sign of an incoming threat and stood in front of his beloved mother to defend her from the possible unknown threat. Delia didn't react as she was too busy distracted by the figure as she was thinking to what he was going to do to them. And more importantly, what he could possibly do to harm her son.

Gogoat and Noivern stood guard at before Alexa. Gogoat extended Vine Whip from his body into the air in defence. Noivern's mouth started to show Dragon Breath aura in his mouth, preparing to fire it at the incoming intruder. Helioptile, despite being shy and small, gathered up his courage. He jumped down from Alexa's waist pack, opened his frills and allowed electricity to flow through them to charge up an attack.

The rest of the pokemon took followed the example of Gogoat and Noivern. They each started to charge up their own special attacks. Pikachu's cherry red cheeks crackled with electricity, Charizard's mouth and those of other fire-types began to fill with fire, water pokemon started to charge Water Guns and Hydro Pumps and all the other pokemon had their own special ways of summoning their own non-physical attacks.

Everyone had seen the bladed weapons that the man had wielded at the throats of Team Rockets and was on the verge of killing them on the spot, but it was unknown to them why he had let them go out of mercy. It didn't matter since the man was still armed and could prove to be a potential danger if they didn't prepare themselves for trouble. Delia suddenly tightly hugged her son from behind him to protect him while still glaring. Alexa, Ash, the pokemon and Professor Oak gave him equal glares. The pokemon each hoped that their attacks would be enough to have the stranger run off in fear.

But he proved to be more courageous than they thought because he didn't stop walking towards them and stayed at a constant pace, despite all the attacks he would feel if he didn't stop advancing. He came closer and closer.

"Riolu, can you sense his aura? Can you tell if he's threatening or not?", asked Ash to Riolu.

Riolu closed his eyes and focused his aura on the masked stranger. He was still for a few seconds before he reopened his eyes and glanced at Ash. "_This most interesting, Ash. His aura tells me that he doesn't mean us any harm and it is at a completely normal, unthreatening level. It was off the charts as bad aura when he threatened the woman, but then it became more positive when he confronted that man. But now I presents him as harmless."_

Delia heard this, but didn't let her guard down. "Threatening or not, he still has those blades and he almost killed those three. He could use them to hurt us. We have to keep our guard up."

The pokemon heard this as well and they relaxed their attacks, but they still stood in battle stance in case the stranger decided to pull something funny.

The stranger suddenly stopped right in front of them a few meters away. And then he spoke.

"There is no need to prepare any attacks or to have the glares. I assure you that I'm not here to steal any pokemon. Or hurt anyone. I come alone.", said the stranger.

"Who on earth are you?", asked Professor Oak.

"My name or identity is of no concern to you, Professor Oak. I come in peace.", said the stranger.

"How do you know my name?", asked the professor.

"Everyone knows who you are and so do I.", the stranger spoke.

"Then what are you doing here? What do you want from us?", asked Alexa.

"I just simply would like to speak to the boy. Alone", the masked man said, looking at Ash.

Delia held Ash tighter to her when she heard this. "NO! I saw how you threatened those two members of Team Rocket wit those…those…THINGS. I'm not letting you anywhere near my son. For all I know, you could be apart of Team Rocket ,too, sent to kill him."

"If I was with Team Rocket, I wouldn't have threatened those three. And I won't leave until I finish speaking to your son.", said the stranger.

Delia gave him a death glare and then glued her eyes at he gauntlets. He nodded to this.

"You are worried that I might use them. I won't, I can assure you of that.", said the stranger as he began to fidget with the gauntlets. They soon unclipped from his forearms. He then revealed a hidden black backpack from his cloak and put them away in it.

The humans relaxed a bit when they saw he was telling the truth.

"And what do you mean you won't leave until you've finished talking with my son? And how do I know I can trust you with my son?", said Delia rather loudly.

Ash quickly escaped form his mother's grip, having heard enough from this conversation. "Alright, I'll come."

"Ash, what are you doing?! You're going along with what this man is saying?", asked Delia in fright and confusion. The pokemon were also shocked by this.

"Mom, he said that he's not here to hurt anyone and had already put the blades away in front of us. I'm sure that he can be trusted now. Besides, he said he will leave when he's finished speaking to me. The fast we can get over this, the sooner he'll leave.", said Ash as he walked before the figure, "If I go it your way, don't bring my mother or pokemon into whatever you want to talk to me about. Can you promise me that?"

"You have my word, Ash. Besides, it is you who is my…person of interest. You won't have to worry about me involving the others.", said the man, " The river seems an appropriate location, away from the others. Follow me."

Ash followed the man to the river, but Delia stopped him for a split second. "If he tries to do something, just give out a yell. We'll be watching you."

Ash nodded before he continued to follow the man to the river. They then sat down at a log bench near the side of the river. Ash then faced the unknown stranger.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? And who are you?", asked Ash.

"Like I said before, my name is not important. What is important is who _you_ are going to be.", said the stranger.

Ash looked him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This talk is regarding your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.", said the stranger.

"My dream? What are you talking about?", asked Ash.

"You are getting nowhere on your journey.", said the stranger.

This time, Ash was really shocked when he heard this." What?"

"You say that you want to become the most powerful trainer in the world. But many aspects about you and your character say otherwise. You are proving to become quite a…weak trainer. In my opinion.", said the character harshly.

"I am not a weak trainer. I have many accomplishments that can prove that I have come many steps closer to achieving my dream.", said Ash, "I have-"

"You have become the first person in a little over three hundred years to conquer the Orange League and enter its Hall of Fame. You have become the first person to defeat every Battle Facility of the Kanto Battle Frontier and have the rights to become an Official Frontier Brain. _And _you have been recorded to have defeated the most legendaries that belonged to trainers. A Darkrai, Latios and Regice.", finished the stranger, "While I'll admit that those are very impressive achievements after every journey, you have the habit to revert back to your…unprepared and neglecting self."

"What is that supposed to mean? My 'unprepared and neglecting self'?", said Ash.

"Almost every time that you come to a new region, you take only Pikachu with you and nobody else. That shows a sign that you are mildly neglecting your pokemon. Care to explain why you do that?", asked the stranger.

"Well, every time I go to a new region, I feel like my pokemon from the prvious region that I've visited would want to take a rest from all the travelling. That is why I leave them behind. But Pikachu is my starter pokemon and I always would want to take him with me, no matter what. And I want to make room for new pokemon that I capture in the new region. I also wanted to bring back some of my older pokemon at some point, but I guess that idea just simply slipped my mind.", said Ash, while looking down in shame.

"Exactly why you let your stupidity overtake you. A trainer doesn't just stick with one set of pokemon at just one time. They have to switch out their pokemon as often as possible in order to train them fairly and regularly as well as keeping their relationship as strong as ever.", said the stranger.

Ash looked down, but in anger. This stranger had just come and now he was lecturing him about his skills? But he kept quite a he didn't dare interrupt the man.

"Which brings me to my next subject. A Pokemon Master is a trainer who experiments with many different types and species of pokemon in order to achieve their goals. Over your journeys, you have caught a minimal amount of pokemon from each region when you know that you've had immeasurable opportunities to catch new pokemon.", said the stranger.

"There were lots of times where I wanted to catch new pokemon, but I was more focused on the pokemon I had already captured and tried to train them as much as possible.", said Ash.

"A team that consists of common types and not as many different types as possible isn't a very healthy team to start with and that could affect you. And I've noticed you lack in steel, ghost and psychic-type and fossil pokemon. Why do you not try to catch some of those?", asked the stranger.

"Well, I never really had the chance or best place to catch them.", said Ash.

"No, that's not an excuse. You let your ignorance take over you there. When you were on Iron Island, you could've caught a new steel-type. Or when you saw that large horde of Kabuto in the Orange Islands? There were unlimited amount of times when you could've caught those pokemon, but your ignoring mind said no and to keep going straight ahead.", said the stranger.

Ash was starting to get really annoyed with this lecturing. Who did he think he was, this stranger, to just start scolding Ash like he had made the stupidest mistake of his life? But Ash wasn't about to let his anger get the best of him.

"Well, just so you know, some pokemon from my past have come back to join or re-join my team.", said Ash in response.

"Well, a little late for that since the Unova League.", said the stranger, "And taking into account the other leagues that you performed in and failed to win in, they are heavily affecting you."

"Huh?", said Ash.

"I don't know how well you did in the Indigo League, but I know that in your previous ranking from the Hoenn to Unova leagues were…severely disappointing.", explained the stranger, "In the Hoenn league, as I witnessed, you should have gotten to at least the Top 4. This would have happened if you had just managed to use some of your older pokemon instead of just your Hoenn team. Then you would have surpassed Tyson. And I didn't expect you to do any better in the Sinnoh League Semi-Finals, considering the fact that you were going up against a trainer who possibly had a team made entirely out of legendaries. The reason for this is the fact you relied on your poor team selecting. You used Heracross, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Pikachu and Gible. Correct, am I not?"

"Yeah. Those pokemon were strong.", said ash.

"But a majority of them were not trained well enough to go up against legendaries like Darkrai and Latios. Since you already knew that Tobias had a Darkrai, you should have seen he would have had pokemon of a possibly equal level. Heracross and Sceptile were strong enough to go against them, but the rest of your team is what you should have reconsidered. Going up against legendaries would have to mean that you will need you most powerful six pokemon. If I were you, I would've gone with Heracross, Sceptile, Charizard, Staraptor, Kingler and Glalie. Those were strong and would've given you a higher advantage if you used them. And I have to say that your performance in the Unova League Quarter Finals was your most embarrassing loss yet. You lost to a trainer who could've been one of the most unintelligent people who used only five pokemon. ", said the stranger.

"What about Pikachu?", asked Ash. He knew Pikachu was one of his most powerful pokemon. "If he defeated Regice, then why didn't you include him in that list you just made."

"I was considering about that, but I didn't. This is because, although he has strong moves, he lacks the size to take in speedy legendaries like Latios and Darkrai. Regice was slow and that benefitted Pikachu. But it was a huge mistake to let him battle against Latios as he was too fast. He would have had a higher chance of winning if you evolved him into Raichu?", said the stranger.

"But Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. He still got something to prove.", said Ash.

"And what might that be? What does he have left to prove?", asked the stranger.

"That he can defeat opponents bigger than him without evolving.", said Ash.

"Well, the most biggest, or heaviest pokemon in existence is Groudon. And seeing as how he is both a legendary pokemon as well as a ground type, and even if you had Pikachu learn every move possible, Pikachu would still be defeated by many factors. As a conclusion, it seems Pikachu has nothing left to prove.", said the stranger.

"Well, maybe Pikachu will defeat Groudon one day if we battle him. _Then_ he'll have nothing left to prove. And I can't force him to evolve. It is his decision, not mine.", said Ash.

"So be it, then.", said the stranger, "Yet, I have noticed that Pikachu is one of the factors that has led you to losing leagues. Because if I remember correctly, in the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues, he was the last pokemon to lose, costing you to lose the entire competition. You rely on him too much and maybe not enough on your other pokemon.", said the stranger.

"It doesn't matter. He still did the best he could and I'm more proud of him, even if he loses or costs me a league. And I won't force him to evolve, just so that he can win.", said Ash.

"I never said that. But some other suggestions are having him learn moves that can overcome any type or…you can just keep using him until you reach the Top Eight, seeing as how he mostly loses there.", said the stranger.

"What you said that he was one of the factors to me losing leagues. What are some other ones?", asked Ash.

"One of them if your attitude. During leagues and even before some gym battles, you have a habit of getting overexcited and overconfident. You also seem to be impatient when it comes to gym battles. One thing is that overconfidence and overexcitement can blind one and lead them towards defeat if not controlled. And the other is that it is rather pathetic and stupid of you to make a big fuss when you don't have your way in these situations, which can make you an embarrassment.. You will have to learn to be patient if you want to be a great Pokemon Master.", said the stranger.

For once, Ash knew that this guy was right about these facts. He mentally noted himself to remind himself of this.

"Another factor is your training time. A future Pokemon Master has to make sure that his pokemon are ready for any contingency. You tend to go rather soft on your training while your rival Paul's is too hard. If you were to be in between those two, then your pokemon would be much stronger then they are now. But at times, even when your gym battles are delayed, you sometimes slack off. I'm not saying that you should not have fun, but you should equally balance your life between training and having fun.", said the stranger.

"As well as that, one of your biggest distractions was probably those three imbeciles who follow you around all the time, Team Rocket. But you saw what happened, so they won't bother you anymore.", said the stranger.

"What did you say to those three? Why were you going to kill them?", asked Ash.

"First off, I told them that if they were to ever get in your way again or try to steal any pokemon, I would kill them. Secondly, I wasn't really going to kill them. At least not James anyway. I let James go after giving him a choice and he made the right one of setting his life right. As for Jessie and Meowth, I'm not too certain about them. If things get really bad, then I'll have no choice.", said the stranger.

Ash was really glad that James made the right choice, but he didn't know what to think of Jessie and Meowth. Jessie was always the more demanding and bossy while Meowth was the most cunning and liked to take all the credit, so he just shrugged them off. But he still couldn't believe that this stranger had the courage to make a death threat.

"And, finally, I think the last factor that has let you down are the ones you call…friends", said the stranger.

"What do my friends have to do with this? What do you have against them?", said Ash, getting ready to defend himself and his past travelling companions for the worst.

"I have nothing against them, but you have to come to realisation that they have been holding you back from your dream in more ways than one.", said the stranger.

"Prove it then.", said Ash.

"Firstly, the one you know as Misty, the only reason I believe that she has been following you is to pay off a bike. She didn't have a good reason to go with you. As well as that, the arguing that ensues between you two is one thing that distracts you.", said the stranger.

"Then there was the former Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock. He said that he wanted to become a good pokemon breeder, but my eyes tell me that he's been more focused on getting a girlfriend then that. On several occasions, he's side-tracked you just to get his own way. But one other thing is that you rely mostly on him on your journey when it is you who should start to take your own responsibility and show that you can be your own person.", continued the stranger.

"Ending with him, we go on to May. She says that she wants to become a Top Co-ordinator, but she has failed lately at the Johto Grand Festival. She had pulled you over many times from your training just so that you can train her when she obviously knew what to do. She has shown that, even with your supervision and help, she has en extremely long way to go if she is to accomplish her dream. So you basically wasted your time with her preparations.", said the stranger.

"Question. How do you know that she lost the Johto Grand Festival and that you are not lying to me?", asked Ash with a curious glare.

"Because I was the one who defeated her at in the finals", said the stranger, making Ash gasp in shock, " I did the same thing with your other friend, Dawn, at the Hoenn Grand Festival. Dawn did the same thing you during your Sinnoh journey, only a lot more than May because of her bubbly personality."

"But I enjoyed helping them. They were my friends and they looked like they need help. There's nothing wrong with helping.", said Ash.

"There is nothing wrong with helping, but you have helped them so much that they started to pull your strings, more and more often. They have started to use you.", said the stranger.

And then there were your two recent friends, Iris and Cilan. Iris never had any true reason to follow you around just like Misty. You have the same problem with Cilan as you rely on him too much during your journeys.", said the stranger.

Ash couldn't believe what this man was saying just now about his friends. He made them sound like liabilities and hitchhikers.

"Alright, fine, I admit that they may have distracted my from my training, but they are still my friends and I care about them. And I try to help them whenever they need it. That's what friends do. And they helped me sometimes in return.", said Ash.

"While it may be true they are your friends, helping them one too many time was a major mistake that you made. You see, a trainer's journey is about themselves and their own dreams. And less about others and their dreams because. It doesn't matter if they win or lose. It is their own problem, not yours. And I see that your dream is extremely different than the dreams of your friends.", said the stranger.

"Then what do you suggest that I do, travel alone?", said Ash.

"Actually, there are perhaps a few options. You can perhaps travel with one friend, travel alone or travel in a group, but stay more focused on your goal than on the goals of others as they are their own problems.", said the stranger.

"Are you saying that I should just give up on my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master? After all I have been through?", questioned Ash.

"No, I'm telling you to improve and raise your skills before it is too late.", the stranger sighed, "Look, I'm not saying this just to annoy you or get you all worked up. I'm saying this just so that you can return to the right path towards becoming a Pokemon Master. Because if you stay on your current path, your chances of achieving this near-impossible dream will keep on dropping. And eventually, if you keep on losing, you will have let everybody you know down."

This gave Ash something to think about. This stranger was _right_ in so many ways. '_I will let everybody down. I've trained so hard for my dream and now this man has just practically told me that I'm not even halfway to achieving it. Now I really feel like I've really let everybody down. Even worse, even if she's not here, I feel like I've let down Serena. Will she think of me as a weak trainer? A worthless friend?'_

A few tears began to form around his eyes and run down his cheeks. He also took out Serena's pink ribbon from his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the stranger.

"What is that?", he asked.

"It's nothing.", said Ash.

"I can tell that it's more than nothing. Much more. And I can tell when you're lying. I'll understand to whatever you have to say and I can keep a secret.", said the stranger.

"Why should I tell you?", said Ash.

"Because I can sense that you are feeling heartbroken and shattered. You can tell me. Even I've felt that way for a long time now.", said the stranger.

Ash took a deep breath before speaking. "This is my most prized possession. This ribbon belonged to my best friend and childhood crush, Serena Yvonne.", said Ash.

"Childhood crush? And here I thought that you were the most densest kid in the entire world, who puts pokemon in front of emotions.", said the stranger.

"No!", said Ash a little loudly, "You can call me stupid. You can call me an embarrassment. You can call me _weak._ But I am most definitely not dense!"

"I see. Then why is it that you act so oblivious to other girls when they like you?", said the stranger.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been _faking _this dense act all this time since perhaps Serena left the Kanto region for another region. My heart belongs to Serena and Serena alone. I don't feel that way to any other girl, not even to the ones I've been travelling with.", said Ash.

"One reason for this is because if I ever did see her again, but I was in a relationship with another girl, she would be heartbroken. I've been acting in a false dense manner just in case I ever ran into Serena on my journeys. And I don't care how much the other girls think of me as dense. I will find Serena and I will tell her how I really feel.", said Ash.

The stranger raised an eyebrow behind his mask. '_So Ash has been faking this whole time just because of a girl he met before the others? Looks like I underestimated him on this subject.'_

"What if you do find her, but she's in a relationship with another boy?", asked the stranger.

This hit Ash like a tonne of bricks. He had never thought about that and that very thought brought him to a sad mode. "I can still be her friend. Thats all that matters. I'll understand if she doesn't feel the same way towards me."

"And you are eager to find this girl? Even if it means to give up your dream?", asked the stranger.

Without even thinking about his dream and more on his childhood crush. "Yes. Yes, I am."

This piqued the stranger. "Tell me more about this girl. I'm…interested."

"Well, I first met her in a forest…"

* * *

_Flashback Seven Years Earlier_

"Now where did Poliwag go?", said a young Ash Ketchum, "I could have sworn you went through here somewhere."

"Poliwag! Poliwag!", called out Ash. But he received no answer. Instead he received a loud scream. The scream of a little girl crying.

"MOMMY!", yelled out the little voice.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble.", said ash as he quickly took off in the direction of the voice.

He clambered through a few bushes before he came to a small clearing…and the source of the little voice. On the ground before him a few meters ahead was a lttle girl. She looked the same age as Ash and she had sapphire blue eyes and honey-blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing a summer pink dress with matching pink shoes. She was sitting on the ground and appeared to be clutching her leg in pain.

When they saw each other, they gazed at each other's eyes for a few moments. Ash only thought of one thing.

'_Wow, she's really pretty. I wonder what her name is?', _Ash thought as he approached her with caution.

"Hello, there. Are you okay?", asked Ash.

"Hi. I skinned my knee when I tripped and it hurts when I try to stand up. Can you please help me?", asked the girl.

"I will. Just let me see what happened to your knee and I'll know what to do.", said Ash.

She took her hands off her knee to reveal that it had been skinned. Some blood was coming out, but very slowly. Some was already dried out and stained her knee. Ash gasped in shock at this.

"I have something that can help, but we'll have to get you back to the campsite to treat it properly.", said Ash as he produced a blue handkerchief from his pocket. He then proceeded to wrap it around the little girls injured knee.

"By the way, my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. What's your name?", asked Ash.

"M-m-my name is Se-Se-Serena Yvonne.", said the girl now known as Serena.

Ash had finished tying the handkerchief in a knot. "There. That should help until we get back to camp. Here let me pull you up."

Serena hesitated for a bit until she got her encouragement from Ash as he said. "Never give up until it's over."

Serena reached out a hand and Ash grabbed it with his own. But it looked like he didn't know his own strength because when she got up, he 'accidentally' pulled her into a hug. Ash blushed at this and, fortunately, Serena didn't notice.

'_She's very warm. And she looks very friendly.', _thought Ash.

The both of them then pulled out from one another and ash led her out of the forest to get her knee treated. Unknown to Ash, Serena was blushing.

_Flashback end_

* * *

"And that's, from my point of view, how I first met Serena.", said Ash.

"Quite an interesting story to say the least. That memory must have been very precious to you if you feel strongly about her.", said the stranger.

"It is. And after that day, we became best friends. Even after the camp, we couldn't stop ourselves from seeing each other. We used to play outside with pokemon, at each other's houses or here at Professor Oak's ranch until suppertime. I shared some great times with her. We even had sleepovers on most of the days of the week.", said Ash.

But his happiness suddenly turned to sadness. "We were best friends for two whole months. Because two months after we met, she had to move away. And that was the most saddest day of my life."

* * *

_Flashback Two Months After Meeting_

It was moving day for Mrs Yvonne and her daughter. But for Serena and Ash, it was the saddest day of their lives.

They were both watching as some mover Machamps were busy loading the rest of the furniture into the moving truck and some Machops were loading luggage into a car. The two children were both holding hands tightly as if they never wanted to let go.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do to stay?", asked Ash.

"Yes. Mommy got a new job in a new region as a professional Ryhorn Racer and she said that we have to go there if she wants to get the job.", said a sad Serena.

"But can't you stay here with me and Mom. You could live with us.", said Ash.

"I tried to tell her Mommy that, but she said no.", said Serena.

Delia walked up beside her son. "Ash, Serena and Grace will be leaving soon. You might as well say your good-byes now."

"I know, Mom, but it's just so difficult to say good-bye to her. I mean, we had only met two months ago and we were having so much fun. I really don't want her to go now.", said Ash.

"Ash, don't worry, sweetie. Maybe you'll see her again when you start your pokemon journey. I mean you two are almost inseparable and I'm sure you'll find each other one day.", said Delia as she hugged her son.

Ash then let go of his mother and then faced Serena. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ash. I just hope we'll meet again soon one day.", sobbed Serena.

"And I'm going to miss you much more, Serena. You're the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to let go of you yet.", said Ash as he took out the blue handkerchief out of his pocket that he used to bandage Serena's knee when she hurt herself in the forest, " I want you to take this with you. So that you can remember me and we will always be best friends forever."

Serena gave a sad smile as Ash handed to her the handkerchief and se took it. She also gave Ash the pink ribbon from her straw hat. "And I want you to keep this, Ash, so that you can remember me as well."

Serena then gave Ash an unexpected surprise by hugging him tightly. She then began to cry through strong tears and speak. "But I still don't want to leave you. We've only been best friends for two months and that is such a short time. I wish I could stay longer."

"Serena, may not see each other for a long time, but I will promise you this. When I start my pokemon journey, I will do whatever I can to find you and I _will_ find you, no matter how long it takes or what it takes.", said Ash through tears of his own.

Then she really did something unexpected. She gave a quick peck on Ash's cheek. He blushed heavily at this as no girl his age ever did this to him before.

"Serena, we have to get going if we are going to get to our flight in time. Get in the car.", said Grace, Serena's mother.

"Okay, Mommy. Just a minute.", said Serena before she turned back to Ash and Delia, "I guess I'll see you another time, Ash and Mrs Ketchum."

"It was great to have you here, Serena. I hope you'll stay safe.", said Delia.

Serena then jumped in the car her mother was in and closed the door behind her. She then stuck her head out the window and gave out one final good-bye as the car drove away.

"Serena! Just remember, that no matter how long it takes, I will find you!", shouted Ash as he gripped the pink ribbon tightly in his hand.

'_And when I do find you, I just hope that I can tell you that…I love you.', _thought Ash to himself as he wiped away some tears from his cheeks.

_Flashback End_

* * *

"And that was the last time I ever saw Serena. She really helped change my life and one of the many reasons for me to do well. When I left on my pokemon journey, I was also set out to find her, no matter what.", said Ash.

The stranger was silent for a few moments before he came to talk again. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes.", said Ash before tears began to run down his cheeks again and he sobbed quietly, "Why did I even agree to tell you this story? You wouldn't understand me. You wouldn't know what it's like to be separated from the one that you love for seven long years."

The stranger reached over and cupped up his chin with his covered hand. He then pulled out a black handkerchief and proceeded to wipe away the tears fro mthe boys face. And then he spoke three words.

"Yes, I do.", said the stranger.

"What?", asked Ash.

"I said I do. I know what it's like to feel what you've been feeling right now. That's basically how it's been for the last four and a half years of my life.", said the stranger.

"It is?", asked Ash.

"Let me tell you my story. Before I became the person who you see before you now, I had a wife. We were married for less than eleven years when I got called to stop an attack by a criminal organisation. She was heartbroken when I told her I had to go. Not only that, but I had to leave my four-year-old daughter as well. It was very painful for me to do it but it had ot be done and I promised her that I woud be back one day. The result from the attack was… catastrophic. Millions of innocent human and pokemon lives as well as the entire region was lost. Everybody believed I died in the attack, but I survived.", said the stranger.

"What do you mean you had a wife? Is she dead? Did she break up with you?", said Ash.

"No and no.", said the stranger.

"But if you are alive, why don't you go to her and show that you are okay? Why are you doing this to her and you're daughter? They probably miss you to pieces by now.", said Ash.

"Because if I reveal myself to her, my actions will put her life and the life of my daughter in ultimate jeopardy. They will be at risk. I already lost millions of lives and an entire region to a group of horrible people. I'm not losing the only family I have left too. But once my mission is over, I will reveal myself to the world and to them. I'm doing this to protect them.", said the stranger.

"Who are your wife and daughter and what is this mission of yours?", asked Ash.

"That is for you to find out for yourself, _Chosen One.", _said the stranger.

Ash gasped when he called him that. Only few people knew of his hidden identity as Lugia's Chosen Hero and the saviour of the world. The one who would keep the world in balance. How did this stranger know of this?

"You know my secret?", asked Ash.

"Yes, at the Shamouti Islands incident, I was there. As a matter of fact, I've been given direct orders to watch over you on your journey ever since that day from time to time.", said the stranger.

"From who?", asked Ash.

"You will have to find that out for yourself as well.", said the stranger.

"But getting back on the subject about my lecture on being a pokemon master, what do you know about me and my friends and what do you know about becoming a Pokemon Master?", asked Ash.

"Firstly, I have already answered your first question because I've watched over you on your journey. So I know plenty about your friends and your self. As for your second question, I know about becoming a Pokemon Master because there actually was a Pokemon Master."", said the stranger.

"There was?", said Ash, shocked at the fact that his dream was actually real and someone had already achieved it.

"Yes, but everybody believes he's dead now. He was in the catastrophe I just told you about and he didn't make it off the region before its demise. He helped to try to save the region, but he didn't make it out alive.", said the stranger.

"When he first began his own journey, he was determined to get that dream. We didn't travel together, but we were friends. And I watched him as he quickly became he person he wanted to be. He was very intelligent and confident, and when it came to a battle of any kind, he never lost a single one.", said the stranger, "He gained that title at the age of twenty-two and later married at the age of twenty-seven."

Ash was surprised by this. So the title of Pokemon Master _did _exist. And someone had achieved it at such a young age. Because he was smart, strong and confident. But it was also sad that he died because of the acts of a murderous criminal organisation. Just thinking this made Ash angry.

The stranger then stood up from the log bench. "I will be taking my leave now. Think about all I have told you. And if that's not enough or you don't want to accept it, then consider this. Don't win for yourself or your pokemon. Win for Serena as if her life depended on that final battle."

He then began to walk away in to the forest until he turned around and faced Ash. "And you asked me before on who I am."

"I did.", said Ash.

"Just call me…Ghost.", said Ghost.

"Well, Ghost, you told me today a lot of things to think about. Just you wait and see. I will show you that I can become a Pokemon Master. I will show to you that I am not weak.", said Ash.

"Then show me. Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you can indeed be a much more powerful trainer. And one day, when you have shown yourself as a worthy adversary, I'll battle you. In the meantime, I'll be watching over you.", said Ghost.

Then he walked into the forest until he was out of sight from Ash, the adults and the pokemon. The adults were confused as were the pokemon.

"Ghost.", said Ash to himself as he also stood up and walked back to the others with head down.

He definitely had a lot to think about and a lot to talk about with his pokemon. Because knew that after all that talking with the stranger who he now knew as Ghost, he had a lot of things to change about himself if he was to ever achieve his dream.

And find Serena.


	4. Working To Improve

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

In case anybody is wondering about what's going to be happening to Clemont and Bonnie, Ash and Serena will be travelling through Kalos with each other most of the time. Just the two of them. Clemont and Bonnie will, on some occasions, meet up with the duo, but once I reach to the chapter where Ash battles Clemont for the Voltage Badge, after the gym battle, it will be just Ash and Serena on their own.

* * *

Chapter 4: Working to Improve

As Ash walked back to the others at the ranch, a million thoughts were zooming around in his head. And all of them were related to what Ghost had told him. Everything Ghost had told him was…true. There was just no other word to describe his lecture. Just true.

He made so much sense when he pointed out one mistake after another that Ash had made in his journey through every region. All the opportunities for catching pokemon he had missed, all the times he could've spent training instead of getting to soft, all the better decisions he could have made so that he could have won in any league and get in a higher place, and what he could have done to make sure he never lost.

But knowing himself, Ash knew he was just too distracted to focus properly on his journey to become a true Pokemon Master. But that one thing that Ghost said had put him back on track.

"_Win for Serena as if her life depended on that final battle."_

'_Yeah, I'll do that. I guess one other thing that has held me back was perhaps something to fight for other than for my dream. I'll do this for Serena, whether or not I find her.', _thought Ash to himself.

But one thing still disturbed Ash. While he spoke with Ghost, a foul stench flooded his nose. It was the unmistakeable smell of one of the most frightening things one could see in large mass.

_Blood._

'_Was it his blood or was it the blood of someone else?', _thought Ash to himself.

When he reached the rest of the gang, Delia was the first to speak to him. After all, she was his mother and she wanted to see if her little boy is alright.

"Ash, honey, are you okay? Did that man do anything bad to you?", asked Delia.

"Yes, Mom, I'm just fine. And he didn't do anything wrong. He just talked to me, that's all.", replied Ash.

"_What did he talk to you about, Ash?", _asked Riolu out of curiosity.

"Just how I should improve my skills, Riolu.", said Ash.

"Well, to me, it didn't look like he was giving you a talk. Looked like he just gave you a harsh lecture.", said Professor Oak wit his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, Ash, that's how it looked like to me as well.", said Alexa, "Tell us about what he told you."

"It's okay. There's nothing really to talk about.", said Ash.

"No, Ash, it's not okay. Even though he just talked, he was still a stranger, and strangers shouldn't really be trusted. Tell me especially what he was talking about and don't leave out a single detail. He maybe fed you some really bad trainer's tips. And I really want to help you.", said Delia in a sincere tone.

Ash thought for a brief moment. She was his mother and she does only want what was best for him as a parent. And whenever she makes up her mind about something, there is no changing her mind about it.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Lets go to the benches.", said Ash.

The humans and the pokemon then made their way to the wooden table and benches. The pokemon say that their trainer was a little bit on the downed side and that got them really worried. It was really rare for this to happen from their point of view.

Once they got there, the people sat down at the benches. Riolu sat with them while Zorua and Pikachu jumped up on the table. The rest of the pokemon just laid or sat on the grass behind them.

Once they all got settled down, Ash began to tell everything about what Ghost had said.

By the time he was finished, the pokemon and the people were shocked at what he had said. How Ghost had pointed out how he was failing at his dream from all the stupid mistakes he ever made. How he had all the opportunities to improve himself as a trainer and he wasted them. All the things that were holding him back and how he just seemed to accept them. How he seemed to know almost everything about Ash, his friends and his journey. And especially all the ways that Ghost suggested to him to improve his skills. To everyone this was a shock.

Delia was really shocked at this, but also angry at how this man can just appear out of nowhere, take her son and then chew him out on his trainer skills. Alexa and Professor Oak and Alexa felt the same way.

The pokemon were more angry than shocked. When he called their trainer weak, he practically called all his pokemon weak. And they took it as a heavy insult, especially Charizard, since he was the most powerful pokemon among Ash's team. Some other pokemon were simply disgusted at what he said. It turned out that one of the Eevees had a very soft side because she was crying along with Torkoal.

"You know what I have to say, Ash? You're good the way you are right now and you don't have to change yourself in any way. And don't listen to that man. He's just doesn't understand you.", said Delia.

"That's not true, Mom. Even though his lecture was really harsh, he was right. Right about everything. And to be honest with you, I don't really understand myself, now that I think about it.", said Ash.

"Ash, don't let those man's harsh words get to you. You don't have to change, just to fit into his description of a true Pokemon Master. You can be a true master in your own way.", said Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, I'm not letting them got to me. I'm _accepting_ them.", said Ash.

"I've had enough of letting myself, my pokemon and all of you down. I've had enough of being an embarrassment to you all and Pallet Town when I lose to every league. I've had enough of being a failure to everyone I know.", said Ash.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, don't you dare say that about yourself!", said Delia loudly.

Everyone turned he way. They had known Delia as a normally gentle and caring woman, but this was a completely new side of her that they had never seen. She gave Ash a glare, but that was just she was deeply concerned for her son and she cared about him.

"You may have not won any leagues yet, but don't EVER say that about yourself, especially in front of me. In fact, you've been the best trainer of this generation in Pallet Town. And here you are, saying that you yourself are a failure.", said Delia while everyone else was just watching.

"Well, you're not. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose because, to me, you'll always be my little winner and I'll always be very proud of you. And don't you forget that.", said Delia.

"Okay, Mom, I won't.", said Ash.

"That's great, honey.", said Delia, "There's also one other thing that I want to talk to you about, but I think it would be better if we were to talk about this in private."

"Oh, that's no problem, Delia. We can give you a little time alone.", said Professor Oak, "Everyone, lets give them some time alone."

The pokemon obliged and soon were out in the ranch with Professor Oak and Alexa.

"Mom, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?", said Ash.

"Well, it's about your talk with Ghost. Although I didn't really hear what you were talking about, but I definitely heard the name Serena being mentioned by you. By any chance, were you talking about your childhood, Serena?", asked Delia with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I was.", said Ash.

"I also heard the word crush? We're you saying what I think you were saying?", asked Delia, with joy lodged within her as she waited for the right answer.

"Yeah. Serena is my childhood crush, Mom. No need to make a big deal about it.", said Ash with a sweatdrop.

"No big deal?! My little boy is growing up and he actually likes a girl. And here I thought you were dense all this time.", said Delia in joy and bliss.

"Actually, I am not dense. I was just acting it so that people would _think_ that I was dense. But in reality, I know all about love and all that.", said Ash.

"So you were just playing dumb all this time? For how long?! And no wonder all the other girls you travelled with get so frustrated with you, except for Iris of course.", asked Delia.

"Ever since Serena left Pallet Town. For about seven years and counting.", said Ash.

"But why would you do that? I thought that you would've picked one of the others.", said Delia in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious. Serena is the and only girl that will like more than a friend. And she's my best friend forever. Believe me, when I say that the others looked nice too, but they all had the same problem.", said Ash.

"What was that?", asked Delia.

"None of them were Serena.", said Ash.

"Oh.", said Delia.

"Well, Misty was way too old for me as well as us arguing a lot, Dawn and May were both too young, and Iris teases me a lot by calling me a little kid. And they don't have that zing and look of beauty that Serena always had. She's my age, we both were the best friends and we had some similarities.", said Ash.

"Oh, Ash. I'm really proud of you that you actually liked a girl all this time. I just hope that you do find her soon.", said Delia with a giggle.

"Why is that? Are you hiding something?", asked Ash suspiciously.

"So that I can meet my future daughter-in-law and hope to live long enough ot see my grandchildren.", said Delia with a laugh.

"MOM!", said Ash in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Ash. But I'm serious though.", said Delia.

Suddenly, Ash had just remembered something that he wanted to ask his mother. "Mom, can I ask you something? Something important?"

"Sure, honey. Ask away.", said Delia.

He took a deep breath before he cleared his throat and spoke. "When Team Rocket confronted us, you told them that if Giovanni wanted me, he'll have to go through you. The way you talked about him, you talked like you hated him.", said Ash.

Delia's face suddenly turned dark.

"Do you, by any chance, _know _him?", asked Ash.

"Honey, this is something we shouldn't be talking about.", said Delia, "It's not for you to know. It's not for anybody to know. If I were to tell you, you would probably hate me."

"Mom, I'm your son. I have a right to know about this. And I won't think any different of you. You're my mother and I will love you always. And I just want to protect you. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you to something unexpected.", said Ash in persistence.

Delia was surprised. Ash had never asked her any personal questions before and the one he just asked now would reveal her biggest secret. But he was right. He was her son and he had a right to know.

"Alright, Ash. I'll tell you. I know Giovanni.", said Delia.

"How?", said Ash.

"Back in my younger years, he was my…boyfriend.", said Delia in shame.

"Boyfriend?", asked Ash in a shocked voice,

"I met him in my late teenage years. Back then, he was the next person to become the Viridian City Gym Leader. He was so charming and handsome and I was so innocent naïve. He treated me so well that I fell for him after a few weeks of seeing him. I even became a Team Rocket member out of pure stupidity.", explained Delia.

"You were a member of Team Rocket!?", said Ash in shock and disbelief.

"Yes. I had a loving side for pokemon and he noticed this. He asked me to join Team Rocket. But the way he said it, it was a group dedicated to make the world a better place for both people and pokemon. And I found out that he was the next person to take over it when his mother, Madam Boss, retired. All those lies about making the world a better place ended up me stealing some pokemon from trainers and other places. I thought then I was doing the right thing, but, boy, was I wrong. I overheard one time in one of the bases that their true intentions were to achieve world domination through the use of a massive pokemon army. I couldn't believe it. I prayed that it wasn't true, but it was the dead truth. I was heartbroken that a person I loved so much would lie to me. I fled to tell the authorities, but Giovanni must have known I'd betrayed him because he sent some grunts and their pokemon after me. I managed to lose them, but I was hurt badly. I though I was going to die. But that was until I was saved.", explained Delia.

"Saved? By who?", asked Ash.

"Have a guess.", said Delia.

Ash thought for a moment he understood, but his face was also saddened when he thought of the person. Some tears were also running down his cheeks. "Was it…Dad?"

Ash's father was the famous Kanto Champion, Red Ketchum. He was a trainer in his childhood days and the best friend and rival of Gary's father, Blue Oak. He was also a member of the Pokemon G-Men and so was Blue. When Ash was at the age of five, Red had left the family in order to work with G-Men to help stop Team Rocket and their evil schemes for world domination. He still kept in contact with Ash and Delia through telephone calls, telling them that he's just fine and hoped to see Ash when he would finish with Team Rocket.

But tragic news hit. In the middle of his journey through the Orange Archipelago, Ash had received a saddening phone call from his mother. She had told him that his father had died along with Blue on a mission with the G-Men to stop Team Rocket. A large number of G-Men died as well and even more Team Rocket Members were killed, including Madam Boss, as the authorities said. But the bodies were never found. Ash and Delia were heartbroken for many days at the loss of the father and husband. Gary had also heard of this and was devastated when he heard that his father had passed away. Professor Oak was also saddened at the loss of his son. Because of this, the hatred for Team Rocket from the four of them grew enormously. Just even thinking about them made them angry.

After this, Lance had no choice but to become the new Kanto Champion to take Red's place. Many people were heartbroken at what had happened. And this was perhaps the worst day for Ash, as he would never get to see Red again _and _he wouldn't see his son win the Orange League.

"Yes, it was him. Back then, Red was a powerful pokemon trainer. He helped me back to Viridian City Hospital where I got treated. He asked me how I got hurt and I told him everything. I told Red how I met Giovanni, what he told me and everything else I could tell. The authorities were going to arrest me, but Red bailed me out and he told them that I had been tricked into joining and everything else. They believed him and I was out of the hospital within the week. I even revealed to them the location of the secret Team Rocket base. And before you knew it, the base was completely ransacked and most of the grunts there were imprisoned, but Madam Boss and her son managed to escape before they could get caught. As for me, any charges I would've faced from the police were cleared and I was a free girl once again. No more having to run.", said Delia.

"So, what happened after that?", asked Ash.

"Well, after I left the hospital, Red was about to leave, but I wanted to stay with him. I told him that I was still scared that Team Rocket might try to find and kill me. He said that I can stay with him and he'll protect me until I feel ready to be our on my own. I showed him that he could trust me by disposing of my uniform forever and burning it. We later fell in love with each other when we were twenty years old and we married two years later. We then moved to Pallet Town together and…had you. I couldn't ask for a better life. And the rest was history. And Team Rocket hasn't bothered me since.", said Delia.

"That's a lot to take in, Mom. To think that you were actually with the leader of Team Rocket for a short time. But I'm really glad that you made the right decision and met Dad.", said Ash.

Delia got up and gave Ash a hug, and he returned it. "Me too, honey. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have met your father. And if he was still here right now, he would have been very proud of your progress as a trainer and future Pokemon Master."

"Okay, Mom.", said Ash.

"Great. I had better get to my pokemon. I've got some important news for them to tell.", said Ash as he sped off to his pokemon.

"Alright. I had better assist Professor Oak in getting dinner ready. Go have fun.", said Delia.

When Ash reached the middle of the ranch, he gave a shout." Hey, everyone! Gather round! I've got an announcement to make!"

As quickly as they did before, Ash pokemon gathered in one large group in front of him.

"Everyone, I gave some though about what we're going to do while we are here.", said Ash.

"We have a lot of work to do, a lot of catching up to do and a lot of time to make up for in training. So no more fooling and messing around. It's time to get serious. Forget staying here one week.", said Ash, "I've extended it to a full…month!"

At hearing this, the pokemon gave out a great cheer. Not only do they get to spend more time with each other, but also to spend more time and catch up with their trainer.

"We are all going to get better together as a team. And together, we are going to prove Ghost wrong that we do have what it takes to win and become the very best.", exclaimed Ash, "Are you all with me?"

All the pokemon gave out their own cheers of agreement.

"_All the way, Ash."_, said Riolu.

"_No doubt about it.", _said Zorua.

Later that night, there was a huge celebration at Professor Oak's lab and ranch.

Ash told everyone that he was going to be staying in Pallet Town for one month to train and improve on his skills. He even asked his mother to teach him how to take care of himself and how to cook while travelling in Kalos. She was overjoyed by this as she can have more time to spend with her son and to teach him some things she wanted to for a while now.

A huge feast was prepared for both the pokemon and the people. Delia and Professor Oak made the food for the pokemon and the people. Ash even added himself in by helping to get the food for all the pokemon, especially his Snorlax, who had a huge appetite. He also helped his mentor and mother cook some of the food for the feast to show that he can be extremely helpful with things other than subjects involving pokemon. He surprisingly did well with his mother's instructions.

At dinner, there was a great feast, The pokemon sat with the humans as they enjoyed being with their trainer. And to get quick refills before Snorlax can eat everything. The adults chatted to each other while Ash talked with his pokemon more. And for once, he was eating slowly, remembering his table manners, which astounded many.

Alexa announced that she was staying two nights in Pallet Town at the Professor's so that she can get some recording done for the news company she works for before returning to Kalos. But she said that she will be waiting for Ash at the Kalos Lumiose City International Airport to pick him upon the day he arrives. And she also hoped, that while she was still around, to get an interview with Ash and his pokemon as a treat for her news company. Ash reluctantly agreed and so did his pokemon.

After the celebration, Ash, Pikachu, Mr Mime and Delia left for home. Riolu joined them so that he could get wake Ash early tomorrow for his first aura training lesson. Zorua also came just because she wanted to.

* * *

Kanto Team Rocket HQ

He had seen everything he wanted.

From the point where the trio first arrived to the ranch, he had started to watch everything unfold. He certainly didn't expect the new additions or re-additions to his team, but they helped to convey the message. The part that really astounded was when they released their own attacks and how they infused with each other to for that gigantic fireball which destroyed the fireball and injured the trio. That was the kind of power that he wanted working for Team Rocket.

"It looks like the boy's pokemon are worth stealing after all. And they are more powerful together than I initially thought. They will certainly be great additions to our army.", said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian, "Isn't that right, my pet?

The classy cat pokemon just purred in response as he lay relaxed on his lap, but Giovanni knew he agreed with him

But he had also seen what happened after the trio got defeated by the brat's pokemon. How the stranger just showed up and threatened the three to kill them if they were to ever interfere with Ash in the future. His words were enough to make James abandon the team and to make the other two to retreat.

"Hm, he said that he will kill them if they cross the boy's path again. That means having someone to follow him will be a very risky idea, not that I ever liked that idea. I must think of something else.", thought Giovanni to himself.

'_How to watch Ash and get info on Kalos while avoiding Ghost.', _thought Giovanni as his intelligent mind formulated a plan.

He thought to himself for a few moments on how he could monitor Ash without having his agents being hunted down and killed by Ghost. He suddenly got an idea. He reached for his private phone and called for Matori.

"Matori, I'd like you to get Field Scout Leonardo for me. Tell him that I want to speak with him.", said Giovanni.

"Yes, sir.", said Matori.

'_I don't know who you are, but you posed a significant threat to those three, which means you can pose an even greater danger to all of Team Rocket. And when you do reveal yourself once again, we will be ready and willing to tear you apart piece by piece.' ,_ thought Giovanni evilly.

'_And Delia, we will meet again one day. And when we do, I will destroy you and your son. Just like I did with Red and Blue.'_

The person who he asked for to call soon arrived in his office. He was a boy in his late fifteenth year with light brown hair.

"Yes. Did you call for me, sir?", asked the boy known as Leonardo.

"Yes, I did. Come and sit down. I have a special assignment for you.", said Giovanni with a smirk.

Elsewhere in the base…

Jessie and Meowth were currently in the medical bays, getting their wounds cleaned and treated. The doctors were applying stinging antibiotics and burn creams to tend to the wounds.

"You two, if you keep on squirming, this procedure will only hurt more. So for your own good, stay still while we apply the medicines.", said one of the medics.

The two winced and flinched in pain as they medicines were rubbed on their limbs and other injured body sections.

"I don't think I've been more humiliated in my entire life. This feels worse then when I lost the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Not that I'm complaining since I've given up completely on co-ordinating.", said Jessie.

"You got that right. Now I'll never hear the end of it from the boss' Persian.", said Meowth.

"And look what that attack did to us. We're broken, fried, bruised, thrashed, battered and trashed. And look what the twerp did to my hair!", said Jessie. It was true as her hair had been burned down in the fire and it was only now reaching down to her chin. Meowth hid back a snicker at his partner's misery.

"I will get my revenge on that twerp if it's the last thing I do. Nobody ruins my hair and gets away with it.", said Jessie with venom in her voice, "Still, do you think we succeeded in our mission?"

"Well, da boss said that we did well, in getting him the information he wanted, so I guess dat means we made him proud.", said Meowth.

After about ten more minutes, the two left the medical bay with bandages wrapped over their wounds. They soon arrived in their old sleeping quarters.

"We will meet again, twerp. And when we do, we will do much more than just steal your pokemon. Team Rocket will do something a lot more…fatal.", said Jessie with an insane smirk on her face.

Meowth nodded to this, showing his equal hatred for Ash.

* * *

In the Kalos Region Vaniville Town

In the Pallet Town of Kalos, a young teenage girl was resting in her bed. It was a long day for her and she just wanted to have the rest of the night to herself.

She was fifteen years old and had a very beautiful and slim figure. Her honey-blonde hair reached down past her elbow height. Her sapphire blue eyes shone a bright beautiful blue. A pink bow was tied in her had and she was in her pink pyjamas underneath her covers.

This was none other than Ash's childhood best friend and crush, Serena Yvonne.

She was trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she was too busy thinking about Ash. He had been her crush since the whole incident in Viridian Forest. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday. And it was the most special day of her life.

It was special because she met her knight in shining armour.

* * *

_Flashback Seven Years Ago Viridian Forest _

"Where am I? Where is everybody? Where did you all go? What is this place?", said frightened eight-year-old Serena Yvonne.

All of a sudden, she was startled when she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes.

"Huh? What was that who is there?", Serena said in fear. She quickly took action and attempted to run away, but she tripped and fell on the ground. She tried to get back up, but she felt a strong pain consume her right knee. She checked it and saw that she had skinned it and some blood was escaping.

She once again heard the rustle in the bushes. She braced herself for the worst, but the only thing that came out of it was a little Poliwag. She looked at Serena before she leapt away into the forest. Serena began to cry. Cry because she was hurt, terrified and lonely.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come to this camp. I have no friends, I'm alone and now I'm hurt.", said Serena as she sobbed through her tears before she shrieked, "Please, someone! Help me! MOMMY!"

Again she heard another rustle in the bushes in front of her. She looked in its direction in time to see a boy with raven black hair emerge. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"_Who is this boy? Has he come to rescue me? Please, I hope he does.', _thought Serena.

"Hello, there. Are you okay?", asked the boy.

"Hi. I skinned my knee when I tripped and it hurts when I try to stand up. Can you please help me?", said Serena shyly.

"I will. Just let me see what happened to your knee and I'll now what to do.", said the boy as he approached her and bent down on one knee to inspect it.

"Serena took her hands off her knee to reveal that it had been skinned. The boy let out a small gasp.

"I have something that can help, but we'll have to get you back to the campsite to treat it properly.", said the boy as he produced a blue handkerchief from his pocket. He then proceeded to wrap it around the little girl's injured leg.

"By the way, my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. What's your name?", said Ash.

"M-m-my name is Se-Se-Serena Yvonne.", said Serena.

Ash finished tying the handkerchief in a knot. "There. That should help until we get back to camp. Here, let me pull you up."

Serena hesitated for a bit until she got the encouragement from Ash. "Never give up until it's over."

Feeling more confident, Serena reached out a hand and ash grabbed it with one of his own. What she didn't expect was that Ash had 'accidentally' pulled her into a hug. Serena blushed a furious red, but when she faced Ash again, she quickly cooled down.

The two of them then walked out of Viridian Forest. Serena was thinking of one thing on her mind.

'_He saved me. Saved me like a knight in shining armour would save a princess in a storybook.', _Serena smiled.

_Flashback End_

* * *

She cradled with her a priceless artefact of their friendship. She stared at the blue handkerchief, remembering the fun times she had with her saviour.

She still remembered that on the day she left for the Kalos region, Ash promised her that he would find her no matter what when he would begin his pokemon journey. She still had faith in that promise and waited patiently for him to arrive and take her away on a journey with him. That was the one thing she wanted more than anything. He had also told her a month after they first met that he they would always travel together.

Ever since she moved to Vaniville Town, she wasn't really the same. She didn't really want to make any new friends since Ash was her only true friend. She wouldn't talk even to the neighbours because she was too scared.

Even worse, her mother, Grace, wanted to her to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a professional Ryhorn Racer. So she started to train her a few months after they moved in. This was the one thing that Serena hated the most. It was hard, painful, stressing and rough. But her mother never seemed to get the message that she hated it.

After about a year, she started to become a little more sociable to the rest of Vaniville Town. She even made a new friend named Shauna. Although she didn't consider her as her best friend, Shauna was still company to her and she was grateful for it.

She had been offered to start her journey and get her starter pokemon when she turned ten, but she refused to go without Ash.

Suddenly feeling sleepy, Serena folded the handkerchief and put it under her pillow.

"Ash, I do hope that you remember the promise that you made to me all those years ago. I really miss you and I don't want to stay here for much longer.", whispered Serena.

"And I hope, that when you do find me, I can tell you how I really feel."

She then fell asleep in a matter of moments. But Serena was going to be pleasantly surprised soon, because she was going to have her wish granted within one month.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Ash was just getting the last of his supplies ready for tomorrow. Pikachu was at the foot of the bed, trying to get to sleep.

It was the night before he would leave for Kalos. And he was mighty proud of all he had accomplishments that he had made in the past month and he felt ready for anything. He and his pokemon had trained a lot and they were all feeling stronger than ever. He had taken Ghost's advice and turned his words into a very important lesson. Ghost's voice and image appeared within his mind.

"_Ash, one of the most important lessons in the art of pokemon battling is knowing how to overcome your opponent's type advantages. In order to achieve this, you must teach your pokemon moves that are effective against your opponent's pokemon. And know this, your pokemon don't want to hold anything back, so let them give off their full power. And remember, that all the power that they possess is at your command."_

That was one of the many lessons he broke down and took into account during training over the last month with his pokemon.

His pokemon.

They have grown significantly more powerful over the past month and some had evolved. The pokemon who were in his team already who evolved included Ivysaur, Wartortle, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Crawdaunt, Floatzel, Gabite, Dewott, Servine, Emboar, Scrafty, Gigalith, Seismitoad and Gengar. The rest of the pokemon who were already fully evolved ended up only getting stronger and tutored other pokemon how to use moves they knew themselves.

The new additions to his team have also changed.

Riolu had evolved into a powerful Lucario. Ash had also been training very hard with him to master his aura manipulating abilities. Everyday, they both woke up early to start training. Their most preferred spot was a little lake in Viridian Forest. So far in their training, Ash had managed to master on something called Aura Sight. It was the power to sense things around him through their aura and being able to tell what will happen to them or how good their aura is. Ash was also just beginning to make small Aura Spheres. Lucario was very proud of his trainer and he told Ash that his progress was growing faster than he anticipated.

Venipede was the other addition in his team who was perhaps the most determined out of all the newcomers. Because he was very easy to train, he evolved all the way into Scolipede. And he turned out to be very affectionate because he would tackle him to the ground whenever he was praised for his hard work, when he was rewarded or just when he was happy.

The little Ralts that had come from Professor Birch was also a determined fighter. She quickly evolved all the way into a Gardevoir. Professor Oak had managed to study all of Ralts' evolutions. He was going to send it back to Birch when he was finished with it, but he replied that since it had taken a liking to ash and that he technically raised it, he could keep it as a reward for helping the two professors. Gardevoir was very happy by this because she had actually developed a small…crush on Ash. The embrace pokemon didn't care if he was a human and that she was a pokemon as long as she got to see her trainer and show him affection. But her actions had developed a rivalry between herself and Meganium. When not training, they were often seen in fights.

The three Eevees were actually all sisters who were raised together in a Pokemon breeding Centre and lived happily with their Flareon mother and Umbreon father…until Damien came along and adopted them. He treated them badly for a while until he released them for not obeying his orders to evolve into his desired pokemon. Ash and the three Eevees actually went back to the breeding centre to tell the owners and the Eeveelution parents about what happened. They were both shocked and outraged at the nerve that Damien had. Umbreon and Flareon didn't trust Ash at first, but their daughters convinced them that ash was a much better person and he treated them with kindness and respect. Umbreon and Flareon trusted Ash from that point forward. Later on in the month two of the Eevees evolved into Glaceon and Leafeon. They did this when Gardevoir teleported them to the Icy Caverns in the Sinnoh region where may evolved her Eevee into Glaceon and to Eterna Forest where there was a Mossy Rock. The third Eevee, however, was still unsure about what she wanted to become, but Ash assured her that she could take all the time she wanted to decide.

Vibrava had evolved into Flygon rather quickly. From what he had been told about Flygon, he was a very shy fellow and very self-doubting about himself. That all changed when Ash talked to him that self-doubt wasn't a very good thing. He helped him get over his issue. Flygon evolved after some encouraged training with many to support him. He soon felt like he was the most powerful of his kind

Lampent wanted to evolve into a Chandelure, but he never found a Dusk Stone in his life. Luckily, Professor Oak had a spare Dusk Stone to spare and he willingly gave it Lampent so that he could evolve into a very powerful Chandelure. It turned out he was extremely powerful as a Lampent and he had all that power stored within him, but he became even stronger when he evolved.

Zorua became a Zoroark. When she lived with her Meema, or mother, she only got minimal battling time, but just enough to protect herself from predators and attackers. But Ash's training brought our her true identity as a very determined pokemon. Her commitment to her training allowed her to evolve.

Snover became an Abomasnow. Snover wasn't lonely after Ash, Dawn and Brock visited him and introduced him to the children in the nearby town. But he started to get a little bored. He wanted some action in his life. He thought long and hard how he would get stronger and the answer was to find a trainer. But not just any trainer. He needed to find Ash. And his instincts had somehow miraculously led him to the ranch. Torterra recognised him when he arrived and welcomed him.

Houndour evolved into Houndoom. It wasn't always the strongest of its pack, so it sought out to become stronger. It left its pack to grow stronger on its own. It trained itself out in the wild, but any opponents that it faced weren't enough for it to improve in any way. So it had to find a trainer. Ash, to be more precise. He searched through many towns until he came to Oak's ranch. Ash's Johto pokemon recognised him. The took him in and he had been doing some training since.

Larvitar evolved into Pupitar. Larvitar had begun to train himself while he was living on Mt Silver with his mother. Tyranitar was still a little worried that her baby was going out where there were hunters waiting to capture him. But Larvitar had proven himself to be powerful when it learned Dark Pulse, Stone Edge and Earthquake. Tyranitar was so proud of her son after that and then allowed him to go in search for Ash. And it happened to make it all the way to Professor Oak's ranch in one piece.

Rotom was as strong as he was with electric and ghost-type moves, but he turned out to be having problems with mastering Hydro Pump, Air Slash, Overheat, Leaf Storm and Blizzard whenever it changed forms. With some help from Noctowl, Charizard, Sceptile, Lapras and Dewott, Rotom was able to get those moves under control.

After about two days into the month long stay, Alexa left for Kalos. She did get her request granted from Ash and she did get a good interview of him. He told her about how he met all of his pokemon, his achievements, his dream and anything else that Alexa asked for. She was very satisfied with the results.

And Professor Oak also told Ash something else. Kalos was the last region in the world that had a league and the only other one that was inhabited. Ash was overjoyed and disappointed at this. Disappointed because there was no other region with a league he could compete in and no new pokemon other than the Kalos natives. He was overjoyed because if this was the only other inhabited region he didn't explore, the Serena was bound to be in Kalos if she wasn't in Kanto, Johto, Heonn, Sinnoh or Unova. It would make it easier for him to find her.

But now the real test has come. He and his pokemon had trained hard for Kalos and they weren't going to let their work go to waste. They were going to win the Kalos League and that was final. Not in the Top Eight. Not in the Top Four. In first place.

There was a knock on Ash's door and his mother came in with what seemed a big heap of things in her arms.

"Mom, what are all of those?", asked Ash.

"These are all the new things you will need on your journey. Firstly, here are your new clothes.", said Delia as she laid down his new clothes on the desk.

There was a new black shirt like the ones he always wore. There was a coat like all the others, but it was less detailed as it was dark blue with white along the linings. A new pair of jeans and a pair of red, black and white shoes. There was also a new red hat with a white brim and half a pokeball symbol on the front of it. There was also a pair of black gloves with red on the wrist section.

"Wow, Mom. All these clothes are really neat and incredible. Thank you so much.", said Ash.

"You're welcome, Ash. Also, Have a new bag for you. I noticed that you had some stress on your back, so I thought you could use a different sort of bag. And I also got you a new waist pack.", said Delia as she showed him the new bag.

The bag was light green and had a white pokeball symbol on it. It was the kind of bag that was rather large and it had a very long strap that you can sling over your shoulder. The waist pack looked identical to the one May carried around on her journeys, except it had the same colourations and patterns as his new bag.

"This is great, Mom. But you didn't really have to get all this. ", said Ash.

Delia laughed. "Of course I did, honey. You said that you were going to start off in Kalos as a new person, so I figured a new look was in order. And I got you some new accessories to go with your new outfit set."

"I got you this new Pokètch model in Viridian City. They were rather cheap. Also this new GPS Town Map. It will help you get around Kalos and any other region if you get lost. And it can give you details about any town or cities and what they are well-known for.", explained Delia.

Ash's Pokètch had a strap and the mechanical parts were dark blue with a light gold on the edges. The Town Map was also dark blue device. He opened it up and it revealed to have two screens on each side. Ash figured this must be a touchscreen device.

"Thanks, Mom, but now you're really spoiling me.", said Ash sheepishly.

"And one more thing. This came in just yesterday in the mail from the Kalos region.", said Delia as she handed Ash another object.

This looked like a flat rectangular prism box. On the top of it, it was concaved. There was a small screen and a keypad on the device. It was again in dark blue.

"That's called a Holo-Caster and it's the latest model. You can use it to communicate with me or Professor Oak using holograms if you aren't at a Pokemon Centre. It also has other settings like seeing the news headlines, advertisements and videos. Just be sure to be careful with it as it was very expensive.", said Delia.

"And I also got you this. ", said Delia as she passed Ash a pair of sunglasses, "I heard that it can get very hot and bright during the Kalos spring and summer, so I thought they might come in handy.

The lenses were darkly shaded in an upside down blunt trapezoid shape and the rim was coloured black.

"Mom, I don't know what to say right now. You got all this for me?", said Ash.

"Oh, honey, no need to thank me. I'm your mother and I just want what is best for you. Since you gave the announcement that you were going to be going on a new journey in a different way, I might as well get you're the proper equipment.", said Delia, "As for how I got all this, I used some money from your father's savings. It's all in the family account."

Ash put the gadgets on his bedside table while he hung up his new clothes on some coat hangers so they wouldn't get all scrunched up by morning. He put his shoes on the floor.

"You had better get to bed then, honey. It's a big day for you tomorrow and your flight leaves at eight in the morning. So I want you to get to bed early and have a good rest so that you can be up for breakfast and the trip to Viridian City Airport early tomorrow.", said Delia as she turned to leave the room.

"Okay, Mom. Goodnight.", said Ash.

"Goodnight, my little Pokemon Master.", said Delia as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Ash turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Pikachu was already asleep.

'_Well, it's going to be a very big day for us tomorrow, Pikachu. New region, new pokemon, new league, new adventures and hopefully…I we can find Serena. Sleep well.',_ though Ash.

But then, some things that Ghost had called him today still rang in his head. '_Weak. Embarrassment. Imbecile. Unprepared. Neglecting. Ignorant. Stupid. Blind.'_

His voice echoed though his head like a gong that just got hit within his skull. Those words described him almost perfectly. He wasn't going to let Ghost just walk away from him after saying those words and get away with it.

'_And, Ghost, I will become the very best. I will win. I will prove you wrong that I am worthy of the title of Pokemon Master', _thought Ash.

It was definitely going to be a new adventure for him in the Kalos region. But it wasn't going to start there.

It was going to start in his dream.

* * *

I've decided to alter Ash's Kalos appearance a little bit. His backpack has been replaced with the kind bag that Hilbert has in Gen 5, but it will still sport the same colours as Ash's Kalos backpack. I also decided to give him sunglasses like Calem's because I think he will look cooler in them.

Now, I'm pretty sure many of you are wondering why I would choose Malva out of all characters to be in this story and to have an important role.

Well, the only things I know about her was that she is a former Team Flare member, she's a member of the Kalos Elite Four and a news reporter. I don't have the Gen 6 games and I don't have any more info on her. So I have decided to give her a new backstory that I made up. And personally, I don't really see her as that much of a bad person. In this story, she will still be a former member of Team Flare, but she would've left for other reasons in her backstory. She will not be a bad person in this story.

Anyway, I hope to get some good reviews from everyone who likes this story so far and I will continue it.

PS: Can someone tell me how to do a line break? (The thin almost invisible lines that I see in stories when time skips or flashbacks are introduced) I don't know how to do them.


	5. A Kalos Welcome

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

* * *

Chapter 4: A Kalos Welcome

Ash looked at his surroundings. But it didn't seem all too familiar to him.

He was currently standing in a dense forest in an unfamiliar place with his old Unova outfit on. Through the trees, he could tell that it was morning since it was summer and the sun would always be up the earliest during the summer. The atmosphere is so peaceful that it seemed like nothing could ever disturb it. There were wild pokemon like Caterpie, Weedle, Butterfree and Beautifly running and flying about everywhere in the trees, some rather larger pokemon like Heracross and Pinsir having battles and other pokemon enjoying themselves relaxing.

Ash watched the pokemon happily. He kept on wandering through the forest until he saw a light through the trees.

'_Must be a way out. If I can get out of here, maybe I'll know were I am.', _thought Ash to himself.

He walked out of the forest to find himself in a large field. It was rather a beautiful sight as there were many grass-type and bug-type pokemon everywhere near flowers or interacting with each other. Some flying-types were soaring through the air in groups or alone. And some water-types were on a nearby stream swimming. Ash smiled as one thing that he absolutely loved about pokemon was seeing how they behave in their natural habitats.

"Wow, this place is very majestic. But where am I and how did I get here?", asked Ash to himself as he rubbed his head.

"_A majestic sight all this is, indeed. As for your question, I am sure that I can answer it, Chosen One._", said a feminine voice behind him.

Ash turned around to see who had spoken to him, but he didn't see anyone there. He was confused until a large shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see a very familiar pokemon that he met twice in his Sinnoh journey.

The pokemon had resembled a dragon. It sported the colours of purplish-pink through streaks on its body. It's stomach section was a grey colour as were the arms on their underside. It had five claws on its hands and four claws on its feet and its forearms looked like they had white gauntlets on them and its shoulders looked like they had circular shoulder pads, each with an orange gem in the middle. Its neck was extended and a single fin was connected to its back. It looked like it had two tusks on its face and its eyes were red and black.

This was the Spatial Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, Palkia. She landed on the ground and it rumbled in her presence. Ash fell on the ground, but he got back p again.

"Mistress Palkia?", said Ash in confusion and respect as he wondered what one of the legendary dragons of Sinnoh would be doing all the way out here. Wherever here was.

A bright light suddenly engulfed Palkia. She quickly began to shrink until she stopped and the light broke away. In her place was a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were a soft pink colour, her skin was lightly tanned and some pink lipstick was present. She had purple let down hair that went down to her back with a single pink rose in it. A pair of pearl earrings hung from her ears She was wearing a kind of robe with long sleeves that went all the way down to cover her feet that maidens would wear and it was also coloured in a clean white and had pink in some places in the form of swirls and streaks. A silver necklace hung from her neck wit ha piece of topaz in the centre of it. She was also wearing a pair of silver gauntlets on her forearms that each had an orb of topaz embedded in them.

"_There is no need for formalities, Chosen One. Just simply call me Palkia. And what do you think of my human form? Do I look alright?", _asked Palkia as she did a twirl to show off her new dress.

"I think you look beautiful, Palkia. You look really fitting for a pokemon of your power.", said Ash in response.

Palkia blushed. "_Why thank you, Chosen One."_

"Palkia, why are you here. Where are we and what it this place?", asked Ash.

"_Why, we are in your journey's next destination. The Kalos region.", _said Palkia as she approached Ash.

"This is the Kalos region? This place is so beautiful. But how did I get here?", asked Ash.

"_Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you. You are not here physically, but you are here in your dream. And since I control space itself, I decided to use my powers to transport your consciousness here.", _said Palkia, "_Do you know why you are here?"_

"No, Palkia. I'm afraid not.", said Ash.

"_Well, I know that you have been travelling through many regions to not only achieve your dream, but to also find the one you love. The one you call Serena Yvonne.", _said Palkia, _"You have been so heartbroken when you never could find her, so I've decided to help you out. I'm here to show you where she resides_."

"She lives here in Kalos?", asked Ash.

"_Indeed she does. In a town that is quite similar to your home. It is called Vaniville Town_.", said Palkia, "_Come. Walk with me."_

They walked down a dirt path until they reached a rather tall hill. When they got to the top, they saw a small town beyond them. There were many tall houses spread throughout the area with gardens and fences surrounding them. Ash and Palkia walked up to a metal arched gate that led straight into the town. On the arch, a name made of metal letters was embedded into it.

_Vaniville Town._

"_We have arrived, Chosen One. Shall we proceed?", _asked Palkia.

"Yes, Palkia. Lets continue.", said Ash as they went through the gate and into town.

There were some children running around, playing with each other and having fun. Some wild pokemon were accompanying them w, Ash. ith their fun and a few adults were supervising them. One little boy ran right past him and didn't even bother to take a single look. Ash was confused at this.

"_Ash, since we are in your mind that has been affected by my powers, nobody can see us or hear us. Besides, this is what I have seen from my point a few days ago of view since I do technically control space.", _said Palkia.

"Oh, yeah, my bad.", said Ash sheepishly.

"_Come this way, Ash. We are nearing our destination. It is not far now_.", said Palkia as she led him deeper into the town.

There wasn't much to the town. There were almost nothing, but houses. It was just like Pallet Town, with the exception of a Pokemon Laboratory like Professor Oak's.

"So, now I know that Serena definitely lives in Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. I need to remind myself that this is the first place that I should visit after I visit Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City.", said Ash to himself.

At last they stopped in front of a house. It was a two-storey home with white brick walls and a red tiled roof. "Palkia, are you sure this is the place? It looks very similar to all the other houses in Vaniville Town."

"_Trust me, Chosen One. I know we are at the right place.",_ said Palkia.

They entered the house's front garden. A small house fit for a pet pokemon was by the side of the brick pathway. A Ryhorn was sleeping in it right now, but that all changed.

"Rhyhorn, time for breakfast.", called out a sweet feminine voice.

Ash turned to see a teenage fifteen-year-old girl walk out of the house through the front door. She was wearing a pair of jeans that went down to her knees, a white tank top and a pair of slippers on her feet. She had let-down honey-blonde hair that went down tho the middle of her back, bright gleaming sapphire eyes and a cute face. She was a little bit shorter than Ash, but she was still having the looks of a teenager.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. It was his childhood crush, Serena Yvonne. He looked at her for a few good moments, unable to draw himself away from her beauty. She's matured into an elegant young woman from a shy little girl in a pink summer dress. Sure, the other female companions had beauty, but Serena was just undeniably gorgeous. Misty was older, but not more pretty. Ash reminded himself with the Hoothoot situation in Johto where he called Misty not pretty. Just thinking of it wanted to make him laugh in hysterics.

"She's more beautiful than I remember. Are you sure this is _the _Serena that I remember, Palkia?", asked Ash.

A voice suddenly called out from the house. The source was at the door in the form of a woman with brown hair. Ash instantly recognised her as Serena's mother, Grace.

"Serena, come in and have your own breakfast. We'll need to go to Aquacorde Town for some new clothes., said Grace.

"Okay, Mom. Coming.", called back Serena. She then went back into her house and closed the door behind her.

"_Does that answer your question, Chosen One. And she is more beautiful because when she grew, so did her beauty.", _said Palkia.

"Wow, Palkia. You did all this just to help me find Serena? I don't know how to thank you.", said Ash.

"_There is no need for you to thank me, Ash. This is the least I can do for you after you helped me during that time in Alamos Town.", _said Palkia, "_And that I can tell you have a crush on her."_

Ash blushed. Palkia gave off a giggle. "_Don't worry. You'll be with her again in no time when you reach Kalos."_

Ash looked at the house again to remember which one it was in which town.

"_Now I believe it is for to awaken. Today has arrived and I don't want you to be late on your new journey.", _said Palkia as she gave off a bright white light that enveloped.

* * *

Ash suddenly jolted up from his bed from his dream. He was back at home in his room. In Pallet Town. With Pikachu just starting to get up

He looked at his clock and it read five o'clock in the morning. He quickly got up from bed. Pikachu stretched out a bit to exercise himself.

"Pika?", said Pikachu.

"Good morning to you too, Pikachu. It's going to be a very busy day today. We're going to the Kalos region.", said Ash in excitement.

"Pika Pi!", squealed Pikachu.

Ash then walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. The sun was just starting to rise upon the horizon of the Kanto Region. He opened double windows and was immediately greeted by a very cool breeze. It blew through his hair and into his room as it signified the beginning of a new day.

Ash said to himself, "Serena, I have finally found you. And I'm coming for you."

It took him a few minutes to suit up in his new traveling clothes, but he did look rather awesome when he looked himself in the mirror. He packed his accessories into his waist pack and slung the shoulder bag over his left shoulder.

"Wow, I have to admit. I think this is my best travelling suit yet. And everything seems to match really well.", said Ash.

He then ran downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder to find his mother in the kitchen with Mr Mime, preparing breakfast. Ash was surprised that his mother was even up this early and that he would be the first one up, but it looks like his mother beat him to waking up early.

"Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Mr Mime.", said Ash cheerfully.

"Pika Pi.", said Pikachu in greeting.

"Good morning, Ash and Pikachu. How did you sleep? Are you ready for your big day today?", asked Delia.

"You bet, Mom.", said Ash.

"Well, then you had better eat your breakfast. We're leaving for Professor Oak's in half an hour. He says he's got a surprise for you that can help you out on your journey.", said Delia.

It was a rather quick breakfast for the family, even though Ash ate slowly. They had his mother's famous Oran Berry pancakes with syrup. Pikachu had his with his favourite condiment, ketchup. After they all pitched in to help clean up, they were ready to set off for Professor Oak's ranch. He agreed to take them to Viridian City Interregional Airport with his car.

Checking once again that he had everything packed in his bags and putting on his shoes, Ash, Delia and Pikachu exited the house and walked to the ranch after Ash bid his house farewell, since he was going to miss it. Mr Mime stayed behind, btu Ash bid him a good-bye as well.

When they finally reached the ranch, they were greeted by Professor Oak at the door.

"Ah, Delia, Ash. Glad you could make it.", said Professor Oak.

"Good to see you, too, Professor.", said Ash, "I'm all ready for my journey in Kalos."

"That's great to hear, my boy, but I still have one more surprise for you. Come into my lab for a few minutes and then out into the ranch. I'll explain to you as we go.", said Professor Oak.

Delia stayed outside near the car while Professor Oak, Ash and Pikachu went into the lab for Ash's surprise.

"So, Ash, I'll bet you are wondering what your surprise is?", asked Professor Oak.

"I am. Can you tell me what it is?", asked Ash in excitement.

"Well, I though about what Ghost said to you yesterday. The part where he said that you haven't been switching out your pokemon very often so that you can train them regularly.", explained the professor, "Well, I've done something that can help you out with that."

"I've noted down your notable achievements throughout your journey and I've monitored how well you treat your pokemon with kindness and respect. I've come to a decision that your responsibilities as a trainer should be rewarded.", continued the professor.

"How?", said Ash.

"By increasing your pokemon carry limit. There are four classes that consist of bronze, silver, gold and platinum class. Every class specifies a trainer on how many pokemon in total they can carry. A bronze class trainer can carry up to six, a silver class trainer can carry up to nine, a gold class trainer can carry up to thirteen and a platinum class trainer can carry up to an unlimited amount of pokemon. I've modified your trainer's license and pokedex so that you can be up to a gold class trainer and can carry up to thirteen pokemon instead of the average six.", said Professor Oak.

"Really? Thanks, Professor Oak.", said Ash.

"And if I may offer a suggestion, you can use six slots to bring some of your older pokemon that you've caught on your other journeys, six for new captures and the last one for your Pikachu.", said Professor Oak.

"That's a great idea, Professor.", said Ash, "Are the rest of the pokemon awake?"

"Yes, they are. They've been waiting for you all morning. I suggest you go see them and pick which six you want to take with you to Kalos. And do hurry up.", said Professor Oak as Ash and Pikachu zoomed out to the ranch, "And do hurry up. We have to leave soon."

When they arrived to the ranch, the pokemon were already waiting for them. They were all lined up, eager to see their trainer.

"_Hello, Ash. Did you rest well last night?", _asked Lucario.

"I have, Lucario. Did you and the other pokemon have a good night's rest as well?", replied Ash. All his pokemon gave their happy shouts in response.

"That's great to hear. I have some news for you all. For this journey, I'll be taking six of you with me. Don't feel disappointed if I didn't pick you now, because I'll be switching out as often as possible on my journey so that all of you can have a fair turn at seeing Kalos.", said Ash, "I know that we have been training together for about a month, but I assure you all will have a chance to travel with me."

The pokemon gave out some loud cheers for their trainer and friend.

"Now, I'll be taking with me Gardevoir, Charizard, Glaceon, Lucario, Sceptile and Pidgeot along with Pikachu for now, but I'll be seeing the rest of you soon on my journeys."

Lucario, Charizard, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Glaceon and Gardevoir stepped forward to go with their trainer. Gardevoir quickly tackled Ash to the ground in a hug, showing her appreciation and affections for her trainer for picking her first to join him on his new trip.

"Hahaha, I love you two, Gardevoir, but I think you're overdoing it with the affections again.", said Ash as he struggled under Gardevoir's pressure.

Some of the pokemon gave out their laughs, except for one. Meganium's face was red in anger and jealousy as she watched her most hated love rival getting attention from her trainer crush.

Ash returned his chosen pokemon into their pokeballs. "Alright, everyone. I'll be seeing you all in the Kalos region. Good-bye.", waved ash as he ran back to the lab. The pokemon all waved good-bye to him as well, wishing him luck on his journey.

When Ash got to the front of the lab, his mother and Professor Oak were already in the car. "Ash, we had better get going if you want to catch that flight to Kalos.", said Professor Oak.

They then set off for Viridian City.

* * *

_Two Hours Later in Viridian City Interregional Airport 7:45_

"Well, Ash, you had better get aboard your plane. It will be taking off in fifteen minutes.", said Delia as they arrived at the specified gate that led to the plane that was bound for the Kalos region.

They were at the Viridian City Interregional Airport. After purchasing Ash's flight ticket and having his bigger bag sent ahead to the plane, the gang had made their way to Ash's plane gate. Ash was allowed to take his pokemon on the airplane as long as they were kept in their pokeballs at all times, but they were okay with Pikachu being out since he was very small and a suitable size for the flight.

"Okay, Mom. I promise to call you from Professor Sycamore's lab as soon as possible.", said Ash.

Delia embraced her son in a gentle hug. "I know you will, sweetie. Have fun on your journey and don't forget to call me when you feel like it. Just be sure to change your you-know-whats everyday and take a shower when possible."

"MOM! You're embarrassing me. And I know that.", said Ash as he flushed a red colour on his cheeks.

"And I hope to get sent some new and wonderful pokemon to study from you.", said Professor Oak.

"Good-bye!", said Ash as he got in line to board the plane.

"Pika Pika Pi!", squeaked Pikachu.

Professor Oak and Delia both waved good-bye and said their farewells.

Ash then got in line to give in his ticket to the desk lady. He gave in his ticket to the woman, she scanned it and she let him pass through the tunnel that led to the airplane's entrance. After finding his seat and making himself comfortable with Pikachu, the airplane took off for Kalos and their next adventure.

But they all failed to notice one thing. That a certain teenage light-brown haired male Team Rocket Field Scout in the disguise of a normal trainer had also boarded the plane bound for Kalos. And he was sitting right next to Ash, observing him.

'_So this is the one everybody in Team Rocket's been talking about who's been causing them so much trouble for these past few years? And I'm observing him up close. A boy who is no older than me with a Pikachu?', _thought Leonardo to himself, '_Then this journey should be rather… interesting.'_

* * *

_Vaniville Town, Kalos_

"Fletchling, would you please go wake up Serena for me? It's time for her breakfast and I don't want her to be late again for her Rhyhorn racing practice.", sighed Grace as she took the last two pancakes from the hot frying pan and slid them on an empty plate, "I'm seriously getting too old to do this whole waking-up-my-daughter thing."

A little bird-like pokemon with a grey body and orange feathered head chirped and obliged her master's orders and flew upstairs through the house and into Serena's bedroom. The curtains were closed and the room was dark. Serena was sleeping in her bed, hugging the air and kissing it in her sleep. She was currently having one of those fantasy dreams where she and Ash are a couple and were making out.

"Mmmm. Ash, you are such a good kisser.", said mumbled Serena.

Fletchling silently perched on her head without her knowing. He beak then glowed white, she lifted he head up a little and then she brought it down swiftly through the air. His hard Peck was enough to awaken Serena from her slumber.

"FLETCHLING! How many times have I told you to stop it with all this pecking? You know I hate that.", shouted Serena in anger as she quickly sat up from her bed in annoyance.

"Serena, come down and have your breakfast!", shouted Grace from upstairs, "After that, you have your Rhyhorn racing training to do."

"Ughh, how I really hate Rhyhorn racing. Why can't Mom just get the message through her head that I don't like it?", Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, young lady?!", shouted Grace.

"Nothing, Mom.", replied Serena.

She proceeded to get dressed out of her pyjamas and into her pink Rhyhorn racing jumpsuit. She then went down stairs after she washed herself up. She sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast with her mother.

"Serena, I just don't understand why you have been waking up late all the time when it is time for your morning training.", said Grace.

Serena swallowed her pancake before she replied. "I just have been having some great dreams."

"About you and Ash?", said Grace.

Serena blushed heavily. "Mom, that's totally personal!"

"Well, I already know the answer.", said Grace as she got up from the table, "Meet me in the backyard when you have finished breakfast.

Serena went back to finishing her breakfast more slowly, wanting to make the morning to pass a lot more quickly.

* * *

_Four Hours Later Kalos Region_

"_Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking. We shall be shortly landing in the Lumiose City Interregional Airport within ten minutes. Please ensure that you are returned to your seats, seatbelts fastened and any small pokemon are with you.", _said the captain's voice over the airplane's speakers.

"Well, Pikachu, we're almost there. Soon, we'll be in the Kalos region.", said Ash as he fastened his seatbelt and Pikachu sat on his lap.

"Pika!", replied Pikachu.

It was a long four hours for Ash and Pikachu on their flight, but they were still excited as ever to get to the Kalos region. They were given a mid-morning meal during their flight, but they couldn't wait to get some proper food at a restaurant of a café in Lumiose City. It was rather boring, sitting in a plane and waiting to get to another exciting destination.

Ash quickly looked around for anybody suspicious. He had a slight feeling that Team Rocket haven't got Ghost's message about leaving him alone and he thought they were also on the plane, endlessly pursuing him to steal his pokemon. He saw no-one in a black coat and hat and he took that as a sign of relief that they were not going to bother him during this journey with Serena. If she would be willing to go with him, that is. And he hoped that they wouldn't bother him, again.

The plane started to gently and slowly lose altitude, signalling its descent into the Kalos region. They passed down through the misty clouds. Ash looked through the window and saw a magnificent view of the new region.

The region was covered in many different beautiful environments. Lush green forests, dense jungles, dry yellow deserts, a canyon or two, icy mountains and other features that would define a region as beautiful and unique.

"Wow, would you look at that?", said Ash.

"Pi Pika.", said Pikachu.

"I can't wait to see what pokemon Kalos has to offer.", said Ash.

About ten minutes later, the airplane landed in the airport.

"_Attention, passengers. We have now arrived at Lumiose City Interregional Airport. The docking sequence with our designated terminal shall be done shortly. Please ensure that you have all you belongings with you, all your pokemon are by your side, and you have left nothing aboard this aircraft. Then proceed to the exits when the flight attendants have signalled. Thank you for choosing Kalos Interregional Airways as your flight choice and have a nice day.", _said the captain.

The plane soon finished docking. Ash got up from his seat and walked down to the front of the aisle for the plane towards the front exits. One of the stewardesses greeted him on the way out of the door and he greeted her back. They then proceeded to walk through the corridor that led into the airport's arrivals section.

The airport was rather huge, despite it being in a city. Ash picked up his bag at the luggage pick-ups, where it was very crowded with people who were on the flight with him. Once he passed through a door that led to a waiting room where new arrivals came, he opened his bag to see if his belongings were still there. They all were.

"Ash! Over here! Ash!", called out a voice from within the crowd of waiting people.

Ash turned to see his journalist friend, Alexa, come towards him with Helioptile on her waist pack. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and joined Helioptile

"Alexa, it's been quite a while.", said Ash.

"It has, Ash. What have you been doing for the past month?", asked Alexa.

"Not much. Just a lot of training that has been done with me and my pokemon. Also, learning how to cook with me and my mother.", said Ash, "What about you?"

"Well, it certainly sounds like you have been busy, Ash, "And as for me, I haven't been doing much. Mostly just days off and some occasional sooting of footages and interviews."

"Great. Your job sounds really important.", said Ash.

"Yeah. Anyways, since I'm here now, how about we ride Gogoat to Professor Sycamore's laboratory. From there, I'll have to leave and go back to my office.", said Alexa.

"Sure, Alexa. That would be great. But would it be alright if we could go for some lunch first? I'm starved.", said Ash.

"Alright then. I was going to go on my lunch break anyway.", said Alexa.

Once they had exited the airport, Alexa called out her Gogoat and they both headed out to find the nearest café for lunch.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

"Okay, Serena, I think that's enough training for today.", said Grace as she watched Serena get off the ground for the twenty-second time today from Rhyhorn racing training, "Go inside and have a shower. Lunch will be ready soon. Also, I invited Shauna for lunch with us. I thought it would be great for you to spend an afternoon with your friend."

"Okay, Mom.", said Serena.

She took off her shoes before she went upstairs to her bedroom. She searched for some domestic clothes to wear for the rest of the day and she came up with some black short shorts and a green shirt.

"Aaaahhhh, nothing like a good mid-day shower to let go of my daily training stress. ", Serena moaned as she felt the warm water his her, relieving her of her stress and pains. She applied some liquid soap on her shower sponge and cleaned herself of any dirt.

After she finished her shower, dried herself off and got changed into her new clothes, she went downstairs into the kitchen to find her friend, Shauna, already eating a sandwich.

Shauna was a girl who was the same age as Serena at fifteen. She had brown hair that was let down in curls and she had lightly tanned skin and green eyes. Over the years of them being friends, Shauna was the more outgoing and fun out of the two. She had a dream to become the next Kalos Queen.

"Hey there, Serena.", said Shauna cheerfully as she looked up from eating her sandwich with a full mouth.

"Hello to you too, Shauna.", said Serena as she sat dwon and began to eat a salad sandwich.

"How was your day today? Painful as usual?", asked Shauna cheekily.

"Stop teasing me, Shauna.", said Serena as she giggled, "I basically had my mind on something else during the whole time."

"Oh. Thinking about your little boyfriend again, were you?", asked Shauna teasingly.

"Ash isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend.", said Serena defensively.

"Yeah, right. Your mind and mouth say otherwise. Most of the time we talk, you seem to have your mind set on him and think about him while the world goes around you like there's no tomorrow.", said Shauna, "Admit it. You like him."

"No, I admit nothing. Sure, he's cute, but I won't admit anything to anybody.", said Serena.

"Well then, I guess that when he does come around, I'll just have to tell him that I can be his girlfriend instead of you, since you don't want to admit anything. I've seen some pictures of him from your childhood and, I'll admit, he looks really handsome. But since that was about seven years ago, I'll bet he'll look much more handsome now.", said Shauna.

"NO! Don't you dare, Shauna! Ash is completely mine when we finally do meet again. And don't you forget it.", said Serena in an angry voice.

"So you admit that you _do_ like him!", said Shauna loudly in a laugh, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

But Serena had had enough of this teasing so she got up from her seat, grabbed Shauna by her shirt and began to drag her to the front door. "Shauna, I believe it is your time to leave."

"C'mon, Serena. I was just joking. No need to get all violent.", protested Shauna, but to no avail.

Serena opened her front door and pushed Shauna out. She then closed the door behind her without giving a second glance. Shauna just shrugged it off and walked back home with a few sandwiches she snatched from the table in her arms and began to eat them.

Inside the house, Serena sat down again and finished her lunch. Grace walked into the dining room, surprised to see that Shauna had already gone.

"Serena, where's Shauna gone to?", asked Grace in confusion.

"She had to leave rather early. Family matters.", lied Serena.

Grace went back into the kitchen to do her ironing.

'_Oh, Ash. I sure hope you do find me soon. Shauna's constant teasing and Mom's Rhyhorn racing are starting to really drive be bananas.', _thought Serena as she picked up another sandwich and began to eat it too.

* * *

_Lumiose City _

Ash and Alexa were currently having a good lunch inside outside one of the cafés in Lumiose City. It was called Lysandre Café. Ash was eating spaghetti with red sauce, Alexa was eating a caesar salad, and Pikachu and Helioptile were eating pokemon food that ash had brought along with them.

"Man, this Kalos style spaghetti is really something. I've had pasta in other region, but it is the best here in Kalos already.", said Ash.

"I'm glad you like it, Ash. Kalos has been famous for a lot of things. Food, art, films and fashion are just some of the many things.", said Alexa, "And I can tell from you look that you think this is going to be the best region you've visited yet."

"It is.", said Ash, "Say, Alexa, do you know where the first gym is?"

"Well, there is one gym here in Lumiose City, but I'd recommend going to the Santalune City Gym first. My sister, Viola, is the gym leader there and she specialises in bug types.", said Alexa.

"Okay, but what's wrong with the Lumiose City gym?", asked Ash.

"It has a reputation for being one of the strongest gyms in Kalos and it has a specific rule. Challengers who challenge it must have at least four gym badges already earned so they can challenge the gym leader here. If you don't, he'll forcefully kick you out. I've even heard from a few challengers who ignored that rule that they got shocked with electricity and then got thrown out. Sounds really harsh, don't you think?", asked Alexa.

"I'll say. I ought to give them a piece of my mind. But only when I get four badges first, since you said that I might get shocked.", said Ash.

They were both unaware that a man from within the café was watching them. A man in a black and orange business suit with flaming orange red hair and beard.

Lysandre.

'_So, Ash has finally arrived in Kalos. It's about time as well.", _thought Lysandre.

He then saw Alexa and Ash paying the bill for their food and getting up from their chairs.

"Well, Ash, I had better get going. Lunch break is over for me and I had better get back to my office.", said Alexa, "And since you are heading to Professor Sycamore's laboratory, do you know where it is?"

"Actually, no. I don't. Can you tell me where it is?", asked Ash.

"Sure. If just keep on walking south this side walk, you'll eventually come to a large mansion with red brick walls and a brown tiled roof. That'll be the Professor's lab.", said Alexa as she pointed out the given direction.

"Alright, Alexa. I'll see you another time.", said Ash as he and Pikachu set off.

"Good luck, Ash.", said Alexa as she went back to her office.

'_So he's heading to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, hm?', _thought Lysandre, '_It would be great to see him in action here in Kalos for the first time, just so he can prove that he is really what I'm looking for in our…operation. I had better get a plan together.'_

And with that, Lysandre proceeded to enter a back door in the café. The one that led him to his secret location of Lysandre Labs.

* * *

_With Ash and Pikachu_

"Wow, that must be the Prism Tower, where the Lumiose City must be in.", said Ash as he looked at overlooking tower. But as he was glancing at it, the sun got his eyes. And it was rather bright too.

"Ugh, Mom was right. This sun is bright here in Kalos. Better put on the sunglasses she gave me.", said Ash as he fished out the sunglasses from his bag and put them on, "Ah, much better."

They continued walking and taking in the sights as they went along. There shops, cafés, bakeries and restaurants everywhere. They all looked fancy and high-class because of their modern designs. They even saw some pokemon as they passed by. Some he recognised form the previous regions he went to, but there were a select few that were Kalos natives and he couldn't identify them. At least not yet until he got an official Kalos Pokédex from the professor. He did see the occasional Gogoat and Helioptile though.

And at last they have reached their destination. The place fit Alexa's description as a large mansion with red brick walls and a brown tiled roof. The windows were arched and it had a set of oak double doors. They walked down the paved stone path until they reached the front door. Ash knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to open it.

A moment later, a young girl answered it. She had short magenta coloured hair and orange eyes. She also had a white lab coat on and a clipboard in your arms.

"Hello, there, young man. My name is Cosette. Are you here to get a starter pokemon?", asked Cosette.

"No, ma'am. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I was told to come here to see Professor Sycamore on behalf of Professor Samuel Oak. Is this his lab?", asked Ash.

"Ah ,so you are that special visitor Augustine has been expecting? And yes, this is his Pokemon Laboratory.", said Cosette as she opened the door a little bit more, allowing Ash to come in, "The professor has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Cosette led Ash and Pikachu through the interior hallway of the mansion. The mansion itself was rather big. It was a two-storey house with many doors that led to perhaps a lot of rooms.

They passed a room that looked a lot like a small lab. Another older woman with long blue hair and green eyes was busy doing a test on a Zigzagoon. For what, As hand Pikachu didn't know.

They arrived in a large section of the laboratory. The place were they were now in seemed was actually a large enclosed dome room where it appeared like a small forest. There were some trees growing in the far end of the room, the grass was a lush green colour, a small pond was near the trees and some bushes of colourful flowers grew to bloom. There were even some pokemon playing with each other. Ash could already see some Caterpie, Weedle, Starly, Psyduck and Combee.

Among them, a man was feeding them. He had long black hair, some black fuzz on his chin and blue eyes. He was too wearing a white lab coat along with black jeans and a navy shirt. He didn't notice them coming towards them since he was too busy interacting with the pokemon.

"Professor Sycamore! The special guest from Pallet Town has arrived!", called out Cosette.

The professor turned her way and walked up to her and Ash. "So this is the young man Samuel has been telling me about, eh?"

"Yep, that's me, Professor. My name is Ash. And this is my partner, Pikachu.", said Ash as he shook hands with the man.

"Pika Pikachu!", said Pikachu excitedly.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. Samuel Oak has told me so much about you two.", said Professor Sycamore, "It's finally a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Thank's, Professor.",said Ash, "Professor Oak recommended me to-"

But Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt the ground beneath him shake. A large shadow then covered him from behind and Ash turned around to see a Garchomp staring right back at him. Ash was freaked out for a second before Sycamore spoke.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ash. Garchomp here may be very menacing-looking, but she's actually very gentle and kind to everyone. Go on, pet her on the head. She really likes it.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash reached up and petted Garchomp's head softly. She enjoyed the feeling of being loved and treated well. Ash then decided to rub her head softly. She liked that to.

"Peaking of pokemon, I've brought some pokemon of my own here to the Kalos region. Would you like to see them, Professor?", asked Ash, "And would it be okay if they can spend some time outside?"

"That would be wonderful, Ash, yes.", said Professor Sycamore "And, yes, they can

With that, Ash reached into his bag and took out the six occupied pokeballs out while he left the other six he received from Professor Oak inside. "Alright, everyone. We're here in the Kalos region. Come on out!"

The six occupied pokeballs snapped open and expelled white glowing lights from each. They soon materialised in a Pidgeot, Charizard, Lucario, Sceptile, Gardevoir and Glaceon. They all gave out their respective shouts upon arrival, but Charizard gave out a loud roar and Gardevoir hugged Ash in affection.

"My, all these pokemon look like they have been raised well, treated excellently and trained greatly. Samuel told me you have some great pokemon, but I never expected to see such magnificent examples of their species.", said Professor Sycamore, "You must be a very good and responsible trainer to have such loving pokemon."

"Thanks, Professor.", said Ash, "Everyone, have some fun and relax. Get to know everyone here."

The pokemon all then went around to do their business. Charizard lay down on the grass ot rest, Sceptile went to the nearby small forest, Pidgeot decided to do some flying around to spread her wings, Gardevoir walked over to a group of pokemon and Glaceon went to get a drink of water from the lake. Lucario, however, wanted to stay with Ash.

"_Ash, would it be alright if I stayed with you for a little while?", _asked Lucario. His heard telepathy surprised the professor.

"Whoa, a Lucario who can use telepathy? That sure is one special pokemon you've got there, Ash."

"Thanks, Professor Sycamore. And sure you can, Lucario.", said Ash.

"Now, Ash. I suppose that you want to get a Kalos regional pokedex if you are to start your journey here, correct?", asked Augustine.

"That's right.", said Ash.

The two males went back into one of the main labs that had many documents, papers, files and machinery strewn everywhere in a very messy fashion.

"Excuse the mess, Ash, but I'm a really busy man with my experiments and giving new trainers their starter pokemon.", said Professor Sycamore in embarrassment as he handed Ash a device, "This is the Kalos regional pokedex. It has data of pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. You'll find it very useful here."

The device was very flat and looked very high-tech. On one side, it was red and on the other it was black. There was glass in the middle of it.

"I have an idea. Why don't you test it out on the starter pokemon of Kalos? I'm sure that as a trainer, you are very eager to see new pokemon.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Yes, please, Professor.", said Ash.

"Fennekin, Froakie, Chespin! Come in here, would you, please?' called out Professor Sycamore.

At that moment, three little pokemon came into the room. The first one resembled a yellow fox. It had yellow fur on most of its body, but there was white fur at its jaw area and some red at the on of its teardrop shaped-tail. There was also red fur coming out of its ears and it had a cute little black nose.

"This is Fennekin, the fire type starter. Say hello, Fennekin.", said the professor.

"Fen Fennekin.", said Fennekin.

"It's great to meet you, Fennekin.", said Ash as he petted her on the head, which she enjoyed. Ash scanned her with his pokedex and it spoke in a feminine voice.

"_Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This pokemon loves to snack on twigs."_

The next pokemon resembled a bipedal porcupine. It had a brown face and underbelly, dark brown arms, a green tail with a red tip and clawed feet. The rest of its body was green and there were several green spikes on its head in an upright position. It had a single buck tooth and a red nose.

"This is Chespin, the grass type starter.", said the professor.

"Che Pin Pin.", greeted Chespin.

"Hello to you too, Chespin.", said Ash as he pointed the pokedex at him.

"_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details._

The last pokemon was a frog-like creature. It had yellow eyes and it was mostly blue in colour. It had white on its hands and a bit on its nose, but there was also a shite sticky bubble-like substance in its back and neck. There was also a streak of dark blue going between its two eyes.

"This is Froakie, Ash. He's the water type starter.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Hey there, Froakie.", greeted Ash.

"_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absent-minded but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times."_

But unlike the other two starters, Froakie simply turned around and didn't respond.

"Huh?", said a confused Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash.", said Professor Sycamore, "Froakie's been like that ever since he got back, so he doesn't mean anything bad to you."

"What do you mean about that?", said Ash.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Froakie here has just returned to the lab just yesterday. You see, he's been owned by four other trainers before, but they either bring him back here or he just comes back here on his own. They say that he doesn't listen to them or to what they say.", explained the professor, "I think he just doesn't see his former trainers as worthy."

"Oh, that's a shame.", said Ash, "I'm sure you'll find a good enough trainer one day, Froakie. You just have to wait and see."

This time, Froakie gave a quick glance at Ash before he turned away again.

"Now, Ash do you want to see something that I have been working on for a while now?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Sure, Professor. What is it.", asked Ash as he was led by the professor into another lab where the other woman from earlier was now working with Garchomp.

"What it I were to tell you that some certain pokemon who have already evolved into their final stages can evolve once more into a more powerful stage for a limited time and then back again to its previous form?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Really? That sounds amazing!", said Ash.

"It is. It is called Mega Evolution.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Mega Evolution, huh? Can you tell me how it works?", asked Ash.

"Well, apart from what I have just told you, this type of evolution can work if a trainer and their pokemon have a bond of trust and friendship that is almost unbreakable. And two stones are required for this type of event. A stone called a Keystone for a trainer to wear in an accessory that can help trigger the evolution and a special stone called a Mega Stone for a pokemon to wear. Without them, the evolution process can't be completed.", explained the professor.

"And you think that Garchomp is one of those pokemon who can Mega Evolve?", asked Ash.

"I believe so, Ash.", said Professor Sycamore.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ash and Professor Sycamore talked about Mega Evolution. This gave Ash another goal of mastering Mega Evolution. He was even told by the Professor that Pidgeot, Charizard, Lucario and Sceptile could also Mega Evolve, because research showed that their respective Mega Stones do exist. When his pokemon heard this, they were beyond excited to learn that they can become stronger in another way, especially Charizard. They were also eager to start their search for Mega Stones, but Professor Sycamore said that they can be incredibly difficult. The best places that one could find a Mega Stone would be in a cave system, tomb, valley, ruin or even the deepest of forests.

The Froakie that Ash had met earlier managed to talk to some of Ash's other pokemon about Ash. They told him that they were proud to have him as a trainer and he takes great care of them. This really sent the gears in Froakie's head spinning, thinking he had found himself a worthy trainer.

It was getting late now. The sun was beginning to set.

"Professor, where's the nearest hotel or Pokemon Centre in Lumiose City? I was hoping to get a room for the night before I leave for Vaniville Town Tomorrow.", asked Ash.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can stay here for the night. You're my special guest and I think it would be great if you were to stay here for just one night. I have a spare guest room in my lab. You can have it for the night.". chuckled Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks, Prof-", said Ash.

All of a sudden, the left side of the nature dome fell to pieces, revealing a rather large hole. Two men were standing there in uniforms that were red all over. They even had red hair and red sunglasses. They had belts that each had a red buckle in the shape of a flaming 'F'.

"What the-What's going on here? Who are you two men?", asked Professor Sycamore in shock.

The two men didn't respond to his question. One of them simply took out a small metal cube and lunged it at Garchomp. When it collided with her neck, a red ring extended from two sides and collared around her neck. At that moment, Garchomp's eyes turned red and she began to stomp around and roar in pain.

"What's going on? What did you do to her? What is that thing on her neck?", shouted Ash at the two unknown men. But he soon found that he was talking to thin air because the men who were there just a minute ago were now gone.

Turning back at Garchomp, she began to release Hyper Beams in all directions.

"Garchomp, please calm down!", said Ash to the mach pokemon, hoping to get her attention. But this was proved to be useless as she was in too much pain to hear him and her mind was very foggy.

Without thinking, she fired another Hyper Beam at the broken wall, making the hole even bigger. She then extended her arms and soared right through it. Out into the unsuspecting Lumiose City.

"Oh, no. With the kind of rampage that Garchomp is going through right now, she'll level down the entire city in a matter of minutes.", said Professor Sycamore, "Sophie, I need you to call Officer Jenny right away. Tell her of our situation and tell her to get help."

"Yes, Professor. ", said Sophie as she ran into one of the main labs to call the police.

"Charizard and Pikachu, I need you.", said Ash.

"Ash, what do you think you're doing?", said Professor Sycamore in shock.

"I'm going after Garchomp. I can't just sit around here and do nothing. Garchomp's in a lot of pain and I don't like seeing that happening to any pokemon.", said Ash.

"That is a very dangerous act. You'll get hurt. Or even worse, killed.", said Cosette.

"I've been through worse situations and this isn't the first time.", said Ash, "Lucario and Gardevoir, stay here and defend the laboratory in case those men decide to return."

He then climbed on Charizard's back with Pikachu. They were about to take off when Froakie jumped on Charizard's back as well.

"Froakie, what are you doing?", asked Ash.

"Froa Froakie.", said Froakie as he pointed to the large hole in the wall.

"Do you want to help us?", asked Ash. Froakie nodded to this.

Charizard then took off from the ground in hot pursuit of Garchomp.

Once they reached the streets, it was complete pandemonium. Car wreckages were seen, people were running for cover, some buildings were demolished and the roads were torn apart. It looked like Garchomp had passed through here and did some work while she was at it. It was also night time now and it was going to be a bit difficult to see

"Charizard, do you see Garchomp anywhere?", asked Ash.

"Rargh!", replied Chairzard as he pointed his head forward towards the pain-ridden Garchomp. She was continuing to fly, but she was flying directly towards Prism Tower.

"Charizard, can you speed up a bit? We have to get to her before she can destroy Prism Tower.", said Ash.

Charizard replied with a growl as he sped up a bit. They were surprised to se that Garchomp was now flying towards the top of the tower instead. Charizard then began to follow her to her destination too. Ash heard the sounds of rapidly rotating blades and turned around to see a news chopper in their air behind him.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

"Serena, come down into the living room. There's something I think you should see on the television.", called Grace out to her daughter.

Serena came racing down the stairs and plonked herself down on the couch next to her mother.

"What is it, Mom? What are you watching? What movie is this?", asked Serena as she kept here eyes on the screen.

"Serena, this isn't a movie. This is a live report that's coming from Lumiose City. A Garchomp is rampaging through the city and it appears to be out of control, destroying a lot of things in sight.", said Grace.

"What!?", exclaimed Serena as she focused full attention at the screen.

"And what's more, a trainer wit ha Pikachu, Charizard and Froakie are trying to stop it, based on what the reporter is saying.", said Grace.

Hearing this, Serena didn't focus on anything else and kept watching the screen.

* * *

_Lumiose City_

Ash and his pokemon finally reached the top of the tower. Charizard landed, allowing his passengers to get off. They faced Garchomp, who was still in pain and stomping about and roaring.

"Garchomp, you need to listen to me. Try to get a hold of yourself. Please, just try to calm down and let us take that collar off of you!", shouted Ash.

Garchomp faced Ash for a split second. Her eyes seemed to turn back to normal, but they instantly returned to their red state of anger and pain. She quickly fired a Hyper Beam at Ash and the pokemon, but they managed to get out of the way in time. Near them, the news helicopter was staying in the air with a cameraman and a female news reporter.

"I'm here live in Lumiose City where a disaster has broken out. It seems that the Garchomp belonging to Professor Augustine Sycamore has turned violent due to the actions of a duo of mysterious men in red. It has caused some destruction throughout the city using Hyper Beams.", said the reporter.

The camera then focused on Ash for a few seconds before it came back on the reporter. "And it appears that a young Pokemon Trainer with a Charizard, Pikachu and Froakie are attempting ot stop this Garchomp."

Ash caught sight of the helicopter and he noticed it was dangerously close to Garchomp. "You have to get to a safe distance. It's not safe for you to be here."

But it seemed like the reporter never heard him and the camera focused on him for a few moments.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

Those few was all that she needed. That was all Serena needed to see the boy's face. That boy with the tanned skin and raven black hair and auburn eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was her childhood crush and best friend, Ash Ketchum.

"ASH!", squealed Serena, suddenly making her mother jump in fright.

"Serena! Don't shout like that out loud! And what did you say?!", asked Grace.

"Mom, don't you realise that boy's face, for Arceus' sake?! It's my childhood friend from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum!", exclaimed Serena.

Grace's eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Ash Ketchum?! He's here?! And what on earth is he doing on top of Prism Tower with a rampaging Garchomp?!"

* * *

_Lumiose City_

Garchomp raised her foot. It glowed brown, like she was preparing to use an attack.

"She's going to use Earth Power! Pikachu, use your new Grass Knot to tie down her feet to the roof. Then Froakie, quickly throw your frubbles to stick her feet to the roof so she can't move around.", said Ash.

Piakchu quickly summoned some glowing green vines from the surface of the roof underneath Garchomp. They then proceeded to tie themselves around the feet. Froakie grabbed some frubbles from around his chest and threw them at her feet, sticking them to the ground.

"Charizard, try to hold her and stop her from moving from behind. Pikachu, when you see your chance, use Iron tail to smash that collar around her neck.", said Ash.

Before Garchomp could react, Charizard quickly grabbed Garchomp's arms and held them behind her back. She attempted to put on a struggle, but Charizard proved to be more strong than even a pseudo-legendary like her.

"Pikachu, now's your chance. Use Iron Tail.", said Ash.

Pikachu leapt into the air and then swung his glowing tail into the collar. When it impacted, the collar broke in half. Garchomp suddenly stopped struggling and relaxed. Her eyes retuned to normal and the vines and frubbles disappeared at her feet. She lifted her head up to see As hand the pokemon around her.

"Gar?", said Garchomp in confusion.

"Are you alright, Garchomp?", asked Ash.

Garchomp nodded silently and then she stood up again. She was exhausted, but she can still work.

"And it looks like the efforts of this trainer and his pokemon have calmed down the Gar-"

The ground beneath As hand the pokemon suddenly broke apart and crumbled. The began to fall rapidly. Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and Froakie in his arms so that he could save them form the fall.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

"ASH!", screamed Serena in fright as she saw what was happening.

She watched as her crush fell to the ground while holding the pokemon in his arms. Grace gasped as she put her hands over her mouth in fright.

'_NO! NO! This can't be the end for him. We haven't even met up again together after all these years and he's already on the verge of death from trying to save Lumiose City_,', thought Serena as she closed her eyes and awaited for the worst to happen, '_This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I can't watch.'_

* * *

_Lumiose City_

Many of the people who were wathcin the scene suddenly had horrified looks on their faces. Some adults covered the eyes of children, some adults screamed in fright and some covered their mouths. Professor Sycamore was among those people and he had a face of pure horror. Officer Jenny was right beside him with the same expression

"ASH!", they both screamed.

But Charizard had other ideas. He quickly put himself in upright flying position and sped to help his trainer. He got underneath Ash and allowed him to fall on his back. Garchomp used the last of her strength to glide gently through the air.

"Charizard, you saved our lives!", exclaimed Ash.

"Pika Pi!", squeaked Pikachu.

"Froa Froa!", exclaimed Froakie.

"Rargh.", replied Charizard.

They soon made a soft touchdown on the ground safely. Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny rushed up to him as quickly as possible. Many more people did as well

"Ash, are you alright? Are you hurt?", asked the Professor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And so is Garchomp.", said Ash.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

When Serena opened her eyes again, she was silent. She couldn't believe that Ash was safe and sound. Her crush was alive and well. Grace was happy as well as she was fanning herself to get rid of the panic heat.

"HE'S ALRIGHT, MOM!", squealed Serena as she hugged her mother.

"I know, dear.", said Grace.

"Mom, I've finally decided. I'm going on my own pokemon journey. First thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to catch up to Ash., said Serena.

"I'm glad for you, Serena. In that case, what starter pokemon would you like? I'll call professor Sycamore tomorrow morning so that he can reserve it for you.", said Grace.

"I want Fennekin, Mom.", said Serena.

"Okay, then. You had better do some quick packing and get to bed then, young lady. Wouldn't want you to miss out on your journey and meet up with you knight in shining armour.", said Grace jokingly.

Not even paying attention to what her mother just said, Serena just quickly zoomed up to her bedroom and began to pack the essentials into her small pink backpack.

'_Ash, please wait for me. I'm coming for you. And I won't stop until I reunite with you.', _thought Serena excitedly as she laid out her clothes on the dresser that she would be wearing on her journey.

After a few minutes, she finished packing, put on her pyjamas and went to bed after switching off the lights. She tightly clutched the handkerchief in her hands as she slept. It was going to be a very exciting day for Serena tomorrow.

* * *

_Lumoise City_

The streets were all clear now in Lumiose City. Ash had returned to Sycamore's laboratory for a good night's rest do that he can head out to Vaniville Town tomorrow bright and early. His pokemon were also resting in the nature dome.

Out in the streets of Lumiose, a lone figure walked through the rubble of Prism Tower.

Lysandre kept on walking around through the broken pieces of roof until he found what he was looking for. He picked up one half of what had been the collar Garchomp had been restrained to. He inspected it carefully.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my plan had worked out perfectly. It looks like Ash is what I thought he would be.", said Lysandre.

He then dropped the piece of broken gadget and walked back to Lysandre Café, satisfied with his little…experiment. An experiment that caused destruction and mayhem through Lumiose City.


	6. I Found You Finally

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Also, all gym leaders will be using both pokemon from the anime and the games in all gym battles, and the will have Mega Evolutions if possible. The Elite Four instead will have five pokemon instead of four like in the games. One that can Mega Evolve and four that can't. And in the last chapter, I know that Gardevoir can mega evolve. It just slipped my mind and I forgot to mention her. And a few of you are wondering if Ghost is actually Red. HE'S NOT.

* * *

Chapter 5: I Found You Finally

It was a long night for Ash last night so he had decided to sleep in a little the next day for an extra hour until eight in the morning. Professor Sycamore didn't have a problem with this since he was still thankful for him saving Garchomp and stopping more destruction from happening to the city.

Last night, he kept on getting harassed by so many people after he came back to the ground. The news people kept on asking him questions, people wanting to know his name, some people wanting autographs and eve nsome girls asking him out on dates for being 'their hero'. This all turned out to be too much for him and he had Charizard fly him and the other two pokemon away back to the laboratory. The lab was a complete mess, but it was scheduled to be refitted and renovated soon. Luckily, nobody followed him there. Since he was so tired form saving a city once again from certain doom, he had absolutely no trouble getting to sleep the moment he lay in the bed.

Strangely, Fennekin acted differently to Froakie when they got back. She thanked him for helping to save her life and the entire city. She blushed when he thanked her back for the compliment. It seemed that she felt something within her at that time.

Ash had recently finished having breakfast at the lab's kitchen and was currently getting prepared for his journey to Vaniville Town. He was just putting on his socks, when Professor Sycamore came into the room. He was holding another Kalos Pokedex long with six pokeballs. Fennekin was also walking beside him and Froakie was with him as well while holding a pokeball.

"Hello, Professor Sycamore. Can I help you with something?", asked Ash.

"Actually, Ash, I really need a favour. You said that you were heading to Vaniville Town, right?", asked Professor Sycamore.

Ash nodded in response. "Yes, I am."

"Well, a mother called me in this morning from Vaniville Town and told me that her child was going to start her journey today and she wanted to get her starter pokemon Fennekin. But, taking into account the destruction caused from last night and some work I will be doing involving the accident, I'm going to be busy over the next day or two and I won't have the time to give her her pokemon. I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you were to go to Vaniville Town and give her her starter pokemon, pokedex and pokeballs. Are you okay with doing it?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all. I'm going there to visit a childhood friend anyway", said Ash, but then he faced Froakie, "Professor, what about Froakie? What is he for?"

"Oh, yes. Froakie has decided to go with you. He saw that you have trained up very powerful pokemon and he sees you as a worthy trainer. Would you like to take him with you? Think of it as a gift for saving Garchomp."

Froakie hopped in front of Ash and dropped his pokeball at his feet. Ash picked it up.

"Is that true, Froakie would you like to go with me on my journey?", asked Ash.

"Froa Froakie!", exclaimed Froakie excitedly.

"In that case, Froakie, return.", said Ahs as Froakie was sucked in with a red beam of light.

"Alright. I caught a Froakie!", exclaimed Ash. But there was no Pikachu this time to back him up as he was in the nature dome with the rest of Ash's other pokemon. Ash quickly took out his pokedex and scanned Froakie's pokeball.

"_This Froakie is male with the ability Torrent and the hidden ability Protean. He currently knows Water Pulse, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Bounce and Icy wind."_

"Wow, Froakie, you have some really good moves with you. I know you'll be a very powerful pokemon in the future.", said Ash.

"That's good to know that you care about pokemon so much, Ash. Fennekin here is for the starting trainer.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Also, Professor, who is the stating trainer? I need to know her name so that I know who to give the starter to.", said Ash.

"The girl's name is Serena Yvonne.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash's eyes brightened at the sound of her name. '_She was the new trainer? She was starting her journey? Maybe I can ask her to join me on my journey. Oh, I do hope she remembers me.'_

"Okay, Professor. I'll go now.", said Ash cheerfully, "Fennekin, are you ready to go meet your new trainer?"

"Fen Fennekin!", shouted Fennekin excitedly.

Ash then returned Fennekin into her pokeball. Sycamore gave him Serena's equipment, which he put in his bag, and he rushed out the door, fully dressed and ready to go. He soon reached the nature dome where his pokemon were waiting for him.

"Everyone, our journey through Kalos will soon begin. We just have to drop by one more town to give some things for a new trainer. And hopefully, that beginner trainer can come along with us on our journey.", said Ash, "Are you all ready to go, everyone?"

The pokemon all gave out their own cheers, showing that they were all ready to go.

"That's great, everyone. Pidgeot, can you get me to Vaniville Town?", asked Ash to his faithful bird pokemon.

"Pidgeo!", screeched Pidgeot in a happy response.

"That's great.", said Ash as he returned all his other pokemon into their pokeballs, except for Pkachu. They then went back therough the hallway of the mansion and reached the front door. Professor Sycammore, Sophie and Cosette were already waiting for him outside.

"Ash, you're going ot be flying to Vaniville Town?", asked Cosette.

"Yeah. I figured that it would be a lot faster that way. And there is someone I really want to see again in Vaniville Town. It's also been a while since I flew with Pidgeot since my first regional journey and I feel like catching up.", said Ash.

"Alright then. And where are you going ot go after Vaniville Town?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Well, I'll be heading off to Santalune City for my first Gym Badge to enter the Kalos League.", said Ash.

"In that case, I wish you the best on your journey, Ash.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash climbed on Pidgeot's back and they then took off into the sky. "Good-bye, Professor."

"Have fun on your journey, Ash.", waved Sycamore and his two assistants.

Professor Sycamore, Cosette and Sophie then went back inside. Professor Sycamore then usd one of his screen phones to call Grace Yvonne. She picked up on the other end.

"Yes, Professor? How can I help you?", asked Grace.

"Well, Grace, change of plans. Since I'm going to be a little bit busy with things here for the next few days, I've just sent out one of my young associates to Vaniville Town to give your daughter her things so that she can start her journey. He's should be there within the morning.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, in that case, I had better tell Serena to hold up here for a while until he arrives. And what do you mean he's going to be here within the morning? It would normally take someone a day or two to get from Lumiose City to Vaniville Town.", said Grace in confusion.

"Well, he's actually flying to Vaniville Town using his Pidgeot.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Really? Well then, I had better tell my daughter to get ready quickly.", said Grace, "I'll see you later."

"Good-bye, Mrs Yvonne.", said Sycamore as he hung up.

* * *

_On Route 4 to Santalune City_

One the road to Santalune City, a certain Team Rocket Field Scout was ready to get to work as he was striding towards his first gym badge. He was in a forest clearing, where it was isolated and no pokemon were there, except for his own.

Leonardo had currently brought with him to Kalos his Mawile, Toxicroak and a shiny Gigalith. But recently he had caught a Fletchling and an Orange Flower Flabébé on Route 4. His clothes were a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with horizontal blue and orange stripes, a pair of black running shoes, white socks, and a black vest with a hood stitched on. There was a pair of white and blue fingerless gloves on his hands. He also wore Team Rocket's classic black clip cap with the fuchsia 'R' on it. A pair of sunglasses with an orange frame rested on them to cover the 'R'.

He took out a green Holo-Caster that was given to him by Giovanni and contacted him. The man's face appeared in blue hologram when the connection was made back to base.

"Yes, Leonardo? Any good news to report?", asked the man.

"Yes. I've successfully arrived in the Kalos region. I'm currently on Route 4 towards the Santalune City and its gym. I think this is where I'll start making my first environmental documentation.", said Leonardo.

"I'm quite happy to hear that. Keep up the great effort. Don't forget to include what pokemon live in what habitats. Also, where is the boy?", asked Giovanni.

"He's left to go to Vaniville Town to do a favour for Professor Augustine Sycamore. I overheard him say that he'll be heading to Santalune City for a gym battle. Since I'll be here for a little while, he'll catch up eventually to me.", said Leonardo.

"Alright, then. Remember what I've told you on your mission briefing back at headquarters when you encounter the boy and have battles with him.", said Giovanni, "Is that all for now?"

"Yes. I'll update you when I have more info.", said Leonardo.

"In that case, I'll be waiting. Keep up the good work.", said Giovanni as his holographic face disappeared.

Putting away his Holo-Caster back into his backpack, he took out his camera and memory card. He opened it and flicked the 'on' button.

"Time to get to work.", said Leonardo as he began recording his little 'project'.

* * *

_Vaniville Town_

Serena was just putting on the last of her travelling clothes on. And what good taste she had in fashion too. She had chosen a red skirt that went down to her knees with two pockets, a black sleeveless shirt with a white collar, black stockings, and a pink hat with a black ribbon around it. She chose black shoes with pink pokeball symbols on their sides. She also got some circular-lensed sunglasses with a white frame and put it on her hat.

She turned around in front of the mirror to admire herself in her new clothes.

"Wow, this is pretty neat. This'll definitely do.", said Serena as she grabbed her backpack to see that everything was inside and ready to go. She had her spare change of clothes, sleeping bag, wallet, tent, Holo-Caster, GPS Town Map, Pokétch and Cookbook. Everything was all there.

She then ran downstairs to get her breakfast. Her mother was already placing hot waffles onto her plate and pouring sweet maple syrup on them. A cup of steaming hot chocolate was resting next to the food.

"Good to see you are bright and early, Serena. I've just finished a call with Professor Sycamore. One of his assistants will be here within the morning with your starter gear because the Professor is too busy dealing with some issues relating to yesterday's disaster.", said Grace.

"Okay, Mom.", said Serena as she sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"There's plenty more over the stove. It's going to be a big day for you today, so I want you to eat as much as you like before you leave on your journey.", said Grace as she too began to eat her fill of breakfast.

"I really hope that the assistant gets here soon. Who knows how far Ash has gone in his journey by now? For all we know, he could be on his way to Santalune City.", said Serena.

"Calm down, Serena. You'll catch up to him. And if you do, don't forget to give a little piece of your mind about what he did last night, Teach him about the consequences of being reckless and not thinking before acting.", said Grace.

"I'll be sure to remind him of that, Mom.', said Serena.

"And sweetie, although Rhyhorn won't be your official Kalos region capture since he's already yours, why don't you take him on your journey with you.", said Grace.

"Really, Mom?", asked Serena in excitement, "But won't you be lonely?"

"Of course, sweetie. He seems more of a battler more than a riding Rhyhornm, because of the way he's been practicing Double Edge on some of our backyard trees. Besides, he's technically yours and you can do what you want with him.", said Grace.

"Thank you very much, Mom.", said Serena "And hoe is the assistant going to get here within the morning if Lumiose City is far from Vaniville Town?"

"Professor Sycamore said he has a Pidgeot that will get him here by flight.", said Grace.

* * *

_In the skies to Vaniville Town_

Ash was taking in a spectacular view from the skies as he flew on Pidgeot to Vaniville Town. The natural landscape of Kalos was simply breathtaking and incredible. All the fields of grass and flowers were in summer colours and he even managed to see some pokemon native to the other regions he had travelled to like Pidgey and Weedle.

"So this is a bird's eye view from a flying-type pokemon, huh? Looks better than I thought.", said Ash.

Suddenly, he saw a town below him. He quickly took out his Town Map to check his location. It said that he was currently over a town called Aquacorde Town. Vaniville Town was just five more kilometres away from Aquacorde.

"Great! It won't be long before we get to Vaniville Town and get to see Serena again after all these years.", said Ash.

"Pidgeo!", agreed Pidgeot.

"Pika!", said Pikachu.

The countryside fields continued to come at them. A few farmhouses with normal houses were present with herds of Miltank grazing. Ash figured that they must be local providers of the famous and fresh Moo-Moo Milk. The thought of that drink almost brought drool to his mouth, but he resisted the thought.

At last, the view of Vaniville Town was finally in sight. It was just as it was pictured in the dream he had with Palkia. The white houses were there as were the gardens and the fields.

"Pidgeot, land us at the entrance gates to Vaniville Town ahead. After that, have a break.", said Ash.

"Pidgeo!", said Pidgeot as she began to descend towards Vaniville Town at a speed so fast, Ash literally had to hold on to his had and Pikachu held on for dear life.

At last, Pidgeot landed on the soft dirt pathway. The archway was just as Ash remembered in his dream with _Vaniville Town_ embedded within it. He then dismounted from Pidgeot and Pikachu jumped off.

"Have a rest, Pidgeot. I might need you later.", said Ash as he returned Pidgeot, "Okay, lets go quickly."

They hurried through the arches and into the town. It appeared just as it had in his dream with the landscape, houses, residents and gardens. It didn't take long for Ash and Pikachu to find their location; Serena's house.

They walked through the gate. The first thing they saw was a small wooden doghouse wit ha Rhyhorn in it eating its breakfast form a blue bowl. It raised its head to see the two newcomers. It eyed Ash as if he was familiar and exited the doghouse. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder to talk to Rhyhorn.

"_Hello, Rhyhorn", _said Pikachu.

"_Hello. I don't believe I have seen either of you here before. Who are you and what are you doing here?", _asked Rhyhorn.

"_My trainer, Ash, has come to visit his childhood friend Serena and to give her the things she will need to start her journey today.", _said Pikachu.

Rhyhorn gave a look at Ash before he turned back his attention at Pikachu. "_My owner Serena told me stories about her childhood and about her best friend who was named Ash. This boy looks just like in one of the pictures she has shown me, but much younger. If this is that same boy, then I guess you can go on ahead."_

"_Thanks, Rhyhorn.", _said Pikachu.

During this whole time, Ash couldn't understand what either of them were saying but he just guessed that Pikachu was telling Rhyhorn what they were doing here.

He then walked up to the front door and Pikachu leapt on his shoulder again. Rhyhorn went back to eating his food. Ash took a deep breath. "Alright. I've waited this long. It's finally time to see Serena again."

He raised his fist and knocked on the front door three times, awaiting his friend to answer.

* * *

_Inside the house_

The two girls heard the knocking on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom. It must be the assistant with my gear. His Pidgeot must be fast if it only took him an hour to get here.", said Serena as she stood up with her hot chocolate and walked to open the front door.

She opened the door.

* * *

_Ash and Serena in the same place_

When Serena opened the door, she CERTAINLY didn't expect to see the person she wanted to see for so many years. In front of her was a fifteen-year-old boy in travelling clothes, with raven black hair, with auburn eyes and tanned skin. In front of her stood her childhood best friend. In front of her stood her crush. In front of her stood ASH KETCHUM.

When the door opened, Ash was greeted by a familiar face. She had a cute face, long honey blonde hair and a gorgeous look. It was his childhood best friend. It was the girl he had a crush all these years. It was SERENA YVONNE.

Both were lost in the moment. Neither could say a word or move a muscle, as they were too busy looking at each other eyes. They couldn't believe that they were finally reunited at last.

Inside Serena's head, a million things were flying around. _'OHMYARCEUS, OHMYARCEUS, IT'S ASH! I can't believe it's really him, standing in front of me right now after seven long years. He's grown up a lot, he looks fitter and he's become really handsome! And if he came here, that must mean he still remembers me.'_

All of this caused Serena to drop the mug in her hands and it fell to the floor, crashing into many pieces and hot chocolate spilling everywhere. The two didn't even seem to hear the smashing sound.

Grace heard the mug smash on the floor and she rushed to the front door to see what has happened and to see if Serena was alright. She was relieved to see that Serena was fine, but she didn't expect to see Ash standing there. They didn't pay a single mind towards her. She noticed how Ash and Serena were standing, looking into each other's eyes.

'_I had better bail. They seem to be in the 'moment'. If I say something, I'll ruin it and I'll never hear the end of it from Serena.'_, thought Grace as she ran back to the kitchen and sat down at the table like nothing ever happened.

Ash's head was filled with the same feelings. '_It's Serena! It's really her! She looks much more beautiful and elegant than in my dream. I hope she does remember me after all this time of being apart.'_

In person, Serena looked more beautiful than in any dream. She was a little shorter than Ash, but she was still a perfectly sculpted female masterpiece and no other girl can simply match it.

After staring at each other, Ash said something.

"Serena Yvonne?", asked Ash.

"Ash Ketchum?", replied Serena.

"Serena Yvonne?!", said Ash.

"Ash Ketchum?!", asked Serena.

"SERENA YVONNE!", exclaimed Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM!", exclaimed Serena.

Serena then leapt forward and tightly hugged her childhood crush. Ash returned this hug by hugging her back tightly. The hug felt wonderful to them and neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Not after being separated for seven long and depressing years. Tears streamed down their cheeks streamed down their cheeks, finally being reunited at last.

"Ash, I can't believe that it really is you! I missed you so much.", said Serena as she cried through tears.

"Me too, Serena. Me too. It is me. And you remembered me.", said Ash through his own tears of happiness.

"How can I forget about you!? You're my childhood friend. I could never forget about you. Not in a million years.", said Serena, "And it looks like you've kept your promise of finding me."

"Of course I did. I swore that I wouldn't stop trying to find you on the day that you left Pallet Town. When I make a promise to you, I tend to keep it. Now that I've found you, my search has ended.", said Ash, "And you still look as cute and beautiful as ever."

Serena gave off a deep red blush and let go of the hug and so did Ash. Serena fished out Ash's old handkerchief that he had used to wrap her hurt knee on summer camp. Ash looked at it in happiness.

"This was my reminder of you. I washed it and took great care of it. I want to give it back to you, now that we are together again.", said Serena as she held out the handkerchief for Ash to take.

"Hold that thought, Serena. I have something that I want to give back to you as well.", said Ash as he dug through his bag and got out Serena's old straw hat pink ribbon, "I took this wherever I went with me. It would always make sure that I could find you someday. I want you to have it back now as well."

Serena was overjoyed. Ash still had the ribbon that she gave to him. They both took each other's items and put them away. Grace suddenly appeared.

"Ash, it so good to see you again. Do you remember _me_?", asked Grace as she walked back to the front door.

"I certainly do. You're Grace Yvonne, Serena's loving mother.", said Ash.

Grace smiled in joy, _'He's really grown up since the last time I saw him and he's become more handsome. I really wish I was younger right about now.'_

"Anyway, Ash, come inside. We have a lot to catch up on.", said Serena, "Don't be shy. We have known each other since we were kids. Come inside."

Serena led Ash inside the house and led him to the kitchen table. "Ash, we're just having breakfast. Would you like some waffles?"

"No thanks, Serena. I've already has breakfast at Professor Sycamore's.", said Ash, turning down the offer.

"Aw, c'mon, Ash.", pouted Serena, "For me?"

Ash, although not feeling very hungry, couldn't ignore Serena's face as she was practically begging him to eat with her. "Alright, I'll have maybe just one, if it makes you happy, Serena."

"Yay.", said Serena.

Grace took an empty plate from a shelf, placed a fresh waffle on it, poured some syrup and gave it too Ash.

"Now that you and Serena have reunited, I think we had better talk about something important, Ash.", said Grace.

"What is it that you want to talk about?", asked Ash.

"About you going after that rampaging Garchomp and everything after that until he part where you landed safely on your Charizard's back.", said Serena.

"Y-y-you saw the whole thing?", stammered Ash, knowing where this is going.

"You bet we did, Ash.", said Serena softly, but soon began to yell, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, BEING ALL RECKLESS LIKE THAT AND GOING AFTER A RAMPAGING GARCHOMP?! YOU COULDV'E GOTTEN KILLED!"

This was a familiar situation for Ash, since he had this thrown at him a few times by his mother. He could only say so much in these conversations. "It wasn't Garchomp's fault. Someone put a collar that made her go on a rampage. She couldn't control herself."

"Even so, you should have let adults handle this situation. People your age wouldn't know how to deal with rampaging garchomps. They can be extremely dangerous in angered states.", said Grace.

"But if I didn't do anything sooner, Garchomp would've destroyed the entire city. And I had some powerful pokemon who were more than willing to stop Garchomp without hurting her.", said Ash.

"And you should think of the consequences that would happen to yourself before going out there and doing reckless things like that.", said Serena.

"I was thinking more of what would happen to the city than what was going to happen to me.", said Ash, "All those people would've gotten killed by Garchomp if I didn't stop her sooner."

"But the worst part of that whole situation was when you were falling after the roof below you crumbled. You gave us heart attacks and we honestly thought that you were going to die from that fall.", said Serena. Tears began to run down her cheeks in sadness when she thought of the scene if Ash actually did die from the fall.

"Yeah. And if you did die, that would mean Serena would have no childhood travelling companion to go with. And that means no future boyfriend for her. And that means no future son-in-law for me. And that means no husband for Serena. And that means I won't ever get to have any grandchildren to see before I actually die of old age.", said Grace.

Ash and Serena looked at her with bright red faces in embarrassment. After realising what she just said, Grace quickly went back to sipping her coffee. "Never mind."

"Look, Ash. I just didn't want to see you get hurt, or worse, die. I had only see you for a few minutes that night and I didn't want to make them my last minutes to see you in my life.", said Serena as she sobbed through tears, "I didn't want to lose you so quickly."

Ash took out his handkerchief again and wiped away the tears from Serena's sad, but beautiful face. "Serena, it's okay now. I'm right here and I don't want to be separated from you again. And I promise to never do something as reckless as that ever again if that is what it takes to not make you sad."

"Do you promise that?", asked Serena.

"I do, Serena.", said Ash with truthful eyes.

"But there was something that I had done last night which I realised right now, Serena.", said Ash.

"What was that, Ash?", asked Serena.

"I didn't give up…until it was all over at last.", said Ash.

Serena gasped. That was the same phrase that Ash had told her all those years ago in Viridian Forest. Serena suddenly gave Ash another hug, but this one was much softer, compared to the one before. Ash returned the hug. They soon separated.

"Okay then, Ash. I believe you.", said Serena, "Now, I believe that there was something that you wanted to give me, other than my ribbon?"

"Oh yeah. I came on behalf of Professor Sycamore to deliver for you your starter pokemon and trainer gear.", said Ash as he took out the six pokeballs and the Kalos Pokédex.

"This is the Kalos Pokédex. Do you know how it works?", asked Ash.

"I do. I was offered to become a trainer when I was ten, but I refused to go without you.", said Serena, and then she eyed the pokeballs, "And those are for catching any pokemon I might meet in the wild."

"Okay, then. Since you know the basics of being a trainer, would you like to meet your starter?", said Ash.

"Yes, please.", said Serena excitedly.

"In that case,", said Ash as he raised Fennekin's pokeball, "Fennekin, come on out and meet your new trainer."

In a flash of light, the fox pokemon materialised. I looked around for a few moments before it set its eyes on Serena.

"Ooohhh, it is sooo cute.", said Serena as she held out her arms and Fennekin jumped into them, "And so cuddly, too. Thanks, Ash."

"Don't thank me, Serena. Thank Professor Sycamore. He's the one who technically provided you with your starter and gear.", said Ash.

"True, but you delivered it to me.", said Serena, "And that means you deserve a 'thank you' as well."

"In that case, you are very welcome.", said Ash.

Serena continued to cuddle Fennekin. "Hi there, Fennekin. I'm Serena, your new trainer. Would you like to travel with me on my journey?"

"Fen Fennekin.", said Fennekin excitedly.

"By the way, Serena, what do you want to do while you are out on your journey? What is your dream?", asked Ash.

"I want to become the next Kalos Queen and win lots of Pokemon Showcases.", said Serena.

Since Ash didn't know what Pokemon Showcases were, so Serena gave him the details. To Ash, it was very similar to Pokemon Contests, but there was no battling and it was all focused on the beauty of the pokemon and their Performer Partners.

"That's great, Serena. It's good to hear that you have a great dream that you want to achieve while travelling.", said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash.", said Serena.

"Serena, I almost forgot to ask you something. I still have another promise to keep. One that I made on the day that you left.", said Ash.

"Huh? Promise?", asked Serena, a little confused. Ash took her hands in his and held onto them.

"Serena, now that I have found you after all these years, would you like to travel with me on the journey through Kalos?", asked Ash.

Serena suddenly remembered this promise. Tears were present in her eyes once again and she hugged Ash for the third time today. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will go with you on the journey. Please take me with you!"

"I will, Serena.", said Ash.

'_Aaaaawwwww,', _thought Grace as she watched the two, _'I can't wait for him to be my son-in-law.'_

"Ash, I remember you having a Charizard, Froakie and Pikachu here in Lumiose City last night. By any chance, do you have any _other _pokemon that you have with you?", asked Grace.

"I sure do, Mrs Yvonne.", said Ash, "Would you like to meet them?"

"That would be great, Ash. And you can just call me Grace instead.", said Grace.

Serena led Ash into the backyard where there was plenty of space to show off any pokemon. Grace and Fennekin also followed them so that they could see the new pokemon. But Fennekin was just wanted to see Froakie again since she had already met Ash's other Pokemon. She had taken a liking towards Froakie.

"Alright, everyone. Come on out and meet Serena.", said Ash as he tossed the pokeballs into the air and they snapped open to reveal the pokemon from within. Serena and Grace were completely amazed by the sight of such powerful-looking pokemon.

"Ash, are these all your pokemon?", asked Serena, "They are all amazing."

"They sure are, Serena.", said Ash, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my childhood friend and our new travelling companion, Serena Yvonne."

The pokemon all greeted her nicely. Lucario even spoke to her through telepathy. "_Hello, Serena. Nice to officially meet you."_

Serena was certainly surprised by this, but she replied back to him. Fennekin re-joined Froakie. She was really happy to see him again. Serena proceeded to use her pokedex to scan each pokemon.

"_Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Its wings can carry this Pokemon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures."_

"_Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away."_

"_Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its trainer."_

"_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire."_

"_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon. It spreads its glorious wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 Speed."_

"_Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey."_

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."_

"_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absent-minded, but in truth pays close attention to its surroundings at all times."_

Serena's mouth was wide open in shock by the time her pokedex deactivated. She couldn't believe that Ash already had some very powerful pokemon with him. And they didn't look like pushovers one bit.

"Wow, that Pidgeot looks so majestic. Sceptile looks really cool, Glaceon is cute, Charizard looks very powerful and Gardevoir looks beautiful.", said Serena ot herself.

She suddenly remembered to scan her own pokemon, Fennekin.

"_Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This pokemon loves to snack on twigs. This Fennekin is female with the ability Blaze and the hidden ability Magician. She currently knows Scratch, Tail Whip, Hidden Power and Ember."_

"This is so cool, Fennekin. Not only are you super cute, but you also have some great moves with you, too.", said Serena.

"Fennekin!", said Fennekin.

"Ash, now that our lecture with you about your reckless behaviour is done with, how about we talk about how things have been with you and Delia for the last eight years?", said Grace.

There was a voice that suddenly called out from the front of the house. "Serena? Serena? Are you home? Serena?"

Serena instantly recognised the voice as Shauna's. "I'm in the back, Shauna!"

Shauna suddenly appeared around the side of the house. She suddenly took in the sights of the new pokemon and then the mysterious, yet handsome boy sitting next to Serena. "Whoa, Serena. What's with all these pokemon? Are they yours? And may I ask who is the new boy sitting right next to you?"

Serena sighed. "First of, these pokemon don't belong to me. They belong to this boy here. Secondly, this 'new' boy is actually my childhood friend from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum."

Shauna was surprised by this. She walked up to Ash and took a good look at him. She even pinched his cheek in affection. "Sooo, you're Serena's childhood boyfriend, huh? Ash Ketchum?"

"W-what?! I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just her childhood best friend.", said Ash, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Really? Well then, if you ever want to contact me and meet up together, just call me anytime, cutie. Here's my number.", said Shauna as she quickly scribbled down a series of numbers on a slip of paper and handed it to Ash. Ash took it and put it in his pocket.

"Anyway, Serena, I got big news. I'm starting my journey today. In a little while, I'll be leaving for Aquacorde Town so that I can get to Lumiose City to pick up my starter pokemon from Professor Sycamore.", said Shauna.

"That's great news, Shauna. I just got my new starter today from Ash.", said Serena, but she was still having a frown on her face from when Shauna just flirted with _her _future boyfriend.

"Really? You're going on your very own journey today?", asked Shauna.

"Yep, and I'm going with Ash, just like he promised all those years ago that we would finally travel together.", said Serena.

"In that case, cutie,", said Shauna, while turning to Ash, "I'll see you on the road. Or better yet, at the next restaurant on Valentine's Day night."

"Um…okay, Shauna. And the Professor will be busy over the next few days with things involving the Garchomp Incident last night. You might have to wait a while before you can get your starter from him.", said Ash.

"Okay, Ash. And see you later everyone.", said Shauna.

Shauna then took off running out of the garden and back into Vaniville Town towards her own home. Serena huffed in annoyance that her friend went even further to flirt with him by wanting to meet up with him during their journey and perhaps on Valentine's Day.

'_I had better do that with Ash before she or any other girl can even get a chance to do it.', _thought Serena..

Grace sweatdropped. "Anyways, Ash, how about those stories about yourself over the years?"

Ash decided that he was going to be telling him stories about his travels. He wouldn't tell them about his adventures with the legendary pokemon or the encounters with the criminal organisations. That would be too much for them too handle and not to mention that they were going to break down if he told them that he died once and almost did a number of other times.

"Okay.", said Ash.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

For the last thirty minutes, Ash had been telling Serena and Grace about his past adventures. About how he met all his past friends, travels, all the pokemon he caught, the battles and leagues he participated in and in all the regions he has been to. The two girls were mesmerised by his stories, but Serena seemed ot go a little bit uneven whenever he mentioned his female travelling companions. She seemed to be a little jealous, but she kept quiet and kept on listening.

But Serena told Ash about what she had been doing for the past seven years of her life. How she tried adjusting to new life, making friends, her mother's Rhyhorn racing training, exploring a small bit of Kalos, making Shauna a friend of hers and anything else that she had done in her life in Kalos. Ash was happy for her.

"Incredible, Ash. You've been on a journey for about five years now and you have managed to achieve all of that?", asked Grace, "You're really something else when it comes to battling."

"Thanks, Grace. But even after achieving all of those, I still haven't won an official pokemon regional league yet. I just hope that Kalos is where I win it.", said Ash in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Ash. You've come a long way and I'm sure that you'll win the league here in Kalos.", said Serena, "Don't give up until it's over."

Ash smiled as he was told his classic phrase. But now, something was brewing within him. A new kind of determination. He now knew that since he was with Serena once again, there was no way in the world he was going to lose. Not again. Not in front of his best friend and crush. He didn't want to be an embarrassment to her and if he was, she'll probably call him a failure and reject him if he tells her how he really feels. He was going to catch all the good pokemon he could and train as hard as he can alongside his pokemon, just like Ghost had said that he should. That was one piece of advice that he would take into account.

"Ash can I ask you something? Something _personal?_", asked Serena.

"Sure, Serena.", said Ash.

"Did anything happen between you and your former female travelling companions", asked Serena nervously.

"What?! No, of course not. We didn't go that far in our relationships. We just stayed as friends. Nothing more. We didn't go beyond at just being friends. I didn't like them that way.", said Ash.

A small smile appeared at Serena's lips. She was just so relieved that Ash wasn't taken yet and she still had a chance. "Oh, okay then."

"Grace, by any chance, do you have a video phone in your home?", asked Ash.

"Sure, I have one, Ash. It's in the living room. Do you need to borrow it?", asked Grace.

"Yes. I want to contact my mother that I have arrived safely in the Kalos region and the other good news that I found you.", said Ash.

"Well, go ahead, Ash. It's all yours. Mind if we come as well? I seemed to have forgotten Delia's number and I'm sure that she be happy to see me and Serena again.", said Grace.

"Sure, Grace.", said Ash.

They found the videophone inside the house. Ash quickly dialled the number of his house number on the keypad and waited for the other end to pick up. It rang a few times, but then it picked up and Delia's appearance showed up on the screen.

"Ketchum Residence. Delia Ketchum speaking.", said Delia.

"Mom, it's Ash. ", said Ash in a happy voice.

"Ash! So good to hear from you. How are you doing? How is Kalos? Did you meet Professor Sycamore yet? Where are you calling from?", asked Delia.

"I'm doing great so far in Kalos, Mom. I met Professor Sycamore yesterday and he gave me a new pokemon, Froakie.", said Ash. He was relieved that his mother didn't hear of the Garchomp incident or she would have been angry with him. Froakie suddenly hopped into the room and faced the screen.

"Froa Froakie.", said Froakie, greeting his trainer's mother joyfully.

"Oh, what a cutie pie. That's such a very sweet pokemon you have there, Ash.". said Delia, making Froakie blush.

"He sure is. And I'm calling from Vaniville Town. And you won't believe who I found here.", said Ash excitedly.

"Really? Who did you find, Ash?", said Delia.

"He found me, Mrs Ketchum.", said Serena, who suddenly appeared in front of the screen, beside Ash, "Do you remember me, Mrs Ketchum. It's Serena Yvonne."

Delia gasped at the sight of the teenage girl. "Oh my Arceus! Serena, is that really you? You've grown up a lot since I saw you last. How are you doing? "

"It's really me, Mrs Ketchum. And I'm doing great. And you look just like I remember you when I was younger.", said Serena.

"Thank you, sweetie. You look more beautiful than I remember since you've grown up. You'll make a perfect daughter-in-law.", said Delia.

"MOM! Not this again, please.", Ash said in panic and embarrassment.

"I'm just messing with you, Ash.", laughed Delia, "Anyway, if Serena is there, is Grace there as well?"

"I'm right here, Delia. It's so good to see you again.", said Grace.

"Grace! It's great to see you again after all this time. How come you never call?", asked Delia in a demanding voice, but still sarcastic.

"I never got your number. We used to talk to each other face to face instead of using the videophone back in Pallet Town when we were neighbours, remember, Delia?", said Grace, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's just that It's been a very long time. How's everything for you and Serena.", asked Delia.

"Ash, I think we had better go outside. It looks like our mothers will probably be talking for a little while now and there is still two more things that I need to do before we leave on our journey.", said Serena as se left the room and went outside.

"Okay, Serena, I'm right behind you.", said Ash he followed he in suit. They both soon ended up in front of Rhyhorn's doghouse, where the spikes pokemon was just finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Rhyhorn, I've got some great news. I'm leaving for my journey wit hash today and I'm finally going to try out my dream of being a Pokemon Performer.", said Serena excitedly.

Rhyhorn gave out a small growl of happiness for his owner.

"But would you like to go with me on my journey as well? Mum told me that you would have more fun battling than being ridden on.", said Serena.

Rhyhorn was certainly surprised by this. He didn't expect his owner to ask him to go with her since he didn't know much about showcases, but since he didn't really go anywhere else and spent most of his time in Vaniville Town, there wasn't any way he was going to deny this offer to go out and see the rest of the world.

"Rhy Rhyhorn.", said Rhyhorn in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes. But in order to do this, I'll have to capture you in a pokeball. Is that okay with you?", asked Serena.

"Rhy.", nodded Rhyhorn.

Not hesitating, Serena gently tapped the pokeball against Rhyhorn's head andhe was sucked in immediately. It shook twice before it _dinged_, making Rhyhorn a successful capture.

"Alright, I just caught a Rhyhorn!", said Serena.

"Congratulations, Serena, on your first capture.", said Ahs as he clapped for his friend.

"Thanks, Ash.", said Serena as she let Rhyhorn out again, "Rhyhorn, some of Ash's pokemon are out in the back. Why don't you go and introduce yourself to them? I'm sure they'll all be nice to you."

"Yeah. My pokemon are all very friendly. I'm sure they'll give you the proper greeting into the travelling group.", said Ash.

"Rhy.", said Rhyhorn as he strode off into the backyard.

"Serena, you said there's one other thing that you wanted to do. What is it?", asked Ash.

"This, Ash.", said Serena as she grabbed Ash's head with both hands.

Ash was confused by this for a moment, but he soon found out the answer when Serena suddenly pulled his head forward and connected her lips with hers. She held onto his head so that she could make the moment last for as long as possible. Although they weren't a couple…yet, she wanted to do this. She had originally gave him a light kiss as a good-bye kiss when she left Pallet Town, but this kiss was more mature and for a completely different reason.

Ash, although wondering surprised, still returned the kiss. He couldn't resist her soft lips against his and he just went along with it. He was actually enjoying it since he was getting kissed by not only the most beautiful girl he ever met, but also his childhood crush. He already got some hints from her that she liked him, but he couldn't be one hundred per cent sure. Yet, he also grabbed Serena from behind her neck and continued to return the kiss.

They finally broke apart when they stopped to breathe. "Serena?"

"Ash, that was for finding me, instantly remembering me, looking for me and always being there for me in my heart.", said Serena softly, "But I could have sworn that you were returning it to me."

"I did. That was for you remembering me and for being my motivator for finding you and doing the best in my travels.", said Ash.

"Thank you, Ash.", said Serena, while heavily blushing.

Since they were both done with their business, they went back inside. Grace was still talking to Delia and it seemed like they were having a great conversations about women's things. Things that Ash or even Serena didn't understand.

"Ah, Ash, you're back. Your mother wants to have a quick word with you before she leaves.", said Grace as she stepped away from the phone and let Ash take over.

"Yeah, Mom?", asked Ash.

"Well, Ash, Grace told me that you and Serena are going to be travelling together. I just want to let you know to take extra good care of her on your journey and make sure she doesn't get hurt.", said Delia.

"Mom, Serena is my best friend. I would never let anything happen to her that would harm her.", said Ash.

"Good, because I don't want my future daughter-in-law to have scars on her.", said Delia.

"Mom, would you please stop that?", asked Ash.

"Okay, okay. I'm just telling you to take care of her. And don't forget to make her some of the food I taught you how to make. And remember to change your you-know-whats everyday.", said Delia.

"Okay, Mom. One, I'll be sure to make her something unforgettable. And two, stop repeating that. It is getting embarrassing.", said Ash. Serena and Grace laughed in the background behind Ash.

"Okay, Ash. Well, I have to go. I'll see you the next time you call me.", said Delia.

"Good-bye, Mom.", said Ash.

"Good-bye, Mrs Ketchum.", said Serena.

"Good-bye, Serena, sweetie. And call me Delia.", said Delia.

"I'll see you another time, Delia.", said Grace.

"Okay, Grace. Take care.", said Delia. The screen then went black.

"Well, when do you two think you two can start off your journey together.", asked Grace to the two teenagers.

"Well, Mom if it is alright with you, I'd like to leave right now so we can get a head start before Shauna.". said Serena.

"Already? Well, it is your journey, so go right ahead.", said Serena.

"Okay. Me and Ash just need to gather our pokemon and then we'll leave.". said Serena as she dashed out to the back.

Ash and Grace followed her in tow. Serena had just returned her Fennekin and Rhyhorn to their pokeballs. Ash also returned Lucario, Gardevoir, Sceptile and Glaceon to their pokeballs. Charizard, Pidgeot and Pikachu remained outside. They had also put on their hats back on and gathered their bags, ready to go.

"Um, Ash? Why are Pidgeot and Charizard out?", asked Serena.

"Well, Serena, you said you wanted to get a head start on Shauna. So I thought we could _fly_ to Lumiose City and then walk from there to Santalune City.", said Ash.

"_Fly?_", asked Serena.

"Yeah, I go on Charizard and you go on Pidgeot. How does that sound?", said Ash.

"Is it safe?", asked Serena nervously.

"It is. I've ridden with Charizard a few times and Pidgeot is very careful and friendly. I'm sure you two will definitely get along.", said Ash.

"Pidgeo Pidgeo!", screeched Pidgeot in agreement, showing her kindness.

"Grace, is that okay with you?", said Ash to the mother.

"Well, if it is safe like you say it is and you promise not to get Serena hurt, then I approve.", said Grace, but then she walked up to Ash, "And take great care of my daughter, Ash. And when you feel ready, you can tell her."

"Tell her what?", asked Ash in a fake oblivious tone.

"That you like her more than a friend. I saw you two kissing outside for a brief second. And I can see that you do like her like that. I approve of that since she does talk about you a lot. Besides, you're very caring and trustworthy and I've known you since you were a kid. No need to hide your feelings.", said Grace as she giggled. Serena didn't hear anything since her mother was whispering.

"I promise to protect Serena from harm. And I know the best time to tell her.", said Ash.

'_So she does like me like I like her.', _thought Ash happily.

"Good to hear, Ash.", said Grace. Ash then turned back to Serena.

"Serena, you can get on Pidgeot's back. I'll get on Charizard's.", said Ash as he easily got on Charizard's back.

Serena hesitated for a moment before she climbed on Pidgeot's back. She was successful when Pidgeot adjusted her position and allowed Serena to climb on more easily.

"Okay, you two. Have a fun and safe journey.", said Grace.

"We will, Mom.", said Serena.

"See you later, Grace. And ", said Ash.

And then Pidgeot and Charizard took off into the sky at an amazing speed and were soon flying out of Vanivile Town towards Lumiose City. They began to gain altitude and they were soon high up in the air. Serena held on extra tight to Pidgeot. For the first few minutes of the flight, she seemed frightened, but then she grew to like it.

"Ash, this experience is amazing!", shouted Serena in excitement.

"I know, Serena. Are enjoying the start of your journey do far.", asked Ash.

"I sure am, Ash.", said Serena.

While Serena was enjoying the sights from a bird's eye view, out of the corner of his eye, Ash spotted a Hydreigon flying at a distance at the same altitude. He was surprised to see one here. But the part that buffled him the most was the person who was riding upon Hydreigon's back. It was someone he had not seen in over a month.

_Ghost_

They locked eyes with each other for a few moments before Hydreigon and Ghost broke away and disappeared into the lower clouds. Ash couldn't see where he went.

* * *

_With Ghost_

Hydreigon kept on flying in another direction.

'_It appears that as has reunited with the one he called Serena Yvonne. And judging from the new pokemon he brought with him and the older ones, it looks like he trained them well over the past month.', _thought Ghost, '_Good luck on your journey, Chosen One. Not only will you perhaps experience this journey as your biggest challenge, but you shall also know in due time that there will be more than what meets the eye.'_


	7. Santalune City, Here We Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**This story will also include Laserbladeshipping(Clemont x Korrina).**

* * *

Chapter 6: Santalune City, Here We Go

"Serena, I see Lumiose City just up ahead. It's about a kilometre away from us. We'll be there in a few minutes.", said Ash.

"That's great, Ash, because I'm starting to feel a little airsick.", Serena shouted back.

The two had been flying in Lumiose City's direction for about ten minutes now. Ash checked his Poketch to see that it was about half past ten. It looked like they had spent more time at Serena's house than they have originally thought. But it was worth it to spend all that quality time with his childhood friend.

"Serena, what do you want to do when we get to Lumiose City? Would you like to stay there for a while or would you like to get straight to Parterre Way towards Santalune City?", asked Ash.

"Maybe we could spend an hour or two at Lumiose City, Ash I really want to see it.", said Serena, "And maybe we could get some lunch there while we are at it."

"Okay, Serena.", said Ash.

Soon they were beginning to descend to the ground. Charizard and Pidgeot flew down to the ground and landed softly in the grass, just in the outskirts of Lumiose City. Ash, Pikachu and Serena got off their respective living transports and Ash returned them both to their pokeballs, telling them to have a nice long rest.

"Well, here, we are, Serena. Lumiose City. What do you want to do first?", said Ash.

"Well, since Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Laboratory will be closed for the next few days like you said, maybe we can go sightseeing and then get some lunch before we leave.", said Serena, "Why? Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Well, I might have to go to the nearest PokeMart to get some supplies and some pokemon food for our pokemon. And maybe some groceries for us. Mom taught me how to cook during the past month and I think it will come in useful if we ever have to camp out.", said Ash.

"Well, then, let's do that first. Then sightseeing and lunch.", said Serena.

"Agreed.", said Ash.

"Also, I really want to see how you've improved as a cook. I remember in our childhood days that you made me a simple sandwich during one of my visits to our house. I want to see what you can make this time.", said Serena with a giggle.

"Don't worry, Serena. You just watch. I also got some experience from Cilan and Brock.", said Ash.

"Come to think of it, I think I'll need some groceries as well. Mom taught me how to bake and I want to make something alongside you. I'm really good at making macaroons and Pokepuffs.", said Serena.

"Pokepuffs? What are those?", asked Ash.

"They are special treats made for pokemon. They are basically a type of pastry that are mad from berries and have their own unique effect on a pokemon. They really enjoy them.", said Serena.

"Okay. To the grocery store it is then.", said Ash.

* * *

_Two hours later_

It had been a rough two hours for them both, but Serena and Ash were both now well prepared for their journey.

Ash had bought some rather simple ingredients to make foods with. His mother taught him one fact that out of some simple ingredients, a gourmet meal can be formed. This proved right when Ash managed to make garlic bread with his mother out of some garlic, a bread roll and some butter. And when he had made a spaghetti dinner out of a packet of pasta and a jar of tomato sauce. His mother really approved of his skills since she was the manager of one of Pallet Town's most renowned restaurants, The Pallet Plate. He had also bought some pokemon food from the PokeMart as well as some medicines for the pokemon and for himself and Serena respectively. Ash also bought a new Kalosian cookbook, wanting to learn about Kalos cuisine.

Serena had bought some baking ingredients from the grocery store for making some of her best desserts. She also went went to the Pokemart to buy some berries that she can use to bake her Pokepuffs with. Fennekin helped her choose the best berries, but she actually chose the berries that she liked best out of all, but, fortunately, Serena didn't notice this trend. She would get some more ingredients along the road. Although Ash had bought some small portable cooking equipment and utensils, Serena could only do her baking at in civilised places like Pokemon Centres since they allowed travelling trainers to use the kitchens if needed.

After they had finished with their shopping, they had gone sightseeing. Since Ash didn't spend enough time in Lumiose City yesterday or this morning, he and Serena went about to explore the city. The city was incredibly impressive. It was home to many famous boutiques, fashion shops, cafés, restaurants, stylists and bakeries. It had the theme of fanciness. Serena thought it was great. Ash didn't know how to take it since he had never been in a place with this sort of theme before, but he got used to it and began to enjoy it. Serena even bought a box of macaroons from a bakery for the both of them to share on the road ahead while Ash bought some blueberry muffins to share as well.

They finally stopped to have lunch at one of the cafés in the city. It was called Café Soleil. The two had a good lunch together outside the café where it was nice and warm. Pikachu had lunch with them as well. Froakie and Fennekin also joined in with the lunch with the trio. Whenever Froakie and Fennekin had conversations with each other, Fennekin would mostly blush in embarrassment. They then left after Ash payed for lunch. It turned out that he had accumulated a large amount of money during his travels from winning battles and for participating in some events. So that helped him when he wanted to buy things during his journey.

Right now, Ash, Serena and Pikachu had just entered Parterre Way, Route 4. Already, the forests have entered into sight. They were very dense and very beautiful, bound to be streaming with life. There were some familiar pokemon from other regions that Ash recognised, but none were Kalos natives that he wanted to capture. That was until he and Serena caught sight of two hovering pokemon who looked like floating flowers with little pixies sitting on them. One of them had a blue flower and the other had a red flower.

"Who are those pokemon?", said Ash to himself as he pulled out his pokedex to scan the two new pokemon.

"_Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokemon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body. A Flabébé can hold either a blue, orange, yellow, red or white flower."_

"Wow, a Flabébe, huh?", said Serena, "But they look so tired and worn out."

The two Flabébé looked exhausted though as if they have been running, or floating for a very long time without breaks. It didn't take long to figure out why they were so tired because two Beedrill came flying out of the bushes. Serena scanned them with her pokedex.

"_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. May appear in swarms. Flies at violent speeds all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear."_

"Whoa. They sound nasty.", said Serena.

"They must have been running away from those two Beedrill.", said Ash, "Is that right, Flabébé?"

"Fla!", the blue Flabébé cried out in fear, but nodded to his question. She and her friend then proceeded to hover behind Ash and Serena for protection. Serena brought out her Fennekin to the fight. The Beedrill already were launching Poison Stings.

"Pikachu, we have to stop the Beedrill from hurting the Flabébé. Use Protect and then use Thunderbolt.", said Ash.

"Fennekin, use Ember on the Beedrill.", said Serena.

Pikachu formed a green dome around himself and the others that would protect them from the incoming projectiles. The needles bounced off harmlessly. Fennekin then shot embers of fire at the bugs, damaging them in the process and burning them. Pikachu also released a stream of electricity at the Beedrill. The electricity shocked them.

Meanwhile, the two Flabébé were watching in admiration and wonder as the trainers and their pokemon battled the fearsome bug-types. The kind of courage and power that two trainers and pokemon had was impressive and they wanted to have some of it. At last, the Beedrill had enough of the punishment and buzzed off to be in another place.

"Flabébé, it's alright. You can come out now. The Beedrill are gone.", said Serena gently to the two pokemon.

The single bloom pokemon both came out of their hiding places. Ash inspected them for any injuries or status conditions. "Well, they aren't hurt in any way. They are just very tired. Here, have these Oran Berries."

Ash pulledout tow Oran Berries form his bag and handed them to the Flabébé. Without letting go of their flowers, they used Psychic to hold the berries to their mouths and began to munch on them. They finished them with happy looks on their faces.

"Are you two going to be okay from this point forward?", asked Ash.

The two Flabébé nodded. The blue one nuzzled against Ash's cheek while the red one landed on Serena's head.

"Ash, what do you think they mean by this?", asked Serena.

"Maybe they would like to come with us.", said Ash.

"Is that true, Flabébé? Would you like to come with us?", asked Serena.

The two little pokemon chirped in delight. The truth was that these two were quite young and without much battling experience. After seeing Pikachu and Fennekin battle, they wanted to get as strong as them.

"Well, then if you are sure, here goes.", said Ash.

Ash and Serena both took out an empty pokeball each and gently tapped them on the heads of the Flabébé. Ash got the blue and Serena got the red. They were both sucked in and they instantly gave off a _ding _as both were successful captures.

"Alright, we just got a Flabébé each.", said Ash and Serena simultaneously.

"Pika Pi.", squeaked Pikachu.

"Fen Fennekin.", said Fennekin.

"Well, those are our first official Kalos captures.", said Ash.

"Yeah, and they are really cute as well.", said Serena.

"And not only that. Our first official Kalos fairy-type pokemon.

They both scanned the pokeballs with their pokedexes.

"_This Flabébé is female and has the ability Flower Veil and the hidden ability Symbiosis."_

Despite them both being very young, they already knew some good moves. The mostly shared similar moves, but Ash's knew Magical Leaf and Serena's knew Grass Knot. And they only come in the female gender.

"Wow, and she already knows great moves.", said Ash.

"Yeah, and my Flabébé is perfect for any future showcases that I can participate in. This is a great start to our journey. It hasn't been half an hour yet and we have caught some pretty pokemon.", said Serena.

Deciding to let their Flabébé out to travel with them, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, the Flabébé and Fennekin continued forward towards Santalune City.

* * *

_In Santalune City_

"Congratualtions on your win here at the Santalune City Gym. I present to you with this token of your victory, the Bug Badge.", said a light-blonde haired woman in a white tank top and green jeans as she handed her latest gym challenger, Leonardo, the official beetle shaped gym badge.

"Thank you, Viola, for a good battle. I'll see you another time.", said Leonardo as he waved her good-bye and walked out of the gym.

It had been very recent since Leonardo had arrived to Santalune City for his first Kalos Gym Battle. He had already registered for the Kalos League at the Pokemon Centre and was headed there right now to heal his tired pokemon. He had finished his documentation of Route 4 earlier and was going to head back tomorrow through it on his way to Cyllage City for his next gym battle.

"I had better get a room for the night tonight. I need to get ready for another big day tomorrow of travelling. And more importantly, a recorded battle against Ketchum.", said Leonardo to himself.

* * *

_Flashback to Giovanni's briefing with Leonardo_

"What's my assignment, sir?", asked Leonardo.

"I want you to use your documentation skills and go to the Kalos region. Make some films of any and all possible habitats and locations and about what Kalos native pokemon live there.", said Giovanni.

"Sure, as long as I continue my life as a Pokemon Trainer and compete in gyms and leagues, I can do that.", said Leonardo.

"Good. Since you are a trainer and you've been very useful, you can keep any captured pokemon as long as the final resulting documentation is satisfying. Also, there is one other thing that I wish for you to do.", said Giovanni.

"Okay. What is it?", said Leonardo.

"Have you ever had any rivals when you competed in any leagues?", asked Giovanni.

"No. Why?", asked Leonardo.

"Well, there is this one trainer that Team Rocket needs eyes on. His name is Ash Ketchum.", said Giovanni as he showed him a picture of Ash.

Leonardo looked at the picture. "A kid who's about my age? What about him?"

"Well, sources say that he will be heading off to the Kalos region to participate in the Kalos League. We need someone who can occasionally battle against him and gather information. We would like you to be his rival.", said Giovanni.

"Sure, I guess. But how often should I keep my eyes on him? Because I'm not going to stalk him twenty-four seven. It's time-wasting and pointless.", said Leonardo.

"Don't worry. Anytime you cross paths with him, which I think wouldn't be that often. And you can do some recordings of some battles between you and him if you want to.", said Giovanni, "Just to know his weaknesses and find a way around his strategies."

Leonardo thought of this. '_This kid must be something if Giovanni wants me to be Ash's 'rival'. I don't know what he has against this kid, but gots to follow the money, I suppose.'_

"Okay, then.", said Leonardo.

_Flashback End_

* * *

After getting his room key card from the front desk at the Pokemon Centre, Leonardo walked down a corridor to his designated room.

"Well, I had better get a good rest while my pokemon are resting, too. No rush, I suppose.", said Leonardo as he lay down on his bed.

* * *

_Route 4, Parterre Way  
_

"Froakie, use Icy Wind on that Fletchling.", commanded Ash.

It had been about an hour since they had captured the two Flabébé, and now Ash and Serena were being attacked by a wild Fletchling. Froakie blew a soft blast of cold air from his mouth at the Fletchling, hoping to damage it enough, but it retaliated by coating itself with Flame Charge and speeding right through the Icy Wind and colliding with Froakie. It didn't do much damage, but it did still hurt.

The Flabébé and Fennekin were watching as Froakie battled Fletchling.

"Fletchling knows Flame charge as well? Better wrap this up quickly. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Fletchling.", said Ash.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder. He then coated himself in an electrical veil and began to rapidly charge at Fletchling. Fletchling went in for another Flame Charge. They collided head to head, but since Pikachu was more powerful, Volt Tackle continued to take effect and electrocuting Fletchling while ramming her back into a tree. Pikachu jumped down, letting Fletchling fall to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Alright. Go, Pokeball.", said Ash as he threw an empty pokeball at Fletchling. It bounced off its head before it got sucked in and the pokeball shut itself. The pokeball shook three times before it dinged in the sign of a successful capture. Ash quickly ran over and picked up his new prize.

"Alright, I just caught a Fletchling!", said Ash as he scanned the pokeball.

"_Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. It has a friendly nature and a beautiful chirp, but Fletchling is also known to be ferocious in battle, capable of unleashing relentless attacks. This Fletchling is female and has the aiblity Big Pecks and the hidden ability Gale Wings. This Fletchling currently knows Razor Wind, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Peck, Double Team and Agility. Note that when it evolves into Fletchinder, it loses it's normal-type status and gains the fire-type power."_

Ash was amazed that Fletchling already knew some powerful moves. He put the pokeball in his bag.

"Ash, you get to carry more pokemon than six. Are you allowed to do that?", asked Serena.

"It depends on what class of trainer you are. I'm a gold class trainer and that means that I can carry thirteen pokemon with me. Besides, Professor Oak suggested that it would be a great idea since I can train more than just six pokemon.", said Ash.

"Oh, that's great Ash.", said Serena.

The two then resumed their journey through Route 4 towards Santalune City. It was already midday, so Ash checked his GPS Town Map for how much further it would be until they would reach Santalune City.

"If we keep on going at our current pace, we should be able to reach Santalune City by evening.", said Ash, "In fact, we should be there by dinnertime."

"Great. Although I did bring my camping gear with me, I don't feel like sleeping outdoors just yet and I feel more like sleeping in a comfortable bed on my first night on a journey.", said Serena.

"Don't worry, Serena. You'll get used to it once you try it out. It's fun to camp out.", said Ash.

'_It'll be even better if I get to share the same sleeping bag with my crush. Or at least sleep in the same tent as him.', _smiled Serena as they kept on walking to Santalune City.

* * *

_Nightfall in Santalune City_

Night-time finally fell upon the Kalos region, but Ash, Serena and Pikachu made it to Santalune City.

The city itself was middle-sized to be perfectly accurate. There were various shops selling their merchandise, houses that were mostly lit from the windows and other places that were starting to turn their lights out.

"Wow, so this is Santalune City. Looks like we made it after all and we can still sleep in a soft bed.", said Serena.

"Yeah. It looks so good already at night, but I hope it's even better in the morning when I can go to get my first Kalos gym badge.", said Ash, "Since this is the first gym and probably the easiest, I guess I should give my newest pokemon a chance to test out their strength. I'll save my older pokemon for the later gyms."

"Good idea, Ash. Lets go to the Pokemon Centre. It's getting late and we should get some dinner before the cafeteria is all closed up and rent a room for the night.", said Serena.

"Okay, Serena. But I'll just need to introduce Flabébé and Fletchling the rest of the group after we check in and before we can give our pokemon in for a check-up and a good night's sleep.", said Ash.

The group soon found the Pokemon Centre. It was normal-sized and it looked like a bit like a motel because of its size and the numerous rooms it was bound to have in it. They entered the centre and found themselves in a large lobby. There were some trainers who were also checking in and some small pokemon were with them at their sides. Serena walked up the front desk where a Nurse Joy and her assistant Wigglytuff. The Nurse Joy was a little similar to the Nurse Joys back in Unova, but her outfit was a little different and she was a little taller. Plus, she was also a little younger that her Unova cousins or sisters.

Ash ran outside to the Pokemon Centre battlefield in the backyard.

"Hello. Welcome to the Pokemon Centre. How can I help you out tonight?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, we would like to rent a room for the night for two.", said Serena.

"Okay. I'll just check you in.", said Nurse Joy as she fiddled with her computer, "In the meantime, do you have any pokemon that you want me to take a look at?"

"Yes. Also, could you please sign me up for the Kalos Pokemon Showcase Circuit?", asked Serena as she gave Flabébé's, Fennekin's and Rhyhorn's pokeballs to Wigglytuff who took them to the back.

"Of course. Just give me your pokedex and I'll have you signed up in a jiffy.", said Nurse Joy.

* * *

_Outside_

"Everybody, come on out!", said Ash as he threw his pokeballs into the air. Gardevoir, Lucario, Glaceon, Charizard, Sceptile, Froakie, Fletchling and Flabébé all materialised out onto the battlefield. They all gave out their battle cries upon being released. Fletchling and Flabébé flew and floated to Ash. They landed on Ash's left shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our two newest members, Fletchling and Flabébé. Say hello to them. And make them feel welcome.", said Ash.

The pokemon stepped forward to introduce themselves. Flabébé was a little intimidated at first when she saw the big pokemon in front of her, but she suddenly felt more relaxed when she met Glaceon. Gardevoir also embraced her, showing that she was friendly.

Fletchling on the other hand, was locking eyes with Charizard, Sceptile and Lucario. Because of its nature of wanting to battle opponents much bigger than she was, Fletchling was forming a rivalry with the three boys. Charizard returned the glare because he saw her as a pokemon with a potential to become strong like him. Sceptile wasn't really intimidated by her, but he was willing to see how strong she can get. Lucario was unerved by this.

"I see you guys have all acquainted well with the new members. Tomorrow, we'll do some morning training to get ready for the Santalune City Gym. Although Flabébé and Feltchling are freshly caught, they have potential to become strong.", said Ash.

The pokemon cheered in response.

"However, since this is going to their first Gym Battle, we should give them a chance to compete. If the gym uses more than two pokemon, I'll use one of you as well.", said Ash.

The pokemon were a little disappointed that they might not get to battle, but they were still happy that they could spend some time with their trainer.

"And before I leave Santalune City tomorrow for Lumiose City, I'll have to switch you guys out for another group back in Pallet Town so that they can have a fair shot at seeing Kalos.", said Ash.

"_Ash, I think it would be better to stay with you for a little while longer. I still have to teach you some more about aura and keep up your training.",_ said Lucario.

"Okay, make that everyone except Lucario.", corrected Ash.

The pokemon let down their heads in sadness that they were going to go back home so soon.

"Hey, everyone. Don't worry. We'll see each other again along the journey. I promise. I'll tell you what. When there's a gym or a tournament that I think you guys should participate in, I'll bring you guys in straight away.", said Ash in a comforting voice.

The pokemon all raised their heads and smiled. They wanted to stay with their trainer for as long as possible and keep on improving, but they also knew very well that the others back home wanted to have a chance at getting a look of the Kalos region.

"Alright then. I'll give you to Nurse Joy for your check-up while Serena and I get checked into our room. After that, I'll come back for you later and we can have dinner together.", said Ash.

The pokemon cheered. It was a long day for them and they were looking forward to a good night's rest and a good dinner. Ash then returned them ot their pokeballs and walked back inside to see Serena at the front desk.

"So I take it that Fletchling and Flabébé were welcomed with open arms.", asked Serena.

"Yeah, although Fletchling started a big rivalry with Charizard.", said Ash as he gave Pikachu and his occupied pokeballs to Nurse Joy. She was surprised that he had more than six pokemon.

"Young man, you seem to have more than six pokemon.", said Nurse Joy in a confused voice.

"My regional professor upgraded my pokedex so that I can carry a maximum of thirteen pokemon. He said that I've reached the requirements to be a gold-class trainer.", explained Ash, "Can you also sign me up for the Kalos League?"

"Oh, well that explains it.", said Nurse Joy as she took the pokeballs and Piakchu and gave it to her Wigglytuff, "Your pokemon will be good as new. And while you're waiting, I've got your room key card right here. Your can go sort yourselves out while your pokemon are getting healed and then maybe get some dinner at the centre's cafeteria."

She then proceeded to fiddle on her computer while Ash put his pokedex on the glass screen and it began to scan the pokedex. "Ash Ketchum, you have been officially registered in the Kalos League Competition."

Ash took the key. "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy also gave him a grey badge case. It had a clear thin glass transparent lid so that the badges can be seen.

"That is your badge case for storing your gym badges in.", said Nurse Joy.

"Once again, thanks, Nurse joy.", said Ash.

"You are very welcome, ash. Enjoy your stay.", said Nurse joy while she smiled.

Ash and Serena then walked into the corridor that led to the bedrooms. They passed various numbers until they reached their room number, 23. Ash swiped the key card in the lock and it clicked open. The room was rather simple. It had a door that led to a bathroom, two single beds, a couch, a small kitchen and a flat screen television. They walked inside and laid their bags down on the couch.

"Well, I guess this is it. Which bed do you want to take?", asked Ash.

"Well, I like to get my beauty sleep for tonight, so I would like to have the bed that is furthest from the window, if that's alright with you.", said Serena.

"Sure, Serena. That's fine by me. I gotta wake up early anyway for training tomorrow.", said Ash.

"Early for training? Why is that? Your pokemon seem very strong already.", said Serena.

"Yeah, but I want to train with them in the morning since I'll have to send them back to Professor Oak's in exchange for another group of my pokemon.", said Ash.

"Oh, but it seems a shame to send your pokemon back after a short time of being in Kalos.", said Serena.

"I know, but all my other pokemon need a chance to see Kalos and they need their fair share of training.", said Ash, "I promised the others that I'll bring them back if I needed them. And besides, it would be great if they met you and you met them."

"Okay.", said Serena on that note, remembering how she wanted to see some more of Ash's pokemon.

Later that night, Ash and Serena went to the cafeteria for dinner, just in time to have their pokemon returned to them by Nurse Joy. They all ate their food and chatted to each other. It appeared that Ash had completely

They later went back to their room and called it a night. And all this time, Ash didn't recognise the trainer who was on the other end of the room who also sat next to Ash on the flight to Kalos.

* * *

_The next morning_

As some the sight of morning came in through the closed curtains, Serena stirred in her sleep as she tried to ignore the rays of sunlight. But he sun proved to be too strong for her to keep out of her eyes. Unable to keep away the sun's rays for any longer through her eyelids, Serena opened her eyes.

She sat up on her bed in her pink pyjamas. She scanned the room to see if Ash was here. She didn't hear any noises coming from the shower, so that meant that he wasn't in the bathroom. She also noticed that his pokeballs were gone as well. She looked around again to see if she missed him, but she did find a written note on her bedside desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Serena,_

_You were still asleep when I woke up and I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, so I wrote this instead. I've gone to do some training with my pokemon in the outskirts of Santalune City in Parterre Way, Route 4. I'll be back by seven-thirty in time for breakfast._

_From,_

_Ash_

Serena smiled that Ash had left her a notice on where he had gone to.

"He believes in his pokemon so much. Typical Ash, ", giggled Serena. Just reading the part where it read 'beauty sleep', Serena blushed.

She looked at the clock that hung from the wall. It read seven o'clock. There were still thirty minutes until he would be coming back. Serena decided to use this time to get herself all ready for the day.

* * *

_In Route 4, Parterre Way  
_

There was great activity in one of the clearings in Parterre Way. There was a group of pokemon either battling each other or practicing new moves. Charizard and Pidgeot were racing each other in the sky to improve their speed, Glaceon was busy practicing her Blizzard, Gardevoir was trying to perfect her Hypnosis by putting wild pokemon to sleep. Froakie, Fletchling and Flabébé were in a group, trying to help each other to improve their evasiveness by launching attacks at each other. Pikachu was tryingto improve his Brick Break. He was succeeding since his paw was glowing brightly and he was having a good time smashing rocks. And Sceptile was attempting to make progress on Giga Drain.

In another clearing at a waterfall, Ash and Lucario were both meditating. Sitting on the ground with their legs crossed, bodies relaxed and they were very silent.

"_Alright, Ash. I know that you have perfected Aura Sight, but lets just make sure that you've got it completely under control. I'm going to ask you what you sense around you. And I'll tell you if you are correct or not after I sense them myself.", _said Lucario.

"Okay, Lucario. I'm ready.", said Ash.

"_Good.", _said Lucario, " _Go ahead, then."_

"Not too far away, there's a Fletchling that's about to hatch from it egg. Some Metapod and Kakuna are about to evolve into Butterfree and Beedrill near some Cherri Berry trees. And a little far away from here, a Pansage is about to perfect its Bullet Seed attack.", said Ash.

Lucario stayed silent for a few moments. He focused his aura around those areas, confirming to see that those things that Ash pointed out were true. He opened his eyes and smiled while facing Ash.

"_Well done, Ash. It seems that I may have misjudged you on your Aura Sight and you have completely got it covered. I'm proud of you. You're making great progress in your aura training.", _complimented Lucario.

"Thanks, Lucario. It's because I have had you as a great teacher.", said Ash.

"_Thanks, Ash. And I'm glad that I have a kind and caring trainer like you.", _said Lucario, "_We had better return to the others and see how they are doing."_

"Right. Then we had better head back to Santalune City to meet up with Serena and get ready for the gym battle.", said Ash.

The two walked back to where the other pokemon were. They were all taking a break from the hard work they were doing.

"Everyone, that's enough training for today. You've all worked very hard and I'm very proud.", said Ash as he picked up a small sack that was sitting near a tree. He opened it and it had berries inside it. He grabbed up a random berry and gave one each to his pokemon. "Eat up. You guys deserved a reward."

The pokemon took their own berries and began to happily munch on them. All of a sudden, Sceptile dropped his bit of berry and looked around the forest as if he had heard something approaching and was about to lash out at him.

"Sceptile, is there something nearby? What's wrong?", Asked ash in concern.

"Scep Tile Sceptile Tile.", said Sceptile.

"_Ash, Sceptile says that something is calling out to him. He senses it and he says it's close by.", _said Lucario.

"Something? What does it feel like, Sceptile.", said Ash.

"Scep Tile Scep.", said Sceptile as he faced the direction of the waterfall.

"_Sceptile says that he doesn't know, but he's going to find out.", _said Lucario.

At that moment, Sceptile took off running in the direction of the waterfall. Based off his speed, Ash figured it was something important. Very important.

"Lucario, lets follow him. The rest of you, stay here.", said Ash as he and Lucario ran off after their friend. The other pokemon stayed put and hoped for the best for their trainer and pokemon friends.

Ash and Lucario caught up with Sceptile. He was standing at the edge of the waterfalls little pond and he was facing directly at the waterfall.

"Sceptile, are you sure this is the place that you sensed what the thing was calling out to you?", asked Ash in confusion.

Sceptile nodded. He then stepped into the pond and walked in it to the waterfall.

"_Ash, I think whatever Sceptile sensed is behind the waterfall.", _said Lucario.

"Well then, lets follow him.", said Ash.

Sceptile stuck his hand into the waterfall. He didn't feel any rock on the other side of the water. Instead, he felt empty air. He stuck his head into the water and out on the other side of the falling water. What he saw was a long dark corridor that seemed to lead on forever. He couldn't see very well. He, Ash and Lucario all stepped into the corridor.

"What do you think this place is, Lucario?", asked Ash.

"_If I were to guess correctly, I'd say this was a secret horde tomb. My keeper once told me that in places like this, people would hide some treasures. Mostly, they left them for their descendants to discover.", _said Lucario.

"Wow.", said Ash, amazed. He then spotted a torch that was hanging for ma wall in a holder. Ash felt the tip of it.

"This is dry. We should be able to get some light with this. Lucario, can you use the flames from your Blaze Kick to light it up?", asked Ash.

"_Gladly, Ash.",_ said Lucario. His left foot got ignited in flames. Ash held the torch close enough so that the flames can reach the torch.

"Great. Thanks, Lucario.", said Ash.

The three then set off, walking through the corridor. There was nothing noticeable about the corridor. The rocks were very rugged and jagged and the walls were very wet to the touch. Some droplets of water even dripped from the roof of the cave.

"Sceptile, Scep.", said Sceptile.

"_Sceptile says that the connection to him and the source of the call is getting stronger. We must be getting close to it then.", _said Lucario.

"Yeah. I can feel a great aura emanating from the source as well. Whatever it is, it is storing a lot of power from within it.", said Ash.

The rounded a corner before they came to a halt. They found themselves at the entrance of a very large chamber. A pool of water surrounded a small island made of rock that had a large stairway made of stone that led to a higher platform. Some stepping stones that were in the water formed a bridge.

"Sceptile Tile!", shouted Sceptile as he pointed to the platform that was on the top of the stairway.

"The source of energy must be on top of the stairway.", said Ash.

Sceptile immediately ran ahead of them towards the stairway. He effortlessly jumped across the stepping stones and then ran up the staircase.

"Sceptile, wait up.", called out Ash as he and Lucario quickly ran after him. They jumped across the stones, and then ran up the stairway after their friend. It was a long climb, but they weren't going to let that get in their way.

When they finally reached the top, They found Sceptile was waiting for them already. He was standing next to a shrine of some sort. It was made of greyish blue shone and it looked like it was from ancient times because of its unique and medieval structure. It stood on a single pedestal. They neared it and Ash noticed that there was something else was there, waiting for them.

It looked like a large marble of some sort. It looked like it was made out of glass. The marble was green in colour and upon further inspection, there seemed to be a twisting s-shaped symbol within it. It had red, light green and dark green stripes in it.

"Sceptile, is this what drew you here. This is the thing that was calling out to you?", asked Ash.

"Sceptile.", nodded Sceptile.

"_It sure seems that way, Ash. It is the source of that massive source of power. And Sceptile is the only pokemon who is drawn to its power.", _said Lucario.

Ash grabbed it form his resting place. He took out his pokedex and used it to scan it. The pokedex showed some statistics on its glass screen.

"_Sceptilite. This is a Mega Stone that is used to Mega Evolve Sceptile in battle. "_

Hearing this, the group were shocked. They had just found a Mega Stone. Just for Sceptile to use in battle.

"Sceptile, you are one lucky pokemon. We have just your respective Mega Stone and it hasn't been a week yet into our journey.", said Ash, "You must be proud of yourself."

Sceptile was very overjoyed. When he heard about him being able to Mega Evolve, he was eager to find his own stone to achieve that status of power. But now that he had found his stone, his dream of becoming stronger will soon become reality.

"Well, now that we have found your Mega Stone, and the fact that we have a very powerful friendship and strong bond, all me need to do now is just to find a Keystone for myself to make your Mega Evolution dream come true. But the question is where do we find one?", said Ash.

They then exited the cavern and met up with the others again. They explained what they had found in the cavern to the other pokemon. They were happy for Sceptile, but Charizard seemed a little jealous of Sceptile because he got his Mega Stone before Charizard did.

"Don't worry, Charizard. We'll find your Mega Stone sooner of later.", said ash. As he patted Charizard's back. Charizard growled in response, but a growl that meant 'okay.'

After that, Ash returned everyone to their pokeballs except for Pikachu and then ran back to the Santalune City Pokemon Centre. The streets were starting to fill up with population. A lot of people and their pokemon were outside, ready to start another beautiful day.

Ash finally arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff were at the front desk, talking with some children. Ash walked past them to the corridor that led to the rooms. Upon arrival at his room, he swiped the key card across the slit in the lock and it opened. He walked inside and heard the sound of a hair dryer coming from the bathroom.

"She must be getting her hair ready. I might as well wait until she comes out and I can go in.", said Ash, as he sniffed himself as little bit, "And I could really use a shower. That sparring with Lucario made me sweat so much, that I smell like an overripe Pecha Berry."

"Pika.", sweatdropped Pikachu in agreement with his trainer.

Ash grabbed his towel from his bedside table and waited for Serena to be finished. He also packed up his other things so that he didn't forget anything when he left.

Soon, Serena exited the bathroom.

"Oh, Ash, you're back. How was your training session with your - wait, what is that smell?", asked Serena in confusion and covered her nose.

Ash quickly ran past her and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. "Sorry, Serena, but I can really use a shower after that training session and sparring. And even I'm not liking how I smell myself."

Ten minutes later after a nice hot shower, Ash came out of the bathroom smelling much better. He even fixed up his hair so that it didn't look as messy as it usually was, applied some deodorant that he had packed with him and brushed his teeth.

"Ah, that's much better.", said Ash.

"Yeah. You smell much nicer and look better. What exactly did you do on your training session?", asked Serena.

"My pokemon practiced some new moves of trained ot improve thir skills. I did some sparring with Lucario. And we also found this.", said Ash as he took out the Sceptilite from his pocket. Serena gazed in wonder at the glass jewel.

"What is it? Some kind of jewel?", asked Serena.

"Nope, it's a Sceptilite. It's a Mega Stone that Sceptile can use to Mega Evolve during battles.", said Ash.

"Wow, Ash. That's incredible. Well done.", complimented Serena.

"Yeah, and don't feel left out, Serena. I'm sure that you'll be able to find a Mega Stone and be able to become a Mega Evolution Successor.", said Ash.

Serena blushed. Ash had just found something that could help him in his future battles and he's comforting her, telling her that she'll catch up to him. He really cared about her a lot.

"Thanks, Ash.", said Serena.

After making sure that they took all their belongings, Ash, Pikachu and Serena left their room. They arrived at the cafeteria to find it filled with lots of trainers and pokemon. Ash spotted an empty table near the buffet, so they claimed it before anyone else can take it. Ash firstly got some rubber food bowls from a stack and proceeded to fill them with provided pokemon food. Serena did the same for her pokemon. Ash and Serena then helped themselves to some human food. Ash got a few pancakes with orange juice while Serena got some scrambled eggs with toast and apple juice.

A little while later, they were all ready to leave. After returning the room key card to Nurse Joy, Ash, Pikachu and Serena left the Pokemon Centre. They stopped by a water fountain where there was a billboard with a map of Santalune City.

"According to this, the Santalune City Gym is just a few streets away from here.", said Ash.

All of a sudden, a flash of light caught them off guard. Ash turned in the direction of the flash's source. He came face to face with two women. The shorter one had pale blonde hair, light skin and looked like she was in her early twenties. She was wearing a white tank top, a pair of hiking boots and a pair of green jeans. The other woman was someone who Ash already knew. She had a Helioptile riding on her shoulder.

"Ash, it has been a while.", said the woman.

"Alexa, it's so good to see you again.", said Ash.

"So this is the boy you've been telling me about. The one who would challenge my gym eventually, huh?", said the younger woman.

"Challenge your gym?", asked a confused Ash until he came to realisation, "Wait, are you Viola, Alexa's sister and the Gym Leader of Santalune City's Pokemon Gym?"

The younger woman, now known as Viola, smiled. "That's right, Ash. When Alexa came to visit me yesterday and told me that I might be expecting a challenger named Ash. And from what she tells me, you're quite the powerful trainer."

"Yeah. Oh, and this is Serena, my childhood friend and best friend.", said Ash when he introduced Serena to the two older women.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you.", said Serena.

"Great to meet you too, Serena.", said Alexa.

"Same here, Serena.", said Viola.

"Viola, if you are free at the moment, can I have a gym battle with you?", asked Ash.

"Of course, Ash. I'll lead you to my gym. Follow me.", said Viola.

She led the rest of the group down a few streets untl they came to a white building. Over the entrance hung the official Pokemon League Gym Symbol. There were some gardens surrounding it. The entrance was a pair of sliding glass doors. When they went inside, they got a big surprise. The walls were lined with large photographs of various bug-type pokemon in various habitats. There was a picture of some Combee flying in a meadow, a Beautifly flying from flower to flower, a Heracross fighting another, a Scorupi battling a Pinsir, a Leavanny tending to a few Sewaddle and many other wondrous pictures of many different bug-type pokemon in their habitats.

"Wow, Viola. You sure have a great hobby at catching photos of bug-type pokemon.", said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. You seem to be very enthusiastic towards bug-types. Do you have any?", said Viola.

"I have two Butterfrees, a Heracross, a Leavanny and a Scolipede.", said Ash. Viola was impressed by his collection.

"Aside from being my baby sister-", said Alexa before she was cut off by her younger sister.

"Alexa, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm an adolescent now and not your 'baby' sister anymore?", shouted Viola with a blush of red on her face of embarrassment and anger.

"I'm just kidding with you, Viola.", said Alexa before she continued," Anyway, besides from being that and the Santalune City Gym Leader, Viola's an ace photographer. She mostly captures pictures of bug pokemon and sets them on displays in various places on various occasions. But she also helps me out with my job of being in the Lumiose City Press by sending me some pictures."

They then went exited the other side of the building and they came to a battlefield. It was the regular kind of battlefield. There was a young lady who was tending to some gardens.

"Amy, I've got another challenger here. I need you to be the referee for this battle.", said Viola to the girl.

"Okay, Viola. Coming.", said Amy as she reached the battlefield.

"Okay, Ash. This is going to be two-on-two battle. Have you selected which two pokemon you are going to be using for our battle?", asked Viola.

"I have. Lets begin our battle.", said Ash.

Ash and Viola took their sides of the field. The referee stood at the right edge of the battlefield. Serena and Alexa took a seat outside the main battlefield on a bench. Pikachu sat on Serena's lap.

"This official gym battle between the Gym Leader Viola and Ash the challenger is about to begin. Each trainer can use two pokemon each and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon. The battle will only be over until either side's entire team is defeated. Both sides, select your first pokemon and begin the battle.", called out the referee.

"Surskit, you're up.", said Viola as she tossed her first pokeball. The pokeball opened to reveal the Pond Skater Pokemon, Surskit.

"Surskit!", said Surskit.

'_Surskit, huh? Although it is a bug-type, it is also a water type, and that means grass-type moves should do some damage. I've got just the pokemon for the job.', _thought Ash until he spoke, "Flabébé, I choose you."

Ash's pokeball opened to reveal his Flabébé. "Fla Flabé."

"Alright, Ash. I'll start things off. Surskit, use Bubble Beam.", said Viola. Surskit unleashed a flurry of bubbles from its mouth and shot them directly towards Flabébé.

"Not gonna happen. Flabébé, cut through that Bubble with Magical Leaf and then keep it up.", said Ash. Flabébé spun around and glowing green leaves came hooting out from around her and headed straight for Surskit, popping the Bubble Beam.

"Surskit, dodge it.", said Viola. But since Magical Leaf couldn't be avoided, it hit dead on Surskit. Surskit winced in pain as it got hit by the super effective attack.

"Surskit, use Ice Beam on Flabébé.", said Viola. Surskit fired a beam of icy energy from its mouth.

"Dodge it, Flabébé.", said Ash. Although Flabébé did try to dodge, the Ice Beam still narrowly hit it at the bottom of her flower. The weight of the ice was too much and she plummeted to the ground.

"Now use Sticky Web to hold it down and then use a Signal Beam to finish it.", said Viola. Surskit show a glowing spider web-shaped substance from its mouth.

"Flabébé, use Fairy Wind to blow it right back to Surskit.", said Ash. Using her fairy powers, Flabébé blew a gust of pink wind from her blue flower. It was done very well as the Sticky Web flew right back at Surskit and trapped it beneath its sticky substance.

"Now use Vine Whip to break the ice.", said Ash. From its tiny hands, Flabébé extended two green whips and they began to hit the ice before it shattered.

"And finish this battle off with one final Magical Leaf.", said Ash.

"Surskit, try to break free.", said Viola. But it was futile that Surskit was stuck in its own web. Flabébé summoned one final Magical Leaf and shot it at Surskit. Surskit stopped struggling against the Sticky Web as it collapsed with swirls in its eyes from the effective attack.

"Surskit is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash and Flabébé.", said Amy.

"Yes, we did it, Flabébé!", said Ash. Flabébé floated over to Ash and hugged him.

"Flabé.", said Flabébé softly.

* * *

_On the sidelines_

"Great job, Ash. You're doing great. Keep it up.", shouted Serena.

Suddenyl, two people came in through the door.

The first person was a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing circular glasses on his head, a yellow and light blue jumpsuit, a pair of sneakers and a heavy-looking backpack.

The second person was a girl who looked like she was eight years of age and she also had blonde hair just like the boy and the same blue eyes. She was hearing a pair of pink shoes, a light orange hair clip in her hair that was tied in a ponytail similar to Misty's, a brown shirt that had a black bow on it, knee length leggings and a yellow purse that had an orange mouse pokemon in it with black ears.

Serena figured that they must have been siblings based off the resemblance. They walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but we were wondering if you had seen someone?", asked the boy.

"Who are you looking for?", asked Serena.

"A boy named Ash Ketchum. We asked Nurse Joy where he could be and she said that he would be here at the Santalune City Gym. Is he here?", said the boy once again.

"Yep. He's just having his gym battle with Viola right now. Look down there.", said Serena as she pointed down to the battlefield.

The two siblings looked down to find Ash battling Viola.

"We found him, big brother.", said the little girl.

"De Ne Ne Ne.", squeaked the little pokemon from her purse.

"Oh, where are my manners?", said the boy, "My name is Clemont."

"My name is Bonnie and I'm Clemont's little sister. And this is Dedenne.", said the little girl who was now known as Bonnie as she introduced herself and her pokemon who was now known as Dedenne.

"My name is Serena.", said Serena.

* * *

_Back to the battle_

"Not bad for your first victory, Ash. But the next pokemon that I'm about to send out will certainly give you a run for your money.", said Viola as she returned Surskit and produced another pokeball.

"Vivillon, lets go.", said Viola as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The pokemon that came out resembled butterfly. It had a long grey and brown body, a round head of the same colour, two antennae on its head, two black triangular eyes with white squares on them, a pair of black beady arms and a pair of black-brown narrow legs. Its wings sported the colours of fuchsia, pink, black, white and blue.

"What pokemon is that?" asked Ash to himself as he took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"_Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon are skilfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."_

"Wow, a bug-type pokemon that has many different patterns. I gotta catch one of those. But for now, back to the battle.", said Ash as he returned his Flabébé and took out his second pokeball, "Fletchling, I choose you!"

Ash released his tiny robin pokemon. "Fletch Fletchling."

"Okay, Ash. You can start this battle off.", said Viola.

"Fletchling, start things off with Flame Charge.", said Ash. Fletching suddenly engulfed itself with flames and charged at the butterfly pokemon, gaining speed as she flew.

"Vivillon, dodge that and then use Sleep Powder.", said Viola. Vivillon quickly rose up into the air above Fletchling and the fiery attack missed. Vivillon then began to blow a cluster of sleeping spores down upon Fletchling.

"Fletchling, blow the Sleep Powder away with Razor Wind and then use Peck.", said Ash. Fletchling flapped her tiny wings and white blades of winds cut through the cloud of Sleep Powder. Her beak then glowed white and started to painfully poke at Vivillon's wings. Vivillon cried out in pain as it began to fall down.

'_Trying to bring me down, huh? Might as well return the favour.', _thought Viola, "Vivillon, use your Gust to throw Fletchling off-balance and then Psychic to slam Fletchling down to the ground."

Using what was left of her wing energy, Vivillon flapped her delicate wings and created a weak whirlwind of air and it began to make the wind conditions around Fletchling unstable, blowing her around. Vivillon's eyes then glowed pink as a pink aura surrounded Fletchling as she telekinetically slammed Fletchling to the ground.

"Now finish it with Solar Beam, Vivillon.", said Viola.

"Fletchling, try to break free of that Psychic and use Steel Wing.", said Ash.

Vivillon began to charge a green orb of grass energy between her two antennae. Fletchling, using the strength within her, broke free of the pink aura. But as she did, Vivillon fired a beam of green energy. Fletchling suddenly flew up high ot dodge the attack as it hit the ground and an explosion occurred.

"Great job, Fletchling. Now finished this off with Steel Wing.", said Ash. Fletchling's wings glowed silver as she dashed right at the grounded Vivillon. The wings slammed straight into her body, throwing Vivillon back in the ground. She fell on her back in exhaustion and with swirls in her eyes.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Fletchling is the winner. That means that Ash the challenger has won the official gym battle.", called out Amy.

"Yes! We did it Fletchling! I'm so proud of you.", said Ash. Fletchling over to Ash and pecked his ear in affection.

"Woooo! Great job, ash and Fletchling.", said Serena as she rooted for her friend.

"Pika Pi.", cheered Pikachu for his trainer.

"Great work, Ash.", called out Alexa.

"Nicely done, Ash.", called out Clemont.

"Congratulations, Ash.", shouted Bonnie.

Ash turned his head to the audience and smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

Ash, however, didn't know who the new blonde siblings were, but he just accepted their congratulations. He then walked up to Viola, who held a cushioned open case with a round object sitting in the middle.

"Congratulations on your win today, Ash. It looks like my sister was right when she told me that you were going to be a challenge. Thanks for the great battle.", said Viola.

"No problem, Viola. Anytime. And you were a tough gym leader yourself.", said Ash. Viola chuckled.

"As the gym leader of the Santalune City Pokemon Gym, it is my pleasure to award you with your token of victory at the gym. I hereby present you the Bug Badge.", said Viola as she held out the brown beetle-shaped badge for Ash to claim. Ash took it.

"Great! We've just won the Bug Badge!", said Ash in his classic stance.

"Fla Flabébé!", squeaked Flabébé.

"Fletch Fletchling.", chirped Fletchling.

"So what are you going to do now, Ash, now that you have this gym's badge?", asked Viola.

"Well, I guess the next place is the next pokemon gym for me.", said Ash.

"In that case, I suggest going to the Cyllage City Gym.", said Viola.

"Cyllage City, huh? I'll have to check its location on my GPS Town Map later on.", said Ash as he, his pokemon and Viola walked out of the battlefield. Ash was immediately greeted by his friends.

"Congratulations on your win, Ash.", said Serena.

"Thanks, Serena, but I couldn't have done it without your encouragement.", said Ash, causing Serena to blush.

"Yeah, Ash, that was a great gym battle.", said Clemont.

"Thanks. But I don't even know your name yet.", said Ash.

"Oh, silly me. My name is Clemont and this is my little sister, Bonnie.", said Clemont as he introduced himself and his little sister.

"And this is Dedenne.", said Bonnie when she gestured the little pokemon in her purse.

"De Ne Ne Ne Denne.", squeaked the little pokemon.

"A Dedenne, huh?", said Ash as he activated his pokedex and aimed it at Dedenne.

"_Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances."_

"That's a pretty neat pokemon you have there, Bonnie.", complimented Ash.

"Thanks, my big brother caught it for me earlier today. Although it is his, he lets me take good care of it.", said Bonnie as she hugged Dedenne.

"Anyway, I have to get to the Pokemon Centre to heal up my pokemon and exchange some others. Would you two like to tag along?", asked Ash as he grabbed up his bag, returned his tired pokemon to their pokeballs and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Sure.", said Clemont.

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot.", said Bonnie as she turned to face Viola, "Viola you're a keeper."

Viola was surprised a little bit. Bonnie got in a proposing stance on one knee. "Will you please take care of my brother?"

"Huh?", asked Viola.

"Pika?", said Pikachu in confusion.

"We're a little bit confused.", said Alexa.

"Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!", shouted Clemont in panic.

"You know you need someone to take care of you.", huffed Bonnie, "I think Viola will make a nice wife for you."

"A nice wife?", asked a blushing Viola.

"YIKES! This is so embarrassing. Activate Aipom Arm.", said Clemont. From his backpack, a large hand that resembled an Aipom's tail-hand extended and grabbed Bonnie by the collar of her shirt, suspending her in the air.

"I hope you'll think about it please!", shouted Bonnie as Clemont ran out of the gym with her in tow.

"Oookay.", said Ash, "That was a rather weird proposal."

Ash and Serena then bid their good-byes to Alexa and Viola. After that, they left for the Pokemon Centre. When they had arrived they were surprised to see that Clemont and Bonnie were already there. Clemont was giving a lecture to his sister of some sort and Bonnie was just trying to ignore him.

"Hey, Bonnie and Clemont.", said Ash.

"Hey, Ash and Serena.", said Clemont.

Pikachu jumped down and ran next to Dedenne. The seemed to be exchanging sparks of electricity with each other with their communicating.

Ash brought his two tired pokemon to Nurse Joy straight away. "Nurse Joy, can you please heal my pokemon?"

"No problem, Ash. They'll be better in no time.", said Nurse Joy as she took the two pokeballs and gave them to Wigglytuff.

Ash then decided to go over to the video phone and Pokeball transfer system so that he can transfer some of his current pokemon for some of his other ones. Serena stayed with Bonnie and Clemont.

After a few moments of waiting, the other end of the line picked up and Professor Oak appeared on-screen. "Ash, my boy, a pleasure to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Professor. I just won my first gym badge.", said Ash as he showed the gym badge to the professor.

"Wonderful news, Ash. Anyways, what can I do for you?", asked Professor Oak.

"I would like to switch some of my pokemon for my other pokemon back home.", said Ash.

"Okay, who would you like to swap for", asked Professor Oak.

"In exchange for Glaceon, Gardevoir, Charizard, Sceptile and Pidgeot, can you please send in Chandelure, Crawdaunt, Zoroark, Servine and Staraptor", said Ash.

"Of course, Ash.", said Professor Oak with a grin.

The whole process took a few minutes of exchanging pokemon, but in the end, both sides got their desired pokemon.

"Is there anything else that you would like me to do, Ash? I have the pokemon you sent me right here.", said the professor.

"Actually, yes, there is. How far can you send out an advertisement?", asked Ash.

"An advertisement? What for?", asked the elderly man.

"I want to send out a message to any trainers in any region from Kanto to Unova that I'm willing to trade twenty-nine of my Tauros for any pokemon that I don't have yet.", said Ash.

"This is new. Why would you want to trade your Tauros? You've rarely done trades.", said Professor Oak.

"Well, I really feel like I want to train more different pokemon. And since I have many Tauros to spare, trading might be a way to get new pokemon that I haven't caught yet.", said Ash.

"That makes sense, Ash. Alright, then. I'm sure that by the end of the week, I should have an advertisement up and sent throughout the interregional world wide web connections.". said Professor Oak.

"Thanks, Professor. I owe you big.", said Ash.

"No problem, Ash. Glad I could help.", said Professor Oak.

" Alright, I'll call you back another time.", said Ash as he switched off the video phone. He then ran back to his friends.

"Hey, Ash, what were you doing just now?", asked Serena.

"Oh, I just talked to Professor Oak and I switched out some of my pokemon for some others back home.", said Ash, "Would you guys like to meet them?"

"That'd be great, Ash.", said Serena.

"Sure, Ash.", said Clemont.

"Oh, yes please.", exclaimed Bonnie.

"In that case, come out, guys.", said Ash as he threw his pokeballs into the air. They snapped open to reveal Chandelure, Crawdaunt, Servine, Staraptor and Zoroark.

"Star Staraptor.", chirped Staraptor.

"Chand Chan Lure.", moaned Chandelure in a spooky voice.

"Servine Vine.", said Servine.

"Craw Craw Daunt.", said Crawdaunt as he looked for something to sink his pincers into.

"_Hello there.", _said Zoroark when he used his telepathy.

This gave Clemont, Bonnie and Serena a huge surprise when they heard Zoroark speak in human language.

"Whoa, did your Zoroark just talk to us?", asked Clemont, "I didn't know it was possible for pokemon to adapt to human language."

"Actually, Zoroark was using telepathy to speak. And believe me, I have met a pokemon who can speak the complete English language, but I'd rather not talk about it.", said Ash as he turned to his pokemon, "Guys, I would like to introduce you to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Serena is my childhood friend while Bonnie and Clemont are two people who we have just met."

The pokemon all took turns to greet everyone. Bonnie cuddled Servine as she thought that she was the cutest. They were a little bit spooked by Crawdaunt and Chandelure, but they turned out to be friendly. Clemont was fascinated by Staraptor's healthy appearance, size and predictable strength.

"I must say, Ash, these pokemon all look really well-raised and trained. You must care for them a lot if you managed to get them into such fit and formidable shape.", said Clemont.

"That's because I take good care of them and make sure they are happy, healthy and ready for anything.", said Ash proudly.

"_He's a human who cares and tends to his pokemon. I couldn't have asked for a much better trainer and friend.", _said Zoroark.

"That's great, Zoroark.", said Bonnie.

"Ash, can I ask something of you?", asked Clemont.

"Sure, what is it?", said Ash.

"I saw how you saved Lumiose City from the rampaging Garchomp a couple of days ago and I really think it was very courageous of you.", said Clemont, "I was wondering if me and Bonnie could join you on your journey for a little while?"

Ash thought of this for a moment. It would be great to have some more travelling companions to join him on his journey, but he then remembered what Ghost had told him about those who want to join him. They would just slow down his progress and perhaps start to bring him down like his other friends, except Serena, did. And he honestly wanted to go on this journey with no one else but Serena. But he didn't really want to disappoint them and it would seem rude. But then he remembered another thing Ghost had mentioned.

"_You can still travel in a group if you want to, but stay more focused on your goal than on the goals of others as they are their own problems."_

"Okay, you can come with us.", said Ash. Bonnie cheered happily.

"What is the purpose of your journey? Are you a trainer just like me who is up to collect gym badges?", asked Ash.

"You can say that I'm a trainer, but I'm not going for any gym badges. I'm just trying to make my pokemon stronger.", said Clemont, while sweating heavily as if he was hiding something.

Ash looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow. '_He's definitely hiding something. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out about it eventually.'_

During the chat, Serena huffed in disappointment that there were going to have company on their journey. '_I was really hoping that this journey was going to be with Ash and no one else. But he said that it was only going to be for a while, so that means he'll leave at some point in our journey.'_

"Thanks for letting us come with you, Ash.", said Bonnie, "And where are you headed to now?"

"No problem. I'm going to head back to Cyllage City for my next gym battle, but I'll have to cut through Lumiose City to get there. So I guess that I'm heading to Lumiose City for now. ", said Ash.

Clemont started to shake at hearing the name of the next destination. '_Oh, man, if Ash is a pokemon trainer, I just hope he doesn't find out that I'm actually the gym leader of the Lumiose City Pokemon Gym.'_

Suddenly, a voice went off on the speakers in the Pokemon Centre. "_Ash Ketchum, please report to the front desk. Your pokemon are all healed up and they are ready to be picked up."_

Ash quickly ran up to the front desk of the reception. Wigglytuff and Nurse Joy were already waiting for him with two pokeballs in hand.

"There you are Ash. Your pokemon are in perfect condition and are checked as healthy.", said Nurse Joy as she allowed Ash to take the pokeballs.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy.", said Ash.

"No problem, Ash. Come again sometime.", said Nurse Joy.

Ash then came back to his friends. He then returned all of his pokemon, except Pikachu, to their pokeballs and put them in his bag. "So are we ready to go to Lumiose City?"

"I sure am, Ash.", said Serena.

"Me too.", said Bonnie.

"And here.", said Clemont.

The group then exited the Pokemon Centre and headed back to Parterre Way, Route 4 as they continued to go for Ash's next gym badge. But little did Ash know that along the way, he was perhaps going to get one of the most biggest challenges of his career… in the form of a harmless enemy.

* * *

**Well that wraps up another chapter. I really think that Ash's Fletchling should have been stronger when he caught it since it will eventually evolve into the bird form of Charizard, Talonflame. And I seriously think that a blue flower Flabebe would suit him as well as a red flower Flabebe would suit Serena. And Mega Sceptile is my favourite mega evolution, so I decided to get mega evolution involved early in his journey. And he has WAY to many Tauros and he could have much better pokemon. So he's keeping his lead Tauros and trading the rest.**

**I hope you leave a nice review.**

**Next Time: A Rival in a Rocket**


	8. A Rival in a Rocket

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Rival in a Rocket

"Hey, everyone, how about we stop for a break? My feet are really killing me and I think they'll collapse at any moment now.", said Bonnie as she groaned.

The gang were currently walking along Parterre way back to Lumiose City. It was noon and it was a rather quiet walk as there were no Beedrill to attack them this time. But there were other smaller and much less dangerous pokemon. Pikachu was currently riding on Ash's shoulder while Dedenne was still in Bonnie's yellow purse.

"Alright he can have a short break.", said Clemont.

All of a sudden, the gang heard a voice shouting out a command.

"Typhlosion, use Brick Break on that boulder!", said the voice. A the roar of a pokemon came out of the blue after that.

"Rrarrgghh!" roared the pokemon. A sound that came later was the sound of a big rock breaking into tiny pieces.

"It sounds like there's someone in woods. Should we go see who it is?", asked Serena.

"We should.", said Ash.

The gang soon took off into the direction from which the mysterious voice came from. When they arrived, they soon came to a clearing. What they spotted was a teenage boy, feeding his Typhlosion a berry. The boy looked about Ash's age with light brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with orange and blue stripes, a black vest with a hood and a black cap with orange sunglasses.

This was Leonardo of Team Rocket. He didn't notice that the gang were right behind him. There was also a Shiny Gigalith, a Fletchling, an Orange Flower Flabébé, a Weavile and a Scizor, who were sitting and observing the action.

In front of Typhlosion was a scattered mass of broken rocks, probably from the boulder that Typhlosion destroyed with Brick Break.

"Nicely done, Typhlosion.", said Leonardo.

Serena used her pokedex to scan his pokemon as they were all foreign to her.

"_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon and the evolved form of Quilava. It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions."_

"_Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon and the evolved form of Scyther. It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers."_

"_Gigalith, the Compressed Pokemon and the evolved form of Boldore. Compressing energy from its internal core lets it fire off an attack capable of blowing away a mountain."_

"_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon and the evolved form of Sneasel. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination."_

"Hey! Hey, you!", called out Ash as he and the gang came running towards him.

Leonardo and his pokemon to come face to face with the newcomers. Leonardo was certainly surprised at one thing. '_He's found me already? Impressive.'_

Deciding to play it cool, he nicely greeted the guests. "Hello, there."

"Hey, we heard a loud roar and then a sound of breaking rocks. It came from this direction and we found you here. Is everything okay?", asked Clemont.

"Everything here is quite alright. I was just training my pokemon.", said Leonardo.

"Oh, are you a trainer?", asked Ash.

"I am. I was just about to have lunch with my pokemon. Care to join me?", asked Leonardo, "And the name is Leonardo, by the way, and I'm a Pokemon Trainer. But you can all just call me Leo."

"My name is Ash. This is my pokemon, Pikachu.", said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu.", said Pikachu.

"My name is Serena.", said Serena.

"My name is Clemont.", said Clemont.

"I'm Bonnie, Clemont's little sister. And this is Dedenne.", said Bonnie as she held up her bag so the Leo can see the tiny mouse.

"De Ne Ne.", said Dedenne.

"Pleasure. Anyway, would you all like to join me for lunch?", asked Leo.

"Sure. We were just about to have a break, but I guess lunch is good right about now. What do you say, guys?", asked Ash to the rest of his friends.

"Yeah.", they all said.

"Hey, our pokemon should all enjoy lunch, too", said Bonnie.

"Agreed,", said Ash as he took out his pokeballs and threw them into the air, "Everyone, come on out. It is time to eat."

"You come on out, too.", said Serena as she threw her pokeballs into the air.

"Bunnelby, you come out too.", said Clemont as he threw a single. Lone pokeball. Out of it came a bunny-like pokemon. It had two buck teeth, it was grey in colour, but it had a brown fur collar around its neck and a few brown spots and brown feet. The tips of its ears were also brown and they had finger like appearances at the ends. It also had a tiny pink nose.

"Bunnel Bunnelby.", said the little pokemon.

"Who is that pokemon?", said Ash as he took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon. Leo and Serena took out their Kalos pokedexes and did the same thing

"_Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. It creates its den by digging in the ground with its large, shovel-shaped ears. They are strong enough to chop right through thick tree roots."_

"Wow, so that's a Bunnelby, huh?", said Ash in wonder of the new pokemon.

"Yes. In fact, I just caught this pokemon a few days ago.", said Clemont.

Whilst that was happening, Leo also scanned Froakie and Fennekin. "Two of the starters of Kalos. Nice."

The gang shortly set to work preparing lunch. THe pokemon assisted their trainers in making the food. They were all ready about an hour later with an entire picnic laid in front of them in a picnic blanket. The pokemon all had their own bowls of food while the humans had some sandwiches that were made by Leo, a caesar salad made by Serena, a bowl of spaghetti made by Ash and it was added to some red sauce made by Clemont.

"I gotta hand it to you guys, we didn't do such a bad job of making a meal out of all our resources after pooling them all together.", said Leo.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us out, Leo.", said Clemont.

"You are very welcome.", said Leo.

"Well, lets dig in.", said Serena as she sat down and took a metal plate.

The gang began to eat. They were all amazed by each other's cooking. Despite Leo's pokemon not knowing the gang for long, they really enjoyed the pokemon food they were provided with from Ash and Clemont. And despite the gang not knowing Leo for long, they enjoyed his sandwiches.

While they were eating, As hlooked a few times at Serena's eating figure. He just couldn't take his eyes off her as she ate calmly.

'_She's so cute when she eats.", _said Ash, '_Heck, she's cute all the time.'_

"Say, Leo, judging from your Typhlosion, did you start your journey in Johto?", said Clemont.

"I have. He's my very first pokemon as well as my most powerful. He's also my best friend. Right, Typhlosion?", said Leo.

"Rrgh.", said Typhlosion in affection as he Leo rubbed his head.

"And these other pokemon of yours are very powerful-looking and they look very well taken care of. But why is your Gigalith's crystals blue instead of orange?", asked Serena.

"Because it is a shiny Gigalith. Shiny pokemon are coloured differently than the restof their species and they are very difficult to find. They are also more powerful. I have a shiny Noctowl back at Professor Oak's that's coloured differently. Next time I can get a chance to switch out my pokemon, I'll show it to you.", said Ash.

"Okay.", said Serena.

"How long have you been on your journey for, Leo?", asked Bonnie.

"Since I was ten years old, Bonnie. And that's about five years ago.", said Leo.

"Which regions have you been to so far?", asked Clemont.

"Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and I'm here in Kalos now.", said Leo.

"Have you had any achievements.", asked Ash.

"I've won the Johto League on my first try. I have lost at the rest of the leagues. I've also decided to become a Pokemon Co-ordinator a year ago. I won the recent Unova Grand Festival held.", said Leo, "What have you achieved over your journey, Ash?"

"I've won the Orange League and have been the first to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier.", said Ash, "Have you taken the Johto Elite Four Challenge Yet?"

"I haven't. Back when I was on my Johto journey, I only won because I trained hard with my pokemon and made sure we were both strong mentally and physically. I felt strong enough to win the league when I registered, but when I won it and was offered to take the Elite Four Challenge, I realised that I wasn't ready. So I told Lance that after I do some more leagues as a way of training and preparing, I will come back and take the challenge.", said Leo.

"That's an interesting method of training. And by the looks of your pokemon, it looks like it really works.", said Clemont.

"It is. Maybe after lunch, Ash, would you like to have a one-on-one match with me?", asked Leo.

"Sure. You seem like a strong trainer. And if you are here to compete in the Kalos League, then that makes us rivals,", said Ash, "But why just one-on-one?"

"I suppose it does. But I've never had any rivals before since I don't really talk much to other people since I don't like strangers. And on-on-one since I want to test out our starters against each other.", said Leo, "You and I have been on our journeys for about the same time since we are about the same age and our starters must be strong at this point."

"That makes sense. How many badges from Kalos do you have right now?", asked Ash.

"I have just earned my Bug Bade from Viola just yesterday. And I'll take it that you've got it as well?", said Leo.

"Yep. I got it just today.", said Ash.

Serena then took notice of the camera bag that Leo had beside him. "Leo, what's with the camera?"

"I'm just documenting my journey. What I see, where I've been, what I might do in the future and some other things. Speaking of which, Ash, during our battle, would you mind if I recorded our battle", asked Leo.

"Sure.", said Ash.

All this time, Lucario was giving Leo a strange look as if he was a threat. Nobody noticed until he spoke telepathically to Ash in his mind, making sure that nobody else heard what he was saying.

"_Ash_?", said Lucario.

"_Yeah, Lucario_?", said Ash.

"_I've been looking into Leo's aura for a little while now. It is mostly a good aura, but I'm also detecting a dark aura within him. Although it is in very small amounts, I can still sense it_.", said Lucario.

"_What do you think it means?",_ said Ash, "_That he's evil or part of a group of people who are horrible?"_

"_I don't know. But I'll keep on looking.",_ said Lucario.

Soon, the gang were finished with lunch. Although Ash did have a big appetite, he didn't forget his manners and ate his fill. They were also soon finished with cleaning up with the dishes with some help from Crawdaunt's Bubble Beam. Leo acted quite normally and not threatening in any way from Ash's point of view, but based from Lucario's description of him, he's definitely hiding something.

"Can we have some dessert? Please, Clemont?", asked Bonnie.

"I don't have any sweets, Bonnie.", said Clemont.

"I have some blueberry muffins we can all share.", said Ash.

"And I've got some macaroons to share as well.", said Serena.

Ash reached into his bag and pulled out the box of muffins in the plastic box while Serena took out her box of brightly coloured macaroons.

"There are only four muffins. There aren't enough for everyone.", said Bonnie in a sad tone.

"Allow me. If I may. ", said Clemont. He took out a knife from his backpack and proceeded to cut the muffins in half each, "There. We each can have a half of a muffin and maybe our pokemon would like the rest of it."

"That's a great idea, Clemont. It's a lucky thing that I bought a large box of macaroons, because we can share them out with the pokemon, if they want some.", said Serena as she opened the box of macaroons and revealing all the bright colours of the sweets.

The gang dug into the dessert. The humans each had one half of a muffin while Pikachu, Typhlosion and Serena's Flabébé had the other three halves. Serena shared out the macaroons too, making sure that everyone got one. They all did.

"That was great. Sorry or not bringing in anything, though.", said Leo.

"That's okay, Leo. How about that battle now?", said Ash.

"Sure. Just let me set up my camera and then we'll be good to go.", said Leo.

He unzipped his camera bag and took out his deep black camera. He removed memory chip that was labelled 'Kalos Documentation' and replaced it with another one that was called 'Kalos Battle Memories'. He inserted the memory chip into the given slot and it came on. He then took out a tripod from another one of his bags, extended its legs and locked his camera into place on the top of it. He then got it facing the clearing where he would be having his battle and adjusted it to the right distance and angle.

"Clemont, could you give me a hand here?", said Leo.

"Sure. What do you need?", asked Clemont.

"When I give you a thumbs up before we begin the battle, can you hit the record button?", asked Leo.

"No problem.", said Clemont. He approached the camera while Leo and Typhlosion took their places at the battlefield clearing. Ash and Pikachu were already waiting. Serena was sitting with the rest of the pokemon.

"Alright, Ash. Are you all set to go?", said Bonnie, being the unofficial referee of the battle.

"Yep.", said Ash.

"And you, Leo.", asked Bonnie to Leo.

"Yes.", said Leo.

"In that case, let the battle begin.", said Bonnie.

Leo gave his signal to Clemont. He pressed the button on the camera and it started to record.

"Pikachu, start off with Quick Attack.", said Ash. Pikachu was cloaked in a thin layer of white light as he sped off towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, match that up with Flame Charge.", said Leo. Typhlosion began to stomp on the ground, creating a cloud of dust around him. He then came charging out of the dust cloud, covered in flames.

"Pikachu, jump up and use Iron Tail.", said Ash. With his tail glowing in a silver colour, Pikachu jumped up and swung his tail at Typhlosion, hitting him in the head. He winced from the pain in his head, but he also hit Flame Charge right at home. Pikachu gave out a small cry of pain from the flames he just endured.

"Typhlosion, use Smokescreen. Then you know what do.", said Leo. Typhlosion nodded before he let a gush of black smoke cover up the battlefield. Typhlosion seemed to disappear into the smoke.

"Bad move. Pikachu, jump up and use Electro Ball straight into that Smokescreen.", said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in approval and he then jumped up to not get caught in the smoke. He then formed a yellow orb of electricity at his tail and launched it into the smoke jungle. And because of the smoke's flammable properties, when the ball of electricity connected to the fire, the entire field was soon consumed by an explosion. But when the resulting smoke cleared, Typhlosion was nowhere in sight.

"Pika?", asked Pikachu in confusion as he looked around for his opponent.

"What? Where'd Typhlosion go?", asked Ash. He then noticed a dug hole in the middle of the battlefield. His eyes widened in shock.

"Pikachu, Typhlosion is using Dig. Be aware and on the lookout. He can pop up anywhere.", said Ash.

"Too late, Ash. Typhlosion, give him the big surprise.", said Leo. Right underneath Pikachu's feet, the ground crumbled and Typhlosion burst out of the ground. He had a Fire Punch powered up in one of his hands and he gave Pikachu a direct slug in the stomach.

"Pikachu, don't let up. Use you Thunder.", said Ash. Pikachu suddenly released a discharge of millions of volts of electricity and it shocked Typhlosion, sending electricity coursing through his body. Typhlosion screamed in pain from the attack and fell down in the ground. Pikachu also fell on the ground, holding his stomach in pain from the Fire Punch.

"Pikachu, can you still get up?", asked Ash. Pikachu nodded back to his trainer as he rose on his feet.

"Typhlosion, can you continue?", said Leo. Typhlosion quickly got on he hind feet, smirking and nodding in response to his trusting trainer.

"Pikachu, lets wrap this up now. Use Volt Tackle.", said Ash.

"Typhlosion, time to put an end to this. Use Flare Blitz.", said Leo.

Piakchu suddenly covered himself in an electric coat and ran rapidly at Typhlosion. Tyhlosion also charged at Pikachu, but he was coated in a sheet of powerful flames and ran on all fours at his little opponent. When they both collided head on with their respective attacks, an explosion of electricity, fire and dust covered the entire battlefield. The force of the attacks created a powerful wind that blew across the battlefield and beyond. It blew of the hats from Serena and Ash, the glasses from Clemont's face, it blew Bonnie's skirt upwards and she quickly pulled it back down with a red face in embarrassment while giggling. It also blew away the one accessory from Leo's head that hid his true identity.

When the smoke cleared, both the pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a draw.", said Bonnie as she called the match. Clemont hit the record button on the camera again and the device stopped recording.

Ash quickly rushed over to Pikachu with an Oran Berry in his hand and picked him up in his arms. "Pikachu, you battled greatly. I'm proud of you.", said Ash.

"Pika.", replied Pikachu weakly as he took the berry from his trainer's hand and began to eat it.

Meanwhile, Leo grabbed an Oran berry of his own and gave it to his fallen pokemon to eat. "Typhlosion, you never cease to amaze me. Excellent work, my friend."

The two pokemon were soon refreshed and managed to get up to their feet. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena joined their friend. Leo's pokemon ran over to join their trainer while Ash's pokemon joined him.

"Well, Ash, it looks like our starters are about equally as powerful with each other.", said Leo.

"Yeah, Leo that was a good ba-", Ash stopped when he took notice of Leo's hat. Since the sunglasses were no longer covering his hat, he saw the fuchsia 'R' in the middle of it. It turned his happy face into a frown at seeing what he believed he was seeing.

That his newest rival was a member of Team Rocket.

"Ash, what's wrong?", said Serena as she looked at his face in concern.

"Yeah, Ash, why are you looking like that?", asked Bonnie.

"Leo, you're a member of Team Rocket?!", said Ash in surprise.

Ash's pokemon, at hearing the name of the evil organisation that they dreaded so much, suddenly took in a battle stance and shot murderous glares at Leo and his pokemon. Leo's pokemon returned the glares with some of their own. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with electricity.

Leo looked at him in the same frown. "Yes. I believe I am."

"Ash's, what is Team Rocket?", asked Serena.

"Team Rocket is an evil criminal organisation from Kanto. They steal other people's pokemon and use them for evil purposes. Like torture, experimentation and global domination.", said Ash.

Upon hearing this, they also gave evil looks at Leo.

"You are not getting our pokemon, you big meanie!", yelled Bonnie as she stuffed Dedenne back in her purse.

"If Giovanni sent you here to spy on me and to try and steal my pokemon, you're not getting any. And if you're thinking of stealing anybody else's pokemon here in Kalos, you're sorely mistaken.", said Ash, "And you're not hurting any of my friends, especially Serena."

"I'm not here to steal any of your pokemon. Nor do I have any intent of harming your blonde friends and your girlfriend, I'll have you know. If I did, I would have had more than just my travelling bag and camera to the job _and _would do it the moment I saw you. And besides, do I look like a master thief to you?", said Leo as he packed up his camera equipment and began to pack it away.

"Well, not in body, but you're still Team Rocket. You are always up to no good. Stealing other people's pokemon, killing people for your own sick amusement and doing things to harm others until you get your way. You disgust me.", said Ash.

"Well, what do you see in a member of Team Rocket?", asked Leo.

"They steal other people's pokemon, torture them until they obey them, kidnapping people, taking hostages, lie to others and abuse even their own pokemon at times. Team Rocket is defined in every form of pure evil.", said Ash angrily.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!", cried Pikachu angrily.

"Well, I possess none of those qualities in which you just stated. In fact, I'm probably the most least-threatening member of the entire organisation, since teens pose less of a threat than adults. While the rest of Team Rocket tend to steal pokemon, I'm still a regular Pokemon Trainer and I tend to catch all my pokemon the old fashioned way. From the wild or get them in trades, fair and square. And since I'm fifteen years of age, I've never done a single thing that involved hostages and killing. Also, you see some of my pokemon in front of you right now. Do they look abused and unhappy to you?", said Leo.

Ash looked at the pokemon who were with Leo. It was true that they all looked healthy and happy and not a single sad look was among them. "No, they don't."

"Well, there you go. And besides, my part in the organisation is probably one of the only few jobs that doesn't involve stealing or anything that involves harm. All I do is go from region to region, making documentations on various environments and pokemon habitats.", said Leo, "And my mission has nothing to do with you."

"Harmless or not, Team Rocket is still full of bullies and meanies.", said Bonnie, "And nobody likes bullies and meanies."

Lucario faced Leo's pokemon and talked to them through telepathy. "_Do you all know that your trainer is a member of this horrible organisation?"_

Scizor responded. "_Yes, we do."_

"_But why are you with him if you know he's part of a group what hurts pokemon for their own sick amusements and selfish purposes? I'm surprised that you all are still with him after all this time.", _said Lucario in a disappointed tone.

"_Our master may be part of this group, but he has never done a single thing wrong. He's never killed a single living creature, he shows kindness towards us like a brother and a father, he takes care of us to show that he's loves us like family. And besides, he has his own personal reasons for joining Team Rocket. And not for wanting to control the world with them.", _said Scizor, "_And besides, we fight for him, not for Team Rocket."_

Ash and the others watched as Lucario and Scizor talked. No one, except Ash, knew what either of them were saying.

"As I was saying, although I don't harm pokemon or do anything that Team Rocket would normally do, I can't do anything to stop the rest of Team Rocket from acting the way they do.", said Leo, "So that makes me a member who… looks like a bad guy, but isn't actually one."

"Did you know about Team Rocket's existence before you became a trainer?", asked Clemont, "And did you know what they do?"

"I did.", said Leo.

"Well, why did you join them in the first place if you knew who they were and what they are capable of?", said Ash.

"My reasons for joining Team Rocket are rather personal, but if you really want to know, I give you two simple reasons.", said Leo.

"And what are they?", said Serena.

"Money and revenge.", said Leo softly.

Ash sighed in disgust when he said 'money'. "I don't really understand what's with the whole 'revenge' thing, but money?! You're in Team Rocket to make a quick buck?"

"You don't know anything about me, kid. And if I told you why one of the reasons I was asked to join Team Rocket for is money, you'd understand and know why I had to do this.", said Leo.

"Wait. 'Asked to join'? You were asked?", asked Bonnie.

"Yes. They told me that joining them could help me in my problems. And that they can help me.", said Leo, "And I have to admit. Team Rocket and I have one thing in common."

"Huh?", said Clemont in confusion.

"We do have a common enemy.", said Leo, 'Just to make a long story short, an event happened in my past that left me heartbroken on the inside. And Team Rocket said that they could help me overcome it if I were to join them."

Leo then returned his pokemon to their respective pokeballs. He slung his packed bag on his back and picked up his camera equipment.

"Where are you going?", asked Ash.

"To Cyllage City for my next gym battle. I am entering the Kalos League, after all.", said Leo.

"Not if we turn you to the authorities first, you won't.", said Serena in anger, "Nobody who is part of a criminal organisation should be allowed to participate in such events."

"We're not going to do that, Serena.", said Ash.

Everyone just looked at him in pure surprise as if he was mad. The pokemon were shocked as well that their trainer, who hated Team Rocket, was being nice to this member who was the same age as them. "WHAT?!"

Ash then turned back to Leo. "I don't know enough about you to know whether you should be behind bars or in freedom, but I will find out about your past somehow."

"In that case, how about this? After we win our fifth gym badges each, we'll have a full six-on-six battle with any new Kalos pokemon we catch. If you win, I'll tell you my story.", said Leo, "And you are still my Kalos rival."

"Well, something tells me that you might actually be a challenge, despite being part of an organisation of weak members.", said Ash.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Ash.", said Leo as he turned to walk away towards Lumiose City on Parterre Way.

"This isn't good-bye. So take care.", said Leo as he soon re-entered the forest and was soon back on the road.

When he was gone, Clemont was the first to speak in a surprised nad nagry voice.

"Ash, what the heck was that about not turning him to the authorities?!", said Clemont, "What are you thinking?!"

"Yeah, Ash!?", said Serena, "If he's part of a group that is that bad as Team Rocket, he really shouldn't be let to roam free."

"_Actually, he's been telling the truth this whole time. While he was talking, I looked into his aura in case he was lying about some details about himself. But everything that he said, even about the part about being just a trainer and doing films, was true. He wasn't lying about anything.", _said Lucario.

"Even so, he really should be dealt with. He could change his mind about what he can do in the future.", said Serena.

"But you heard what he said. We don't know anything about him. We should do some beginner research on him to see what he can find.", said Ash.

At that moment, Clemont smiled as his glasses shone in the sunlight. "Then I guess this is all up to me now. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear, on!"

Clemont pulled out a strange looking device. It had a glass screen on it and there were some buttons on it. "I call this the Instant Global Information Gatherer. With this, I can use it to gather information of any kind at the blink of an eye. From trainer info to event info to-"

"Uh, Clemont? There is a device that's been already invented and works the same way. It's called a computer.", said Ash as he scratched himself in the neck.

At that moment, Clemont drooped his head very low in failure. "Oh, man, and here I thought I had just invented something new. Well best to give it a try."

"You're an inventor?", asked Serena.

"Yep. My brother is a great inventor. But the names of his inventions are always bad or lame and they don't work out very well in the end.", said Bonnie.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Ash.

"If this turns out the way I think it will, you'll see.", said Bonnie.

Clemont pressed a button and the device instantly came on. "Alright. We're in the Pokemon Trainer Profile Database. Now we just have to search up the name of Leo."

Clemont quickly accessed the database and began to search through the names. It was a very long list as there were many trainers. But they soon found Leo's profile.

"Aha! Found his profile.", said Clemont as Leo's profile opened up. They soon began to read it.

_Name: Leonardo Matthews_

_Age: 15_

_Hometown and Region: Cherrygrove City, Johto_

_Class: Trainer and Coordinator_

_Regional Professor: Professor Elm_

_Starter: Cyndaquil_

_Notable Achievements: _

_Leagues:_

_Johto League Victor – Age 10_

_Kanto League Top 8 - Age 12_

_Hoenn League Finalist – Age 13_

_Sinnoh League Top 8 – Age 14_

_Unova League Top 4 – Age 15_

_Grand Festivals:_

_Unova Grand Festival Top Coordinator – Age 15_

_Notes:_

_-Has announced that he will take the Johto Elite Four Challenge when he has competed in more regional leagues as preparation training. Still waiting for return._

_-According to his financial accounts, it has been shown that he's been mysteriously earning money from other than battle winnings and prizes. He has been asked where he has been receiving the incomes and claims that he has 'support' from loved ones. This doesn't make sense to the authorities as he has no living relatives, except his hospitalised older sister. _

_Criminal Records:_

_No criminal records. However, he has once been accused by a trainer that he has been abusing pokemon, but he was proved innocent later that same day as the accuser came to realisation that Leonardo has similar features to the accused and it was a case of mistaken identity._

At that moment, the device shut down.

"Huh? Did it run out of power?", asked Ash.

"I don't know. Let me have a look. Maybe the battery needs replacing.", said Clemont.

He gently tapped the top of the device for any malfunctions. But at that moment, it exploded violently. Bits of metal flew all over the place and smoke was all over the place. The humans and pokemon were covered with soot and their hiar have turned into afros. Clemont coughed up a bit of smoke.

"Pwah!", choked Clemont.

"Well, that's what happens every time his machines don't work anymore or when they just randomly do it.", said Bonnie, "I guess it's back to the old drawing board."

"Yeah. Science is cool and all, but it would be much better if it stayed in one piece rather than blowing up in peoples faces. Or maybe science just doesn't agree with its creators", said Ash.

The gang cleaned themselves up again. They wiped off the soot from themselves. Serena used he hairbrush to get her and Bonnie's hair back to normal while Ash used a comb to get his hair and Clemont's clean again. Fennekin's tail was all messed up from the explosion. Froakie helped her out by moistening his hands and rubbing them gently against Fennekin's tail, smoothening it out and getting it back to normal again.

"_Thank you very much, Froakie.", _said a blushing Fennekin.

" _You're welcome, Fennekin.", _replied Froakie nicely.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time though. We did manage to get some information about Leo. Nothing bad about him.", said Bonnie.

"Yeah. No criminal records for him, except the false accusation. That's a relief.", said Clemont, "And all that extra funding that he receives is probably from Team Rocket.

"But still, he's a member of Team Rocket. Speaking of which, Ash, how do you know Team Rocket?", asked Serena.

"Well, lets just say that I have a tendency of foiling their plans when I'm around them.", said Ash.

"I first met Team Rocket when I started my journey. In Viridian City, they came in the form of a man, woman and a talking Meowth. I defeated them and after that day, they kept on stalking me. They repeatedly tried to take my pokemon away from me and everybody else's. But they never succeeded and Pikachu would sent them blasting off with a Thunderbolt.", said Ash.

"And they kept following me even through different regions. I even met other Team Rocket members who were also up to no good like Annie, Oakley, Cassidy, Dr Namba, Dr Zager and Butt. I can't remember their faces now, but I do remember their names.", said Ash, but he was interrupted by his Holo-Caster calling him.

"Hello?", said Ash as he answered. The hologram revealed a young man with green hair and a red face of anger. He screamed in anger. "IT'S BUTCH!"

Ash quickly put away the Holo-Caster in his bag before anyone could ask who it was. '_How does he even know my number?"_

"As I was saying, I met other Team Rocket members on occasions while Jessie, James and Meowth constantly stalked me. I even met the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni back in Unova. That mad was a psychopath, a madman and a horrible person. I'll never forget that face in this lifetime.", said Ash.

"Are they going to stalk us in Kalos?", asked Bonnie.

"No. Something happened out of the blue and they won't bother us while we are on our journey in Kalos. In fact they won't bother us ever again.", said Ash as he rubbed Bonnie's shoulder.

"Good. Stalkers are creepy.", said Serena as she shivered at the thought of people going after her all the time. She couldn't even imagine what people like them could do other than stealing pokemon.

Ash quickly embraced her in a big hug to comfort her. "Don't worry, Serena. I won't let anyone hurt you and I'll keep you safe, just like I promised your mother I would."

Serena blushed, but she returned the hug. It was a great feeling to have her childhood crush so close to her. Bonnie made some kissing noises and formed her lips in a kissing shape to make fun of them. "Oooh, kiss, kiss, mwah, mwah."

"Bonnie! That's not very nice. You shouldn't get into other people's personal affairs.", scolded Clemont.

"But they are definitely in love with each other. And I'm sure you'll be in love with the next girl that I'll ask to be your wife.", said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need you to judge my life? I'll start noticing girls when I feel like it.", said Clemont.

"Bonnie, what's with this whole wife thing with Clemont?", asked Ash.

"My Clemont is always so dedicated to inventing and I'm really concerned for him. I can't take care of him forever. So it is my job to find a dependable wife for him.", said Bonnie with determination.

Clemont sweatdropped.

"Ash, I hope you know what you're doing about Leo. There's no telling what he'll do when we're not looking.", said Serena.

"I know, but I feel like there's something that separates him from the rest of Team Rocket. He didn't tell us much about himself, so that means he's hiding a lot of things from us.", said Ash, "And when he mentioned the part about him being heartbroken from an event from his past, it troubled him."

"So should we get back on the road? If we keep on walking, we'll reach Lumiose City by nightfall.", said Clemont.

"Sure. Lets get going.", said Ash.

The gang finished packing up their things and then were soon back on the road. Dedenne continued to ride in Bonnie's handbag while Pikachu continued to ride on Ash's shoulder and the rest of the pokmeon were returned to their pokeballs. But through the minds of Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, they were all wondering about one thing.

'_Leo, what could you be hiding? What makes you so different, it's enough to make Ash not notice you as an enemy?'_

Ash was thinking the same thing in his mind, but a few other things. "_This is getting crazy. First Ghost is keeping secrets from me and now Leo? I don't know what they could be hiding, but there is no doubt that I will see them again. Then I'll see what they can be hiding.'_

* * *

**And so, Leo is Ash's new and perhaps his most challenging rival. Just what is he hiding that made him join Team Rocket? You'll find out eventually.**

**Next Time: Lumiose City Mayhem.**


	9. Lumiose City Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**So far in the XY anime, I've seen how pokemon moves have been newly designed and how they look like, like Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Pin Missile, Dragon Breath, Bide and Moonblast. I will try to include them in this story as much as possible and maybe how they looked in BW anime. But I'm still keeping Air Slash the way it looked back in DP. In the way it looked when it was used by Ash's Noctowl and how it looked like a sphere. I'll use that for the Swallow Technique.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lumiose City Mayhem

The streets of Lumiose City were bustling with activity.

"The gang had just arrived in Lumiose City and the moon has taken its daily role of coming out into the night sky and provide the beautiful moonlight to match the darkness. Million upon millions of stars were twinkling in the night sky. Their correspondence with the moon created a scene I nthe sky that would be considered worthy as a painted portrait. Some Hoothoot and Noctowl soared through the sky, giving off hoots and screeches to tell the city the night has officially arrived to replace the day.

In the city itself, the lights of lampposts were lit up to provide light for the citizens of the advanced city and for weary travellers, People were walking the streets, going their nightly business of shopping or eating out. Some cars were driving through the roads. Pokemon walking with their owners or trainers and enjoying some quality time together.

"Looks like we are back at Lumiose City, guys.", said Ash, "It looks even more active at night than it is by the day."

"That's because that one of the reasons for this is because Lumiose is known as 'The City of Lights' and 'The City of Love'. Lots of people love to go out in dates during the night since it is considered more romantic, Ash.", said Serena.

'_The City of Love, huh? I guess this city lives up to that, judging from all the people eating together in all the restaurants and cafés.', _thought Ash, '_Hm, maybe I can take Serena out on our first date here in the future.'_

"Hey, Clemont, should we go back to our house?", asked Bonnie.

"Well, Bonnie, it is rather late and I'm sure that Dad might be tired from working at the electrical shop today. I think we should book a room in the Pokemon Centre for the night and then we can go to him in the morning.", said Clemont.

"Okay, big bro.", said Bonnie.

The group walked through the streets of Lumiose City. They passed through lots of brightly lit shops and eateries. They stopped for a brief moment in front of a two-storiey shop that looked like it was an electrical shop.

"This is where our Daddy works.", said Bonnie as she pointed to the shop.

"Our father is an electrician. And a very good one at that.", said Clemont.

The shop had a sign hanging over it that said _Meyer's Electrical Shop and Electrician Services. _A promotional phrase underneath it read _Got a problem at home or at a business that involves electricity? Meyer and his trusty Ampharos are always around to help and get the job done._

"Wow, so your father must be a very famous electrician if he has a shop this big.", said Ash.

"Yeah. He and his Ampharos are always the best at fixing things.", said Bonnie, "There's not a single job that he couldn't do."

The gang finally arrived at the Lumiose City Pokemon Centre. They walked inside to find it not very crowded except for a few trainers with their pokemon and for Nurse Joy with a Wigglytuff.

"Hello. Welcome to the Lumiose City Pokemon Centre. How can I help you this fine night?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can we please book in two rooms for the night?", asked Ash.

"Sure, young man.", said Nurse Joy as she did some typing on her computer and then she handed the key cards to Ash.

"Your rooms are numbers forty-five and forty-six. Here you go. Enjoy your stay.", said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy.", said Ash.

Serena, for one was rather confused. '_Isn't this the Nurse Joy that we met back in Santalune City? How did she get here before we did?'_

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but how did you get here so quickly before we did?", asked Serena.

"Huh? What do you mean?", asked Nurse Joy in confusion.

"We met you back in Santalune City.", said Serena.

Nures Joy understood what she was talking about and laughed. "Oh, the Nurse Joy that you met in Santalune City was my younger sister."

"Really? You look alike so much.", said Serena.

"Serena, in every region, there is practically a Nurse Joy for every Pokemon Centre. You can perhaps say that it is a very big family. The same thing goes for the Officer Jennies for every town or city.", said Ash.

Nurse Joy took out a photograph. It showed at least twenty Nurse Joys in the photograph, all sitting down on chairs or standing behind.

"Wow, that's a lot of sisters and cousins you have there.", said Serena.

"Yes. This was taken at a family reunion that I was at a few months ago here in Lumiose City.", said Nurse Joy.

The soon found their designated rooms.

"So, how should we work this out, guys? Boys and girls sleep in separate rooms?", asked Clemont.

"I want you to read me a bedtime story tonight, big brother. You now how I get nightmares if I don't get a bedtime story. So we can share a room.", said Bonnie while she eyed Ash and Serena suspiciously, '_And so Ash and Serena can spend some quality time together.'_

"Okay, since you are so eager for your night time story.", said Clemont and then he faced ash and Serena, "Will you two be good with sharing a room?"

"Sure. It's no problem. Right, Serena?", said Ash.

"Yeah. We're fine with it. When should we meet you outside for dinner?", said Serena.

"We'll meet you in ten minutes.", said Clemont.

The room that Ash and Serena were going to be sleeping in was similar to the one they stayed in Santalune City. There were two beds, a bathroom, a television with couch, a small kitchen and a balcony with glass doors.

"Serena, do you want the bed furthest from the window again?", asked Ash.

"Sure, Ash. I was just thinking about that. How did you know", asked Serena, a little surprised.

"I just know that you like to sleep in a little bit. Plus, I need to get some training done tomorrow morning for this team of pokemon before I switch out for my next team tomorrow.", said Ash.

Later, the gang all met up again in the cafeteria for dinnertime. While eating their food, Serena used her pokedex to scan Ash's current non-Kalos pokemon since she kept on forgetting before.

"_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these pokemon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."_

"_Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon and the evolved form of Corphish. Loving to battle, this pokemon pinches all Pokemon that enter its territory with its pincers and throws them out."_

"_Chanderlure, the Luring Pokemon and the evolved form of Lampent. The spirits burned up in its ominous flames lose their way and wander this world forever."_

"_Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon and the evolved form of Staravia. When Staravia evolve into Staraptor, they leave the flock to live alone. They have sturdy wings."_

"_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon and the evolved form of Snivy. When it gets dirty. Its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean."_

The pokemon ate alongside their trainers while they chatted. Bonnie kept on trying to hug Servine, but Servine just kept on dodging from Bonnie's tight grip, frustrating Bonnie a lot. Chandelure busy changing glares with Staraptor and Crawdaunt on who can be the most intimidating, and Zoroark was talking to Ash.

"_So what happens tomorrow, Ash? What's the plan?", _asked Zoroark.

"Well, there's morning training with you guys. After that, I'll have to switch you out for another five pokemon to train with me.", said Ash.

Zoroark pouted at hearing that he was going back to Pallet Town. _"Aaawww, must we really go? I was having so much fun being you here in Kalos?"_

"I'm afraid so, Zoroark. But don't worry. I'll bring you back at some point during my journey.", said Ash.

"_Okay.", _said Zoroark in a voice of slight disappointment.

"Hey, Zoroark, I forgot to ask. How were things with you and your mother after the whole incident in Sinnoh", said Ash.

"_Things were great with me and Meema. We arrived back home in Unova on that ferry. And to be honest, for that whole time back home, things have been pretty boring. Meema recovered from the incident and was back to full health. After I witnessed you battle in Sinnoh, I was inspired to actually start training myself so that I can be strong whenever I have to be on my own. I grew stronger overtime, but it wasn't as fun if I didn't have someone to watch over me and tell me how good I'm doing.", _explained Zoroark, _"That's why I've decided to come and find you. Coincidentally, I managed to arrive just in time for you to come back from Unova."_

"That's great, Zoroark.", said Ash.

"_Hey, watch this.", _said Zoroark with a mischievous grin as he snuck up behind Bonnie. He then glowed in a red aura before he changed size and shape.

He transformed into a perfect replica of Bonnie. He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to find herself face to face with her duplicate.

"Hey! Who are you?", asked Bonnie in complete and utter shock

"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee.", giggled Zoroark.

"You look just like me? Are you a poser or something", asked Bonnie with her hands on her hips.

"Hee Hee Hee.", snickered Zoroark.

"Hey, stop that! That's annoying! Clemont! Can you please tell this – _person_ – to stop bugging me!?", said Bonnie.

Clemont lifted his face up from his food and faced the two Bonnies. Confusion immediately met his face.

"Uh…which one of you is the really Bonnie?", asked Clemont.

"I am!" ,said Bonnie.

"No, I am, Clemont. Don't you recognise your own sister?", asked Zoroark.

"Uh, this is confusing.", said Clemont as he adjusted his glasses, trying to find out which of the two little girls is actually his little sister.

Meanwhile, Ash covered his mouth as he gave off some snickers.

Clemont observed them, looking at them from head to toe for any minor differences that they may have. They had the same clothes, the same skin, the same eyes, the same hair. The same everything. There wasn't a single thing that was different about the two of them. But that was until Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's purse.

"AHA! I'll bet that you don't have a Dedenne like I do. Open up your purse.", said Bonnie, pointing to the fake Bonnie's purse.

Zoroark sweatdropped as he was given the dead giveaway. He glowed in a red aura and shifted back into his original form. When he reverted, Bonnie and Clemont had their jaw s dropped down low.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!", _laughed Zoroark at the astonished faces of the siblings, "_I got you guys good."_

"Hmph, so it was you all along, Zoroark. No wonder I couldn't find you. You were me.", huffed Bonnie.

"_Yep, and you should have seen the reactions that you gave when you saw me impersonating you. It was priceless when you were getting restless."_, said Zoroark.

"Well, don't ever do that again. Nobody can ever meet my eight-year-old cuteness.", said Bonnie.

"_Actually, since I can mimic the looks of just about anyone, I can perfectly mimic their handsomeness, beauty or cuteness. So, yes, I can.", _smirked Zoroark.

The gang stayed a little bit longer in the cafeteria to finish their dinner before they went up to their rooms to bed. Ash took his pokemon with him since he was going to Versant Road, Route 5 to for early morning training and he wanted his pokemon close by to him when he takes them with him. Serena and Ash both finished getting changed into their pyjamas.

"Hey, Ash, do you think that we can visit Professor Sycamore tomorrow", asked Serena.

"Well, if he is available in his lab from the Garchomp incident, then yes.", said Ash.

"That's great. I still really need to thank him for providing me with Fennekin. Also, I've never met him face to face before or been to the lab.". said Serena.

"You've never met him? I guess that makes sense.", said Ash.

The two climbed into their own beds and switched off the bedside lamps.

"Goodnight, Ash.", yawned Serena as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Serena.", replied Ash, "Sleep tight."

* * *

_The next morning_

Alright, Servine, use Leaf Storm on Zoroark!", called Ash. Servine spun herself around and formed a spiralling tornado of bellowing winds and glowing razor sharp green leaves, and she then directed it at Zoroark.

Ash and his pokemon were currently doing some training in Versant Road, Route 5. Currently, Ash was battling with Servine against Zoroark. The rest of the pokemon were out in another clearing doing some training of their own.

Currently with the battle between Servine and Zoroark, Zoroark was struck by the Leaf Storm. He then jumped out of the leaves to avoid further damage. While Servine was taking directions from Ash, Zoroark was freely using its moves. He then blasted a stream of black and purple rings that were surrounded by a black aura.

"Servine, dodge that Dark Pulse and get in close with Iron Tail", said Ash.

Servine jumped above the Dark Pulse and spun down towards Zoroark with a glowing silver tail. It struck his head and he stumbled back in pain, but he also smirked because she was right in for not him. His mouth began to fill with flames and then he fired a hot point blank Flamethrower at Servine. The fire burned her and they blew her back, making her drop on the ground with some burn marks on her. She struggled to get up on her little legs as.

"Servine, are you okay to continue? I won't force you to continue if you are tired.", said Ash, "Just tell me."

Servine finally got up on her feet and faced Zoroark. Ash looked concerned for Servine. They had been into this battle for the last ten minutes and she looked worn out already.

"SERVINE!", cried out Servine before she was surrounded by a blue aura and her eyes became red. Her body grew out to be longer and her entire physical body grew. When the growing finally stopped, the aura broke away and it revealed a very powerful looking Serperior.

"SERPERIOR!", roared Serperior in all of its majesty.

"Alright, Servine. You evolved into Serperior.", said Ash as he checked his pokedax, "And you've learned some brand new moves, too."

Serperior faced her trainer with pride and joy. "Ser Serperior."

Zoroark was now looking very nervous since his opponent had just evolved. And it was about to get even worse because he saw a new attack that was practically pounding to get out of Serperior's mouth.

"Now lets finish this off with one hit now. Use Dragon Pulse!", said Ash.

Serperior opened her mouth and released a multi-coloured beam that the shape of a serpentine dragon with red eyes. It opened its mouth and it collided with Zoroark, creating a huge explosion. When the dust and smoke cleared, Zoroark was laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Well it looks like Zoroark is unable to battle and that means that the newly evolved Serperior here is the winner.", said Ash as he ran towards his new pokemon and gave it a tight hug, "Congratulations, Serperior. You've done really well out there. And I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

Serperior suddenly wrapped her trainer in a tight hug with her slender body and nuzzled her head against his cheek. "Ser Ser Serper."

She then released Ash from her hug so that he could tend to Zoroark's injuries. Ash took out a Super Potion from his bag as well as a few berries and gave them to Zoroark.

"Feeling better, Zoroark?", asked Ash.

"_Much, thanks.", _said Zoroark as he ate his first berry, "_That was really intense_. _For some reason now, I'm feeling glad that I'll be going back to Professor Oak's today."_

Well, enjoy that stay while you can, because I'll be needing you later on sometime.", laughed Ash. Zoroark chuckled.

Suddenly, Lucario and the rest of Ash's pokemon ran to the clearing where Ash, Serperior and Zoroark were. "_Ash, we saw an explosion through the trees that came from here. We came as fast as we could. Is everything okay?"_

"No need to worry Lucario. That explosion that you all saw was just the result of Serperior's evolution and the signal that the battle between her and Zoroark had ended.", said Ash.

The pokemon all turned to face the newly evolved Serperior. Because her appearance resembled the looks of high-ranked royalty, she decided to play a little practical joke on them.

"_Thou are all beneath me. Thou shall be my servants from here on out now that I'm the Regal Pokemon. I am your ruler and you shall present me with the most utmost respect towards your new queen.", _said Serperior in a royal voice like a queen.

"_What the- Serperior, since when did you get so demanding and so bossy and so etiquette?", _asked Chandelure in a confused voice.

"_Do thou question me, servant?! Thou dare question your queen and pelt her with insults?! Such impudence! I shall bind you until you suffocate for your crimes.", _roared Serperior as she advanced upon the now frightened Chandelure.

"_U-U-Uh, th-tha-that-that's not what I meant, your majesty."_, said Chandelure as he sweatdropped in fear.

He closed his eyes as he expected the worst from Serperior. The other pokemon suddenly stepped back in fear of the Regal Pokemon. But soon, they heard laughter coming from Serperior.

"_Gotcha all! Looks like I really had you there for a minute, having you all think that you were all going to be mu slaves. Don't worry.", _said Serperior as she laughed at the faces of the pokemon. They gave off huffs of anger and embarrassment that they were tricked so well.

Ash gave a laugh too at Serperior's antics. "Well, guys, now that our little prank here is over, how about we get some breakfast for you all? And then we can get you all healed up?"

The pokemon all cheered in response for breakfast and rest. They had been training and battling each other all morning and they were all pretty exhausted. And Ash had done some more aura training with Lucario. Ash returned everyone, except Pikachu, to their pokeballs. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash then started to walk back to Lumiose City and out of the forest.

When Ash first woke up and walked through Lumiose City in the morning, the entire city was still rather quiet. There were some people who had awoken early for their own reasons and some of the cafés were beginning to open for the breakfast hours. But the city was now starting to look more alive as more people and pokemon are beginning to fill up the streets. A few cars were driving on the roads.

Seeing a world that was beginning to wake up for a brand new day brought a smile to Ash's face because for him on his journeys, everyday was a new adventure for him.

'_I wonder what's up for today? Something is bound to happen today out of the ordinary.', _thought Ash as he walked back to the Pokemon Centre.

He soon arrived to the Pokemon Centre. He firstly handed Pikachu and his other exhausted pokemon to Nurse Joy so that they can be well treated and all healed up.

A little while later, everyone was out in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. Ash's pokemon were all healed and were enjoying breakfast with their trainer after a good day's workout. The rest of the pokemon were eating their breakfast.

Serena was scanning Serperior since she had never seen this pokemon before and she was very interested in it.

"_Serperior, the Regal Pokemon and the evolved form of Servine. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally."_

"So, Clemont, Serena wanted to go meet Professor Sycamore. Would you and Bonnie like ot come with us?", asked Clemont.

"Okay.", said Clemont.

"But, Clemont, I want to see Daddy again. Can we visit him today. Can we please go visit him. Please?", begged Bonnie with Poochyena-eyes.

Clemont sighed. "Alright, but just for a little while. After that we're going t osee the professor and then we're proceeding to Cyllage City.", said Clmeont.

"Geez, Clemont, why are you in such a hurry to leave Lumiose City?", asked Serena.

"No reason.", replied Clemont nervously.

When they finished their breakfast, they gathered their pokemon and headed out of the Pokemon Centre and checked out of their rooms. Since they knew where the electronics store was, it didn't take long for them to find it. A sign that read _OPEN _hung from the inside of the glass door.

"Well, looks like that it's open.", said Ash.

They entered the door and the soft _ding_ of a bell was heard upon their arrival. They glanced around the store to find that it was filled with various things that an electrician would need for their clients. There were light bulbs, rolls of wire, switches, rubber chords, batteries and a plethora of other things. There was no-one in the store right now except for Ash and the gang and a man at the reception desk.

The man had brown hair with a brown beard. He was wearing a black t-shirt and it was complete with a pair of blue denim jeans with overalls.

"Hello, and how can I help you-", the man stopped when he saw his son and daughter, "Clemont! Bonnie! How wonderful to see you again! How are my favourite son and daughter? Where have you been?"

"We're doing great, Daddy. And we were in Santalune City.", said Bonnie as she hugged her father.

"Santalune City? When did you get back home then?", asked a partially surprised Meyer.

"We arrived back home last night, but we stayed at the Pokemon Centre for the night. W didn't want to disturb you since we arrived at night and we thought you might be tired.". said Clemont.

"What? I may be tired after a long day at work, but I'm never too tired to open the door for my two kids. You should've come.", said Meyer in a cheery voice, "And who are these two friends of yours that you've brought with you."

"Dad, this is Ash and Serena. They are our two now friends.", said Bonnie.

The man looked at Ash. Seeing his face reminded him of who he was. "Hey, I've seen you. You're the kid who saved Professor Sycamore's Garchomp."

"Well, it was nothing. I was just doing what I think should have been done.", said Ash as he scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, I thank you for doing the city a great favour. And thanks for saving my son's gym. By the way, I'm Meyer. I'm the father of Clemont and Bonnie.", said Meyer.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. And may I ask what do you mean by 'your son's gym'?", asked Ash in suspicion as he faced Clemont with a bit of a glare.

"My son Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. I'm surprised that he didn't tell you that he was the gym leader.", said Meyer, "Which reminds me of something."

Meyer then turned and faced his son. "Clemont, you really should spend some more time at the gym since you are the gym leader and it is your responsibility to accept challenges from any trainers who want to battle you for a gym badge the upcoming Kalos League."

"I know that, Dad, but you know that I really want to have more to myself and make some new inventions.", said Clemont in his defence.

"Well, if you are going to be doing something in your spare time, you should really start to look for a girl to go out with. You're becoming a teenager now and you should start to look for someone who you might want to spend the rest of your life with.", said Meyer in a voice that was sincere, but also joking.

"Big brother won't let me find a wife for him, Daddy. And I can't take care of him forever.", said Bonnie.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena stood back while the family conflict ensued between the father and his daughter against the son.

"Dad, Bonnie, I know that you guys are just doing what is best for me, but how many times do I have to tell you two that I can find a girlfriend by myself?", said Clemont, "Besides, the girls who you find me are either too old or they don't look my type. And the last time that you got me a girl without my approval, she called me a nerd."

"Well, you were in your workshop at that time. I thought that the girl would be interested in an inventor.", said Bonnie, "And I apologised, remember?"

"I remember, but you never stopped there.", said Clemont in frustration in his voice.

At that moment, the phone on the desktop rang and Meyer picked it up. "Hello? Meyer's Electrical Shop and Electrician Services. Meyer speaking and how can we help you today?", said Meyer to the person at the other end.

He put down the phone after a few moments when he finished talking to the customer and wrote down some notes. "Well, kids, looks like I've got my forst customer for the day. I've gotta get going if I want to get the job done."

Meyer grabbed his toolbox and a few things from the back room. He then ran outside and hopped in his moped. He then took out a pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Ampharos, come on out. Looks like I need your assistance.", said Meyer as the pokeball opened to reveal a yellow bipedal pokemon.

"Who's that pokemon?", said Serena as she pointed her pokedex at the new pokemon.

"_Ampharos, the Light Pokemon and the evolved form of Flaafy. The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people."_

And after both putting on their own safety helmets, Meyer and Ampharos sped off for their next clients on the moped. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were left alone in the store, but there were bound to be some employee ssomewhere.

When they were gone, Ash tapped Clemont on his shoulder. "Clemont, I heard from Alexa that, since you're the gym leader, you have been shocking and kicking trainers out of your gym when they don't have four gym badges already. What's the big idea, huh?"

Clemont panicked as he stepped back while Ash advanced forward on him. "Please, Ash, I can explain. None of that was my fault."

"Well, why do you do it?", asked Clemont with a glare.

"Because I didn't do any of it. It was all Clembot's doing.", said Clemont in panic.

"Clembot? Who on earth is Clembot?", asked Serena.

"He's one of my brother's crazy inventions.", said Bonnie.

"He's a robot, to be precise. I always didn't have enough time for myself to work on my inventions since I was the gym leader and it was really stressful. So I built Clembot to be the robotic gym leader to fill in for me when I wanted to have some more time to work on my inventions. He's designed to be the ideal gym leader."

"But if you built him, why did you program him to shock trainers and then kick them out when they don't have four gym badges?", asked Serena.

"I didn't program all of that. I programmed him to accept challengers with four gym badges, but I never programmed him to shock and kick them out. He was only supposed to say that they were not eligible to enter. And since the Lumiose City Gym is one of the strongest, it is a recommendation to have four gym badges before challenging me. It shows that they are ready."

"Then why is Clembot shocking trainers when he wasn't programmed to?", asked Ash.

"Well, I think it was when I accidentally spilled some chocolate milk on his motherboard. It must have caused a glitch of some kind that must've reprogrammed him to do what he is doing now. Bonnie and I were there when this happened. He asked how many badges we had, and when I replied none, he attacked us and we were forced out. So I basically was kicked out of my own gym and I was left without any pokemon ever since. It's been that way for about three weeks.", said Clemont in shame.

"Is there a way to switch him off though?", asked Ash.

"Well, I can't get in without four badges or I'll get shocked again. And what's worse is that I can't remember the password for the master recognition controls.", said Clemont.

"Is there another way to switch him off. And what is he programed to do if a challenger does come up to him and does have four badges.", said Ash.

"Well, in my laboratory, there's a computer that is wirelessly connected to Clembot's software. It serves as its recharge station. I can switch him off with an emergency shutdown protocol, if only I can get in the gym first.", said Clemont.

"Well, I have an idea. What if I were to lie that I have four gym badges, challenge him to a battle and, while we have our battle, you can sneak past back into your lad and use your computer to shut down Clembot?", asked Ash.

Clemont thought for a few moments. "That could work, Ash. Just remember that my gym is an electric-type gym and the pokemon that I've left with Clembot are a Magnemite, Magneton, Emolga, and Heliolisk. The battles are three on three. So you have to be prepared with the right pokemon,"

"Heliolisk? What's that pokemon?", asked Ash as he went through his pokedex and searched for Heliolisk until he got it.

The image was of a yellow bipedal lizard. It's head was black and there was a black extendable collar with orange triangles around its neck. It's jaw was yellow. There was an orange striped triangular pattern at its legs and it had black hands and feet. There was also some orange and black at the tips of yellow tail.

"So that's a Heliolisk, huh? Sorta looks like Helioptile.", said Ash.

"_Heliolisk, the Generator Pokemon and the evolved form of Helioptile. It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds. Heliolisk evolves from Helioptile through the use of a Sun Stone."_

"Hm, sounds like a pokemon that I should catch while I'm in Kalos. Is he your strongest pokemon.", asked Ash.

"Yes.", replied Clemont, "I got him as a little Helioptile. We trained together a lot over the years. He evolved a few years back."

"Well, lets get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner that we can reclaim the gym.", said Bonnie.

"Yeah!", exclaimed the group in unison.

They then exited the store and made their way to the Prism Tower. Since it was such a large skyscraper that can be seen throughout the city, it wasn't very difficult to find. They were soon in front of the main entrance to the gym.

"Alright, Ash. So have you decided on which pokemon you are going to be using?", asked Serena.

"Yeah. Since Clembot will be using three pokemon, I'll use Serperior, Lucario and Chandelure.", said Ash.

They all entered through the main entrance and found themselves in a hall that was lit brightly with yellow lights. They took an elevator down to the sublevels of the tower, as per Clemont's instructions. They soon arrived in another corridor.

There were some weird machines that lined the walls, but there were no cameras. They came to a halt in front of a pair of metal double doors and a robotic voice spoke over the speakers.

"Halt! Who is it? State your name, hometown and purpose for arriving at the Lumiose City Gym.", said the robotic voice.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town. I am here to have a gym battle with the Lumiose City Gym Leader.", said Ash clearly and loudly for the voice to hear.

"How many badges do you currently possess?", asked the voice.

"I have four gym badges.", said Ash.

"Very well. You may enter.", said the voice.

The doors in front of them opened. A gigantic underground stadium was built. There were many bleachers for the spectators to watch battles and there was a normal battlefield in the middle.

Then they all saw the robot that was named Clembot.

He was a grey robot who looked like he was the height of an adult. He seemed to wear a grey helmet on his head that had a lightning bolt on it. Clembot was standing upon one of the trainer platforms. Ash walked up to his trainer box. The referee was also another bipedal robot, but it was smaller then Clembot and it was holding a green and a red flag. Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie and Clemont sat down at the seats in the stands.

"Challenger, all gym matches are three on three battles. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon between battles while the gym leader cannot. The match will only be over when either side's three pokemon are unable to continue. The challenger is allowed to make the starting move. Do you accept these terms, challenger?', spoke the robot referee in a computerized voice.

"I accept.", said Ash.

"In that case, let the match begin!", yelled out the referee as he waved his two flags.

"Magneton, GO!", said Clembot as he threw his first pokeball into the air. Out if it, a Magneton materialised out of it.

"What pokemon is that one?", said Serena as she scanned Magneton with her pokedex.

"_Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon and the evolved form of Magnemite. Generates strange radio signals. It raises the temperature by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within 3,300 feet."  
_

'_An electric and steel-type. Shame Ash didn't bring a ground-type with him. He would have had a double advantage.', _thought Serena.

"Looks like I'm against Magneton first. In that case, Chandelure, I choose you!", said Ash as he released his luring pokemon.

"Chandlure, start off with Dark Pulse.", said Ash. Chandelure fired off a beam of black and purple rings within a dark beam of energy at Magneton.

"Counter that with Thunderbolt, Magneton, and then use Flash Cannon.", said Clembot. Magneton fired off a strike of electricity and it collided with the Dark Pulse, causing them to both cancel each other out and create an explosion of smoke on the field. Magneton then fired Flash Cannon into the smoke. It scored a direct hit on Chandelure, causing him to float back a bit in pain. But he remained strong since it wasn't very effective.

"Chandelure, use Psychic on Magneton and slam him into the ground! Then follow it up with a Fire Blast!", said Ash.

Chandelure's eyes glowed a light fuchsia with psychic energy. The same energy coated Magneton and it soon slammed him into the ground.

"Magneton, try to counter that with Thunder.", said Clembot. Magneton gathered hundreds of volts of electricity within his metallic body and discharged them at Chandelure.

"Chandelure, dodge it quickly before it hits you and continue the Fire Blast.", said Ash.

Chandlure evaded the incoming electrical strike by floating a little to the left of it, making it miss. He then fired off a purple star-shaped Fire Blast at Magneton. It was a dead on hit as he was consumed in the flames. The Psychic had worn off and Magneton floated in the air again, but in a weakened state.

"Magneton, attack with a Magnet Bomb.", said Clembot. Magneton charged a silver sphere from all the magnets on its body and shot it at Chandelure.

"Chandelure, use Flamethrower.", said Ash.

Chandelure fired off a purple stream of flames from the middle of its chandelier-like body. And since the Magnet Bomb that was shot was weak because of Magnetons state, the Flamethrower burned it down and it collided with Magneton one last time before Magneton crashed into the battlefield, out cold and with swirls in its eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle.", said the referee robot, "Gym Leader, please select your next pokemon."

"Emolga, GO!", shouted Clembot as he released his next pokemon after returning Clemont's Magneton. A Sky Squirrel pokemon materialised form the blue light.

'_Looks like it's Emolga. Since_ _flying-types are super effective against both grass and fighting-types, looks like Lucario is up because its steel-type abilities minimise damage.', _thought Ash as he returned his Chandelure and took out another pokeball in its place, "Lucario, I choose you."

"Emolga?", said Serena as he scanned Emolga.

"_Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. The energy made in its cheeks' pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding."_

"Battle begin!", shouted the referee robot as he raised his flags into the air.

"Emolga, use Acrobatics.", commanded Clembot.

Emolga flew up high into the air and then she began to soar down again at a high speed. It's then began to hit Lucario from all directions in mid air, scoring hits all over him. It hurt Lucario, but he kept his ground.

"Lucario, use Stone Edge around you to block off Emolga.", said Ash.

Lucario slammd his fists into the ground. That caused several large pillars of translucent blue crystal to burst out of the ground and surround him like a shield. Emolga suddenly collided with one of these pillars and floated to the ground in pain from the hit.

"Now use Ice Punch on her before she gets up.", said Ash. Lucario's left fist was coated in an icy energy and he punched Emolga several times until her wings became frosted in ice.

'_Oh, man, I'm quickly beating Clembot's pokemon. I sure hope Celmont knows his part of the plan. Because if I keep this up, I might be doing this too quickly and the battle will be over soon.', _thought Ash.

* * *

_At the stands_

'_Now is the time to put the plan into action. Clembot looks distracted by the battle, so now is the perfect chance for me to get back into my lab.', _thought Clemont as he stood up from his seat.

"Good luck, big brother.", whispered Bonnie.

"Good luck, Clemont.", whispered Serena.

Clemont quietly sneaked from the stands and tip toed to the elevator to his laboratory without trying to get noticed by Clembot. Luckily, Clembot was now focused on the battle. This gave Clemont the opportunity to fun as fast as he could to the sliding metal doors that lead to the main elevator that ran through all the floors of the Prism Tower. Upon approach, the doors opened in front of him and he instantly jolted in to avoid detection and the doors closed behind him. He pressed a button on the elevator wall that was labelled Laboratory and he was instantly off to the floor. He soon arrived and the doors opened.

The lab was just as he left it. There were bits of machinery, wires, chips and metal sprawled everywhere, shelves of miniature robotics, a few chords hanging from the ceiling, some tables with lamps, blueprints of machine designs and a single large computer that sat in front of the window.

Clemont walked up to the computer and switched it on. The computer whirred to life as many files came upon its screen, showing off the numerous amounts of inventions that Clemont must have been working on. He quickly accessed the file that was labelled 'Clembot'.

"Alright, now I just have to initiate the Emergency Shutdown Protocol for Clembot.", said Clemont as he tapped on his keyboard the required keys that he needed to access.

He finished typing everything in, but the bar that appeared began to move very slowly, showing that it was going to take some time to fully access Clembot's mainframe and systems for him to fully shutdown.

"This is going to take a while. I just hope that Ash can hold Clembot off long enough for the protocol to take effect and turn off Clembot.", said Clemont as he watched the bar slowly fill up.

* * *

_Back to the battle_

"Emolga is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner. Gym Leader, select your last pokemon.", said the robotic referee as he raised his flags.

While Clemont had been busy with the computer in his laboratory, Ash had been busy battling Emolga with Lucario. Emolga had turned out to be very fast in the air, but once it was on the ground from the effects of a Rock Slide, one final Earthquake from Lucario was enough to get Emolga out of the match.

Clembot returned his fallen Emolga to her pokeball and then took out another pokeball. "Heliolisk, GO!"

From the pokeball came out Heliolisk. It looked just like the one from Ash's pokedex.

"Lucario, return.", said Ash as he returned Lucario and then he took out his third pokeball, "Serperior, I choose you."

Ash threw out his third pokeball and his newly evolved Serperior came out in all its glory.

"Battle begin!", said the referee robot.

But Clembot didn't respond. Instead he was facing in the other direction… directly at the elevator that led to the laboratory in which Clemont is.

Ash gulped. '_Uh-oh, I think Clembot must have figured out our plan. I gotta keep him busy so Clemont can get the time he needs to shutdown Clembot.'_

"Clembot, make your move!" shouted Ash.

Clembot then turned back and faced Ash. "Very well. Heliolisk, use Fire Punch to start off."

Heliolisk's left fist suddenly coated itself in flames and he ran at Serperior.

"Serperior, block it off with Iron Tail.", said Ash.

Serperior's tail glowed with a metallic colour and it collided with the Fire Punch. But Serperior shrieked in pain as the flames made contact with its metal tail.

'_Oh, man, I totally forgot that fire can heat up metal. And it's hurting Serperior. Have to change tactics.', _thought Ash before he called out his next move, "Serperior, use Rock Smash!"

Serperior's tail suddenly changed from metal to red. It then got free from the Fire Punch and it slammed into Heliolisk. Heliolisk gave a painful cry as he was sent soaring back at Clembot. But Serperior must have overdone it because Heliolisk actually crashed _onto _Clembot and the both fell down on the ground. They both got back up and everyone noticed that a few new dents were made on Clembot's chest plate and some sparks were coming out from it. A little white smoke was also pouring into the air.

"Gym Leader, are you alright?", asked the referee robot.

"I am fine. We shall continue with-", but he was cut off when he detected a presence through his sensors that somebody was I the main laboratory.

"There is somebody in the laboratory. I must go investigate and see who is in there.", said Clembot as he turned to walk to the elevator, but he was stopped by Ash.

"If you leave this battle now, you are immediately declaring an automatic forfeit against me. But as a gym leader, you can never forfeit. It is your job as a gym leader to never give up.", said Ash.

"The challenger is correct in terms of rules and your official duties. Do you want to forfeit now or do you wish to continue the battle?", asked the referee robot.

Clembot immediately turned around and retuned ot his trainer box. I shall never give up as the gym leader! Heliolisk, use Signal Beam on Serperior!"

Heliolisk extended his collar and he released a pink beam from his collar.

"Serperior, dodge it with Dig.", said Ash.

Serperior began to burrow a hole in the ground and disappeared into it. The Signal Beam hit the ground, missing Serperior.

"He-he-hel-heliolisk,", sputtered Clembot as some more sparks came flying out of him and even a green wire come flying out, "Use Bulldoze!"

Heliolisk stomped on the ground with his foot, creating shockwave on the ground. Serperior instantly came barrelling out of the ground when the shockwave hit her location.

"Serperior, use-", Ash was about to finish commanding his attack, but Clembot suddenly took off running at the elevator door. Heavy smoke was coming out from his back and sparks were flying everywhere.

"Clembot, get back here! We haven't finished our battle!", shouted Ash, '_Oh, no. Clembot must be heading to the laboratory. I hope Clemont has almost done deactivating him.'_

"NO! INTRUDERS IN THE MAIN LABORATORY! MUST DEAL WITH INTRUDERS!", yelled out Clembot as he went even more haywire.

"Serperior, return.", said Ash as he got Serperior back into her pokeball, Pikachu, come with me! We need to stop Clembot before he reaches Clemont!"

"Pika!", agreed Pikachu as he ran down from the seats. Serena and Bonnie followed.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Clembot. See if you can slow him down.", said Ash.

But it was too late as Clembot had just entered the elevator and the closing door behind him blocked off the incoming Iron Tail from Piakchu, making it slam into the door instead of the robot. The elevator then took off to the laboratory.

'_Clemont, I hope you'll be done soon, because Clemont is coming for you now.', _thought Ash.

* * *

_In the Prism Tower Laboratory_

Clemont was looking at the Emergency Shutdown Protocols on his computer.

"Only ninety-six percent completed. Normally I'm patient with science, but now it's getting frustrating.", said Clemont.

All of a sudden, he heard a ding go off at the elevator. He looked at its direction and watched as the doors slid open. Slid open to reveal his rogue creation, Clembot. He stepped out of the elevator and the elevator went down again to the gym.

"Uh-oh.", whimpered Clemont.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! MUST APPREHEND INTRUDER!", shouted Clembot as he ran forward at Clemont in an attempt to grab him.

"YIKES! I programed Clembot with a lot of things, but I certainly didn't program him to attack people!", said Clemont as he jumped out of the way.

"STOP NOW OR I SHALL HAVE TO RESORT TO USING FORCE TO REMOVE-", was all Clembot could say before he dropped down on the floor in front of Clemont.

A new voice came from the computer.

"Emergency Shutdown Sequence Protocol has been completed. Subject is now shutdown.", said a computerized voice.

"Oh, goodness, thank you so much. I thought I was about to be scientific toast just now.', said Clemont as he sat up after jumping and went over to examine Clembot.

The elevator doors opened again to reveal Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu. "Clemont, are you alright!?"

"Oh, I'm fine, guys. Looks like Clembot shutdown just in time.", said Clemont as he wiped some sweat off his face.

"And it looks like I some work ahead of me if I want to get Clembot back in perfect order to be the gym leader again.", said Clemont as he tapped Clembot

on the baody, trying to check if he was really shut down.

But that was a really bad move because, at that moment, Clembot exploded. Bits of metal and circuitry flew all over the place and smoke blew out everywhere. When it cleared, everyone was again covered in soot and their hair was puffed again. They each coughed up a bit of smoke.

"Correction. I have A LOT of work ahead of me., said Clemont.

* * *

**Well, everyone, that's another chapter for this story. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've just been busy with some other things. I decided to have Ash have Chespin instead of Clemont because if he was owned by Ash, he would have been more powerful and used in battles more often. Also, I know that I've skipped the episode about Jessica and the Furfrou, but since Team Rocket will no longer be following Ash, making a chapter an episode has become a little more difficult. But that episode will actually be presented a little further in this story since I'm still making a plot for it.**

**Anyway, I've posted my predictions for Ash's Kalos Team on my profile. Why don't you guys go to my profile and check it out? See what you think and PM me if you agree or disagree?**

**Next Time: Leaving Lumiose, Entering Forest**


	10. Leaving Lumiose, Entering Forest

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Leaving Lumiose, Entering Forest

It had been a little while since the explosion of Clembot that left everybody in smoke. But now everything had seemed fine as Ash, Pikachu and Serena exited the Prism Tower.

Clemont had announced that he was going to have to cut back on the journey with Ash and Serena for a little while. It was going to take about a week for him to get Clembot back together again and in working shape to be the gym leader again. Bonnie decided to stay with Clemont. Ash had told Clemont that they were going to be heading for Cyllage City for his next gym battle and that they could meet up again there when they caught up. Or if they were too far ahead, they will meet up again in Shalour City instead. Clemont agreed to this.

Right now, Ash, Serena and Pikachu were heading back to the Pokemon Centre so that Ash can heal his pokemon and then switch for a new team.

"Who are you going to switch for after we get Serperior, Lucario and Chandelure all healed up?", asked Serena.

"Well, I've decided to go for my two Butterfrees, Noctowl, Primeape and Eevee. I'm keeping Lucario for a little while longer so he can train with me. He's only been with me for a little over a month and it's only fair that I give him some extra experience. He's still young after all. And Eevee could use some more experience.", said Ash.

"That makes sense.", said Serena.

They soon arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Ash went straight to Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff. "Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Serperior, Chandelure and Lucario, please?"

"Of course. I gotta say, though, this is the second time today that you've come to me to have your pokemon healed.", said Nurse Joy as she took the three pokeballs.

"I battled at the Lumiose City Gym.", said Ash.

"But you need four badges to enter and challenge the gym here. How did you get to battle if you only had one badge?", asked Nurse Joy.

"It wasn't an official gym battle. Lets just say that the gym leader had a little problem with one of his inventions and the only way to fix it was to have a battle. It's rather a long story.", said Serena.

"Oh, okay then.", said Nurse Joy as she went to the back with Wigglytuff to heal Ash's pokemon.

"So, Ash, what do you wanna do while we wait for a little bit? Should we go see if Professor Sycamore is in his lab?", asked Serena.

"Sure. I forgot that you wanted to go see him and thank him for giving you Fennekin.", said Ash.

They quickly informed Nurse Joy that they were going out for a little while and then they left for the laboratory. Since Ash had been there once already it wasn't too hard for him to find it again. They were soon in front of the laboratory. There was some construction going on at the nature dome with some Timburrs and some workmen.

"Looks like there's some work being done to repair the dome. I guess it's best not to interfere with them. Let's go knock on the door, see if anybody's home.", said Serena.

"Okay.', replied Ash.

They walked up to the front door and Serena knocked on it. They waited for a few moments until the door was opened. A familiar magenta-haired girl in a lab coat stood greeted the two guests.

"Oh, hello, Ash. It's so good to see you again.", said Cosette, "And who's this girl that is by your side?"

"It's good to see you too, Cosette. And this is Serena. She's the girl who Professor Sycamore sent me to give her Fennekin to.", said Ash.

"Ah, I see. Well, did you two want to come and see Professor Sycamore?", asked Cossete.

"We would, Cosette, if he's not too busy at the moment.", said Serena.

"Nope. He's just with Garchomp at the moment, doing some more tests. I'll walk you in.", said Cosette.

Cosette stepped aside to let in the two guests. They then walked into the main laboratory where they spotted Professor Sycamore working with Garchomp. Garchomp took notice of Ash and pointed her claw at him to show that they had some visitors.

"Gar Gar.", said Garchomp

"Hm? Is there someone here, Garchomp?", asked Professor Sycamore as he turned his head to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Ash! It is so good to see you again. I must say, it has been actually two days since we three days since we have last seen each other. What brings you here?", asked the professor.

"Well, this is Serena. She's the girl who you asked me to deliver Fennekin to.", said Ash, "Aside from that, she wanted to come thank you personally and I want to show you something I think might interest you."

Ash and Serena respectively released Froakie and Fennekin from their pokeballs so that they can enjoy some fresh air.

"And I see that you two have been taking great care of Froakie and Fennekin. They look happy and healthy.", admired Professor Sycamore.

"Professor Sycamore, thank you for giving me Fennekin.", said Serena nicely.

"It was my pleasure, Serena. It is my job to provide starting trainers with their starter pokemon, after all.", said Professor Sycamore.

"And what is it that you wanted to show me, Ash?", asked the professor when he turned to the young boy.

"This,", said Ash as he showed the Sceptilite to Professor Sycamore and gave it to him, "I found this Sceptilite on Parterre Way while we were training. My Sceptile sensed it that it was nearby and he led me directly to it."

Professor Sycamore examined the Mega Stone and smiled. "Indeed. This is indeed a perfect sample of Sceptilite. It sounds like your Sceptile has a very powerful bond with you if he found this Sceptilite."

"Yeah. I hope I can find a Mega Stone for any pokemon of mine who can Mega Evolve.", said Ash.

"But remember, if you are to become a successor, your bond with your pokemon must be very deep. And I do believe that you need a Key Stone if you want to perform Mega Evolution.", said Professor.

"Do you find them in places where you can find Mega Stones? In random places like caves?", asked Ash.

"No. A friend of mine, Gurkinn, actually provides Key Stones to trainers who he believes are worthy to possess the power of Mega Evolution and if he sees a deep connection with trainers and their pokemon. He's otherwise known as the Mega Evolution Guru. He resides in Shalour City and he's the grandfather of the Shalour City Gym Leader, Korrina.", said Professor Sycamore.

Just then, Serena felt a weight that was on her backpack. She looked back to see that a hungry looking, and a rather chubby, Chespin, was clinging onto her backpack as if he was wanting something that was in there.

"Chespin, NO! Chespin, get off the girl's backpack this instant!", scolded Professor Sycamore as he pried off Chespin and put him on the ground again.

"Sorry about Chespin, Serena. He always does that when he smells some food.", apologised Professor Sycamore.

"He probably smelled the leftover macaroons I have leftover from yesterday. I should give him one if he's hungry.", said Serena as she took out her basket of macaroons.

"Actually, it is best not to, Serena. To tell you the truth, he's the most glutinous Chespin I have ever seen in my life. Ever since he's arrived here to the lab form his breeder, all he's done is eat. A lot of trainers all those either Froakie or Fennekin as their starters and Chespin's been here for a few weeks. To be honest, I'm not so sure if anyone will ever choose him as their starter.", explained the professor.

"I'm sure someone might choose him someday. Just be patient and I'm sure someone will choose him eventually.", said Ash.

Professor Sycamore looked at Ash and Froakie for a few moments and then to Chespin. He then visualised Chespin with Ash, training alongside Froakie. This got his gears in his head turning. '_Hm, I wonder.'_

"Ash, may I ask a favour to ask of you?", asked the professor politely.

"Sure. What is it?", asked Ash.

"I want you to take Chespin with you. There have been many trainers who have rejected him as their starter pokemon and he is starting to look sad. Actually, I guess that all this eating that he's been doing was just to get rid of his depression. And he looks like he could use some heavy exercise.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Sure, but why me?", answered Ash.

"You seem to have trained Froakie well. I'm sure that you can treat Chespin with the same respect and fairness. And besides, he looks like he's fond of you already.", replied Professor Sycamore.

"Che Che Pin Pin!", explained Chespin excitedly.

"Would you like to come with me Chespin? I promise to take great care of you and I'll be sure to make you very strong.", said Ash as he kneeled down to Chespin.

"Chespin Che!", said Chespin happily as he jumped up and hugged Ash. It took a little effort since he was so heavy.

"Ash, here's Chespin's pokeball. Just keep him in good hands… and in good shape, if you know what I mean.", chuckled Professor Sycamore.

Ash laughed. "Don't worry. I've got some diet pokemon food that I think will help him get all healthy and back into shape again."

Ash then returned Chespin to his pokeball and scanned it with his pokedex.

"_This Chespin is male with the ability Overgrow and the hidden ability Bulletproof. He currently knows Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Growl, Bite and Rollout."_

"Hm, for a pokemon that has been overeating, you've got a god set of moves there, Chespin. I hope to bring out their full potential within you.", said Ash proudly, "And now, I've got two of the Kalos starters."

Meanwhile, Serena scanned Chespin with her pokedex since it was a new pokemon to her.

"_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin can flex its soft spies on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."_

"So where are you two kids heading off to now?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Well, we're heading off to Cyllage City for my next gym battle.", said Ash.

"That's good to hear, Ash. Just if you want to, the gym leader in Cyllage City specialises rock-type pokemon.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks, professor.", said Ash as he, Serena, Fennekin and Froakie turned to walk out of the laboratory, "Well, we'll see you another time. Or I'll call you when we discover something new about Mega Evolution."

"Great. I hope to hear something from you soon, Ash and good luck on your journey. You too, Serena.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks.", said Ash and Serena in unison.

They then walked back out of the laboratory and back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Say, Serena? When's your first official Pokemon Showcase? You seem pretty quiet about it.", asked Ash.

Serena answered. "The Master Class Pokemon Showcase Tournament has just ended a month ago, Ash. They're taking a break to take to prepare for this year's showcase season. However, the officials did announce that the first Pokemon Showcase for the year was going to be held in Coumarine City."

"Okay.", said Ash as he checked his Town Map for information on Coumarine City, "It says here that Coumarine City is also where the Coumarine City Gym is. Maybe before or after you showcase, I can have a gym battle with its gym leader."

"Sure.", said Serena.

They soon arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Ash collected his pokemon from Nurse Joy and then went over to one of the computers to make his transfer for a new team.

"So, Ash, who is it that you want to transfer for this time?", asked Professor Oak.

"Professor, I'm sending you back Serperior, Chandelure, Staraptor, Crawdaunt and Zoroark. As for the ones who I would like to have in return, I would like the two Butterfrees, Noctowl, Eevee and Primeape.", said Ash, "Also, is there any news my twenty-nine Tauros trade event?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is. Only yesterday, two trainers called my laboratory and told me wanted to make a trade with you. One is a Hoenn native who wants to trade his Swablu and another is a Unova native who would like to trade her Golett. So what do you say about those two, Ash? Would you like to make the trade?", asked the professor.

"I would, Professor Oak. Tell them that I accept those trades.", said Ash.

"Excellent, Ash. I'll be sure to tell the two trainers as soon as possible. But for now, lets get our transfers underway. I've got the ones that you want right here right beside me.", said Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor.", said Serena, who had just came into the Professor Oak's view.

"Why, hello there, young lady. Do I know you by any chance?", asked the professor with a confused look on his face.

"Professor, don't you remember Serena Yvonne? She went to your Summer Camp with me when we were children.", said Ash. Serena looked a little bit disappointed that the professor didn't recognise her.

"AH, now I remember you. You were that little straw hat girl who Ash saved you in Viridian Forest.", said Professor Oak when he suddenly came to realisation.

"Yes, Professor! That's me!", said Serena in joy.

"Sorry that I didn't recognise you, Serena. I guess that with old age, come some forms of bad memory.", said the professor, "Looks like Ash finally found you after searching for so long."

"Yes, he did.", said Ash, So how have things been in Pallet Town since I left?", asked Serena.

"Well, it is still same old Pallet Town. The occasional visitors, festivals and the new starting trainers coming to get their first pokemon from me. So not much has changed ever since you left.", said Professor Oak.

"I have to say, though, that ever since you left for Kalos, Ash has sometimes been blabbering non-stop about he will find you one day and ask you to mar-", said Professor with a smile before he was cut off by an overly embarrassed Ash.

"PROFESSOR! Lets not go into that area!", cried Ash in panic and blushing furiously.

Serena giggled.

"Alright, alright, Ash, calm down.", said Professor, "Lets begin the transfer now, shall we?"

After a few repeating processes of giving and transferring pokemon, all the pokemon transfers were finished.

"Good luck with training this new batch of pokemon, my boy. I'll be awaiting your next transfer. And I'll be sure to inform you when the two new pokemon will arrive.", said Professor Oak, "Have fun on your journey, Ash and Serena. I hope to hear again from you soon."

"We will, Professor. Good-bye.", said Serena.

"Good-bye, kids.", said the professor. Then the call ended and the screen went blank.

They then sat down at one of the sofas in the lounge room of the Pokemon Centre. Froakie, Pikachu and Fennekin sat together in a group.

"It was really good to see Professor Oak again. It's been a very long time since I've seen him since his summer camp.", said Serena.

"Yeah. It's always good to see people who know you that mean so much to you after so long.", said Ash.

"So, ash, can you show me the pokemon that you've exchanged for? I'm eager to see some new pokemon.", said Serena excitedly.

"Sure thing, Serena.", said Ash and he took out his five new pokeballs, "Everyone, welcome to the Kalos region."

The pokeballs all opened and released five pokemon. A Primeape, Eevee, two Butterfree and a Noctowl.

"Well, everyone, I welcome you to the Kalos region.", said Ash, "Our next Pokemon Centre is going to be a long way away. So you guys can have the privilege of enjoying your stay here while you can."

All the pokemon gave out their own cheers of happiness that they were going to see a new region, spend time with their trainer and friend and meet new pokemon friends. Primeape gave Ash a light slug in the shoulder.

"Heh, heh, I missed you too, Primeape. No need to get all rough.", said Ash as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ape Prime.", said Primeape.

"Also I would like you all to meet my travelling companion and childhood friend, Serena Yvonne.", Ash introduced his pokemon to Serena.

"Hello, everyone. It's very nice to meet you all.", said Serena as she waved to the pokemon.

They came up to Serena to give their greetings. The pink Butterfree seemed very interested in Serena as she kept of flying around Serena playfully. Noctowl chirped to Serena. Eevee snuggled against her leg and Primeape just gave her a nudge in saying 'hello'. Serena looked down at Primeape's P1 Champion Belt in wonder.

"An Interregional Fighting Champion? You must be very powerful to have earned a title like that Primeape.", said Serena, being impressed and scanned Primeape with her pokedex.

"Primeape.", agreed Primeape.

"_Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Mankey. It is always outrageously furious. It gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far."_

"A friend of mine who is a retired boxer and fighting-type pokemon trainer wanted to train him so that he could become more powerful.", said Ash, "He came back a little while ago to train with me again after he earned his title."

Then she observed Noctowl and scanned him.

"_Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. Note that the different colourations on this Noctowl suggest that it is a shiny pokemon."_

"So this is what a Shiny Pokemon looks like. In the pokedex, Noctowl is brown, but yours is orange and yellow, Ash. I gotta say, this is one awesome catch for you. And he looks really beautiful.", said Serena as she scratched Noctowl's chin.

"Yeah. He's one of my most special pokemon.", said Ash, "But all of my pokemon are special in their own way."

Serena then scanned Eevee.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms. It can evolve into Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon."_

"Aaawww, this is such a cute little pokemon. And it can evolve into so many different forms of itself. I wish that I can catch an Eevee one day.", said Serena excitedly as she hugged Eevee.

However, Ash was in deep wonder when he heard the name Sylveon. He researched its name and image on his pokedex until he came up with it. "So this is a Sylveon."

The image showed a quadruped, mammalian pokemon that had mostly pale cream-coloured fur with light pink tail, feet and ears. There was a bow on its left ear and neck that had pinkish centres and were white on the outside. It had feelers coming from the neck that were pale cream, but with pink and blue ends. Its legs were short and slender with three toes on each paw. The eyes were light blue with white pupils and no sclera.

"_Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together. The way for an Eevee to evolve into Sylveon is by learning a fairy-type move. Either Charm or Baby-Doll Eyes."_

'_Perhaps Eevee might want to evolve into this pokemon.', _thought Ash.

"Hey, Eevee, come here for a moment.", said Ash to his Eevee. She walked to his feet in wonder.

Ash showed her the picture of Sylveon. "I know that you're having trouble of thinking of what you might want to evolve into, but how does being a Sylveon sound to you?"

Eevee looked at the picture of one of her evolutions. She instantly couldn't stop staring at it. She had previously wondered what she wanted to become, but this picture had finalised her answer.

"Eevee Eeeee!", declared Eevee happily, dancing around.

"Well, looks like Sylveon for you it is then.", said Ash as Eevee jumped into Ash's arms cuddled into his chest. Ash hugged her back.

Serena could only watch and smile as the two bonded as trainer and pokemon. '_Ash has such a beautiful relationship with all of his pokemon and cares for them like a father and a brother. He never forces them to do anything harsh and always allows them to make their own decisions and doesn't make them for them. I hope I can be like a mother can be like a mother and a sister to any pokemon that I might get in the future. It can really build up the relationship between us. And maybe, I can build a better relationship between me and Ash someday after being separated for so long.'_

"You sure have a way of bonding with pokemon, Ash. I hope that I can do that while I'm on my journey with you.", said Serena in admiration.

"Don't worry, Serena. You'll definitely make great relationships with yourself and your pokemon.", said Ash. Serena's face developed a faint tint of red. She then scanned the Butterfrees.

"_Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen. Note that because of the female Butterfree's pink look, it doesn't match that of a Shiny Butterfree. Therefore, it may have gained this condition through other circumstances."_

"Hm, if it's not a regular Butterfree and not a shiny one either, I wonder where it got its pink colour.", said Serena in wonder.

"I'm not so sure myself. I did, however, see some pokemon on the Orange Archipelago that were pink after eating a specific type of berry. Maybe it left that place somehow nad then ended up in the hands of her trainer.

"Wait, the Pink Butterfree had a trainer? Then what's it doing with here with you?", asked Serena.

"Myself and the girl, we both released our Butterfrees so that they could start a family together during my journey through Kanto. They both returned to Professor Oak's ranch about eight months ago because the pink Butterfree was a big target for poachers. My Butterfree felt that it was safe back at the ranch. And they've been there ever since.", said Ash.

"So I guess the pink Butterfree couldn't find its trainer?", asked Serena.

"Yeah.", replied Ash.

"Those poachers are such horrible people! Stealing or catching pokemon just to make a profit? That is just horrible.", said Serena with venom in her voice.

"I know, Serena. But we're just glad that there are still people we can trust out there who are taking care of the problem. Don't ever forget that.", said Ash.

"Yeah.", said Serena, "So, should we head out to Cyllage City now?"

"Sure, Serena. If you feel like you are ready to leave, then I'm ready as well.", said Ash.

Ash returned his pokemon, except for Pikachu, to their own pokeballs while Serena returned her Fennekin to her pokeball. They then exited the Pokemon Centre and found themselves outside in the streets of Lumiose City once again. Next, they walked through the streets of the city for a little while until they reached a sign that read _Route 5, Versant Road. _It pointed towards a dirt pathway that was out in the open fields. Beyond the pathway, they could faintly make out the sights of a deep green forest.

"Well, according to the Town Map guidebook,", said Serena as she looked through her guidebook, "there should be a bamboo forest at the end of the fields. It should take us a few hours to get to the forest and maybe a little while longer to make it through the entire forest since it is rather big."

"Great. Maybe we can see some more new pokemon while we are there.", said Ash.

The duo, and Pikachu, then began to walk down the dirt pathway and soon to their next destination of Cyllage City.

* * *

_Timeskip within the Bamboo Forest_

Ash and Serena were currently walking within the forest that was completely made of tall and beautiful bamboo trees. It seemed rather quiet and tranquil as there were no other people or pokemon that were present in the surrounding area. A narrow river was running across the path that they were walking along, so they needed to cross it to pass. There were some stepping stones that formed a path

"Hey, Serena. It looks like we are going to have to use those stepping stones if we are to continue.", said Ash.

"Okay. Ash, those rocks look a little bit slippery. W-w-would y-y-you mind if we… held hands when we cross?", asked Serena nervously.

"Sure, Serena.", said ash as he took his right hand with Serena's left hand and he made it on the first stone, "Let's go."

After Ash turned his way forward as they stepped across the stones, Serena looked at their hands being together and she blushed at how warm his hand was to her touch. '_His feeling is warm and gentle. I guess that's another thing that makes him really cute.'_

At last, they had finally crossed the flowing river, despite it being only a mere twenty seconds. But for Serena, it felt much longer because of how she drifted off into space with her thoughts. Serena let go of Ash's hand and he released her from his soft hold.

"There we are, Serena.", said Ash as they stepped foot on the dirt road again on the other side of the river, "Lets continue."

"Right.", said Serena.

But they didn't even move ten feet when they heard a light rumble close nearby. Ash looked down to find out that the source of that rumbling was actually coming from his stomach. His face was entirely cherry red in embarrassment from his demanding hunger. He covered his stomach with his arms, hoping to drown out the sound so that Serena wouldn't be able to hear it. But it was too late, because Serena burst out laughing at his antics to cover up his tracks. Pikachu even snickered at his trainer's misfortune.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!", laughed Serena loudly and she spoke with loud giggles in her voice, "Ash, you don't have to cover yourself up when you know you're hungry. We can just stop anytime and have a snack."

"I know, but it is starting to feel rather embarrassing when it happens around people, you in particular. We're childhood friends and best friends and I really don't like it when it happens since it makes me look like a glutton.", said Ash nervously and quietly.

"You're slim, for crying out loud, Ash! And you haven't eaten more than you should, as far as I have seen. That doesn't make you a glutton.", said Serena as she still let off a few quiet giggles under her breath, "Anyway, it's almost noon right about now, so why don't we stop be and have some lunch with our pokemon?"

"Alright then, Serena. I made us some sandwiches at the Pokemon Centre last night and refrigerated them for today's lunch dinner. They should still be okay by now.", said Ash as he grabbed a plastic box form his bag with some sandwiches in them that were wrapped in plastic.

"I've got some juice boxes that we can have. They are tropical flavoured", said Serena as she took out two tropical juice boxes from her bag.

"Pika Pi.", said Pikachu, pointing at himself.

"Heh, heh, don't worry, Pikachu. I haven't forgotten about you. Let me just get my pokemon out and we can all have some lunch together before we all hit the track again.", said Ash as he took out his pokeballs from his bag and threw them all out into the air, "Everyone, I hope you guys are hungry, 'cause it's lunchtime!"

"Flabèbè, Rhyhorn and Fennekin, time to eat!", said Serena as she took out her pokeballs.

The pokeballs all opened up and released their pokemon. They all gave out their cries when they came outside.

"Guys, looks like we're stopping for a quick lunch. Can you help us set up?", asked Serena.

The pokemon gave out their cries, agreeing to help out with preparing lunch. Serena took out a picnic blanket from out of her bag and laid it our on the ground. She also took out the drinks. Ash got out the pokemon food from his bag and the rubber bowls. The pokemon helped their trainers set up the picnic. And soon, it was all finished. Ash took out a special jar of diet pokemon food just for Chespin and poured it into his bowl.

"Chespin, we're going to have to some special training and lots of exercise if we are going to get you back into proper battling shape as well. I've started by giving you this special nutritious diet pokemon food to eat. It may taste a little bit strange, but it'll make you feel a lot healthier. Are you okay with that?", asked Ash.

Chespin took a piece of the food and put it in his mouth. He chewed it for a few seconds before he swallowed. His face beamed with delight, showing that he liked the food, despite it's slightly unsalted taste.

"Chespin Che!", said Chespin happily as he continued to munch on his lunch.

"Well, it looks like you're enjoying your food there, Chespin. I think it's time that we all had our meals as well.", said Ash as he, Serena and the rest of the pokemon sat down on the ground or blanket to eat.

But before they could go for their food, they all heard a rustling in the large bushes to the left of them. They turned their heads to source of the sound and saw some leaves falling on the ground.

"Is it a pokemon that's in the bushes?", asked Serena as she scooted away from the sound.

"_Ash, I'm picking up three auras coming from the bush. And by the condition of their auras, they seem to be exhausted and injured. And they seem barely conscious, like they were just coming out of a fight.", _said Lucario.

Ash also picked up on the auras. "You're right, Lucario. Let's check it out quickly and see if they need some help."

Ash, Lucario, Serena and Primeape stood up and walked to the bushes quietly, careful not to scare off the pokemon that were hiding. Ash pushed the leaves and branches of the bushes aside to see three pokemon.

Two of the pokemon were identical. They were resembled as mammalian bipedal pokemon that looked like the structure of Teddiursa, but in completely different looks and structures. Their heads and short, puffy tails were white. There were also some tufts of fur on their heads and cheeks. There were black rings around their eyes and their ears were also black. Their upper bodies and hind feet were black, but their lower bodies were dark grey. Their eyes were just open slightly to know that they were dark brown with no irises. Each foot and hand had three toes. They also had green leaves in their mouths.

"Which pokemon are these?", said Ash as he and Serena scanned the two smaller pokemon with their pokedexes.

"_Pancham, the Playful Pokemon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by its opponents."_

"Pancham, huh? Then what pokemon is this?", asked Serean as she diverted her attention to the much larger pokemon that was behind the two Pancham and was sitting down on the ground in exhaustion and with eyes closed.

It closely resembled a much larger Pancham. It had a stocky build with a round belly, long arms, short legs with large paws. The head and belly were coloured with white fur while its lower body, arms, back and chest were coloured in dark grey. A fringe of its dark grey fur hung down form its back. The large paws had three fingers on them with black claws. The ears were dark grey and it had a black nose. Its face is tapering down to a snout. However, its eyes couldn't be identified as they looked like they were covered by black fur as well. There was a short bamboo sprig in its mouth with two leaves in its mouth

"Hm, this pokemon looks sort of like Pancham, only bigger.", said Serena as she and Ash scanned the large pokemon with their pokedexes.

"_Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements."_

"So this is Pancham's evolved form Pangoro?", said Ash, "Wow."

They could also clearly see that the three pokemon were on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. On their bodies were several bruises and cuts that went underneath their thick fur. There were even some slightly visible blood stains on the white fur. Serena and Ash gasped at this sight.

"Oh my goodness! We have to help them out quickly before they can lose total consciousness!", cried Serena.

"You're right, Serena. Go get the first aid kits from our bags, all pokemon medicines and berries. We'll need everything just in case. Me and the pokemon will try to move them to our site.", said Ash, "Primeape and Lucario, give me a hand with helping thee pokemon."

"Prime.", said Primeape in agreement.

"_Right, Ash.", _said Lucario.

The three boys ran over to where the three injured pokemon were. Ash took one Pancham in his arms and carried it back to the picnic area. The small pokemon opened its eyes a little, but just enough to see who was carrying it.

"P-p-pan Pan C-c-cham Pan.", it silently moaned at the human boy as it tried to stay conscious to see who was helping it.

"Don't worry, Pancham. Just relax and try not to move. We're going to help you out and make you feel better and make sure that you may get some rest.", said Ash before he turned to face Lucario and Primeape, "Lucario, can you use your Psychic to try and lift Pangoro off the ground and carry him back here?"

"_Unfortunately, no, Ash. Pangoro is a dark-type as well as a fighting-type. My Psychic won't do a thing.", _said Lucario.

"In that case, grab up the other Pancham and carry him here. Primeape, think you can use your muscle power to pick up Pangoro nad carry him back here?", asked Ash.

"_Will do, Ash.", _said Lucario as he gently picked up the second Pancham and carried him over the blanket. It only made some minor movements, but managed to stay conscious.

Meanwhile, Primeape cracked his knuckles as he walked over to Pangoro. And in one try, thanks to his immense strength from fighting so many matches during his training with Anthony, Primeape _swung _Pangoro directly over his head and carried him back with the others. Pangoro may be heavier, but he wasn't heavier than three Machamps that he once threw out of the ring during one of his boxing matches.

Pangoro, because of his weakened state, didn't even resist. But he only stirred a little bit.

Pangoro was soon set down on the ground once again along with the two Pancham beside him and they were laid down on their backs. Serena and Ash took some more blankets out of their bags and used them to cover the three poekmon. They even used their sleeping bags as pillows; one for Pangoro and one for the two Pancham to share.

"There you three are.", said Ash calmly and quietly, "We'll tend to your wounds and fix you right up. Just try to relax and don't move. You'll be okay."

Pangoro kept his eyes half open to see the people and poekmon who were helping him and his little brother and sister. He began to doze off, but not before speaking softly. "Pan P-p-pangoro Goro."

"_No need to worry, my friend. Rest for now and regain your strength. We'll do what we can to help you and your siblings.", _said Lucario.

Soon, the Pancham and Pangoro were all asleep. Ash cleaned and applied some medicine and disinfectants to their wounds while Serena bandaged them all right up.

"_They might probably be out for an hour or two with the exhaustion that they undertook. But I've looked into their aura and they will be just fine.", _said Lucario.

"Thanks, Lucario. I'll prepare some food for them when they wake up. They should be hungry.", said Serena as she set to work.

"I guess the only thing left for us to do now is just wait for them to wake up. Maybe then they'll tell us what happened and how we might be able to help out.", said Ash as he watched the sleeping pokemon.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Whilst the group awaited for the Pancham and Pangoro to wake up from their slumber, they had lunch to pass the time. Every now and then, they would look over to the sleeping trio to check up on them and see how they are doing. They would mostly make some low moaning sounds and turn on the occasion.

"They seem to be getting better, but it's been two hours already.", said Serena as she observed one of the Pancham, "I'm starting to get really worried about their well-being."

"_Don't worry, Serena. Their aura is healing. They should be better soon.", _Lucario reassured Serena.

"Guys, I think one of the Pancham is waking up.", said Ash as he pointed to the left Pancham.

It was true. It suddenly sat up and stretched its arms. It opened its eyes and gave out a yawn.

"Pancham Pan?", asked Pancham as it looked at its surroundings and then at the group of people and pokemon.

"_Easy, little one. You are safe and sound. Try not to move a lot. You might still be hurt.", _said Lucario.

"Pan Pancham Cham Pan?", said Pancham as he pointed to his Pancham and Pangoro siblings, who were sleeping and covered in bandages.

"_Don't worry. We found you and your siblings in the bushes and noticed that you were hurt. We brought you back here to heal your wounds and get you some rest.", _said Lucario, "_You've been sleeping for a couple of hours."_

"Pancham, we prepared you some food in case you were hungry when you woke up. Would you like some? Are you hungry?", asked Ash as he laid down a bowl of pokemon food in front of Pancham.

Pancham walked up to the food with curious eyes. He eyed carefully the manmade pokemon food he had never seen before and smelled. He seemed to like the smell and took a piece of it. And when he bit into a corner, he immediately took a handful of the food and threw it in his mouth, munching on it.

"Pancham Panch.", said Panchamin delight with his mouth full.

Ash and Serena both chuckled. The pokemon looked at him in surprise at how he suddenly started to eat like it was about to go off. And more that he had only just tasted pokemon food that was made by people for the first time.

"Well, it looks like he's _very _hungry. And he likes the food.", said Serena.

"They should give you your energy back with their protein and nutrients, Pancham. If you want some more, there's plenty. You look half starved to death.", said Ash.

At that moment, Pangoro and his female Pancham sibling rose up from their sleep and threw off their blankets. Pancham turned around to see that his twin sister and older brother were now awake and alright.

"_Brother! Sister_!", shouted Pancham. He quickly approached his two siblings and hugged his twin sister.

"_Sister, are you okay?", _said Pancham to his sister.

"_Don't worry. I'm all right. I feel a little sore at the back of my neck, but other wise, I'm perfectly fine.", _said the female Pancham as she hugged back her twin brother.

Pancham then let go of his sister and hugged his older brother, Pangoro. "_Big bro, are you fine as well?"_

"_Ha, don't worry about me, little brother. It's me who should be worried about you, since you are my younger brother.", _said Pangoro proudly as he adjusted his bamboo sprig, "_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine, big brother. And it's all thanks to these humans and their great partners. They found us when we were hiding out in the bushes and healed us. They even fed me this great food.", _said Pancham as he pointed to Ash, Serena and their pokemon.

Pangoro and his sister looked at the humans in admiration. The walked up to the group to give their thanks.

"Pangoro Pan Pan Goro Goro.", said Pangoro.

Although the humans didn't know what they were just saying, they assumed that they were thanking them for their hospitality.

"You are very welcome. We're just happy to help and do what we can to make you feel better.", said Serena cheerfully.

"Yeah, anytime, Pancham and Pangoro. Would you like something to eat?", asked Ash.

The make Pancham led his sister and older brother to where the food was. They sat on the grass, and Ash and Serena placed two bowls in front of them.

"Eat up. You took some pretty nasty injuries when we found you. You should eat something to keep your strength up.", said Ash as he gestured to their bandaged wounds.

They looked at the bandages on their arms and bodies. The ynow had dried blood in small patches on them. Those areas still hurt a little bit, but time will heal them. Pangoro and his sister then started to eat their food without hesitation. Soon, they were done eating with empty bowls in front of them.

"Guys, if it is okay with you, we'd like to know what happened to make you end up so injured and tired. We think that you cold have a problem of some sort and we want to help you in any way we can.", said Serena.

"_Yeah, you can tell us.", _said Lucario.

The Pangoro was the first to speak, "Pangoro Goro Pan Pan Ro Ang Pang Pangoro Pan Goro Goro Goro."

"Lucario, what did they say?", asked Serena.

"_What they said is very terrible. They, as well as their father and mother, were attacked by a horde of Pumpkaboo in their bamboo home earlier today_.", translated Lucario.

"Thsa is terrible.", said Ash.

"Pan Cham Pancham Cham Cham Pan Pan Panch Anch Pan.", said the female Pancham.

"_She says that they fought back as much as they possibly could, but there were too great in numbers and they were overwhelmed. Their parents told them to go find help.", _translated Lucario.

The little brother Pnacham then spoke, "Cham Pancham Pan Pan Ancham Pan Pancham."

"_He says that even after they went to find help, a group of Pumpkaboo chased after them. They fought back, but became injured in the process. They hid out in the bushes to lose them. And that is when we found them.", _said Lucario.

"Well, we can help you out, right, guys?", said Ash enthusiastically to his pokemon, who cried out in agreement.

"We sure can.". agreed Serena.

"Don't worry, Pangoro and Pancham. We'll help you off fight off those Pumpkaboo and help you reclaim your home.", said Ash.

"Pika Pika Pikachu.". said Pikachu.

"Pangoro Pan?", asked Pangoro.

"_Of course we can, my friend. It must feel very horrible to be separated from loved ones, so we're going to help you reunite with your parents.", _said Lucario.

"Pancham!', said the male Pancham in happiness as he ran forward and hugged Ash. Ash hugged him back and then released him.

"But first, lets see what kind of pokemon Pumpkaboo are.", said Ash as he took out his pokedex and searched its database until he found his search subject, Pumpkaboo.

Pumpkaboo resembled a pinkish pumpkin. There were two circular holes carved in its body that resembled eyes. It had a black top that had a pointy collar, yellow eyes with no pupils, two fangs, a pair of ears and a curved stem.

"_Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokemon. Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travellers. They often sleep in the ground."_

"Hm, a ghost-type and grass-type, huh?", said Ash, "This should be rather easy. Most of our pokemon's moves should be effective against them."

"But aren't ghost-type pokemon immune to fighting-type pokemon? Lucario and Primeape can hurt them with their moves.", said Serena.

"It's okay. They both know Fire Punch and Ice Punch, and those moves are very effective against them. Plus, I've got the two Butterfrees and their bug moves should do some damage.", said Ash.

"Now, how many Pumpkaboo did you guys see in the horde when you were attacked?", said Serena to Pangoro.

"Goro.", said Pangoro.

"_He said there were ten, Serena.", _translated Lucario.

"Then I think we had better get going. We had better pack up out things and get to their parents before they can seriously get hurt.", sad Ash.

Because of the extra help from Pangoro and his siblings, they packed up everything in a few minutes.

"Alright, Pangoro, can you lead the way back to your home?", asked Ash.

"Pangoro.", nodded Pangoro as he pointed in a direction. The gang all began running in that direction.

They passed countless bamboo trees and bushes until they came to the scene of a clearing. The most distinguishable feature that dominated the scene was a large bamboo hut that was guarded by Pumpkaboo. They all hid in the bushes to avoid being seen.

"Are your parents inside that hut?", asked Ash.

"Pancham.", said the male Pancham.

"_He says that's where they saw their parents last, so that must be where they most likely could be.", _said Lucario.

"Lucario, we need a distraction to lure some of the Pumpkaboo away from hut. Can you fire and Aura Sphere into those bushes over there?", asked Ash, pointing to a bush to the far left of the clearing.

"_Done.", _said Lucario as he charged up an Aura Sphere in his right hand and threw it straight into the bushes. The results caused the bushes to rustle a lot and a small explosion ensued within them.

The Pumpkaboo all turned their heads towards the struck bushes and eyed them suspiciously. They spoke in their own language for a few seconds before nine of the ten Pumpkaboo left to investigate. The tenth stayed in his place and guearded the entrance of the hut. The restof the Pumpkaboo were soon all out of sight.

"Lucario, if we are going to rescue their parents, we need ot take care of that final Pumpkaboo. Use Extreme Speed towards that Pumpkaboo and, when you're close enough, knock it away far away from here with Blaze Kick.", whispered Ash.

"_Right.", _said Lucario.

He got up to his feet and stood for a few minutes, figuring out the best direction to strike the lone Pumpkaboo. His mind finally formulated the perfect plan and he took off at a blurring speed to the right. The Pumpkaboo suddenly heard going in a single direction through the bushes and looked at them closely for intruders. Lucario circled around the clearing and was quickly behind Pumpkaboo. Without warning for the Pumpkaboo, Lucario jumped up into the air and his left foot suddenly lit up in flames. He performed a turning kick in mid air on its back, causing it to fling straight into the trees. It made a small cry of surprise and pain, but the forest's density soon drowned it out.

"_All clear, guys. We may only have a little time before the rest of the Pumpkaboo return. We have to hurry.", _said Lucario as he signalled the rest of the group to get to the hut.

Ash, Serena and the pokemon quickly got up form the bushes and rushed over to the hut. The interior of the hut looked no different to a regular human lodge cabin. There was a chimney with a fireplace, which was lit, in one corner and some bamboo leaves spread all over the ground in five flat rectangles, which they assumed were beds. A large mound of berries of every kind was stacked near the beds.

The gang looked around for any signs of life when they suddenly just heard some low moans coming from a dark corner near the beds. The gang all saw two Pangoro lying on the floor and ran to them.

"_Mama, Papa!", _shouted the girl Pancham as she ran to her mother and father in fright and shock.

"_Mother! Father! Are you alright?!", _said Pangoro.

The two Pangoro stirred around on the ground and soon faced the newcomers.

"_Daughter. Sons. What are you doing here?", _moaned the female Pangoro.

"_Mother, we have come back to help you and rescue you. We've brought back help.", _said Pangoro.

The adult Pangoro looked at the humans and their pokemon. The father Pangoro was surprised. "_You've brought two humans and their pokemon? Can they be trusted?"_

"_Father, they can. They nursed us back to health, fed us and healed us. And they agreed to help us in our time of need. I know that they are good people.", _said the male Pancham, "_We trust them. Don't worry."_

"Ash, I don't think we have the medicines necessary to heal these two Pangoros. I think we had better call Nurse Joy quickly.", said Serena.

"Good idea, Serena. I'll do what I can ot help the Pangoros. Use your Holo-Caster to call the Lumiose City Pokemon Centre.", said Ash. He proceeded to take out the medical kit from his bag and go to tend to the Pangoro.

Meanwhile, Serena quickly took out her Holo-Caster and typed in the munber for the Lumiose City Pokemon Centre. A few rings later, Nurse Joy's face appeared on the blue hologram. "Hello, this is Nurse Joy speaking at the Lumiose City Pokemon Centre. Please state your name and emergency."

"Nurse Joy, my name is Serena Yvonne and I'm calling from the Bamboo Forest along Route 5, Versant Road. Me and my travelling companion have found two badly injured Pangoro and they may be in need of immediate medical attention.", said Serena with desperation in her voice.

"Understood. What was the cause of their injuries?", saked Nurse Joy.

"They were attacked by a horde of Pumpkaboo.", said Serena.

"Understood. I'll bring along an ambulance with me and some medics to take care of the problem. We've already got the signal from your Holo-Caster and we'll be there in half an hour at the latest. Don't worry. Help is on he way. Just keep them conscious until we there.", said Nurse Joy before she disconnected from the chat.

"Ash, I've called Nurse Joy. She said that she will be here within half an hour.", said Serena.

"Good. In the meantime, we had better get out of here before the Pumpkaboo return.", said Ash as he applied some bandages to the mother Pangoro's arm.

"Goro?", asked the father Pangoro at what they were talking aobut involving a nurse.

"Pangoro, we've called a human nurse who can properly heal you. I've done all I can to help you, but the rest should be up to her. You might have to leave your home for a little while to get better. Are you alright with that?", asked Ash.

The two Pangoro looked at him for a few seconds and then to each other. They then gave two nods. "Pan."

"Nurse Joy cares for all pokemon, Pangoro. And she'll do a great job to make sure you'll be alright. She's very trustworthy, so you don't have to worry about anything.", said Serena.

"Lucario and Primeape, try to get the mother outside. Me and the younger Pangoro will get the father.", said Ash.

Primeape and Lucario wrapped Pangoro's arms around their backs and lifted her up. She managed to start walking, but it as obvious that even walking was getting a little painful. The father Pangoro seemed to have the same difficulty, but they both proceeded with the help of the pokemon and Ash. They were just about to exit the entrance when a Shadow ball flew out of nowhere and it exploded on the ground.

The group looked up to see the nine remaining Pumopkaboo floating in the air above them with angry scowls. It looked like they were not amused from getting tricked about the whole distraction.

"I don't know why you attacked the Pangoro, Pancham and their home, but we're going to send you back to where you came from.", said Ash. his pokemon gave out their threatening cries of battle.

"Pumpka Pum Pum Pumpkaboo!", screeched the Pumpkaboo in anger that their hostages were getting freed.

"Quick! Lay the two Pangoro against the wall to keep them safe.", said Serena.

They limped over the wall and laid the Pangoro on them. The Pnacham and their older brother ran to the door and took battle stance against the Pumpkaboo when Ash stopped them.

"Wait, stop! You guys are still not completely recovered from your injuries and you don't look that fit for battling. Leave everything to us and you just keep your parents safe.", said Ash.

The three siblings nodded at his request and retreated back into the hut. Ash and Serena, along with Pikachu, Noctowl, Primeape, Froakie, Flabèbè, Fletchling, Butterfree, Lucario, Eevee, Chespin, Rhyhorn and Fennekin took their places. The male Pancham watched in awe. The Pumpkaboo suddenly gathered in a large cluster.

"Fennekin, use Ember. Flabèbè, use Fairy Wind. Rhyhorn use Stone Edge on the Pumpkaboo.", said Serena to her pokemon.

"Everyone, use the given moves on the Pumpkaboo repeatedly. Noctowl, use Air Slash. Fletchling, use Flame Charge. Butterfree, use Shadow Ball. Primeape use Fire Punch. Lucario use Ice Punch. Flabèbè, use Fairy Wind. Froakie, use Icy Wind. Pikachu, use Iron Tail. Chespin, use Pin Missile. Eevee, use Shadow Ball.", said Ash.

And at that moment, the battle between the two sides commenced. Serena's pokemon put up a good start with their moves. Fennekin spat out embers of fire from her mouth at her victims, giving them a good roasting. Flabèbè blew a sparkling pink mist at the Pumpkaboo, blurring their vision. Rhyhorn stomped on the ground and large pillars of blue crystal sprouted out of the ground, hitting the Pumpkaboo, but not doing much damage.

The Pumpkaboo retaliated by releasing Dark Pulses, Seed Bombs and Shadow Balls at their adversaries.

"Everyone, dodge those attacks!", shouted Ash and Serena at the same time. The pokemon all jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks and continued ot blast their own attacks.

Noctowl repeatedly shot white balls made out of compressed air at the Pumpkaboo and hitting them. Fletchling had coated itself with flames and was flying all over the place while hitting her opponents and hurting them. The two Butterfrees shot their own more powerful versions of Shadow Balls at the Pumpkaboo and they all collided with the ghost-type pokemon. Primeape's fists engulfed themselves with fire and he punched his opponents repeatedly until they were only hovering from the ground. Lucario's fists were covered in an icy blue aura and finished off some of the hovering Pumpkaboo by slamming them down into the ground. Pikachu used his glowing tail to hit a couple of the still active Pumpkaboo back to back. Chespin released glowing green pins from his head and shooting a few Pumpkaboo down. Eevee got the last one with a well-aimed Shadow Ball.

All this time, the male Pancham had been watching the battle proceed. He stared in amazement of how Ash's pokemon were battling so bravely and valiantly against the ones who tried to attack his home. And they were winning. He was particularly paying the most attention to Primeape and Lucario and how they were using Ice Punch and Fire Punch. The sheer power that was coming out of their hands was something that he truly wanted when he had to fight for something.

'_This human boy must be a very accomplished and wonderful trainer if he taught his partners those moves. I wonder if they can teach me how to be strong like them.', _thought Pancham to himself.

At last all the Pumpkaboo have been grounded. All of them were either burned, bruised or hurt.

"Time to get rid of you all. Pikachu, wrap this up with Thunderbolt!", said ash as he commanded his starter to use his signature move.", said Ash.

"Pika Chuuuuuuuu!", shouted Pikachu as he released hundreds of volts of electricity form his bod and directed it all to the Pumpkaboo. They all got the taste of being electrocuted and an explosion happened, causing all the Pumpkaboo to fly into the sky.

"Pump!", said one Pumpkaboo.

"Ka!", cried another Pumpkaboo.

"BOO!", shouted all the Pumpkaboo as they all vanished into the sky with a _ping_.

"Pumpkaboo!", said the ninth Pumpkaboo as he disappeared too.

"Man, this sure seems like a familiar scene, doesn't it, Pikachu?", said Ash as he reminded himself as this was exactly he and his pokemon would blast off Team Rocket.

"Well, we had better get the Pangoro as close to the entrance of the bamboo forest as possible. That way, it will be easier for Nurse Joy to pick them up and take them to get treated.", said Serena.

"Right. Lets get a move on.", said Ash.

Resuming of what they were doing before they were attacked, the gang carried the two adult Pangoro back into the direction of the entrance to the forest. They soon arrived at the entrance, just in time to see an ambulance come into view. Its siren grew louder as it neared them.

"_Mama, Papa. Can I please as you a question?", _said the male Pancham.

"_Sure, my son. "What is it?", _answered his father.

"_I saw the whole battle that Ash and his friends fought against the Pumpkaboo that attacked our home. I saw the powerful moves that they used to protect us.", _said Pancham.

"_Brother, what is it that you are trying to tell us?", _asked his sister.

"_I would like to go on a journey with Ash and learn how to become strong like his Primeape and Lucario.', _said Pancham.

"_Son, are you sure about that? You are still rather young to travel with a human that we barely know. And who knows what dangers can be out there.", _said his mother.

"_I may be young, but I feel like it is the right time for me to learn on how to battle properly and defend those who I care about. And Ash has definitely shown me that he is a caring person when he tended to my wounds and nursed me back to health. I trust him.", _said Pancham.

"_If you trust him that much, than I would like to speak with the boy to make sure he takes care of you. Come with me, son.", _said the Pangoro father.

He tapped on Ash's shoulder and he turned around. "Yes, Pangoro?"

"Pan Goro Goro Pangoro.", said Pangoro as he pointed to this younger son and then pointed to Ash.

"Are you saying that your son would like to join me on my travels? He wants me to help him become stronger?", asked Ash.

"Pangoro.", nodded Pangoro. Pancham then walked up to Ash.

"Pancham, is that true? Would you like to come with me on my travels?", asked Ash.

"Pan Pancham.", nodded Pancham excitedly as he hugged Ash. He then pointed to Primeape and Lucario, "Pancham Cham."

"And you want to learn how to be stronger from Primeape and Lucario? Sure, they're always willing to help out. Primeape is a Fighting Champion, so he knows plenty.", said Ash.

The rest of his family came up behind him. The mother Pangoro spoke to Ash, who now held Pancham in his arms. "Pan Goro Gan."

"_She says to take great care of her, Ash. He is still young and has a lot to learn.", _translated Lucario.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that he is taken care of to the best of my ability. I'll make sure that he's fed, cleaned and taught well by the end of each and everyday."

The family smiled at him in approval. It looked like the boy was indeed what their son had described him to be.

Soon, the ambulance had arrived. A half dozen medics and Nurse Joy exited the vehicle.

"Serena, where are the two injured Pangoro?", asked Nurse Joy.

"They are here.", said Serena as she and the pokemon helped the two Pangoro forward.

"Okay. Just let me inspect them to see the damages done.", said Nurse Joy as she took out some medical instruments from he bag.

A few minutes later when she finished inspecting, she spoke, "There are no permanent injuries from what I've seen. Nothing that some medicines, bandages and a few days of rest couldn't handle. I'm happy to inform you all that they are going to be just fine."

The Pancham and their brother cheered at the good news. They watched as their parents entered the ambulance.

"_Mother, I'll be sure to look after my little sister until you come back.", _said Pangoro.

"_Alright. We'll be back soon, sweeties, so take care. And be sure to eat enough everyday.", _said the mother before the doors were closed and the ambulance drove off back to Lumiose City.

"They'll be just fine once they get enough rest. And they will be coming back soon, so don't worry.", said Serena.

"Pangoro.", said Pangoro.

And soon, it was time for Pancham to say goodbye to his brother and sister. Everyone one was back inside the forest once again. All of Ash's and Serena's pokemon, except for Pikachu, were returned to their pokeballs.

"_Little brother, take care out there and make up proud.", _said Pangoro.

"_Will, do, big bro. I'll be big and strong one day.", _said Pancham proudly as he puffed out his chest.

"_I'll miss you greatly, brother, but do your best.", _said the sister.

"_I will, sis.', _said Pancham.

Pancham then walked back to Ash. He touched a pokeball that Ash was holding in his hand and he was instantly sucked in. There was no shaking as there was an instantaneous _ding _sound.

"Looks like I've got a Pancham.", said Ash as he released Pancham. He then scanned him with his pokedex.

"_This Pancham is male with the ability Iron Fist and the hidden ability Scrappy. He currently knows Shadow Claw, Arm Thrust, Tackle, Dual Chop, Dark Pulse, Dig and Bulk Up."_

"Wow, Pancham. Despite being very young, you've inherited a lot of great moves from your parents.", complimented Ash.

"Pancham.", replied Pancham proudly.

He then ran over to a nearby bamboo tree and took a bamboo spring out of the ground near it. He took it that if was going to become a Pangoro one day, he wouldn't have to go far to find a bamboo sprig. He then re-joined Ash.

The group of Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Pancham then began to walk deeper into the forest towards Cyllage City for their next goal. They turned back and waved goodbye to Pangoro and his sister, who were heading back to their home.

As the gang were walking, Ash looked into the sky.

'_Hm, when the Pumpkaboo flew into the sky, I guess what they screamed out was, in their own language, "TEAM PUMPKABOO'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!". And that last part was maybe Wobbuffet's part.', _thought Ash as he snickered to himself as he made the joke about Team Rocket.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, everyone. My exams are finished for now, so I have more time on my hands.**

**In the anime, Ash should have gotten Chespin since he would be better trained with Ash and he could be a Quilladin by then.**

**Next Time: The Bug-Type Rescue**


	11. The Bug-Type Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**I made a few changes to the chapter "The Stranger Named Ghost." Check it out if you want to see the changes that I have done. It's in Ghost's dialogue after the flashbacks.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Bug-Type Rescue

Ash and Serena were continuing their trek towards Ash's next gym battle in Cyllage City. It had been a day since the little adventure involving the Pancham, Pangoro and Pumpkaboo. Ash's newest pokemon capture, Pancham, was blending in with the rest of the gang.

It had been a normal Kalos morning for the small travelling group. Ash and His pokemon had awoken early in the morning to their training in a place that was far away from the camp. Ash and the others didn't want to wake Serena so early in the morning.

Primeape had spent the training session teaching the newest member to the group, Pancham, how to use a Fire Punch. He hasn't mastered it yet, but he was on the right track to perfecting it. Ash's other pokemon had trained in their individual ways. Eevee was trying to get her Baby-Doll Eyes move in good working order if she was to evolve into a Sylveon.

Ash, however, decided to catch up with Chespin. Since he was still unfit for battling because of his previous eating habit, he and Ash have been doing some more physical exercises that battling. From push-ups to pull-ups to jogging, they had done many activities together to stay in fit shape. And the results were beginning to show because Chespin was slowly growing back to his slim stat with the exercise we was undergoing and the diet pokemon food he was being fed.

Right now, they were just waling along a dirt path. There were patches of empty, green fields on both sides of the road with tall grasses blowing in the wind. As always, Pikachu was riding on top of Ash's shoulder. Ash had also let out his Chespin to get some walking exercise.

Suddenly, Ash came to an unexpected halt.

"Ash, what's wrong?", asked Serena.

"Did you just hear that?", replied Ash.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything. All I hear is the wind blowing.", answered Serena.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I just heard a familiar noise.", said Ash as he scratched his head in confusion.

But they all started to hear a noise that was getting louder.

"There it is again. It sounds like a vehicle engine this time.", said Ash.

"Yeah, I hear it too now as well. But where is it coming from?", agreed Serena.

"Pika Pi Pikachu!", shouted Pikachu as he pointed behind them out of panic.

Ash and Serena looked behind them and saw a large jungle car speeding right towards them.

"Look out! Get out of the way, everybody!", shouted Ash as he saw that the car wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

The gang jumped off the road to the left and landed softly on the cool, green grass. They looked up back on the road to see that it was indeed a black jungle car. It was driven by a man with goggles and a beanie on his head. In the passenger seat was a pokemon that neither Ash or Serena had seen before, but it greatly looked like a Bunnelby. In the back of the car was a green tarpaulin that seemed to be covering a number of metal boxes.

They didn't instantly notice, however, that a metal box had fallen out of the back of the car and then it rolled out on the other side of the road into the green field. There were some noises made from inside it by what sounded like a living creature. There was also a barred door on one of the side of the box. It looks like the box was actually a cage holding a hostage pokemon.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!", shouted Ash in anger after the speeding car.

"You could run over somebody with that kind of speed, you maniac!", screamed Serena.

"Che Che Pin Pin Chespin!", shouted Chespin in frustration.

"Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!", shouted Pikachu.

But the driver never heard their screaming voices over the sound of his running engine and he just kept on driving away at high speeds. But another sound soon came out of the blue. It was the unmistakable sound of police sirens. The group turned their heads to see an Officer Jenny driving a motorcycle with a sidecar that had a Manectric in it. She had an angry look on her face like she had been scammed right out of her paycheck on payday.

"Stop in the name of the law, Dolan! I order you to stop your vehicle and surrender or I will resort to use force!", yelled Officer Jenny in an angry voice.

"Mane Manectric!", shouted Manectric like her master at the speeding car.

Soon, she too was out of sight like the speeding jeep. Ash, Serena, Chespin and Pikachu walked back up to the dirt path and looked onwards.

"What the heck was that all about? ", asked Serena.

"Maybe Officer Jenny was chasing after that man because he was speeding!", thought Ash before reconsidering, "Nope, can't be it. There's no traffic and no other cars around."

Just then, Serena spotted the grey cage that had fallen off from the back of the car in the green fields and pointed to it. "Hey, Ash. Did that weird metal box fall out of the car?"

"Maybe. Lets go check it out and see what it is.", said Ash.

The gang ran down the hill to inspect what exactly fell out of the car. The barred door was open.

"It's a cage. And it looks like there is something in the cage that is coming out.", said Ash.

From out of the cage crawled out a insect-based pokemon. It's body was mostly grey and it had a large round head. Three white hairs sprouted out from the top of its head and it hair a pair of khaki- coloured eyes with black square pupils and no sclera. There was a tooth in its mouth. It had three segments on its body with two legs on each segment. A sort of white ruff of fur was around its neck.

"Scatter Sca?", said the pokemon, clearly looking a little confused at its surroundings.

"Hm, what is this pokemon?", said Ash as he scanned the pokemon with its pokedex.

"_Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon. When attacked by another pokemon, Scatterbug scatters the powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature."_

"Wow, a Scatterbug.", said Serena, "But what was it doing in a cage?"

"Hm, I think we might have a Pokemon Poacher in this situation. I mean, who else would put a pokemon in a cage like this?", asked Ash.

"Yeah, you're right.", said Serena.

Scatterbug suddenly collapsed on the ground. Ash immediately scooped it up and examined it. There were some scratches present on its lower body and it soon began to doze off into a deep sleep.

"Ash, what's wrong with it?", asked Serena in concern.

"It looks a little bit exhausted and hurt. Probably when it tried to run away from the poacher and maybe it got hurt when it battled the poacher's pokemon. Serena, is there a Pokemon Centre nearby?", replied Ash.

"Yes. There is one just a little further down this road. If we run to it, the trip should take us about no more than twenty minutes to get there. There is also a small forest on our way there, but it shouldn't be a problem going through it.", said Serena as she found the location of the Pokemon Centre on her Town Map.

"Okay. I'll get Noctowl to fly ahead of us and keep us informed if we are close to the centre as we go,", said Ash as he took out Noctowl's pokeball and threw it into the air, "Noctowl, I choose you!"

The shiny owl pokemon appeared into the air and flapped its wings.

"Noctowl, I need you to go ahead down the road until you see a Pokemon Centre.", explained Ash while he showed the injured, sleeping Scatterbug to Noctowl, "This Scatterbug is injured and we need to take it there. Can you inform us on how far we are as we try to run there?"

"Chiiiirrr.", chirped Noctowl and nodded in response.

"Good. Go on ahead. We'll catch up to you as soon as we can.", said Ash.

Noctowl chirped in response and took off towards his given destination. The gang soon began to follow in tow. They soon arrived at the forest that Serena's Town Map had informed them of. It wasn't anything serious. It was rather small for a forest and it looked rather like a large orchard of different tree species. They suddenly came to a halt when they saw another one.

Another cage with a Scatterbug to be exact.

"Ash, lets get that cage as well. It might contain another Scatterbug.", said Serena.

They approached the cage carefully and discovered it to be already open and another Scatterbug was crawling out of it. It seemed to be fumbling out like it felt dizzy and it dropped down without warning on the ground in exhaust.

"Lets take this one to the Pokemon Centre as well. It looks hurt like the one we just rescued.", said Serena.

"Chir Chirrrrrr Chiiiiirr!"

A sudden bird's chirping came into sound as tey looked up at the sky. They saw Noctowl flapping his wings above them and screeching out to them.

"Noctowl, are we close to the Pokemon Centre?", shouted Ash.

"Chiirrr!", nodded Noctowl as he flew up high. He turned back and flew back into the direction of the Pokemon Centre to meet them when they arrived.

Serena grabbed up the new Scatterbug in her arms while Ash stood up again with his own Scatterbug. It didn't resist since it was so depleted of energy. They and their pokemon continued on their way to their destination upon the dirt road. They finally came out of the dense forest as they passed the last of the big trees.

"Looks there! The Pokemon Centre!", shouted Ash as he pointed to the building out in the open area.

The Pokemon Centre was rather large. It was about the size of a large restaurant and it had white painted walls with a white tiled roof. Noctowl was perched on the flower garden at the door, waiting for the two trainers to arrive with the Scatterbug.

"Okay, Noctowl. Thanks for your help. Return.", said Ash as he returned Noctowl to his pokeball in a flash of red light.

The gang then entered the Pokemon Centre and found themselves in a large waiting room. A Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff were already waiting at the desk for any patients or trainers.

"Nurse Joy, can you please help us out?", asked Serena.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. What seems to be the problem?", asked Nurse Joy.

"These two Scatterbug are hurt and they need some treatment.", said Ash.

"Not a problem. Wigglytuff, can you please go get a stretcher bed?", said Nurse Joy.

"Tuff Wigglytuff.", nodded Wigglytuff as it ran off to the back room to get the stretcher bed.

"Kids, where did you find these two Scatterbug? I'm curious how they managed to get so exhausted and hurt?", asked Nurse joy as she inspected them.

"They were in cages that were in the back of a jungle car. It was speeding away from Officer Jenny and this cage fell out for the back of the car. We found another cage tat was in the forest and we thought it came from the same car. We took them both here to see if you can help them.", said Ash.

"Of course I can help them. And it sounds like you've had an encounter with one of the Pokemon Poachers. They've been on the run for weeks while trying to catch Scatterbug, Spewpa and Vivillon.", said Nurse Joy.

"Why would they target only those pokemon?", asked Serena.

"When Scatterbug evolve into Spewpa and then when they evolve into Vivillon, Vivillon have many different wing patterns that make them ideal for selling off the black market at high prices for collectors who try to collect all the different patterns because of their rarity and beauty. Officer Jenny has been on their trail for several weeks now and she's been having zero luck on catching them.", said Nurse Joy.

"That's awful. I hope that Officer Jenny can catch them soon.", said Serena.

"Yeah. I'm sure glad you kids managed to rescue these two Scatterbug. They don't deserve to be sold anywhere.", said Nurse Joy. Wigglytuff came into the room and placed the two Scatterbug on the stretcher bed.

"Don't worry. All they need is some sleep. After that, I think they will need some food to replenish their health. In the meantime, the cafeteria is open for all trainers and travellers. Have a snack while you wait. I promise that they will be all better with in the hour.", said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy.", said Ash and Serena as they headed down into the cafeteria

Suddenly, the double glass doors slid open. Officer Jenny, in her blue, black and white Kalosian Police attire entered. Her Manectric walked alongside her.

"So, Jenny, any luck?", asked Joy.

"Nada, Nurse Joy. I lost him again. That's the third time this week that Dolan's got away from me. I'm beginning to really lose all my patience with all this nonsense.", said Officer Jenny.

"Well, Jenny, if it'll make you feel any better, two Scatterbug were brought in by two trainers just now. They said that the cages fell out from the back of the car.", said Nurse Joy.

"Really, now? Where are these two trainers?", asked Officer Jenny, in surprise that two children had managed to get some of the poachers' loot.

"They're just down at the cafeteria.", said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, Joy.", said Officer Jenny.

She and her Manectric walked down the left hallway and were soon in the cafeteria. They spotted Serena and Ash, sipping and eating some milkshakes and crackers while Chespin, Pikachu, Noctowl and Pancham were eating some food from a bowl. She walked up to them.

"Excuse me, you two?", asked Officer Jenny.

"Yes, Officer Jenny?", replied Serena. She suddenly eyed the Manectric and scanned it with her pokedex.

"_Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike. Mnaectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current."_

"Nurse Joy told me that there were a couple of pokemon trainers who brought in two Scatterbug recently that were dumped in cages from the back of a Pokemon Poacher's car. Are you the trainers?", asked Officer Jenny.

"We are.", responded Ash calmly.

"Well, kids, I just wanted to thank you kids for bringing those Scatterbug in to heal them here. You're having more luck than I am of trying to rescue those Scatterbug from Dolan and Travis.", said Officer Jenny as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine.

"Travis and Dolan? Are they the names of the poachers?, asked Ash.

"Yes. They have been on the move for several weeks now. They've been capturing Scatterbug, Spewpa and Vivillon to sell for clients and collectors for money. I've only seen Dolan more often since he's been doing most of the stealing. I guess Travis makes all the deals", said Officer Jenny.

"That's terrible, Officer Jenny.", said Serena.

"And what's worse, I can't seem to find their secret hideout anywhere.", said Officer Jenny.

"Maybe we can help you out, Officer Jenny.", said Ash.

"You? I'm not so sure about this. The men have strong pokemon with them and it might not be safe for you kids to be in the same shoes as I am.", said Officer Jenny.

"Well, we're willing to see if we can lend you a hand.", said Serena, "And it might be easier for you to catch the poachers if you got some help."

"Well, I guess it would be alright if you two helped me out as long as you have some pokemon who can look after you in case of danger.", said Officer Jenny.

"We have pokemon who are strong.", said Ash.

"Well, in that case, we had better get started on planning.", said Officer Jenny.

"Serena, I didn't think you would be on board with this whole catching the poacher thing. I thought you'd think it was more dangerous for you.", said Ash with curiosity and surprise.

"Well, ever since I first met you back in Viridian Forest when I was a scared little girl, I've been gaining more courage over the years so that I won't be scared anymore. I can't believe I'm actually brave enough to do this.", said Serena triumphantly.

* * *

_In an abandoned laboratory_

Dolan put his foot on the brakes of the jeep as he parked it near his hideout. The hideout was just on old laboratory on a high hillside that had been abandoned long ago.

He and his pokemon, Diggersby, jumped ot of the jeep and walked to the back of it to examine their catches of the day.

"Well, Diggersby, we managed to make another close evasion from Officer jenny today, but it looks like we managed to get a good amount of Scatterbug and Spewpa for some more interested buyers.", said Dolan with a smile, "Twenty-four to be exact."

"By Diggersby Sby By.", replied Diggersby to his friend and partner.

"Now lets check that our precious cargo hasn't been damaged.', said Dolan as he went to the back of the jeep and took the tarp off of the cages.

"Dolan, I trust that you've captured the twenty-four Scatterbug and Spewpa that we need for our next client?", said a voice from within the dark laboratory.

A man exited. He was tall with fair skin and black hair. He had a fancy twirled moustache on his face. He was wearing a green vest, a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Beside him was his own pokemon partner in crime, Breloom. This was Dolan's employer, Travis.

"Yup. I got them, boss.", said Dolan to his employer, "Just let me count them up."

Dolan proceeded to count up that Scatterbug and Spewpa as he unloaded the cages from the back of the truck. "Twenty-one… twenty-two… twenty-thr-Uh-oh."

"Is there a problem, Dolan?", asked Travis with a glare.

"Boss, it appears that two of the Scatterbug are missing.", said Dolan quietly.

"And where are they?", asked Travis with a hint of anger in his voice. Breloom proceeded to glare at Diggersby.

"I think they might have fallen out of the back of the car while I was trying to get away from Officer Jenny.", said Dolan.

"You imbecile! Can't you ever do anything right?! Don't you realise that by losing those two pieces of the puzzle, you cost us the entire contract with our client?! He specifically told us twenty-four Scatterbug and Spewpa, not twenty-two! What's the matter with you?!", shouted Travis angrily at his inferior employee and secretly, stupid idiot.

"It's not my fault boss. I was in a hurry to get away from Officer Jenny, so I had to go it full speed.", said Dolan in his own defence.

"Well, did you stack he cages neatly and pull the tarp neatly when you were going to come back here?", said Travis, still angry.

"Yeah, I did.", said Dolan.

"Well, if you did, that they wouldn't have fallen out, would they?!", said Travis, "So that means that you've screwed up this up. And we'll never get min- I mean- our money now."

"Well, I can just go out tomorrow morning and get two more before the client arrives tomorrow afternoon.", replied Dolan, getting a little annoyed by his boss' shouting, "And I DID do everything correctly."

"Don't talk back to me, you idiot! I'm still your employer, so don't you forget it.", said Travis, "And for your information, you pebble-brain, I just got a call from our client and he's changed his time to pick up his order in two hours."

"Can't you change it?", asked Dolan.

"No, I can't. The client is in charge and he decides the time of arrival. So I want you to get out there, right now, and get two more Scatterbug or Spewpa before our client arrives, ", shouted Travis, "NOW!"

"But I can't risk going out again. Officer Jenny might be on the look out for me. I'll get caught.", protested Dolan.

Travis showed a face of extreme anger suddenly walked up to his employee and gave him a hard slap on the face. Breloom did the same thing with Diggersby, but he fired an Energy Ball at Diggersby. Dolan and his partner both fell on the ground in pain.

"Then you had better not get caught. And don't you dare come back without those two packages, understand?!", shouted Travis.

"Understood.", said Dolan while gritting his teeth in anger. He and Diggersby then jumped back into the car, revved up the engine and took off in a hurry.

"And if you do get caught by Officer Jenny, don't expect me to break you out because I'll just leave you to rot in there and I'll just find someone else to take your place.", shouted Travis after the car.

Unfortunately, Dolan heard this and that only made him a lot more frustrated. Diggersby wasn't happy about this either, but they had a job to do if they were ever to get money to support themselves.

* * *

_At the Pokemon Centre_

Well, Jenny, kids, the two Scatterbug that you have brought in are feeling much better now.", said Nurse Joy as She and Wigglytuff wheeled out the two Scatterbug on a stretcher.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy.", said Ash and Serena.

The two Scatterbug suddenly jumped out of the stretcher with much energy and landed in the arms of Ash and Serena. The one that Ash carried jumped into Ash's while the one that was found in the forest jumped into Serena's arms.

"Well, looks like Nurse Joy wasn't kidding when she said that you were feeling better. You're feeling more energetic than ever.", complimented Ash to his Scatterbug.

"Scatter.", said Scatterbug in response.

"As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that they are very close to evolving. When Scatterbug get too restless, that's a sign that-", said Nurse Joy before she stopped in mid sentence.

Suddenly, a blue aura enveloped the two Scatterbug at the same time. Though their bodies were covered, their eyes glowed red in the process. The bodies began to grow and widen by a lot. When they final stoped growing, the aura broke away to reveal the result.

In the place of Scatterbug were two new pokemon. They were both insectoid pokemon with large grey and khaki heads. The eyes were ovular with black square pupils. Their bodies were covered in a white fur that had red, yellow and black square particles on them.

"Spewpa", creid the two newly evolved pokemon. Ash and Serena both took out their pokedexes and scanned them.

"_Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon and the evolved form of Scatterbug. When Spewpa is attacked, it scares its enemies away by stiffening and spreading its fur like wings."_

"So this is what a Spewpa looks like in real life. Kinda reminds me of Butterfree when he was a Metapod.", said Ash, clearly interested in the looks of the newly evolved pokemon in his arms.

"Spewpa Pa.", replied Spewpa happily.

"Well, kids, we had better get going if we are to catch Dolan and Travis.", said Officer Jenny.

"But the sidecar in your motorcycle isn't big enough to fit your Manectric, myself and Serena inside.", said Ash.

"Don't worry. I've got a jeep parked behind the Pokemon Centre that can definitely fit us in. Follow me.", said Officer Jenny as she and her Manectric went ot the back of the Pokemon Centre while Ash and Serena followed her in suit.

Officer Jenny opened a back door and it revealed a parked police jeep.

"Hop in, kids. We had better get going quick if we're going to catch those two crooks.", said officer Jenny as she hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. Manectric jumped next to her as a passenger and Ash, Serena, the two Spewpa and Pikachu jumped into the back two seats.

"I'll get Fletchling and Noctowl to fly through the skies and keep an eye out for their jeep.", said ahs as he threw out two pokeballs, "Fletchling and Noctowl, I choose you!"

Fletchling and Noctowl came out of their respective spheres. "Guys, we've got a pokemon poacher on the loose. Keep on the look out for a large black jungle car from the sky. If you see it anytime, tell us straight away."

"Fletch Fletchling!", chirped Fletchling while nodding her head.

"Chiiirrrrrrrr!", said Noctowl, understanding Ash.

The two birds then took off and flew in two different directions in search for the poacher.

"We should go to the larger forest that's on the other side of this smaller forest and the road. Dolan might most likely be getting more Scatterbug and Spewpa since it is inhabited more, so that can be a good place to start looking.", said Officer Jenny, "When we get there, we'll drive around to see if we can catch sight of Dolan. The forest isn't very dense, so it's a good place for driving."

They drove for not a very long time until they arrived at the forest that was the way out of the bamboo forest.

"We should stay in a group if we're going to look or Dolan, ", said Officer Jenny as she parked her car and everybody got out of the car, "That way, we can help defend each other if there could be any hostile wild pokemon or if Dolan attacks us with his pokemon."

The group walked through the trees for any signs of life – or unwanted life. They saw nothing out of the ordinary until they heard the sound of a person giving out a command to his pokemon.

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot of that Scatterbug before it gets away!", said the voice. They identified the voice belonging to a male.

"It came from the south of the forest. Follow me, kids. It's gotta be Dolan.", said Officer Jenny as she ran into the direction of the voice. The group and their pokemon followed in tow.

They ran through a large amount of trees and bushes until they came to a scene. The same man who was driving the black jungle car was there and he was using a pokemon to attack a Scatterbug.

The pokemon that Dolan had resembled a large rabbit. It's grey and brown ears were enormous and looked like they had muscular forearms with three fingers at the ends of them. Its body was mostly grey. Its paws were white while its feet were brown. Around its waist was what looked like wooly fur that was brown and yellow and it had a short yellow tail. Its face was brown at the mouth area with two large front teeth and three whiskers at each side and its eyes were squinting.

"Who's that pokemon?", said Ash as he scanned the big pokemon with his pokedex.

"_Diggersby, the Digging Pokemon and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a tonne with its powerful ears."_

"So, that's Bunnelby's evolved form. And it's a ground and normal-type.", said Ash, "What should we do, Officer Jenny?"

"He's trying to get that Scatterbug. We need to stop him before he can succeed.", said Officer Jenny.

"I'll bring out Froakie and Lucario so they can help us.", said Ash.

Meanwhile, Dolan stood triumphantly over the downed Scatterbug and readied a cage.

"Man, I hate to do this to you, little fella, but the paycheck's on the line with me.", said Dolan.

"Lucario and Froakie, use Aura Sphere and Water Pulse!", shouted Ash from the bushes.

Two blue orbs of aura and water energy suddenly came flying out of the bushes and collided right underneath Diggersby's feet, throwing him off his balance and making him fall down. He got up, a little bit fazed, and looked towards his attackers.

"What the-", said Dolan in surprise as Ash, Serena, Officer Jenny and their pokemon stepped out from the bushes to confront the poacher.

"This is as far as you'll be going, Dolan. Your days of catching a selling Scatterbug and Spewpa are over.", said Ash.

"So I take it that you've heard of me, huh, kids?", said Dolan as he suddenly stepped away from the downed Scatterbug, giving it a chance to escape.

"Yeah, and these are the two Scatterbug, now Spewpa, that you poached, but we rescued.", said Serena.

Dolan eyed the two Spewpa. They returned glares at him. "Those are the two Scatterbug that I'm missing? I should have known they would be with you two trainers."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Dolan. Turn yourself in or get ready to be in for a world of hurt from our pokemon.", said Officer Jenny.

The pokemoin advanced upon Dolan and Diggersby. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity while Lucario and Manectric growled. Dolan gulped in fright, being not only outnumbered, but also _out-powered._

"Nggahhhh! This is too much! Diggersby, return.", Dolan returned Diggersby to his pokeball before making a run for it into the trees.

"Don't let him get away! After him, everyone!", shouted Officer Jenny.

They took off after Dolan. They chased after him out of the forest, with Manectric, Lucario and Pikachu leading since they were the fastest pokemon out.

"Quickly, before he gets away!", said Serena.

But they were too late because they suddenly heard the starting rumbles of a car engine. They broke through the denseness of the forest and found Dolan back in his jungle car. Diggersby was in the passenger seat again.

"Lucario, aim an Aura Sphere at the car's back left wheel!", commanded Ash.

"_Right, Ash.", _said Lucario as he fired an Aura Sphere at his intended target.

"Diggersby, intercept it with Mud Shot.", said Dolan. Diggersby poked his head out the back and fired a series of brown mud bombs from his mouth at the Aura Sphere and destroying it, rendering the wheel safe.

"_Dang it!", _said Lucario as he prepared to fire another Aura Sphere, but he stopped in mid-process as the car suddenly sped away out of the forest and out into the open fields.

"Kids, we'll have to get back to the police car if we are going to catch Dolan.", said Officer Jenny.

The group quickly got back to the police car and took off after the poacher. Ash released Noctowl and Fletchling.

"Guys, follow and don't lose sight of the poacher. Follow him while keeping out of his sight. We'll follow you.", said Ash to his flying-types.

The two flying pokemon nodded their heads with understanding and took off into the skies.

"Better switch off the sirens.", said Officer Jenny, "If we want to catch that poacher, we had better not attract too much attention to ourselves and keep quiet."

They were soon out in the open again and after the poacher. But he was out of sight. Although, Ash did see his two flying-types in the sky.

"I see Fletchling and Noctowl. Follow them.", said Ash as he pointed to his pokemon.

* * *

_The abandoned laboratory…_

"Where is that nitwit? It shouldn't take this long to catch a couple more Scatterbug or Spewpa. The client is going ot be here soon and I really feel like getting _my _payment.", said Travis as he waited impatiently for Dolan to return.

Soon, he heard the sounds of a car engine entering his sound area. He saw Dolan's car rolling up the hill at a high speed. Soon, Dolan and Diggersby jumped out of the car after they parked it.

"Well, it's about time. Did you-", started Travis.

"No, I didn't get the two Scatterbug. I was foiled by Officer Jenny again, but this time, she had two kids accompanying her.", said Dolan.

"You imbecile. I thought I told you not to come back here until you got the merchandise.", said Travis in anger, "And don't tell me that you've led them here."

"Not my fault, Travis. And I didn't lead anyone here. One of the trainers, a boy, had some pretty powerful pokemon. There was not a chance in the world that Diggersby could face off against them.

"Oh, please. My Breloom here could beat a puny trainer's pokemon hands down. And if he can do it so can Diggersby.", said Travis as he patted Brelooms head, "Besides, what pokemon did this trainer have?"

"Well, this boy had a Pikachu, a Fletchling, a Froakie. But here's the strangest part. He also had a Primeape with a P1 Interregional Fighting Champion Belt, a Lucario that can talk and an oddly coloured Noctowl. I think it was a shiny Noctowl.", said Dolan.

"Hm, where have I seen this before? You might be reminding me of someone. What did the boy look like?", said Travis as he scratched his chin.

"Well, he had raven black hair, tanned skin, auburn eyes and some funny 'z' shaped birthmarks under his eyes.', said Dolan.

Travis walked around for a little bit before his eyes lit up upon realisation. "I think the kid you're talking about is Ash Ketchum. I've seen him compete in some of the region Pokemon Leagues. He's got an arsenal of some pretty valuable pokemon we could steal."

"But what good is a trainer's pokemon to us? They're not what we want.", said Dolan.

"But nonetheless, very powerful and valuable. I saw his Pikachu defeat a Latios and his Sceptile defeated a Darkrai at the Sinnoh League.", said Travis, "Also, that Primeape is one of the most powerful of its kind in the world. And a talking Lucario is worth a fortune.

"Two defeated Legendaries in one League? Wow, impressive.", said Dolan.

"Imagine what our client might give me- I mean _us _if we could get them those pokemon.", said Travis.

"But they're not what the client wants. And we don't stand a chance against pokemon of that power level.", said Dolan.

"I've got more pokemon in my arsenal, remember?", said Travis as he threw four more pokeballs into the air.

The pokemon that materialised from them were an Mienshao, Alakazam, Cofagrigus and an Exeggcutor.

"Besides, I'm going to go call the client and see if we can't twist the deal a little bit.", said Travis, "Take this as a compliment, even though you never get anything right. You might have just landed us in a goldmine."

Travis walked inside the laboratory to speak with his client. Dolan and the pokemon stayed outside.

Little did they know, Noctowl and Fletchling were watching them from within the mountain while staying out of sight.

"_Lets head back now, Fletchling. We gotta tell Ash and the others where the poachers are hiding from us.", _said Noctowl.

"_Right.", _chirped Fletchling.

The two bird pokemon flew from the mountain and back to their trainer.

* * *

_On the ground_

"Ash, did you see where Noctowl and Fletchling went to?", asked Serena.

"I lost them when they went into the clouds. But I'm pretty sure that they kept on flying in the direction of the dirt road that we are driving on.", said Ash.

Suddenly, they heard two loud bird squawks from the sky above them. They looked up to see Noctowl and Fletchling soaring down towards them.

"Noctowl, Fletchling, did you find the location of the poachers' hideout?", asked Ash. The two birds chirped in response while nodding their heads. They also pointed their heads towards the mountain.

"So you're saying that their hideout is in the mountain?", asked Serena.

The birds once again nodded their heads.

"Of course. There's an old abandoned research laboratory on the top of that mountain. They could be using it as their hideout.", said Officer Jenny as she stepped on the accelerator and the car suddenly sped off at a high speed.

"Well, then that's where we should find Travis and Dolan.", said Serena.

They soon reached the mountain and began to drive upwards upon a road that went in a spiral on the mountain. Along the way, they caught sight of tire tracks ahead of them on the road, showing them that the poachers are indeed taking refuge on the mountain and they were on the right track. They finally reached the top of the small mountain as they reached levelled ground. They all exited the truck.

"Hm, seems pretty quiet. I see the truck that they used, but I can only see the cageswith the captured pokemon.", said Officer Jenny as she observed the area.

It was true. The entire area seemed to be completely deserted.

Well… almost.

The truck was there out in the open, parked and empty. There were no pokemon or people were around other than the gang themselves and the Scatterbug and Spewpa in cages in front of them. The laboratory was quiet as well. There were no signs of life or sounds of movement. Just the sounds of gentle breezes blowing.

"Butterfrees, Primeape, Lucario, Froakie, Pancham, Chespin, Eevee, Flabèbè, come on out.", said Ash as he released his pokemon team, "We're at the hideout of the poachers. Be on your guard at all times. W e don't know what kind of surprises we'll be getting."

"_Right.", _said Lucario. The rest of the pokemon cried out in agreement.

"Rhyhorn, Fennekin, you come out too and give us a hand… or paw and foot, more precisely.", said Serena as she released her Fennekin, Flabèbè and Rhyhorn.

"Let's move. There's a chance that the poachers aren't here, so this should give us a chance to free the captive pokemon inside the laboratory.", said Officer Jenny.

"Right!", said Serena and Ash as they moved towards the laboratory.

"I don't think so, kiddies and lady.", said a voice from out of the blue.

A wire net suddenly sprang right out of the ground underneath Officer Jenny's, Manectric's, Serena's and Serena's feet and lifted them upwards into a tree trapping them.

"Officer Jenny! Serena!", shouted Ash in shock.

"Fenn Fennekin!", cried Fennekin out in panic and fear to Froakie, who responded in a concerned cry.

"Fro Fro Kie Kie!", said Froakie.

"I'd shut your trap if I were you, you little yellow puffball.", said the mysterious voice again, "I just hate these romantic and dramatic scenes."

Ash turned around to see two men. One was unfamiliar with a moustache and a Mienshao, Exeggcutor, Cofagrigus, Breloom and Alakazam. The other was one he recognised, Dolan, with his Diggersby.

Serena took out her Pokedex and quickly scanned to know what they were up against.

"_Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer."_

"_Mienshao, the martial Arts pokemon and the evolved from of Meinfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip."_

"_Alakazam, the Psi Pokempn, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers."_

"_Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokemon and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Also known as the walking tropical rainforest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character."_

"_Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon and the evolved form of Yamask. People who approach Cofagrigus are swallowed and turned into mummies. It loves to eat gold."_

"Dolan!", said Ash in anger before turning to face the taller man, "And I'll take it that you are Travis."

"Yeah, that's right. And you're Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer extraordinare.", said Travis.

"How do you know me?", asked Ash. His pokemon all took battle stances. The poachers' pokemon did the same thing, exchanging glares with each other.

"I saw your league competitions, boy.", said Travis with a wicked grin. He then eyed the pokemon that were in front of him and the pokemon that were in the net with their trainers. His smirk grew even wider.

"The world's most powerful Pikachu, the complete Kalos Starter Set, a champion Primeape, a shiny Noctowl, a talking Lucario, two Spewpas that were meant for the client and…", said Travis as he looked at the pink Butterfree in total shock, "… a rare pink Butterfree, as well as some other pokemon. They'll make great prizes for our client as well the Scatterbug and Spewpa we've already captured."

"You two horrible people aren't going to get away with this! We will stop you!", said Serena.

"Shut it, little girl or I'll staple your mouth shut!", retorted Travis in anger before he turned to Ash, "Speaking of which, our reward will be even greater if we bring you in to our client so he can kill you for what you did to him."

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about. I don't even know your client, given the fact you didn't tell me his name.", said Ash.

Travis chuckled, "He's got a bone to pick with you. You might not remember him, but… he remembers you. He said something about you locking him away after you foiled his plans to get a Riolu who can use Aura Sphere back in the Sinnoh region."

Both Lucario and Ash were shocked to hear that the man who once tried to take Lucario, when he was a little Riolu back in the Sinnoh region, was once again on the loose and still wanting to get more rare pokemon to add to his collection.

"_The man who once tried to take me away from my former trainer is now targeting Kalos and is looking for its native pokemon to capture?!", _said Lucario in shock and anger.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the very same Riolu, who is now a Lucario for that matter, now belongs to the little boy. I'll be sure to steal him too.", said Travis smugly.

"Not gonna happen. You're going down.", said Ash, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the tree limb to free the others."

Pikachu jumped up into the air with with glowing tail and slammed it into the tree branch from which the net was hanging. The branch broke off and the net unfolded, releasing the others.

"Thanks, Ash.", said Serena as she got up and checked her pokemon for any injuries. Officer Jenny did the same thing.

"You've got some mouth on yah, you brat. But no matter, we can still defeat you, eve if you have the others to back you up.", said Travis in anger, "My pokemon are strong off to hold off any attacks you throw at us."

The two Spewpa jumped of Ash's and Serena's shoulder and hid behind the tree. It seemed that they were too scared to face off against such large and powerful pokemon that the poachers had in their arsenal.

"You had better hand over your pokemon right now and leave quietly or things are really going to get… messy.", said Travis.

"Well, here's my answer to your proposal. Pikachu, use Thunder on Mienshao!", said Ash to his electric starter.

"Pika Chhhuuuuuuuu!", shouted Pikachu as he released a giant blast of yellow electricity at the purple pokemon.

"Mienshao, dodge it quickly!", commanded Travis.

But it was too late. Mienshao, because it wasn't given the command to dodge, was struck by the incoming bolt of lightning. It blasted him backwards into a tree and he lay there, unconscious and with swirls in his eyes.

"Pathetic, stupid pokemon.", cursed Travis under his breath. Despite him not wanting anyone to hear what he just said, everyone heard what he said.

"You poach pokemon _and _you insult and treat your pokemon badly?! You're a monster.", said Officer Jenny as she gritted her teeth in anger at the poachers antics.

"C'mon, boss. Show Mienshao some compassion. So his reaction time was a little bit off and could use some improvement. It's not his fault.", said Dolan.

"Just whose side are you on, you half-wit?! Have you forgotten that we've got pokemon to capture?! Now less yapping and more attacking.", shouted Travis.

While the two poachers were talking, and yelling, Ash couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Dolan. Despite them supposed to be working together to achieve their goals, its seemed like Dolan wasn't getting the respect he deserved.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam! Breloom, use Solar Beam! Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball! Exeggutor use Energy Ball! Hold nothing back!", said Travis, commanding his pokemon to give their best attacks.

Dolan, however, hesitated to make a move.

"Well, you scrambled-brained idiot, what are you waiting for?!", said Travis, "Make a move already!"

"Oh, alright. Diggersby, use Mud Shot!", said Dolan to his Diggersby.

The poachers' pokemon all shot out their respective attacks. Breloom released a greenish-white beam of grass power from his mouth, Alakazam shot out a multi-coloured beam from his hands, Cofagrigus shot a ball of purple energy from his four ghost hands and Exeggutor fired multiple green balls from each of his six heads' mouths. Diggersby fired off some mud balls from his mouth.

"Everyone, dodge!", said Ash Serena and Officer Jenny at once. Their pokemon all dodged the incoming attacks by stepping out of the way.

"Eevee and Pancham, use Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse on Cofagrigus. Fletchling and Froakie, use Flame Charge and Icy Wind on Exeggutor. Butterfrees, use Signal Beam on Alakazam. Pikachu and Chespin, use Iron Tail and Pin Missile on Breloom.", commanded Ash.

The pokemon did just that. The combinations of their attacks knocked back Travis' pokemon. Cofagrigus was hit by the dark ball of ghost energy and the stream of purple-black energy. It fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes and its ghost hands disappeared.

Fletchling coated her body with flames and set a collision course for the coconut pokemon. She hit it several times, making him feel the painful burn again and again and again. Froakie blew a wind of cold winter air at Exeggutor. It made the burns on his body go away, relieving him of some of the pain, but it was soon replace with even greater pain as the cold began to affect him and sent shivers down his spine. He fell down on the ground out of exhaustion.

The two Butterfrees shot out rainbow beams from between their antennae at Alakazam. Alakazam tried to protect himself with his Psychic attack, but the combined power of the Signal Beams proved too much for him and the attacks smashed through his protecting barriers and hit him hard.

Pikachu's tail glowed as he sprinted on all fours at Breloom to make his attack while Chespin's three spines on his head glowed green and he fired off three green pins at Breloom. Breloom ran from side to side to avoid getting hit by the green pin missile, but his ignorance cost him big time as he didn't pay enough attention to his other opponent and allowed himself to get hit repeatedly by the Iron Tail. His preoccupation allowed Chespin to get an easy shot and fired off several more Pin Missiles at Breloom. He was hit by them and withered in pain. Flabèbè helped out by releasing a strong Fairy Wind at Breloom, damaging him even more, but he was still standing his ground.

Meanwhile, Serena and Officer Jenny were having trouble dealing with Dolan and his Diggersby. Because a majority of their pokemon, save for Serena's Flabèbè, were weak to ground-type moves, they have been hit down hard. Fennekin and Manectric were on their last legs, Rhyhorn was still standing his ground. Flabèbè was getting some good hits though with her Razor Leaf and Grass Knot on Diggersby, but with only minimal damage.

"Diggersby, stay strong and don't give in. Finish them off with one final Earthq-"

Suddenly, Lucario and Primeape and zoomed in and began to send multiple Close Combat Punches at Diggersby. When the final punch connected with Diggersby's stomach, it sent him flying backwards and landed at Dolan's feet.

"Diggersby, are you alright?", cried Dolan in worry for his faithful partner.

"By Diggers.", said Diggersby as he stood up once again. He also gave his trainer a thumbs-up with a smile on his face

"Thank goodness, Diggersby, but are you alright to continue?", asked Dolan.

"Diggers By By.", said Diggersby as he puffed out his chest in response and faced the pokemon that belonged to the children and the police officer.

Ash was surprised by Dolan's words. He always thought that people like poachers and abusive trainers like Damien and Shamus would always yell at their pokemon or failing them in battles or in their times of need. He saw how badly Travis treated his Mienshao when he got struck down by Pikachu, but Dolan didn't show that. Instead, he showed concern for his pokemon and looked to it to see if he was alright like any good trainer. Serena and Officer Jenny noticed this too.

Speaking of Travis and his pokemon, Breloom fell to the ground in exhaustion from being his by Pikachu and Chespin. Travis growled in anger that all of his pokemon had failed him.

"Useless, worthless and weak! That's all you all are!", shouted Travis heartlessly at his pokemon, "I can't believe that I wasted my time training you all to be some of the best poacher pokemon in the world and you give me failure in the form of losing to a trainers pokemon in return! Shame on all of you!"

"Boss, take it easy on the pokemon. The kid's pokemon were just a little strong for yours to handle. No need to make a big fuss about it.", said Dolan.

Travis took Dolan's words as an insult and gave him a kick in the stomach. "What do you know, you idiot? They are my pokemon and I deal with them however I please. They are weak and bad pokemon."

"HEY!", shouted Ash.

This attracted the attention of both the poachers. They were surprised to hear a sudden outburst from the teenage boy.

"Travis, you're saying that your pokemon are weak. Well, I got news for you. There are no weak pokemon, only weak trainers. So you just didn't train them well enough, so that's why you lost. And you insult them just because they lost? You're an animal.", said Ash.

"And Dolan, I'm surprised that you stick around with this bully, even after the disrespect that he's given you. You treat your pokemon well and you looked out for your Diggersby. You ought to stand up for yourself more instead of being pushed down a lot of he's your partner.", said Ash to Dolan.

"No, kid, I'm his boss. I hired him and I can treat him how I want, good or bad. If he wants his money, he's gonna have to play by my rules.", said Travis.

"You're no poacher. You're just rude, abusive and selfish.", said Serena in anger.

"I don't care.", said Travis simply.

"That's it! You are now not only wanted for the illegal poaching of pokemon, but also pokemon and human abuse. Your pokemon are now no longer able to battle, so why don't you just make this easy on yourself and turn yourself in before you really get hurt?", said Officer as she took out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket.

"NEVER!", shouted Travis.

All of a sudden, a giant wired net shot out of the sky and covered all of the of Ash's, Serena's, and Officer Jenny's pokemon. It then enclosed then and it was jerked back up into the sky. They looked up to see a large carrier helicopter in the sky.

"What the-", said a shocked Ash.

"Who's that?", asked Serena

"Trouble.", said Officer Jenny.

"Ah, here's my client.", said Travis with a grin.

A man jumped out of the helicopter and landed feet first on the ground. He was entirely dressed in black with dark grey hair and black circular sunglasses on his face. This was none other than Hunter J's former client and the same man who wanted Lucario when he was still a Riolu back in Sinnoh.

"Well done, Travis. The trainer's pokemon and twenty-two Spewpa and Scatterbug.", said the man as he handed Travis a large suitcase.

Travis opened the case and he saw bundles of Pokedollar notes. Hundreds of them. He smiled at his prize.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir.", said Travis.

"Likewise. Now step aside. I have a score to settle with the kid who put me away behind bars.", said the man.

He looked forward at he kid and took a step towards Ash and the gang.

"Quite familiar atmosphere, isn't it, Ketchum?", said the man, "You and me, making a stand against each other, good and evil."

"Ash, who is this man and how does he know your name?", asked Serena in confusion.

"This is Gregory Smidt. He's a wanted criminal for illegal pokemon collecting and poaching. About two years ago, he was captured and jailed back in Sinnoh. But he broke out about six months ago and was still at large.", said Officer Jenny.

"And he's the one who wanted to steal my Lucario when he was still a Riolu. But myself and a team of Pokemon Rangers stopped him.", said Ash.

Gregory looked at the net that was dangling from the bottom of the helicopter and caught sight of Lucario. Lucario growled in anger at seeing the wretched man who wanted him for his own so badly. Gregory smirked at his prize. The helicopter was also loading the cages with a large mechanical hand.

"Well, looks like I finally will get what I wanted two years ago after all as well as some extras and a load of Scatterbug and Spewpa. All that is left to do now is to get rid of you once and for all to ensure that I never go back behind bars ever again.", said Gregory, "And I think your little friend and the police officer will be more than willing to join you in your grave."

Gregory threw a pokeball into the air and an all too familiar Aggron came out.

"I'm sure you remember my little friend here from last time, Ash. He's really in the mood for some revenge. Aggron, end this little punk's life as well as his friends' with a Hyper Beam attack.", commanded Gregory.

This was it for them. Their pokemon were in the hands of the enemy and they had nothing left to protect themselves with. They were vulnerable. Defenceless. Done for. Finished.

Aggron began to charge a purple beam in his mouth, but-

"Diggersby, use Hammer Arm to stop Aggron in his tracks.", shouted Dolan.

Diggersby charged forward with his two large ears glowing white and slammed out the two of them into Aggron's side, causing him great pain and making him fall on his back. But at that very moment, his Hyper Beam had finished charging and he released at an entirely different target. It hit the giant mechanical, causing it to explode and release the cages that it was holding. The explosion also rocked the helicopter a bit.

The cages also broke open. This allowed the captured Scatterbug and Spewpa to make a quick getaway. Gregory could only watch in shock as his prizes were getting away.

Gregory and Travis looked at Dolan in excruciating anger while Ash, Serena and Officer Jenny looked at him in surprise. Aggron got back up and glared at Diggersby. Diggersby just crossed his arms and looked back, not one bit intimidated.

"DOLAN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU LAME-BRAIN?!", screamed Travis in anger.

"You just cost me a fortune! Just whose side are you on anyways?!", shouted Gregory.

"I felt bad enough capturing all those Scatterbug and Spewpa for the money, but now I feel even worse that I was gonna be partly responsible for the deaths of an adult and two kids. I'm not gonna let that happen.", said Dolan in anger.

The pokemon that were up in the net could only look in surprise that Dolan, a man who they though was evil for capturing the innocent pokemon, was just possible saved the lives of their trainers.

"Well, you're gonna pay for it big time. Aggron, use Flash Cannon.", commanded Gregory to his pokemon.

Aggron fired a powerful silver beam from his mouth at Diggersby and Dolan, but that stopped in its tracks when the two Spewpa that Ash and Serena rescued jumped in front of them and summoned a double green dome of energy. The Flash Cannon bounced off the dome, saving themselves, Dolan and Diggersby from harm.

"They used Protect.", said Officer Jenny.

The two Spewpa stood guard in front of Dolan and Diggersby.

"What the-why did you protect us?", asked Dolan in confusion.

The two Spewpa didn't answer because they began to run around in circles on the spot. Then they were covered in a familiar bluish white aura.

"They're evolving.", said Ash in excitement, "When Spewpa get too restless and full of energy, this means that they close to evolving."

The two Spewpa began to change shape. Their bodies began to grow more narrow and longer, their heads grew slightly smaller with a pair of long antennae on their heads, and large wings sprouted from their backs. When the light broke away, two Vivillon were in the Spewpas' places. They flew into the air.

"Vivillon Vi Vi.", said the Vivillon.

"Wow, they look beautiful.", said Serena amazement.

"Grrr, no matter. They are still no match for my Aggron.", said Gregory.

The two Vivillon powered up a green ball of energy in their mouths and fired them at the net that was holding the pokemon hostage. It broke apart and the pokemon all fell out on the ground. They had angry looks on their faces as they looked at Gregory and Aggron, especially Lucario.

"That was Energy Ball.", said Officer Jenny.

"Lucario, time for a little revenge.", said Ash, "Use Focus Blast on Aggron."

"_Gladly, Ash.", _said Lucario as he powered up a yellow ball of light in his hands and fired it at Aggron. It collided with Aggron's chest and it exploded, causing some smoke to appear. When it cleared, it revealed Aggro not be knocked out cold.

"That's it! I'm outta here.", said Gregory as he returned Aggron to his pokeball and made a break for a rope ladder that had been extended down from the helicopter.

"Diggersby, use Spikes the helicopter's rotor blades. Don't let him get away.", said Dolan.

Diggersby got on one foot and spun around. While doing so, red spikes began to fly in all directions, including in the direction of the helicopter. Some hit the metal plating while some got in the main blade rotation mechanisms. They exploded on contact, making the machinery fail and the helicopter began to spin in the air out of control while losing altitude.

"Darn.", said Gregory. Quickly thinking, he jumped off the ladder and made a run for the bushes for cover.

"It's gonna crash into the laboratory! Everyone, find some cover, NOW!", yelled Officer Jenny.

Everyone scrambled behind some trees for cover. Travis hid behind some rocks. When the helicopter finally lost all altitude, it crashed right into the laboratory, caving it in and breaking right through the roof. A huge explosion of smoke and flames erupted, causing the whole place to go alight.

"We need to stop the fire. If we don't, it'll spread around the mountain.", said Officer Jenny.

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot into the flames, rapid fire.", said Dolan.

"Lucario and Froakie, use Water Pulse. Eevee, use Sand Attack. Primeape, use Mud Slap. Noctowl and Fletchling, use Defog and Razor wind.", said Ash.

"Vivi Vi Llon.", said the two newly evolved Vivillon ot each other as they began to flap their thin, but strong, wings at the flames as they attempted to put it out with their Gust attack.

Water, mud and wind in all forms were shot into the intimidating flames. The flames began to die down as they were buried under the mounds of mud splashes of water. After a few moments, all the flames had disappeared and all that was left of the scene was a smoking laboratory that was caved in by the totally totalled helicopter that was now damaged, fractured and out of order.

"Hold on! We forgot to check for survivors! Where's the pilot?", said Serena in shock that they had forgotten about a poor soul that was now most likely dead.

Realising in shock, the group sprinted over to the helicopter. Dolan's Diggersby used its Hammer Arm to rip off the hatch of the cockpit. When they looked inside to check for a pilot, all they got were ruined controls, but no people.

"What the-where did the pilot go?", asked Ash in confusion.

"Gregory must have had this thing on autopilot this whole time.", said Dolan.

"Wait a minute, where is Gregory anyway? And Travis, too?", asked Serena.

They looked back to see that the two criminals were gone. Breloom, Meinshao, Exeggutor, Cofagrigus and Alakazam were just starting to get up from being beaten.

"They must have gotten away. We have to go after them before they got too far from us.", said Officer Jenny, "Lets get to my truck."

"No. I'll do this myself.", said Dolan suddenly.

"Dolan?", asked Officer Jenny.

"This whole mess was partly my fault and I want to make up for it.", said Dolan, "Just give me a second chance, guys. Please."

The three look between themselves for each other's opinions if Dolan did deserve a second chance to redeem himself. They did see that he cared for his pokemon while Travis abused his own and that he did openly admit that he felt guilty for capturing the Scatterbug and Spewpa. AND he did save them from Aggron's Hyper Beam AND liberated the captured pokemon. They looked at each other for their opinions. They all nodded in agreement and looked back at Dolan.

"Alright, Dolan. Get those two back here so they can face their judgement for what they've done. I'll call up some backup to pick them up in the meantime and we'll treat the pokemon.", said Officer Jenny.

"Okay, I'll be back. You won't regret making this decision.", said Dolan as he ran for his truck with Diggersby by his side.

"C'mon, Diggersby. Lets get some payback.", said Dolan as he turned on the motor of the car and they sped away down the hill.

"C'mon, c'mon. They've couldn't have got far away.", said Dolan as they drove down the mountain road in a hurry while looking for his two intended targets.

He heard some voices up ahead and that got his attention. '_Bingo.'_

He soon spotted Travis and Gregory running ahead of him on the road. They seemed to be fighting over the case of money that was meant for Travis and himself, but it looked like Travis wasn't going to give Dolan his fair share of the money and Gregory wanted his money back because they had failed him.

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot on their feet to stop them.", said Dolan.

Diggersby stuck his head out of the car and spat out the large blobs of brown mud at their feet. It splattered and made them trip face-first on the road. The case of money fell out of their hands and landed on the road as well. They looked back up and saw who caused their unfortunate accident.

"Dolan, you traitor! What do you think you are doing?!", yelled Travis.

"Getting my payback, _Travis,_ and my well-earned payment. If you won't give me my fair share, then I'll just take the whole thing myself.", said Dolan as he walked past the immobilised duo and grabbed the case full of money.

"You won't get away with this! That money rightfully belongs to me!", shouted Travis as he struggled to get our of the thick mud.

"_YOUR _money!? You failed to get me what I wanted, so that money belongs to me again, you twit!", shouted Gregory.

"No, mine!", said Travis in anger at his now former client.

"MINE!", shouted back Gregory at his now former hired poacher.

"Alright, time for the both of you to shut your pie-holes. Diggersby, shut them up with Mud Shot and knock 'em out with Double Slap.", said Dolan with a grin.

Diggersby obeyed without question as he shot some mud over their mouths, quietening them, and slapping them unconscious by hitting them with his ears.

"Well, I guess this day wasn't a totally bad day after all.", said Dolan.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

It was sunset. It had been a few hours since the battle with the poachers and the gang. A few hours since Ash and Lucario met up again with one of their enemies. A few hours since Dolan changed sides and caught the two poachers himself.

Right now, some police officers were loading the unconscious Travis and Gregory into a criminal holding police truck where they would be taken to a jail until they will be taken later to a court so they can face justice for their crimes. Some other police officials were taking down notes on what had happened. A few cranes were clearing up the wreckage of the lab and helicopter. Ash, Serena, Dolan and Officer Jenny watched as the work proceeded. All their pokemon, save for Lucario, Pikachu, Diggersby, and Manectric, were returned to their pokeballs as they were going to continue on their journey soon. Travis' former pokemon watched as their former master was being taken away and never to be seen again.

"Well, I guess it's good riddance to the both of them.", said Serena.

"_Yeah, and lets just hope that Gregory doesn't escape again from imprisonment.", _said Lucario.

"Oh, don't you worry, Lucario. Since Gregory is a highly wanted criminal and his testimony at court will most likely see him as guilty in the end, he's not going behind bars. Instead, he's going behind three feet of concrete wall in his very own prison cell at the Kalos Prison Facility.", laughed Officer Jenny.

"But aren't I supposed to be with them? I mean, I did cause all this mayhem for you guys.", said Dolan.

"No.", said Officer Jenny.

"No, Dolan.", replied Officer Jenny with a smile.

"I'm not?", asked a confused Dolan.

"No. You saved our lives today and we greatly thank you for that. You also caught Travis and Gregory, who are wanted criminals, on your own. We saw you being abused by your own employer, and we believe that is unfair, even for criminals. You treat your pokemon with respect and care, which makes you a good person.", explained Officer Jenny, "And you said it yourself that you felt guilty when you captured those pokemon."

"Yeah, you became a good guy.", said Ash.

Speaking of captured pokemon, if you really want to make up for what you have done, then I have a job for you. I want you to take all the Scatterbug and Spewpa back to their habitats. Besides that, I want you to care for the pokemon that once formerly belonged to Travis. You look like you can care for them more than he ever did. As for the money, you can keep it. Think of it as a little reward for your services.", said Officer Jenny.

"Thank you so much, Officer. But after that, what do I do?", asked Dolan, astounded to hear that instead of going to jail, he was being forgiven and getting rewarded.

"We've been in need of a ranger to monitor the nearby forests. How would you like to take the job?", said another officer who had just entered the conversation.

"That would be swell, sir. I'll take it.", said Dolan as he shook hands with the man.

Dolan then went to Travis' former pokemon. "You hear that, gang? A new start for us all. No more having steal for a living."

The pokemon all cheered in response to their new trainer. Diggersby and Breloom even shook hands. Breloom had apologised to Diggersby earlier for being so mean to him and was forgiven. Then they were returned to their pokeballs for a good rest.

The police vehicles soon departed as their job has been finished and the criminals had been apprehended. The cranes and construction trucks had set up camp as they will have to finish the job tomorrow morning. Dolan was even kind enough to give Ash, Serena and Pikachu a ride down the hill and back on the road to Cyllage City.

"See ya, later Dolan. We hope to see you again sometime.", said Ash.

"Take care.", said Serena.

"Take care as well, kids. Come visit me sometime. See ya.", said Dolan as he drove off like a cowboy on his Rapidash towards the sunset and the forest where he got all the Scatterbug and Spewpa from with Dggersby and the pokemon he will soon return.

"Well, today was a really eventful day, Serena. I hope it wasn't too much for you. I'm sorry that you had to go through this danger.", said Ash with shame in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm fine, you're fine, the pokemon are fine and everything turned out alright. I'm just happy to be travelling with you again.", said Serena cheerfully.

"Vi Vi Vivillon.", said two voices from above them. They looked up to see the two Vivillon from earlier. The two former Spewpa who had grown strong.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you two? Aren't you guys meant to be with your other friends?", asked Ash.

"Vi Vi.", the two Vivillon shook their heads and they flew down on the kids' heads. The one that Ash had looked after with the Elegant Pattern came to him and the one that Serena had that had a Meadow Pattern went to her.

"Ash, I think they want to come with us on our journey.", said Serena.

"They do?", asked Ash in amazement.

The two Vivillon nodded their heads in response that they indeed wanted to come.

"Okay, then. Go, Pokeball!", said Ash and Serena simultaneously as they gently tapped the pokeballs on the heads of the Vivillon, allowing them to be sucked in with a red light. A few seconds later, a _ding _was heard.

"Alright, we just caught ourselves a Vivillon each!", said Ash.

"Yeah, and two pretty ones too.", said Serena.

Then they scanned their new captures with their pokedexes. First, came Ash's.

"_This Vivillon is female with the ability Shield Dust and the hidden ability Friend Guard. This Vivillon currently knows Tackle, Gust, Energy Ball, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Signal Beam, Infestation and Protect. This Vivillon's pattern is the Elegant Pattern."_

Then came Serena's.

"_This Vivillon is female with the ability Compound Eyes and the hidden ability Friend Guard. This Vivillon currently knows, Tackle, String Shot, Energy Ball, Gust, Protect, Supersonic and Psychic. This Vivillon's pattern is the Meadow Pattern."_

"Wow, they sure are strong, aren't they?", said Ash.

"Yeah. And with a Vivillon, I'm sure to do great in my showcases.", said Serena in delight at her newest capture."

And as the day is coming to a close, it has been a very big day for the two young heroes. A bad guy becoming a good guy, the return of an enemy, the rescue of some bug-types and two new captures, it has been a really eventful day. But now it is time to return to the road again towards Ash's next gym battle in Cyllage City.

As the journey continues.

* * *

_In a forest…_

Dolan had just finished releasing the Scatterbug and Spewpa that he formerly captured. After apologising to them for his bad actions, everything turned out fine as they forgave him and they returned to their homes. Dolan and Diggersby even got to see some Spewpa evolve into Vivillon.

"Well, pal,", said Dolan as he patted Diggersby on the head, "Lets get back to the Pokemon Centre for some rest. In the morning, we'll leave for the ranger's lodge."

"Digg Diggersby.", said Diggersby cheerfully.

They were about to leave in their car when they saw a Tundra Patterned Vivillon fly inot the car with them.

"What's up, little guy? Aren't you going with the rest of your pals.", said Dolan.

"Vivi Llon.", said Vivillon, shaking its head and sitting between the Dolan and Diggersby.

"You wanna come with us? Alright then.", said Dolan.

The three then drove off back to the pokemon centre to retire for the night. And it looked like Doan had made a new friend in a Vivillon.

* * *

**Well, there's my next chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I changed the plotline of the episode a little bit and brought back an old enemy instead of making Dolan the main enemy and decided to make him a good guy later on. Also, Ash and Serena deserved to get Vivillons in the episode.**

**Next Time: A Day at the Kindergarten.**

.


	12. A Day At The Kindergarten

**Ash's Current Team: Pikachu, Pancham, Froakie, Chespin, Fletchling, Vivillon, Primeape, Lucario, Butterfree, Pink Butterfree, Noctowl, Eevee. Flabèbè**

**Serena's Current Team: Fennekin, Rhyhorn, Vivillon, Flabèbè**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Day at the Kindergarten

"Ash, could you pass me the carton of orange juice, please?", asked Serena.

"Sure, Serena. Here you are.", replied Ash as he gave Serena the carton of fresh cold orange juice.

It was just morning for the two childhood friends and travellers. They were just out in the open fields, having breakfast with their pokemon. Most of them practiced attacks and did some workouts with each other.

However, the Kalos morning started off with the usual routine for Ash. He had awoken early with his pokemon to begin training. Lucario was with Pancham this time so that he could teach him how to use Ice Punch properly. It was difficult since Pancham was still rather young and it took all morning, but he was successfully able to utilise his full potential and master the move. He even managed to freeze almost every Water Pulse that Lucario threw at him when they tested the move out.

Ash decided to have his Butterfree be paired up with his newest capture, Vivillon. Since Butterfree and Vivillon were both bug-types and they shared similar characteristics as of looks and biological structures, Ash figured it would be perfect for them to teach each other some new tricks. The pink Butterfree was a little steamed when she saw her lover with another female butterfly-like pokemon and felt like she was being ignored, but Ash told her that there was nothing to get angry about and the his Butterfree will always love her. That calmed her down.

Unfortunately, the only pokemon who didn't get to have some training time and was still stuck in his pokeball was Noctowl. When Ash had caught Vivillon the previous evening, he didn't realise that she became his fourteenth pokemon in his current team. That caused Noctowl's pokeball to lock itself and the only way to unlock it was to send the extra pokemon back to Professor Oak's. But luckily, there was going to be a town about half an hour away from their current location, so Ash can exchange some of his older pokemon for a new team.

While they were having breakfast, Serena couldn't help but glance at something peculiar. Fennekin had quickly finished her own breakfast and was now gazing at Froakie with a dreamy stare. Froakie, who was still eating his own food, took no notice of this.

"Psst, Ash?", whispered Serena to Ash.

"Yeah, Serena?", replied Ash as he swallowed a piece of bread with jam strawberry jam on it.

"Check it out. I think Fennekin has a thing for Froakie.", said Serena quietly while pointing at the staring Fennekin and then at the eating Froakie.

Ash grinned at the sight. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should tell him."

"No. Let him figure it out on his own. We shouldn't mess with the love lives of others.", scolded Serena.

"You're right. When you're right, you're right.", said Ash, "Anyway, how did it feel to capture your first Kalos pokemon, Vivillon, yesterday? I know Rhyhorn was your first catch, technically, but it was a Kanto pokemon. How did it feel to catch a pokemon that's native to this region?"

"It felt amazing, Ash. It felt great when I caught Rhyhorn, but only because it was with me for a while now. But catching Vivillon as my first Kalos pokemon felt different, more exhilarating, more… exciting. It felt like I took my first step towards my dream of being a performer.", said Serena.

"I know that feeling, Serena, all too well. That's kind of what I felt when I first caught Butterfree as a Caterpie as my very first pokemon.", said Ash.

"Butterfree was your first capture?", said Serena.

"Yep, it felt incredible when I first caught Butterfree. It was practically the first step in my dream to becoming a Pokemon Master. When the time came for me to release him to be with his mate, I was heartbroken, but I knew it was the right thing for me to do. But when I re-caught it, I felt joyful again that the pokemon I first caught was back with me again.", said Ash, "And that old feeling never goes away, not after all the great times we had together."

"I see, Ash. Just like you and Butterfree had created your special bond. I hope I can make it with Vivillon.", said Serena with determination.

"I'm sure you will, Serena. And an everlasting bond it shall be.", said Ash.

Soon, the time for breakfast had come to an end and it was time to pack and hit the trail to the next town. The pokemon all helped with the cleaning of the dishes and bowls as well as putting everything away into the bags. And they returned their pokemon, but they decided to leave Fennekin and Froakie outside to walk with them for a while.

They were just about to set off when they heard a voice coming out of the forest of trees nearby.

"Excuse me?! Excuse me, please?!", said the voice loudly.

The owner of the voice soon came running out from the trees. It was a young teenage girl about Ash and Serena's age. She had sky blue eyes and reddish pink hair that went down her back. She wore light grey denim jeans and a pink tank top on top of a white shirt. She wore pink shoes on her feet.

Running next to her was a Sylveon.

"Oh, hello there. Can we help you with something?", asked Serena.

"Yeah. My name is Penelope. I'm a Kindergarten teacher. And this here is my friend Sylveon.", said the girl now known as Penelope as she introduced herself and her intertwining pokemon.

"Sylveon Syl.", cooed Sylveon affectionately as she intertwined her feelers around her trainer.

"My name is Ash. And these are my pokemon, Pikachu and Froakie." said Ash as he introduced himself and his own pokemon.

"Pika Pikachu.", said Pikachu.

"Froa Kie Kie.", said Froakie.

"I'm Serena. And this is my partner, Fennekin.", said Serena.

"Fenne Fennekin.", said Fennekin. But she also gave Sylveon a split second glare, thinking that she might so something to take Froakie away from her. Luckily, Sylveon didn't notice.

'_Calm down, Fennekin. You've only just met these two. No need to get all jealous about anything and there's nothing to get all mad about. Just keep calm and see what these two want with us.', _thought Fennekin.

"So what can we help you with, Penelope?", asked Ash.

"Are you guys Pokemon Trainers?", asked Penelope.

"Yeah, we are, Penelope. Why do you ask?", replied Serena.

"I was looking for some pokemon in the nearby forests to show my kindergarten students, but I've had no luck so far. But now that I've found you guys, do you think it wouldn't be too much trouble if one of you could battle me?", asked Penelope shyly.

"Huh? What does having a battle with one of us have to do with your kindergarten students?", asked Ash.

"Well, if I were to win the battle, do you think that you two could spend the day with me at the kindergarten and the students? It would be a great opportunity for the kids to see some pokemon who have been trained by trainers. If you win, though, you don't have to come if you don't want to.", said Penelope.

"Well, win or lose, we'd be happy to come to your kindergarten. Are you from the next town?", asked Ash.

"Yeah. It's not too far away from here.", replied Penelope.

"Well, it's on our pathway to Cyllage City, so we had to stop by there anyway.", said Serena.

"Great. So who would like to battle me?", asked Penelope.

"I would.", answered Ash.

"Fro Fro Froakie.", jumped Froakie in front of Ash.

"Wanna battle?" asked Ash.

"Froa.", croaked Froakie and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, lets get to a good clearing for our battle.", said Penelope.

The crew soon found a good empty field to have the battle. Penelope was going with her Sylveon while Ash stood prepared with Froakie.

"Froakie, start things off with a Quick Attack.", shouted Ash.

Froakie was outlined in a white light and took off at a fast speed toward Sylveon.

"Sylveon, dodge that and counter it with Fairy Wind.", said Penelope.

Sylveon quickly jumped to the side, making Froakie miss his mark. Sylveon then whipped her feelers around in the air until a pink sparkling mist blew in the air at Froakie.

"Froakie, match that with your Icy Wind. Don't let up.", said Ash.

Froakie quickly blew the cold air from his mouth and it blew straight up against the Fiary Wind. This created a foggy mist that consisted of blue and pink colourations in front of each other's views

"Froakie, stay in that position. Keep your eyes open and when you see movement, use Water Pulse.", said Ash.

"Froakie nodded as his patient eyes looked around every area of the mist, waiting for Sylveon to show herself.

"Sylveon, use Draining Kiss.", said Penelope with a giggle.

Sylveon quickly leapt out of the mist and lunged at Froakie. Froakie shot a Water Pulse in her direction, but she just batted it away with her feelers. When she landed gracefully in front of Froakie, she pecked him right on the lips. His face turned completely red and was unable to move due to his infatuation. A yellow ball of light materialised from within his body and it floated over to Sylveon, where it went off with a light _pop_ and showered upon Sylveon, restoring her heal and draining Froakie of his own.

This was a scene, mostly the part where Sylveon kissed Froakie right on the lips, that a certain fox pokemon did not enjoy witnessing. Her entire face went from red and yellow to full on red in anger and jealousy and actual smoke pouring out of her ears that another girl pokemon kissed the one she _had a crush _on before she can. Even though it was a battle, she still felt angry that Froakie was affected by it.

"FEN FENNNEKIN! FEN FENNE!", shouted Fennekin, not wanting for Froakie to give in so easily to Sylveon and supporting him so he could win.

Froakie stood up from being drained of energy and looked at Fennekin in surprise. Although the people didn't understand what Fennekin said, what he did hear was, "DON'T GIVE UP, FROAKIE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

Hearing her voice made him feel a little funny. A feeling that he never experienced before, but was sure to experience it again at some point. He stood up using all the remaining strength he had and he once again faced his opponent.

Ash, Serena and Penelope were surprised by Fennekin's sudden outburst.

"Looks like Fenenkin really wants Froakie to win this battle.", said Serena.

"I'll say. What she must have said certainly put more strength back in to Froakie. But no matter. He's still our opponent and the battle is still on.", said Penelope.

"In that case, lets win this Froakie!", shouted Ash.

"Froakie!", shouted Froakie in response.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack to get up close to Sylveon and then use Lick on her.", said Ash.

"Sylveon, use Attract.", said Penelope.

Froakie again took off at a tremendous speed again. Sylveon winked at Froakie and released dozens of pink hearts towards his way.

"Froakie, continue on through. Use your Frubbles on the hearts to cancel them out. And continue as directed.", said Ash.

Froakie reached to his neck and pulled out two handfuls of the sticky substance. Using his precise eye coordination, he threw the Frubbles at the hearts, making them disappear in mid air.

"What?!", cried out Penelope in shock when the Attract got cancelled out by the substance. Sylveon was also in shock that her infatuating move failed.

Her shock cost her big. Froakie ran up to her face and licked her face with his pink tongue. She shivered in disgust at the slobber, but she also felt a jolt go through her body. She looked at herself to see a yellow shock of electricity surrounding her.

"Great. She's paralysed.", said Ash, "Froakie, lets finish this. Use Water Pulse. Then fire it and immediately use your best Icy Wind to freeze it as it is soaring."

Froakie formed a ball of compressed water in his hands and launched it at the paralysed Sylveon. He was about to send a blow of cold air when he heard Fennekin cheering for him again.

"_That's it, Froakie! Win this!",_ shouted Fennekin.

There it was again. For a split second, he felt that mysterious feeling again. And that feeling had just made him feel even more determined to win. Instead of a cold wind in his mouth, a whitish blue ball formed in his mouth. He then released it and multiple zigzagging beams shot out at the Water Pulse. When it connected with the water, it froze solid instantaneously, creating a ball of ice.

With Sylveon unable to move, it ice ball collided with her body. It threw her off her paws and she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like Sylveon is unable to battle. Ash and Froakie win.", said Serena.

"Great job, Froakie. You've done very well our there. And from all the support Fennekin's given you, you've learned Ice Beam, too. I'm very proud of you.", said Ash as he hugged his pokemon winner.

"Froa Froakie Kie.", croaked Froakie in happiness.

"Fenne Fennekin.", said Fennekin joyfully as she walked over to Froakie.

Froakie jumped down from Ash's arms.

"_Thanks for all your support, Fennekin. I couldn't have won without you, you know that?", _said Froakie.

"_I didn't know that, Froakie. And you're welcome.", _said Fennekin with a slight blush.

Froakie then noticed her tail. It had hairs sticking out all over the place and it was very messy. It must have gotten all jumbled up from when she was getting all fumy about the battle and Sylveon kissing Froakie.

"_Fenenkin, your tail.", _said Froakie as he pointed to her tail.

"_Huh?", _said Fenenkin in confusement as she looked at her tail and then she got all embarrassed, "_Oh, dear. I'm not decent."_

"_Don't worry, Fennekin. I'll handle it.", _Froakie.

Froakie hopped behind Fennekin. He took a small handful of Frubbles from his chest and rubbed them on his hands. It turned into a kind of hair gel. He rubbed it repeatedly on her tail, smoothening it out and making it all neat again like Fennekin liked it. When he was done, her tail was practically shining in the sunlight, showing off its natural colours.

"_W-wh-wh-why thank y-y-you, Froakie. That was vey thoughtful of you.", _said Fennekin. Her slight blush on her face became much deeper and her while face, yellow and white, had practically become a Tamato Berry. But she hid it behind her little paws.

"_Anytime, Fennekin. Happy to help.", _said Froakie.

Meanwhile, Ash was helping Penelope with her Sylveon. He gave her an Oran berry to eat. When Sylveon finished eating it, she got back up on her feet with newfound energy. Serena was getting some medicine for Sylveon to take out of her backpack. Sylveon was soon feeling much better after the treatment.

"Well, since the battle is over and Sylveon is all better again, should we go?", asked Penelope.

"Sure.", said Serena.

"Yeah. Also, Penelope, does your Sylveon know either Baby-Doll Eyes or Charm by any chance?", asked Ash.

"Sylveon knows Baby-Doll Eyes. Why do you ask?", replied Penelope.

"The thing is, I have an Eevee with me right now that wants to evolve into a Sylveon, but she is having trouble with perfecting Baby-Doll Eyes. D you think it would be okay if-", asked Ash before Penelope finished for him.

"-if my Sylveon can help your Eevee perfect Baby-Doll eyes? Sure, Ash. That's not a problem.", smiled Penelope before continuing, "Besides, if Eevee does manage to learn it before you leave today _and _evolves today, it would be great for the kids back at the kindergarten to see a pokemon evolve before their very eyes. It can help them learn about pokemon evolutions and perhaps influence them to become very knowledgeable Pokemon Trainers when they get older."

"Thanks so much, Penelope.", said Ash.

"No, thank you, Ash and Serena. I'm just glad I won't have to go back empty-handed to the kids. I'll make it worth your while by the end of the day.", said Penelope as they began to walk through the trees and into the forest.

Ash released Eeve from her pokeball so that she could hear the news about Penelope's Sylveon being her new tutor. Eevee was overjoyed. Ash kept Froakie out and Serena kept our Fennekin.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the town. It wasn't anything flashy or big. There were several large buildings, shops, houses, a park and restaurants.

They soon arrived at the kindergarten. It looked like a small school with roof made of red tiles, white walls with painted pictures of pokemon made by the children. Ash could make out several like Gothitas, Zubats, Shinxes, Raltses, Pansages, Litwicks and Poliwags.

Poliwag.

That was a pokemon that brought back several memories. Not all the times when he saw a Poliwag, not the Poliwag that Misty had caught back at the Orange Islands and not any others.

It was the Poliwag that brought him back to the day he first met Serena at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp. He was looking for one to take back to the camp to show to the rest of the children, but he lost it and instead found a crying and scared, but beautiful and sweet, Serena. Being a good person he was, he helped her back to camp and Poliwag remained forgotten. Sure, he may have gotten teased by Gary back then that he got nothing to show while he got a Growlithe, but Ash answered him back and completely humiliated him.

But from Serena's eyes, the picture of the Poliwag brought back a memory from when they first met at summer camp. It was clear as blue skies in their minds.

"Serena, does the Poliwag remind you of when I brought you back to the campsite seven years ago at summer camp?", asked Ash.

"It does, Ash. I remember it very well.", replied Serena as her mind drifted off back to the memory, '_And I remember it was the same day when I started to have feelings for you, Ash.'_

* * *

_Back to Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp seven years ago…_

Ash and Serena had just exited Viridian Forest and were back at the campsite.

"C'mon, Serena. I'll take you to Nurse Joy's cabin to get you treated. You'll be okay. I promise.", said a young Ash as he helped hold up Serena.

"O-o-okay, Ash.", stammered Serena, "I-I think it's starting to hurt a little more."

"Alright, then. Hold on tight.", said Ash.

What he did next was completely unexpected. He laid down Serena on the ground. Serena was confused for a few seconds before she experienced something that her mother only told her about when she got married. Ash picked her up _bridal-style, _held her tightly and began to run as fast as he could to the medical cabin.

Serena's face was completely red, but she used her hair to cover it up. To think a boy she just met in a forest and dubbed him her 'knight in shining armour' was actually carrying her to safety like a knight would carry a princess while running from a ferocious fire-breathing dragon-type. Or how husband would carry his new wife to a limousine on their wedding day.

'_Is this what most princesses in storybooks feel when carried by their knights to safety? Is the feeling that Mommy felt when she told me about the day she married Daddy on their wedding day? If it is, then I AM feeling it.', _smiled Serena while she blushed.

Soon, Ash and Serena arrived at Nurse Joy's medical cabin. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon, the door opened and Nurse Joy was standing at the door. Her own Chansey was standing at the door.

"Hello, young man and young lady. Can I help you with something?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, Serena's hurt her knee. Can you please help her get better?", asked Ash.

Nurse Joy examined the injured knee that was covered up by the handkerchief and guided them inside.

The medical cabin wasn't anything special. There was an examination bed that had a thin mattress on it, some tables with examination tools and bottles of pills and medicines, and a table where Nurse Joy worked. And an X-Ray machine was standing on one of the tables, ready to be put into use.

"Don't worry. Just give me a few minutes and she'll be alright.", said Nurse Joy.

Ash carried Serena over to the examination table where she sat down so that her knee can be treated. He removed the handkerchief.

"Just how did she get in such a state?", asked Nurse Joy as she applied a disinfectant at the wound. Serena felt a little cringe of pain, but it soon subsided and she relaxed again.

"She got lost in Viridian Forest and couldn't find her way out.", said Ash.

"It's true, Nurse Joy. I then heard a sound in the bushes that made me trip and hurt myself. Ash then found me and brought me back here. He wrapped the handkerchief around my knee to stop the bleeding.", explained Serena.

Nurse Joy then rubbed a cream on the wound and bandaged it up. "Well, Ash, you're a real hero. You did the right thing to bring her here as soon as possible and it was a smart idea wrapping the handkerchief to stop the bleeding. I'm sure Professor oak would be happy to hear your feat of saving Serena from the forest."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. I'll take care of Serena until her knee gets better.", said Ash.

"Alright. I'll let you three get back to your activity. Just stay safe.", said Nurse Joy as she escorted us out and we were on our way back to the campsite.

"Ash, I don't think I can continue this activity. My knee still hurts and I'm s-s-scared I might get lost in the forest again.", said Serena shyly.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'll stay here and keep you company.", said Ash.

"But shouldn't you be looking for a pokemon to bring back to show-and-tell? It seems like a big event.", said Serena in confusement that Ash.

"Nah. It's just some old show-and-tell. It's nothing really new or special. Besides, looking after you seems more important to look after you than look for a common pokemon. And we can get to know more about each other a little better.", said Ash.

"A-a-a-alright.", stammered Serena while she blushed lightly on her cheeks, '_This boy is wanting to spend more time with me than the activity?'_

The two walked across the cabin area where there were several wooden log cabins lined up. They sat down together at one of the log benches together and decided to chat to each other.

"So, Serena, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Ash Ketchum.", said Ash.

Serena suddenly feel scared or shy for that one moment and replied with courage. "I'm Serena Yvonne. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Ashy-Boy, what are you doing here? Where's your pokemon?", asked a voice that just came out of the blue.

The duo turned their heads and saw Ash long-time rival, Gary Oak. Next to him was a Growlithe.

"Huh? Gary?", asked ash in confusion.

"Well? Where's your pokemon? I thought you were going to bring in a Poliwag to show to the other campers? The person I see next to you certainly isn't a Poliwag. What gives?", asked Gary in a mocking voice.

Serena cringed at being called a Poliwag and was on the verge of tears when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Ash's hand and he gave her a warm smile, almost as if to say "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ash then turned to Gary with a scowl.

"The girl next to me isn't a Poliwag, if you can't clearly see that. Her name is Serena Yvonne and we're just getting to know each other, but it was ruined thanks to you. As for Poliwag, I'm not in the contest anymore.", said Ash.

"Why? Are you scared of a simple little Poliwag or something? Geez, what a scaredy-Meowth.", laughed Gary.

"No. I'm not. I found Serena in the forest and she was hurt, so I took her to Nurse Joy to get treated. I'm just gonna skip the contest to look after her. That's more important than some silly show-and-tell.", said Ash.

"Oh, please, that's just another way to say you surrendered to the great Gary Oak. It figures that you were going to lose to me anyway since I've brought such a cool pokemon like Growlithe while you were going to bring something common like a Poliwag.", said Gary as he laughed in triumph.

Ash was really fuming now. "Leave us alone, Gary. Why don't you just go and show your grandpa what you got to show instead of harassing us?"

"Oooohhh, Ashy's got a girlfriend! Ashy's got a girlfriend!", chanted Gary loudly, trying to humiliate his long-time rival and the new girl, although there were no other people nearby.

Ash suddenly got a great idea. "Well, Gary, you're right."

Gary turned in confusion at his rival. "Huh? I am? About what?"

"About Serena being my girlfriend. At least I've got an awesome girlfriend while all you have is a boring old common Growlithe. And if you think you'll be famous just for finding a Growlithe, then you're sorely mistaken as the fame will last for no more than five minutes. And besides, every girl thinks you're arrogant, so there's no chance you can compete with on this category", said Ash cheekily and stuck out his tongue.

Serena was shocked at what Ash was saying. They barely knew each other and Ash was already saying to this rude boy that she was his girlfriend. But when she looked into his eyes, she somehow decrypted his plan and figured it out. He was doing it to stop Gary from teasing them and trying to trick them. Serena got the idea and decided to play along.

"Yeah, Gary, Ash is my boyfriend. Now leave us alone.", said Serena, going along with Ash's scheme.

Gary's face went a light red in anger and embarrassment. "Oh, yeah?! I can get a girlfriend as fast as you, Ashy-Boy. One much prettier than a blonde girl. Just watch me."

"Good luck with that, Gare-Bear.", said Ash.

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT.", shouted Gary as he ran back into Viridian Forest ot prove Ash and Serena wrong. Growlithe followed in tow.

"Serena, sorry you had to go through all that. I just wanted Gary to stop teasing us.", apologised Ash.

"It's okay, Ash. Besides, I kind of enjoyed it, seeing the look on Gary's face.", said Serena with a giggle.

"Hello, Ash, my boy.", said an elderly voice from behind them. They both turned around to see the director of the camp and Kanto's regional pokemon professor, Professro Oak.

"Hello, Professor Oak.", said Ash in greeting.

"H-hi, P-professor.", stuttered Serena shyly.

"Nurse Joy told me about what had happened. Are you alright, Serena?", asked the professor.

"I'm fine, but it'll be a while before my knee can get better.", said Serena.

"Well, since you've sustained an injury, I can call your mother to come pick you up and take you home. But it is entirely your choice if you want to stay at camp or go home.", said Professor Oak.

Serena thought about this for a moment. She could finally be granted her wish and go home to see her mother again and get away from this summer camp. But when she looked at Ash again, she started to have second thoughts.

Ash saved her from the forest and whenever she looked at him or was near him, she was having a familiar warm, feeling inside of her. Like she wanted to be with him. As well as that, she wanted to get to know Ash a little bit more since they just met and they.

"Professor, I want to stay at camp, please.", said Serena softly.

"Alright, Serena. Just remember that you can tell me if you ever change your mind.", said Professor Oak.

"And can Ash stay with me until my knee gets better? Or at least until camp is over? I don't feel comfortable being by myself", asked Serena.

"Well, that's entirely up to Ash. He can do it if he wants to.", said Professor Oak, "What do you say, Ash?"

Ash answered eagerly. "Of course. I'll look after Serena and I'll make sure that she won't get hurt."

"Great, Ash. And by the way, that was a very noble act you did, saving Serena when she needed help the most like that. Even though it did cost you the competition.", said Professor Oak.

"It's nothing special or important, Professor. Helping Serena seemed more important.", said Ash proudly.

"Well, I have to go back and see how the other campers are going with finding their pokemon. I'll leave you two to introduce yourselves.", said Professor Oak as he left.

No sooner had he left, Ash and Serena heard a slapping sound that came from the forest. It was faint, but it was loud enough for them to hear. It even sent a few Pidgeys flying.

"YOU'RE SO DIGUSTING, GARY OAK! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN A MILLION YEARS! I'M GONNA TELL MY MOMMY ON YOU WHEN I LEAVE CAMP!", screamed a girl's voice, "BESIDES, I LIKE ASH MORE THAN YOU! HE GAVE ME A GREAT MARILL DOLL FOR MY BIRTHDAY WHILE YOU JUST SHOWED UP EMPTY HANDED!"

Ash and Serena looked at each other and instantly burst out laughing at Gary's misfortune. But that was the first time Serena felt a certain emotion when the girl declared she liked Ash.

She felt jealous.

But that didn't stop her from laughing with Ash at the pain that Gary Oak just underwent.

_Flashback End_

* * *

Serena blushed at the memory and looked at Ash in a trance. A trance that she couldn't seem to get out of whenever she looked at her childhood crush. Ever since she was saved from Viridian Forest, she and Ash spent every possible moment together, playing and having fun as children.

And secretly, on the day that she was leaving Kanto to go to Kalos, she was going to _confess _to Ash about her true feelings towards him, because her feelings towards him grew greatly day by day. But she was too late since she had to move and she didn't have the courage to tell him.

But now here she was with him again. It looked like ot her that this was another opportunity to tell him how she really felt.

'_Oh, but things are so much different now. He's older than from last time and he's changed in a lot of ways. What if he's no longer interested in me? What if he's moved on from me? What if he likes another girl?', _though Serena in panic, '_No! Calm down, Serena. You still have plenty of time to tell him. Your journey has just begun. And when you kissed him back in Vaniville Town, he kissed back. That had to mean something to you. Just stay calm and wait for the right moment.'_

"Serena?", asked Ash.

"Huh?", Serena snapped out of her trance and faced Ash, "Ash?"

"Are you alright? You've been in a trance?", asked Ash in a concerned voice.

"No, no. I was just thinking back to the day when you saved me from Viridian Forest at summer camp.". said Serena with a smile, "I still remember Gary Oak being slapped by s girl. That was hilarious."

"Yeah, that was rather funny.", said Ash with a snicker.

"Ash, Serena, are you guys ready to meet the children?", asked Penelope.

"Yeah, Penelope. Just lead the way.", said Ash.

"Great. Just follow me.", said Penelope as she opened the doors to the kindergarten. Their pokemon followed in tow.

The inside was what one would expect form a kindergarten. The halls were painted in bright colours, it was well lit and there were endless pictures of pokemon drawn stuck to the walls. There were several doors that led to different areas of a kindergarten. They soon came to a door that read _Classroom._

"Here we are, guys." , said Penelope as she opened the door.

Inside, there were lots of children who were sitting at desks, drawing pictures of various pokemon. Shelves were filled with pokemon dolls, picture books and various art and craft materials.

"Children, I'm back!", called Penelope.

The children all looked up to see their beloved teacher. They rushed in a small crowd to meet her.

"Hello, Miss Penelope.", said the children.

"While I was away, were you doing your projects as asked?", asked Penelope softly.

"We did, Miss Penelope.", said the students.

"What pokemon did you bring back this time, Miss Penelope?", asked a girl.

"I've brought back something even better. These two trainers have agreed to spend the day here with us and show us their wonderful pokemon. Be nice to them and make them feel welcome. Also, be sure to not hurt their pokemon.", said Penelope.

"Yaaayyy!", cheered the children.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves to our guests?", asked Penelope.

The children each took turns to say their names. The two trainers decided to introduce themselves next.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. And these are my partners, Pikachu and Froakie.", greeted Ash.

"Pika Pikachu.", squeaked Pikachu.

"Froa Froakie.", croaked Froakie.

"I'm Serena Yvonne and I'm from Vaniville Town. This is my pokemon partner, Fennekin.", greeted Serena.

"Fenne Fennekin.", barked Fennekin.

"Nice to meet you, Ash and Serena.", said the children in unison.

"Why don't we all go to the playground in the back, children? You all can see all the pokemon they've brought with them.", said Penelope.

The children all rushed out the classroom in excitement and made their way to the playground, wanting to see all the great pokemon.

"Heheh, they can be very overexcited and energetic whenever they get to see any new pokemon. Most of they want to be trainers when they want to grow up.", said Penelope.

"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of myself when I was their age. I was excited when I got to ride my Dad's Rapidash for the very first time.", said Ash as they followed the children.

They soon reached the backyard playground. There was a sandbox, a fully equipped playground, green lawns and various other playground-themed pieces of equipment. The children were already waiting for them.

"Alright, come on out everyone.", shouted Ash as he threw all his pokeballs out , releasing his pokemon.

"You too.", Serena said as she threw her own pokeballs out and bringing out her pokemon.

When the pokemon all materialised out of thin air, the children all gaped in awe at the sight of the incredible pokemon.

"Woooooowwww!", said the children in admiration.

"Guys, we're going to spend some of the day here at this kindergarten. Be gentle and nice with the children. Play with them if you want to. Just don't be rough.", said Ash, "Okay?"

The pokemon all nodded and gave out soft cries. Even Primeape, who is usually very active and energetic. The children ran up to the pokemon. Some of the boys gathered around Primeape, wanting to admire his shiny belt and strong muscles while some girls wanted to play with some of the smaller and more gentle pokemon like Fennekin, Flabébé, Fletchling and Pikachu. Rhyhorn offered a little girl a ride on his back, which she happily accepted. The only pokemon who wasn't there was the , since her pokeball was locked and Noctowl was out. But Eevee wanted stay close to Ash because she was soon going to get her class from Sylveon on how to use Baby Doll Eyes. Ash, Serena and Penelope just watched the children and the pokemon frolic together.

"It's a wonderful sight to see the children all happy with the pokemon. They'd normally be very happy with whichever pokemon I bring back, but I gotta say that this is the happiest I've ever seen my students.", said Penelope.

"Yeah. Are your students usually inspired by pokemon into what they want to do in the future?", asked Ash.

"They can be. Some already have their own goals planned out as wanting ot be Trainers. Or Gym Leaders.", said Penelope.

One of the students, a young boy with brown hair and glasses, approached Ash. "Did you say your name was Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah, Randall. It is. Why do you ask?", replied Ash to the boy who had introduced himself as Randall earlier.

"I just wanted to confirm that it was really the same you from the Sinnoh League. I'm sort of a fan of yours. I saw a video where you defeated Tobias' Darkrai and Latios. That was awesome.", said Randall in excitement.

"Thanks, Randall. I really appreciate it.", said Ash, giving a warm smile at Randall.

"I'm sorry that you had to lose to him. I guess he was just to strong for you.", said Randall in disappointment at how the battle had turned out.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Randall. I was young back then be a couple of years and I was not that experienced with fighting legendaries. I blame myself for not doing any better and not using my best pokemon. But just thinking about that battle reminds me to do better in my travels and battles.", said Ash, "I just hope that I never have to face him again. Even though it would be okay to have a friendly rematch."

"Don't worry. If you do battle him again, I'm sure that you'll win.", said Randall, "I believe in you. Many people have seen you battle against Tobias and you're the only trainer up to date to have defeated his Darkrai and Latios. Many consider you a celebrity."

"Really? Hasn't he challenged the Sinnoh Elite Four or Cynthia yet?", asked Ash.

"I don't think so.", said Randall, "I've heard rumors that he's been going around some region to do some training. All just because _you _defeated two of his pokemon."

Ash gave Randall a very warm smile this time and ruffled his hair a little. "Thanks, Randall. Great to hear that you support me."

"When, I grow up I hope to be a powerful trainer like you are.", said Randall, "I've even chosen what starter pokemon I want to from at Professor Sycamore's lab. I want a Chespin."

"That's awesome.", said Ash.

"Ash, how about that training for Eevee now?", called Penelope, "We can use the empty space near the sandbox."

"Coming, Penelope.", said Ash as he and Eevee ran over to where Penelope, Serena and Sylveon, "You ready for your special training, Eevee"

"Eevee Eee!", barked Eevee in excitement.

"Ash, can I come with you and watch you train with Eevee?", asked Randall, who followed Ash.

"Sure you can, Randall.", said Ash.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Students! Gather round! Gather round!", called out Penelope to her students.

They children all heard their teacher call for them. They ran with Ash and Serena's pokemon behind them to Penelope, Randall and the two trainers.

"Students, I have some exciting news for you all.", announced Penelope, "Sylveon and I just finished doing some training with Ash and Eevee to help teach Eevee Baby Doll Eyes. How would you all like to see a real pokemon battle before your very eyes… and perhaps a possible _evolution?"_

The children all suddenly gave loud cheers at the mentioning of a battle and an evolution. They had only seen few battles at the kindergarten, but none of them ever had any evolutions. The children all sat down on the ground near a small battlefield that was made near the playground. The pokemon all sat down next to the children.

"Alright. I need an opponent to battle with. Are there any volunteers?", asked Ash.

Instantly, all that children raised their hands at once in excitement. Many had never battled before and they probably won't until they get their trainer licences as well as their starter pokemon.

"Hm, alright.", said Ash as he rubbed his chin in wonder of who should be his opponent.

But he had already chosen his opponent as he looked directly at Randall. "Randall, how would you like to be my opponent?"

Randall's eyes grew in delight. "Yes, please, Ash."

"Great. Come on up then.", said Ash.

Randall got up and walked to the opposite side of the small battlefield from Ash. The rest of the children seemed a little bit disappointed that they weren't chosen to battle ash, but

"Now if we're going to have a battle, you need a pokemon to battle with. Might I suggest using Chespin? After all, you did say that you wanted to choose a Chespin for your starter when you become a trainer? Besides, Chespin would suit you well since he's one of my most recent additions to my team. It would be great practice for you, too.", asked Ash.

"Sure, Ash.", said Randall, "You ready for this, Chespin?"

"Che Chespin Pin Pin!", shouted Chespin as he stood in front of Randall.

"Are you guys both ready?", asked Penelope, standing at the edge of the battlefield to be referee.

"Yes!", said the boys in unison.

"In that case, battle begin! And Randall can have the first move.", announced Penelope.

"Chespin, start off with Pin Missile.", said Randall.

"Eevee, knock them away with Iron Tail, then go in for a Quick Attack.", replied Ash.

Chespin fired off several green glowing spikes from the top of his head at Eevee. Eevee didn't even move; her tail just glowed a metallic colour and she swiped it at all the incoming pins, knocking them away in several other directions. She then was covered in a white outline and sped straight at Chespin, slamming into him and knocking him back at Randall's feet.

"Chespin, are you alright?", said Randall in worry.

"Chespin!", replied Chespin as he got back up on his feet, awaiting further directions.

"Great. Use Rollout.", said Randall.

"Use Shadow Ball, and throw him off course, Eevee.", said Ash.

"Don't let up, Chespin, and keep on using Rollout.", said Randall.

Chespin curled up into a ball and began to roll at Eevee. Eevee charged a Shadow Ball in her mouth and fired it at the incoming rolling ball. It hit the ground right in front of him, bouncing him into the air, still curled up.

"Keep up that Rollout, Chespin.", said Randall.

Chespin came back down to earth and continued rolling. He finally hit Eevee at her side, making her flinch in pain. Chespin struck her again, then again, then again, and then again.

"If I know one thing, Ash, it is that every time that Rollout hits a Pokemon, the move gets stronger.", said Randall.

"Very good, Randall. That will make you a better trainer in the future.", said Ash, "But his battle isn't over yet. Eevee, get out of there! Use Bite on Chespin."

"Chespin!", said Randall in shock.

Eevee jumped out of the way as Chespin was about to go in for another Rollout hit, making Chespin miss and finally end his rolling streak.

"_Killjoy.", _mumbled Chespin.

"_Hahaha_.", laughed Eevee.

Eevee's two front fangs glowed white and sunk them into Chespin's arm. He screamed in pain and ran around the battlefield, trying to shake his opponent off.

"Oh, man, this isn't good. CHespin, bat her away using your Vine Whip.", said Randall in desperation.

Chespin extended two vines from his neck and slapped Eevee with them. She let go of him land on her feet.

"Eevee, time to show the results of our recent training. Use your new move, Baby Doll Eyes.", said Ash.

Eevee gave Chespin a big smirk at Chespin and closed her eyes.

"Chespin, while her eyes are closed, go in with Tackle.", said Randall.

Chespin ran forward at Eevee, but he was soon halted. Eevee opened her eyes and revealed large, Poochyena-dog eyes. She winked at him, causing Chespin to blush a little bit.

"Huh? Chespin, what's wrong?", asked Randall, trying to get his partner's attention, but his words only hit deaf ears.

Eevee straightened her stance out to be standing out straight only to be cloaked in a blue light, surrounding her body, yet her eyes turned red. Her body grew in height and length. Her ears grew longer, some ribbon-like strips unfolded from her body, her tail grew longer and she seemed to grow a bow at her neck.

"See, children? This is the process when a pokemon evolves into its next stage. It's natural in the life cycle for a pokemon. You may have seen some on television, but this is a front row seat experience. Aren't you all excited?", asked Penelope.

Some of the children all responded her with ' yeahs' and 'yeses', but the rest of the children were too busy being entranced by the evolution in front of them. They were moaning 'Oooooohhhhs' and Aaaaaahhhs' at the glorious sight.

Finally, the light broke away to reveal a Sylveon.

"Sylveon.", said the new Sylveon, admiring herself.

"Yaaaaayyyyyy!", screamed out the children in delight.

"Congratulations, Ee- I mean, Sylveon. You've evolved.", said Ash.

"Sylveon.", replied Sylveon.

"And it looks like you've learned some new moves. I'm proud of you.", said Ash.

"Ash, the battle is not over yet, you know.", shouted Randall, "Shall we continue?"

"Sure thing, Randall. You can have the continuing move.", said Ash, replying back.

"Right. Chespin, use Pin Missile one more time.", said Randall.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind to blow them back. Then finish it with Moonblast.", said Ash.

Sylveon whipped her feelers around in the air, causing a gust of glittering wind to blast the Pin Missiles back at Chespin, dealing him super effective damage. Sylveon then charged a pinkish fuchsia ball in her mouth and launched it right at Chespin. The attack knocked him out cold.

"That's it! Chespin cannot continue. Ash and Sylveon are the winners.", said Penelope, announcing the end of the battle.

The children all clapped and cheered for both sides. Serena joined in and did the same as the children. Randall picked up the now slightly conscious Chespin and carried him over to Ash's side. Ash was also checking Sylvoen's details on his pokedex.

"_Upon evolving, Sylveon's ability Adaptability has changed to Cute Charm and her hidden ability Anticipation has changed to Pixilate. Pixilate turns all normal-type moves into fairy-type moves. Upon evolution, Sylveon has learned Moonblast, Fairy Wind and Sleep Talk."_

"Sylveon, you've done very well. You've come a long way since you have joined my team and already you have become a strong member of your species. Just wait until your sisters see you. I'm sure they will be very proud of you.", said Ash.

"Sy Sylveon.", barked Sylveon in happiness as he rushed to her trainer and intertwined her feelers around his leg. Ash hugged her instead, wanting to make it feel likeshe was deeply appreciated.

"Ash, here's your Chespin back. That was a great battle.", said Randall, "It felt incredible."

Ash put down Sylveon and took Chespin." Thanks, Randall. I gotta admit, you seemed to know what you were doing back there. And the way you instructed Chespin to use his moves was almost like you've become his trainer already."

"That's because I've been studying about Chespin at home. I might as well know as much as I can before choosing him as my starter.", said Randall.

"That's great. Getting to know your starter is a great way to become a starting trainer.", said Ash.

"I want to be the next Coumarine City Gym Leader when Ramos retires. I seem to have an interest in grass types.", said Randall, "That's why I want Chespin as my starter."

"In that case, I might just battle you one day in the future.", said Ash.

"Promise?", asked Randall.

"Promise.", replied Ash.

"Children, it's lunchtime now. Please head over to the cafeteria.", said Penelope.

"Yes, Miss Penelope.", said the children.

They then stood up and headed inside, chatting about the battle that just happened and other related things involving pokemon.

"Ash, Serena, why don't you join us for lunch? After the battle, I'm sure you and your pokemon must be famished.", asked Penelope.

"Sure.", said Serena.

"It seems that you two have certainly inspired the children.", said Penelope.

"Well, the kids need someone to inspire them.", said Ash.

"Haha, yeah.", said Ash.

* * *

_One hour later…_

It was time for Ash and Serena to leave the kindergarten. They had a fun time playing with the children and showing them their pokemon, eating lunch with them, and having a battle with a spectacular evolution involved.

Ash, Serena and Pikachu were outside of the kindergarten along with Penelope, her Sylveon, the children and even the kindergarten principal were there to say good-bye to them.

"Ash and Serena, thank you for spending some time with the children today. It really means a lot to us and we hope that you had a great time with the children.", said the principal.

"It was our pleasure, sir.", said Serena as she and Ash shook hands with her.

"Wonderful! Maybe once you two are finished with the Kalos League and the Master Class Performance Showcase, you could visit us again.", said the principal.

"We'd love to.", said Ash.

Penelope walked up to them. "Guys, I want you to have these."

She held out a stone in each hand. They were both a whitish yellow with a strange golden star-shaped marking encased in them.

Shiny Stones.

"I got these a few years back, but I never had any use for them. Since you guys both have Flabèbès, I think the Shiny Stones might come in handy in case they want to evolve into Florges.", said Penelope, handing them the stones.

"Thanks, Penelope.", said Ash.

"Well, children, say goodbye to Ash and Serena. They have to go now.", said Penelope.

"Goodbye, Ash. Goodbye, Serena.", said the children in unison to their idol trainers.

"Ash, I'll be waiting for when we have our first battle together.", said Randall, "If you do end up being Champion and I'll become a grass-type gym leader, our battle will be great."

"I'll be waiting, Randall. Just study and train hard. One day, we'll have the best battle.", said Ash.

"Get in line, Randall. He'll battle me once I best fighting-type Elite Four trainer.", butted in another boy named Tommy.

"Calm down, you two. You'll each get your turns to battle me.", said Ash, trying to stop the small argument between the two boys.

"Serena,", said a little girl who went by the name of Madison, "I want to be a performer just like you when I go on a journey. Maybe we can be on stage together one day in a showcase."

"Of course we will, Madison.", said Serena.

"Your Fennekin is so cute, by the way. I think I want my starter as a Fennekin as well.", said Madison.

"Good choice, Madison.", said Serena.

Ash, Serena and Pikachu then exited through the front gate of the kindergarten. The children and the teachers waved them goodbye. Ash and Serena waved back to the children as they left.

"Remember, you're always welcome back here. We hope to see you again.", called Penelope.

"We'll visit.", called back Ash.

Soon, Ash and Serena were out in the busy streets again of the town again.

"Well, that was a great experience, wasn't it, Ash?", said Serena.

"Yeah. Inspiring those kids to follow their dreams was a great thing.", said Ash, "But Randall did hold his ground back there really well in the battle. No doubt he'll be a great opponent in the future if he keeps up his training."

"And Madison seemed to have a passion for performing. I think she will be a great performer once she starts her journey and gets her Fennekin.", said Serena.

Yep, those two will go far in achieving their dreams.", said Ash, "And speaking of pokemon, I was wondering about something."

"Yeah?", asked Serena.

"About the pink Butterfree that I have, would you like to be its new trainer?", asked Ash.

"Me? Really? But isn't she your pokemon.", asked Serena in surprise that Ash was offering her one of his pokemon to be hers.

"Yes. Since you talk about performing when she's around, she's been having a big interest in it and she looks like she wants to partake in it. Besides, I already have my own Butterfree.", said Ash, "She suits you well."

Serena though about this for a few moments as they walked. It would be great to have a new addition to her team and an even greater pokemon for her showcases. But the idea of her being with a different trainer while they still were lovers sort of made her feel guilty for tearing them apart.

"But won't she feel lonely if she stays with me while your Butterfree goes back to the lab with Professor Oak?", asked Serena.

"Don't worry, Serena. Professor Oak has a lot of pokemon in his ranch that belong to many trainers that he takes care of. Maybe I could ask him to be your designated professor. That way, you can send any pokemon you catch to his lab, including Butterfree and they'll be able to still be together.", said Ash, "What do you say?"

"Alright. I would love to be Butterfree's new trainer.", said Serena in excitement.

Ash called out Butterfree out of her pokeball, but she came out in a flash of blue light instead of the glittery white, showing her releasing.

"Butterfree, I've talked with Serena and she's agreed to be your new trainer. Are you ready?", asked Ash.

"Freee Eeeeeee.", nodded Butterfree.

Serena gently tapped her pokeball against Butterfree's forehead and she was sucked in with a red flash of light. The pokeball shook a few times unit lit went off with a _ding, _showing Butterfree's capture.

"Nice. Another great pokemon to my team. I just caught a rare pink Butterfree.", said Serena in delight.

"Great job, Serena. Take good care of her.", said Ash.

"I will. Y'know, catching a Kanto pokemon reminds me of the region. It would be great to see how it is after I left it seven years ago.", said Ash.

"We can. Maybe when I'm done with the Kalos League and you're done with the Master Class Pokemon Showcase, win or lose, we can go back an see how it is for ourselves.", said Ash, "Mom would really love to see you again in person."

And so, after spending a great day at a kindergarten, with Ash and Serena both having new pokemon on their teams, the trio leave and return on their route to Cyllage City for Ash's next gym battle.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter.**

**I've been wondering about something. I've noticed that Serena's Rhyhorn isn't fit for showcases since it isn't cute or the right size. So I have been thinking about Serena and Ash doing contests together while in Kalos. Serena can learn form Ash and do them in partnerships. I might even throw in May and Drew together as well in Kalos at some point to be their contest rivals. Just don't expect any Contestshipping anytime soon. Rhyhorn seems okay in contests since you can put in any pokemon. I mean, it doesn't have to be cute, just make a good appeal of moves. So what do you think? I will set this as a poll on my profile. Just vote whether you want them to do contests together or not. The Poll will close by the time the next chapter will be posted.**

**Next time: Espurr's Mysterious Mansion**


End file.
